Solitude
by Drizzitt
Summary: Tifa wont get over her love for Cloud yet his rejection is unbearable So when her dreams start fulfilling her every desire Tifa finally thinks she has an outlet for her pain but is the figment of her dreams a wish come true or the start of new nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

'_CRASH'_

With a pained sigh, Tifa looked up from her waitressing to see yet another glass tumbler shattered across the wooden floor. Restraining her anger, the young woman politely finished her current order then stormed across the bar to the noisy drunkard swinging precariously on his stool.

A dishcloth bunched tightly in Tifa's writhing grip, a temporary outlet for her stress.

"Excuse me, sir," the woman approached his left, watching in disgust as he eyed her chest.

"Hey there honey," the man reeled slightly but managed to sustain his balance, "what can I do for ya'?" He winked, his breath reeking of alcohol. Tifa withheld a sneer.

"I'm sorry sir but I think you've had enough to drink for tonight."

The drunkard inclined his head and went about looking for a new beer to chug, completely ignoring the young woman's words. She was not amused.

"Sir-?"

"What does it take to get some bloody service 'round here?!" The man slammed a sweaty palm onto the bar's counter and swivelled heavily on his seat.

Tifa felt her muscles twitch. "Excuse me but I'm the only service here and I'm asking you to leave…are you even liste-?!"

The drunk lurched forward, aiming his fat, lumbering arm for Tifa's waist. Instinctively, the young woman lashed out, her right fist colliding with the man's jaw while a foot swung out to kick the bar stool's legs from beneath him. His face hit the floor fast and hard, his nose spouting blood from the impact. Tifa regained composure and watched as the man struggled to his ungainly feet.

"You…you crazy bitch! I'm gonna'-" He paused, dumbfounded, as something tapped his shoulder. Oblivious to the shadow looming over his stumpy form, the man slowly turned to see another fist fly into his face, breaking his bloodied nose and knocking him out cold. Cid Highwind leered down at the body, his right hand running freely through his mess of hair with satisfaction. "Aint' that a sorry lookin' sight? YO'! BARRETT, GET RID O' IT!"

Barrett Wallace, now sitting comfortably at the back of the bar, shot the pilot a disbelieving scowl. "You did it fool, you do it!"

"I can't, I'll spill me' beer!" Cid leaned back and threw his left hand sluggishly into the air, sloshing his drink messily across the bar's floor.

Barrett rolled his eyes to the back of his head, sighing heavily then lifted himself from his seat. He strode across to the fallen drunk and heaved the unconscious mess up by the collar, then headed for the back door, all the while grumbling something about his 'lazy-ass' friend!

Cid ignored the comment and kicked the displaced stool upright, landing himself heavily into its seat.

"Aint' no other way to handle scum like that!" He smirked, almost authoritatively. Tifa knew he was almost as drunk as the man he'd floored. Ignoring the pilot as he began to ramble, the woman preoccupied herself with clearing the shards of broken glass around her feet, desperate to distract herself from the embarrassment of her customer's astonished whispers. A shred of glass nicked her finger, but even that did not lessen the flush of red across her cheeks. She popped the cut into her mouth, simultaneously scooping the last of the glass into her apron then proceeded to move behind the bar to empty the trash into the bin. Cid watched the woman with feigned interest, gesturing pointedly at his now-empty tumbler as she filled the dish-laden sink. Tifa grimaced but hid the gesture quickly by snatching the glass from the pilot's grip.

"Give me anothe-"

"You've had enough."

Cid, slightly taken aback by the sharp tone of her voice, reclined lazily on his stool, tilting it dangerously onto its hind legs. "I think I can tell when I've had enough Tifa." The sentence came out as a monotonous slur. "Am I not a valued, paying customer here anym-"

"NO CID, YOU'RE NOT! AND YOU NEVER PAY! YOU HAVE A TAB THE LENGTH OF MY BLOODY ARM!"

Cid reeled at the suddenly lethal voice and abruptly sat his chair upright.

An awkward silence filled the room, followed quickly by the noise of hushed whispers and shuffling boots. As Barrett Wallace strode back in, half the bar made a hasty way out, leaving only a few sleeping patrons and several drunk regulars.

The man took one look at the frustrated waitress and, after hearing most of the flaring voices from behind the closed door, made a hurried decision to clear the rest of the room onto the street before someone else ended up unconscious.

Behind the bar, Tifa threw her hands into the sink's soapy contents and began to scrub furiously at the dishes, hardly noticing the painfully hot temperature of the water.

By the time Barrett had cleared the premises, the young woman had already worked her way through the entire stack of used glasses and dirty plates, her hands itching to stay busy.

Cid had barely moved since her sudden outburst, hardly daring to breathe in case her attention latched back onto him. He was too drunk to really see the true exhaustion etched onto the young woman's face.

Barrett, on the other hand, watched her with a look of sympathy. His own frame of mind wasn't that different from his pilot friend's yet he had enough understanding within him to know when someone had reached their limit. Putting it into words however, was another matter. He shouldered his way roughly past Cid and slumped heavily onto the neighbouring stool, wondering how to make light of the situation. He believed he had a solution.

With a sudden twist, the large man swung round and knocked the pilot flying from his seat, feigning a look of annoyance. "What in hell's name 'ave I told you 'bout bein' a freeloadin' redneck? 'Aint you got no respect?"

Cid, slightly more than annoyed at Barrett's attempt to lighten the mood, crawled his way back up his barstool into the seat, ducking suddenly as the large man swung another blow at his head. He didn't counter it though; drunk as he was, knowing his friend was only trying to help the situation.

But Tifa remained stoic, slowly making her weary way around the racks of glassware then further beyond the countertop to sweep away the day's leftover debris of peanut shells and dried dirt. The two men, unaccustomed to dealing with a woman like this, could only sit and watch as the girl continued her rounds of clearing the tables, then on to mopping the floor. Both knew just how stupid it would be to ask anything of her now. She was stressed and tired, both from work and from daily life, but to the two men, it was all simply physical, too much work and not enough play. They didn't realise just how far off they were.

The next half hour proceeded without much change, silence and Tifa's agitated movements being the only repetitive motions.

After a while it started to become too much for the sobering men and they decided to make their excuses and retreat, leaving the young woman with nothing but her thoughts. She barely realised they had gone until the door's click registered their departure more firmly into her consciousness. There was an unnerving stillness, unnatural to the bar's usual comforting atmosphere. Alone at last, Tifa felt her emotions reach an overwhelming height. Hot tears began to pour uncontrollably down her face and she slammed a fist brutally into the nearest wall. Allowing her mop to clatter carelessly to the ground, Tifa made a staggered dash for the door. She snagged the bolt in quivering hands and slammed it into the lock with such force it was almost ripped from the frame.

Breathing heavily, the young woman attempted to gather herself. It was ridiculous, why was she so worked up? She nearly laughed aloud through the broken sobs. Trembling arms lifted to her face and roughly brushed away the remaining tears. She turned toward the bar and began eyeing up the many alcoholic labels stretched across the back wall. God, she needed a drink.

Without a second thought, Tifa snatched up the nearest bottle and decanted its contents into a glass, throwing it back with such force she almost choked. The liquid seared her throat and burned its way down to her belly, leaving her dazed and lightheaded. Slowly, the young woman moved across to the far wall's sofa, its soft, red leather so inviting to her exhausted body. Bottle in hand, she continued to top up her glass until the container ran dry. She stared at the empty tumbler for several minutes, debating whether she could make it back to the bar to grab a new bottle, but she was certain her legs would collapse if she rose from the seat.

Tifa leaned back and sighed deeply, her mind finally ready to go through its thought processes.

Why? Why did she put herself through such torment? Stupid, stupid girl. What cruel hope made her cling to these desires? Stupid, stup-

A clock rang out in the distance, knocking Tifa from her brief interrogation. She listened, lulled by the rhythm of its chiming. Ten o'clock. She felt calmer as it died away, more level to continue her thoughts.

Cloud would be back tomorrow.

Butterflies seemed to twirl in her stomach as she remembered, her cheeks flushing slightly in excitement. She'd missed him…wait…no, she didn't miss him, she couldn't miss him. Why would she feel anything for him? After all, he didn't feel anything for her…right? No, of course not, they were friends. Just good friends.

But Tifa didn't want that. She wanted more-

No, that damned hope again, no! Why would she want him anyway? He was never around to help with the bar. He spent more time sulking alone than telling her the truth. He constantly blew off deliveries so he could take on missions from Shinra, why though, she couldn't possibly fathom, (something to do with his guilt-filled retribution). And to top it all off, any free time leftover, he thought was better spent in that god-forsaken church. She could easily recall countless times when he'd blown her off with some pathetic excuse or other. Sure it was forgivable when he was fulfilling his promises to Denzel or Marlene, but those occasions were few and far between.

So why? What was her constant need for his affection?

Stupid girl.

Tifa yawned audibly, stretching her slender arms in a wide arc above her head. What did he care anyway? She could just as easily leap into Reno's lap and he'd probably sing the Turk's praises for getting rid of her! The woman laughed at the notion.

Then again, maybe Reno would actually appreciate her efforts…

Hell no! What was she thinking; the man was a sexist womanizer. Cloud was definitely more preferable. But of course he was more preferable; she would choose him out of a crowd of six hundred if she had to. They had grown up together, shared adventures and secrets, learned to laugh and love side by side. Yet as they'd grown, that love had bloomed into something much deeper in Tifa, if only Cloud could just see it.

The woman sighed heavily, wishing for that moment to arrive. Maybe, just maybe it would. She just had to be patient. God, that was so much easier to say than it was to do.

Smiling, Tifa stretched again, this time lifting herself dizzily from the couch. She swayed for a moment, suddenly light headed but blinked herself back into focus and turned for the stairway. The woman was too tired to think anymore, it only seemed to exhaust her every time the issue of Cloud popped up.

Her hands gripped the stair's banister rigidly, needing the support.

A good night's sleep, that's all she needed. Everything would be better tomorrow.

She reached the landing after several shaky minutes on the unfamiliarly steep steps. Maybe she did overdo it on the booze. Wearily, the girl dragged her feet along the hallway to her bedroom, slumping lazily against the door to push it open.

Her bed stretched out from the far wall, a blessed sight unparalled by anything else in the world at that moment. Tifa, half-crawling, reached the bedside in seconds, throwing her fully clothed body into the covers with such force that she nearly bounced back off.

Tomorrow she would tell him. Cloud would love her tomorrow.

The woman didn't even have time to kick off her shoes before her eyelids closed and she submitted instantly to sleep, a hopeful smile gracing the corner of her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa woke abruptly to the sound of loud voices rising up from the floor below to her bedroom. Groggily, she blinked open her eyes, squinting at the morning's light and groaning aloud as a cracking headache ensued. With effort, the young woman rolled herself from the bed, swaying dangerously on her unsteady legs. She dragged her feet across the floor to the hallway bathroom, feeling nauseous and lightheaded. The mirror did not reveal a pretty picture.

Tifa smirked as the pale, dishevelled reflection smirked back. Her hair was a state, sticking wildly out in all directions and her face was a sickly white. Grimacing, the woman looked down to survey her clothes, now crumpled and stretched. Tifa could only sigh, wondering just how much she'd had to drink last night. She pushed the thoughts aside as the voices from downstairs finally registered clearly. The woman could hear her friends and their familiar laughter, but sounding out clearest of all was Cloud, his relaxed tone sending shivers of excitement down Tifa's spine.

Almost urgently, the girl went to work assorting herself, splashing handfuls of cold water across her face and carelessly brushing a hand through her mess of hair before stumbling back into her room to find some acceptable clothes. She grabbed a pair of trousers from the base of her bed and a clean top from the wardrobe, then dashed madly for the door, nearly collapsing in the process.

When had he gotten back? An hour…two hours ago? Why hadn't they woke her up?

The young woman stumbled across the landing and flew down the stairs, her supporting hands sliding gracefully down the walls. Distracted by her excitement, Tifa felt a foot miss its step and the world suddenly seemed to tilt as she crashed down the final quarter of the staircase. Her body smacked into the hallway's floor painfully but she brushed the ache away as a minor distraction.

The voices were loud now. Just to her right was the bar where her friends were gathered. From her position, the girl could see their shadows passing across the floor, flickering lightly as people moved around the room. A silhouette suddenly blocked them out; someone standing directly behind the door.

Embarrassed should she be found like this, Tifa quickly scrambled to her hands and knees just as the wooden frame swung in and a familiar face entered the hall. Too familiar.

Cloud looked from Tifa to the stairs and back, then made a dash for the girl. His brilliant blue eyes shone with concern as he knelt beside her but before he could speak, Tifa threw her arms elatedly around his shoulders and laughed.

"You're back!"

Cloud was silent for a moment, then smiled and helped the girl to her feet, relieved she wasn't hurt.

"You've been missed." Tifa grinned, a hand lifting instinctively to play with her hair.

"Was I gone that long?" Cloud returned her happy tone and chuckled as she punched his arm.

"Two months of working a bar alone is long enough!" The girl feigned annoyance, pouting slightly as he continued to laugh. Her skin tingled as he threw an arm across her shoulders and urged her towards the door.

"Well, I'm back now. I'll make sure I catch up on the work."

Tifa walked with him into the bar, true annoyance welling up as her brief time alone with the man came to an end. But she brushed it aside, knowing she'd have him to herself sooner or later. After all he did live here…most of the time anyway.

For now she was satisfied just to have him back.

Her closest friends were all here, happy and content. Everyone she cared about was safe and together, that was all she needed and all she ever would need.

Smiling, Tifa joined Cloud on the leather sofa and listened intently to the conversations around her, absorbing the atmosphere. The bar would not be opening tonight; no way would she wish to leave the happiness of such a rare occasion. It had been months since they'd all been together like this.

For hours she sat, savouring this freedom, joining in the laughter of her friends. Nothing in the world could possibly come between her and this love.

* * *

Vincent Valentine sighed heavily as he draped Cid's arm across his shoulder's, supporting the man's weight with ease. He nodded a goodbye then proceeded to drag the drunken man from 'Seventh Heaven', leaving Tifa and Cloud sitting alone beside the bar.

Tifa smiled as the last of her friends departed into the night. Casually she lifted Cid's empty glass and moved behind the counter to add it to the rest of her mountainous pile of dishes, stacked precariously along the sink. She glanced up to Cloud, her eyes glinting, but they dimmed quickly as she saw him staring absently down at the countertop. Her first instinct was to ask if he was okay, but the man was more than likely to avoid the question, pretending he never heard it at all. Instead, she took another subject, hoping to distract him from his thoughts.

"We should do this more often."

As hoped, Cloud lifted his gaze inquisitively. "Do what?"

"Have everyone around like this. We don't see each other like we used to."

Cloud's mouth lifted into a weak smile, agreeing half-heartedly.

"And you, that's the happiest I've seen you in a long time Cloud. I haven't seen you smile like that in years! In fact it reminds me of when AVALANCHE was first formed. Do you remember?"

Unfortunately, Cloud did remember, but he wasn't reminiscing of the better times of those years. Tifa realised her mistake as the man's smile turned down into a grimace, his gaze locking back to the countertop.

Tifa felt like kicking herself. Slowly she moved around the bar to the stool beside Cloud's, her eyes taking in the thoughtful expression on his face.

"Did something happen…while you were away?" Her voice was soft and gentle, hopeful for a response yet dreading it should he reply.

He continued to stare at his hands for a moment, then smiled and shook his head, turning to look at her. "No…I'm just tired. Too much time to think probably."

Tifa looked at him, not knowing whether to trust his answer, but at least he was talking to her. For now she'd let it be.

"As long as that's all it is." She smiled half heartedly, encouraged as he smiled in response. There was a brief silence and the woman gazed down to her hands. "I really did miss you Cloud."

The man sighed, running his fingers through his blond hair. "I knew it would be too much."

Tifa looked up in confusion.

"Next time, I'll make sure there's someone here to help with the bar and-"

"No, that's…not what I meant."

Cloud stopped abruptly, her meaning dawning on him all too clearly. Tifa leaned closer, a slender hand catching his, needing the connection. The man was unmoving, neither pulling away nor drawing nearer to the girl.

Tifa felt a lump build in her throat. Emotions were running high and her mind spun with what she wanted to do, yet knowing she couldn't have it…knowing she wouldn't have it. Unless she took the chance…

Almost desperately, her grip tightened on Cloud's hand and she pulled herself close to him as tears began to stain her face. Cloud saw the pained expression she so fiercely tried to hide and his arms naturally wrapped around her, pulling her into an embrace.

The girl felt hope well up as he held her, the desire for their relationship to be something more almost unbearably strong. Her own arms draped around his, and she gazed up to his face.

Cloud looked back, his eyes revealing nothing yet his actions showing his true concern for her.

Tifa had to know now. Without a second thought, the girl pushed away from his hold and raised her face to his. Their lips met, sending sparks dancing behind Tifa's closed eyes. She held her breath, waiting for him to push her away, to reject her but to the girl's delight, the man tightened his hold across her waist and gently returned the kiss. His hands stroked up to her arms, lifting to caress her face. A finger trailed down her cheek, brushing away the tears. Elatedly, the girl pushed forward, her hands rising up his chest to lie across his shoulders. But the joy was short-lived.

Abruptly, Cloud parted his mouth from hers, his gaze turning away as he caught her wrists, pulling her hands from him.

Tifa was motionless, a cold void shrouding her mind. The hope she had raised, lifted to new heights crashed down around her, leaving her dazed and confused.

"Tifa…" Cloud's voice was low and apologetic, a sound almost sickening to the girl. "You know how I feel about you…but-"

"But you kissed me." Tifa barely whispered the words, her heart thudding painfully in her ears.

The man watched her almost pitifully, not knowing what to say to excuse his actions.

"…I know…but Tifa-"

"You kissed me back. Why would you do that if you didn't feel anything?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Tifa looked at him incredulously. "Didn't mean to?" Her voice rose in volume and she shoved away from him angrily, her stool keeling over in the process. "How could you not 'mean to'?".

"It was an impulse-"

"An impulse?" The girl laughed sarcastically, folding her arms defensively across her chest. "Well then that makes everything better now doesn't it?" She spat the words angrily, hoping to shield the embarrassment emanating from her every feature.

"You were upset. I didn't know what to say and…look, don't go making this into such a big deal-"

"But it is a 'big deal' to me!"

Cloud, taken back by the aggressive change to her voice, sat silently for a moment, then rose from his chair and moved behind the bar. Tifa watched him in disbelief, shocked at how angry she was getting yet disgusted and embarrassed that she'd actually believed he could kiss her and mean it. She heard a set of keys jingling and watched as the man moved for the bar's front door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Cloud's tone now matched the agitation of hers and it only made the girl more frustrated.

"Why do you always run away from things? Why can you never face your problems?" Tifa felt her body shudder as the man threw open the door. "Cloud, I want to talk about this!"

"I don't." The door slammed shut behind him, leaving the girl alone and distraught. Almost immediately, Tifa burst into tears. She ran to the door and bolted the lock, leaning heavily against the wooden frame in case her legs gave way.

That jerk. That absolute bastard, how could he do that to her?

The woman tore herself from the door and made a blind run for the stairs. She'd been so hopeful, she'd been given a light to her doubts and now it had been wrenched away, leaving nothing but a blank space. Dashing across the landing, Tifa burst into her bedroom and flung herself onto the bed. Her face was buried into the pillow, muffling the shuddering sobs escaping her throat. Why was she so pathetic? How could she possibly have thought Cloud would ever love her? And now she'd gone and destroyed any chance of them ever being friends again! She was so naïve, so stupid. She hated herself. Her emotions spun wildly round her head, abusive and cruel, taunting and mocking her hopes and fantasies.

The house was silent around her, the only distraction being the low ring of the distant town clock, its chime sounding out numerous times before the girl finally ceased her tears.

* * *

Tifa lay unmoving, not knowing how long she would continue to lie there or for how long she already had. Her thoughts continued to swarm in relentlessly, each one more accusing than the last. She thought she was going to be sick. If she could just disappear, forget all her mistakes, forget her worthlessness…

'_Stupid girl.' _

That's all she was: pitiful. A sad excuse for a human being, even her conscience would not console her. Tifa shivered as an icy breeze drifted across her room, sending goosebumps down her skin. She wondered how long Cloud would be away, or whether he'd come back at all. She laughed at herself. Even now, after the anger she'd felt at him, she still cared for the man more than she cared for herself.

'_Pitiful thing. You are nothing to him."_

Tifa felt fresh tears begin to stream down her face. She wanted to scream her frustration, to run after Cloud and apologize for her actions. She couldn't stand this loneliness, this desperation to be loved. Even if it was just pity, she needed to feel a part of something.

"_Are you that desperate for his affection? Is he really worth it?"_

Tifa shuddered. She'd never truly considered whether Cloud was actually good enough for her…but of course he was. Cloud was everything to her.

"_Do you want him to be?"_

The girl felt another icy wind and she rolled onto her side, pulling her arms in tight. Tifa felt confusion spread throughout her mind. She had never, if not rarely questioned her love for Cloud. Perhaps it was because he had left her in such a state, maybe her anger was overwhelming her true emotions.

"_Poor thing. Not even knowing how you truly feel. Is it not frustrating?"_

An uneasiness began to build within the girl. She glanced around the room, suddenly paranoid of another's presence. But there was none.

Yet as she lay, her anxiety only grew, adding to the already tumultuous flow of emotions taking over her mind. A third breeze, ice cold and riveting sent the girl spinning; she vaulted upright and stared fearfully through the room's black confines. She saw nothing; her room looked just as it always did, nothing out of place. Still, somehow, somewhere she could hear a voice. It was low and melodic, unerringly familiar yet strangely unknown.

"Who's there?" Silence was the only response, and the idea that she was going mad did not pass her by. Surely it was only her conscience. Tifa let her head fall into her hands, feeling the loneliness pull in tighter. She must really be desperate if she was hearing voices.

Then in the dark caverns of her mind, the young woman could hear laughter. It was deep throated and unmistakably masculine. The hairs on her neck went on end as she realised at last, she had not been talking with herself. Who did this voice belong to? Was she going insane?

The laughter grew as she thought over the possibilities, making her feel isolated and vulnerable. Unable to listen anymore, Tifa threw her hands across her ears and shook her head violently.

"Shut up, just shut up!"

"_Why?"_

Tifa froze, uncertain as to where the voice had arisen, but now certain it was there.

"Who are you?"

"_A dream, a figment, a friend. I am whatever you want me to be!"_

The girl reeled slightly. A dream, of course that's what it was, she had fallen asleep. Yet the room around her, the sounds of the night, it was all so vivid, so realistic. But a dream none the less, it must be. She may as well go with it. "What do you want?"

"_Want? My dear, I am here because you want me to be."_

Tifa paused, a slight annoyance growing inside her. "I don't remember asking for anybody." Her voice was indignant, not liking the superior tone this 'figment' was using.

_"I am here to ease your pain. Do you not wish for release from your pitiful existence?"_

The words struck a painful chord inside the girl and she lashed out defensively. "Who the hell are you to call me 'pitiful'? You don't know me-"

_"Oh but I do Miss Lockhart. It is you who does not know me. I know your every thought, your every desire. I am here, listening always. I know your suffering, your desperation for the man you love. Your anguish when he rejects you."_

Stunned and hurt, Tifa fell silent, her body curling up miserably on the mattress. Her anger dissolved into fresh pain as the dream turned into a retelling of her nightmares. Then something caressed her face, light and gentle, soothing the hated memories.

_"You fear his rejection yet you cannot bring yourself to move beyond these hateful emotions."_

An invisible hand traced the line of tears falling across the girl's cheek, making her shiver from the touch.

_"Shall I give to you the pleasure you so desire?"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Tifa…TIFA?"

There was a moment of shock; the sensation of falling through the air, then Tifa's eyes flashed open to see the ground hurtling up to meet her. The young woman smacked into her bedroom floor, a tangle of limbs and bed sheets. She lay unmoving, partly stunned from the impact. Even as the tall, slim figure of Yuffie Kisaragi leaned across her, she could barely manage to speak.

"You okay?" The younger girl giggled, her lithe hands quickly getting to work unwinding her friend from the web of blankets. Tifa nodded her head slowly, gratefully taking Yuffie's outstretched hand. But she was on her feet all too quickly and the world immediately began to spin once more. She landed heavily onto the side of the bed, her friend clinging worriedly to her arm.

"Hey…take it easy." Yuffie looked down at her friend, her face a mask of concern. "You sure you're feeling alright?"

Tifa forced a smile, hoping to ease the girl's fears.

She continued to watch her friend with concern, then finally relinquished her grip on Tifa's arm. "I'll go get you some water." The young ninja hastily left the room, leaving the older girl to herself.

Alone at last Tifa threw herself back onto the bed and clasped her face with shaky hands. Her mind flew with questions, most pushing to the limits of her sanity. She inhaled deeply, hoping to calm the turmoil taking over her emotions.

Her eyes scanned the ceiling, nervously taking in every feature before moving to inspect the rest of the room. This was reality…this was real. Tifa lifted her back tentatively from the bed's surface and twisted to inspect her body. Her hands gripped and stroked uneasily against her arms, the touch sending waves of nausea spiralling through her stomach.

It had been so realistic…the dream, the voice…his touch. Was it really her imagination?

What was she saying, of course it was. Nothing but her miserable desires teasing her with what she couldn't have…and yet… No, she was being stupid. She had to stop thinking about it.

But the more the girl tried to distract herself from the memories of her dream, the more she found herself remembering its contents, right down to the smallest detail.

"_Shall I give to you the pleasure you so desire?"_

The words made her tremble; sent shivers riveting down her spine. Even now she could hear his voice, hear the soothing promises he whispered to her ear. She could not see him, no matter how hard her eyes had strained in the dark, and her reaching hands could not find a single inch to cling to.

Yet he was so close. She sensed his body aligned with hers, giving heat and comfort. His hands had stroked gently along her skin, massaging the tired muscles, soothing the pain from her limbs. The girl would reach out her arms, desperately searching for the source of such relief yet her hands would pass straight out into the darkness of her room. Where was he? What was he?

His voice had calmed the searing pain ravaging her mind, provided a peace the girl had long forgot.

How long she had lain, silent, listening to the melody of that voice; soothed by the touch of those hands. She wanted it to continue, longed only to remain within that peace. But as all dreams do, it came to a sudden and unwanted end sooner than it had begun.

Tifa had been drawn abruptly back to reality, a painful smack to the floor reminding her only of the beginning aches of the real-world. If anything, the experience of the dream may have only increased the misery the girl felt when awake. She had found comfort in a figment of her imagination. It was not real, it never would be real and above all else, she would never experience it again. Why did her life always seem to hit rock bottom before she could even get a chance at grasping its pleasures.

Tifa hastily shook the thoughts from her head as Yuffie re-entered the room, a small, half empty glass held tightly in one hand. She handed it to Tifa who accepted gratefully, her gaze catching the sheepish grin on the young ninja's face.

"You don't happen to have a mop anywhere do you Teefs'? I may have tripped on the stairs on the way up so…"

Tifa answered with an amused grin and rose from the bed. Still fully dressed from the night before, the girl left the room with Yuffie in tow and descended the staircase, her eyes marking the spot where a large puddle of water seeped across the wood. At the bottom, the young woman moved left to a small, cramped closet from which she pulled an old, over-used mop, then turned back for the puddle.

Yuffie looked confused and gestured to her friend for the item, not wanting to give her anymore work but Tifa refused. Instead, she handed Yuffie her empty glass and pushed the girl towards the bar. Reluctantly her friend agreed and left the hallway, not wanting to argue about a spilt drink.

But Tifa was glad of the small chore. She needed something to do, even if it was just as menial as mopping up a puddle. Anything would do so long as it prevented her from mulling over certain other thoughts. The mop absorbed the puddle in seconds yet the woman continued to swab the area, drawing the act out for as long as she could. Then there were voices. Tifa halted immediately, her ears straining in on the conversation taking place in the bar. It was Yuffie and one other, quieter and undeniably male. It was Cloud. The woman stiffened, her stomach seeming to flip. Not now, she couldn't see him now of all times, not with Yuffie here. She knew she would only break down into tears if she so much as had to look at the man.

Stunned and unsure of how to react, the young woman moved down the stairs and set the mop inside the closet, then nervously approached the bar. Her quivering hands lifted stiffly to the door and she placed an ear against its wooden frame. The voices were muffled, too low to distinguish the words but loud enough to recognise the speaker. Yuffie spoke the most, her highly jovial voice practically bombarding Cloud with words. To what end, Tifa could not tell. For a moment, she swore she heard the girl's voice twist into sarcasm but she didn't have time to question it. The handle rattled briefly in warning, causing Tifa to reel back in shock. The door swung away abruptly as Cloud stepped into the hall, his face a mask of annoyance. He glanced up briefly as he noticed Tifa, the look shifting slightly to surprise, but it disappeared instantly, reverting back to its former visage before he stormed away up the stairs. Tifa could only stare after him, not knowing whether to follow him up or to fall down into tears.

"Can you believe him?"

The woman turned to Yuffie, now with one shoulder propped against the doorway. Her young face was turned up into a pout, only accentuating her naivety.

"That jerk was out all night and didn't even have the brains to tell anyone why or-" She stopped suddenly, looking inquisitively at Tifa. Her friend was slouching pathetically against the wall, her face shrouded by a curtain of dark hair.

The young ninja opened her mouth to speak but closed it immediately, knowing she would not get a truthful answer. It hurt to think her closest friend would keep secrets from her, but then Tifa had always been afraid to unburden her emotions to anyone. And despite her usual naivety, Yuffie was more than certain Cloud was the reason behind Tifa's sudden change of state. Perhaps it would be better if she left quickly and quietly, maybe then her two friends could talk more confidently. With this in mind, the young girl knew not to interrogate her friend on the matter. Instead she swung an arm loosely across the woman's shoulders and squeezed. Tifa looked up in surprise to see Yuffie wink cheekily before bounding out the door.

"I just realised I have to be somewhere Teefs'! I gotta' go but make sure you call me if you need anything okay?" The young ninja's lie was cheerful but true concern was hidden deeply for her friend. She only hoped she was making the right choice by giving them some space. With a final grin, Yuffie left the bar, leaving Tifa dazed and slightly astounded that the girl had gone.

Had she realised that Yuffie's motives were for her benefit, the young woman might have confronted the man upstairs, but no matter how hard she tried, Tifa could not force herself to go anywhere near him.

God she was being pathetic, she was stronger than this, she knew she was. A clenched fist thumped angrily into the wall behind her, the thud echoing loudly throughout the hallway.

She had to get moving, if not towards Cloud then the least she could do was get the bar back on track. If Cloud realised just how much this was affecting her, hell knows how much his respect for her would drop, that is if he still had any respect for her left. Working Seventh Heaven was the perfect excuse to forget everything; she would become absorbed in her work.

Determinedly the young woman spun through the door and marched to the rack of dirty dishes piled high from yesterday's 'non-profit' excursions. Tifa grimaced as she realised she would have to catch up on the business she'd missed. Making a mental note to raise the day's prices, Tifa got to work sorting the bar for the evening's customers, her mind furiously fighting back the constant urge to keep the place closed for just one more night. But even as she worked, Tifa couldn't fight the ever-present hope that Cloud would come down to her.

* * *

With a satisfied smile, Tifa shut the door to Seventh Heaven and surveyed the room behind. Even keeping the bar open till late, Tifa had gone without a single complaint about the raised cost of drink, almost doubling her usual profits. She couldn't help but wonder whether the new prices could stay permanent. But the idea was short-lived. One of the reasons her bar faired so well was because of its fair pricing and she was all too aware of how many customers she'd loose should the raise continue.

But still, the girl was able to smile with satisfaction as she began to make her way to her room. The stairs creaked eerily as she ascended to the landing, her hands fumbling gently for the light switch. Unable to find it, the girl gave up and began edging her way down a wall to her own room, an arm stretched protectively in front should she walk into anything. Her free hand caught the cold metal of a door and she quickly entered, not particularly comfortable in the darkness of the landing. The latch closed quietly into place behind her then, with an exhausted stretch, the girl walked towards her dresser to hunt for a decent nightshirt. It had seemed like ages since she'd had a proper routine before bed but the amusement at her laziness came to an abrupt halt as the sound of footsteps echoed from beyond her bedroom door.

Tifa sat, motionless on the side of her mattress, gazing forlornly down at her discarded work clothes. She could hear Cloud moving restlessly around his own room, just opposite hers. Pangs of longing and loneliness raised their voices in her heart and all of a sudden, all her work from the day, her confidence of herself, dissipated like smoke. Her emotions began to well up and she couldn't fight away the tears, willingly allowing them to fall onto the thin fabric of her nightshirt. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, hoping to bring comfort but found the act all the more depressing.

The girl shivered, suddenly cold and turned onto her bed to wrap herself beneath the covers. The light went out with a dull click, abandoning her to the emptiness of the room. Cloud's footsteps began to fade, resonating softly until there was nothing to hear but the silent beginnings of fresh rain against a far window.

Tifa pulled the heavy blanket up over her head, shutting her eyes tightly, desperate to block out the reality of her world. She wanted to disappear, to forget the pain of her emotions, to be anywhere but in her mind. The rain began to drum heavily against the glass, a welcomed but temporary distraction for the girl. A quivering hand lifted to brush away the ever-flowing tears from her cheek, yet they continued to fall relentlessly, spreading a stain across her pillow.

"_Why do you still long for him?"_

Tifa froze, her sobs ending in a choked gasp at the sudden voice. Her heart began to thud heavily in her ears, drowning out the sound of the rain. She lay in fear, listening desperately to the silence of her room. Did she really hear it? No…it couldn't have been. It was too soon for her to be asleep. Her mind was simply giving her what she wanted to hear, her hopes aloud and real.

Her body shifted beneath the quilt, agitated at the cruel trick her thoughts were playing. Tifa huddled defensively into herself, praying that sleep would take her soon.

Then something cold brushed her cheek. The girl recoiled in shock, spinning into the confines of her mattress. In the dark, emptiness of her room, a deep-throated laugh began to resound, sending goosebumps crawling up the girl's skin. She didn't dare move, elated that the voice she had so craved had returned, yet terrified as to why. It was impossible, she couldn't be asleep yet, and it was so real, so alike the previous night. How could they be so similar?

Something graced her skin, gentle and soothing, stroking languidly across her arm. Tifa shivered, the motion both pleasing yet unnerving to the girl. It was the same sensations, the same voice. She was not imagining this. Abruptly she pulled away, her body jerking itself to the head of her bed. The girl raised herself onto her elbows and scanned the room incredulously, terrified as the only thing that greeted her was the room's void emptiness. The laughter began to lift, almost menacing in its tone.

"Who…are you?" Tifa's voice was firm yet even she could hear the telltale tremors of fear in her words. The voice abruptly stopped, causing an icy wave to flare through Tifa's spine.

"_My dear, I am whatever you w-"_

"No. Don't give me that bullshit, you are not my imagination!"

Tifa found strength in the anger of her words and listened patiently to the silence that followed. At first she thought she would have no response, maybe she was indeed hearing voices, going mad with her emotional turmoil. There was a strange mix of dread and relief when she heard him speak again.

"_True, I am not so simple to call a figment of one's own thoughts. So how would you like to perceive me Miss Lockhart?"_

Tifa did not answer. She was too stunned to believe what was happening to her. This thing, this voice was real. She could hear him, feel him touch her, reach and cling to his soothing words. It was terrifying and yet…

"_Are you afraid?"_

The girl shuddered visibly at the words, suddenly aware of how vulnerable she really was to this apparition. An invisible hand caressed her face and she felt a nervous whimper escape her throat.

"_Do not fear me Tifa. I'm not going to hurt you."_

The girl felt her emotions begin to soar within her, making her eyes glisten and her throat ache.

"_I can see how miserable you are, your pain and suffering. Let me take it away. I want to give you everything you deserve."_

Unwillingly, fresh tears began streaking down the girl's cheeks and she clenched her eyes shut in an attempt to hide her emotions. God she was so sick of crying! Why was she falling apart like this? An arm was suddenly wrapping round her, pulling her gently into an invisible embrace. She could feel the warmth of his body, the reassurance in his voice as he whispered into her ear, causing her to sob openly into his chest.

"_Let me fulfil everything you ever dreamed for Tifa. Your hopes, your desires, all you have to do is say and I will give them to you."_

A finger trailed down the young woman's face sending shivers of apprehension coursing through her body. It caught her chin and firmly raised her gaze to the ceiling. A second hand cupped her cheek, tenderly smoothing over the wet streams along her skin. She could feel his eyes bearing down into hers, making her feel weak and helpless. She wanted to see a face, to gaze into eyes with the same intensity in which they gazed back. Suddenly there was stillness, then lips, soft and firm pressed down onto her own. Tifa's head spun, shocked by the immediateness of the contact yet reeling from the desire it drew from her. Stars danced in the blackness above her, so clear she could almost touch them. Strong arms drifted to her lower back and pulled the girl in possessively, deepening the kiss.

His mouth worked passionately against hers, pulling a desire-filled moan from her throat. She loved it, craved it, wanted more. All the fear and doubt, the pain of her emotions seemed to shatter from Tifa's mind at that moment, her only wish: to stay wrapped in the arms of this man, real or not. He would take her from her misery. He would save her from this hell called life.


	4. Chapter 4

Nervously, Tifa Lockhart stared into the darkness of her room, her eyes taking in every detail. Entranced by the mystery of her unknown apparition, Tifa had spent the whole day trapped in her thoughts, her mind struggling to accept what was real, what her emotions craved from her and what her experiences as a fighter where telling her not to do. She had barely spoken to anyone, her eyes constantly staring inward as she fought through a barrage of questions.

Opened late and closed early, Tifa had worked the bar in an almost trance-like state, serving the customers without a word and fulfilling the orders as if she were on auto-pilot. At one point she was almost certain she had noticed the uneasy glance of a pair of mako-blue eyes yet even this had not distracted her from her mental interrogation. As soon as she could, the young woman had rushed to the sanctity of her bedroom, propping a heavy wooden chair against the door in an effort to ensure her privacy. She stretched out onto her bed, her thoughts still attempting to unravel themselves. This man…this figment was appearing to her at one of the weakest moments in her life, surely a gift of comfort but no matter what path the girl's mind travelled, each one reluctantly portrayed a sense of foreboding.

He had kissed her with such passion, such need she had almost burst from her own skin, realising she needed the contact more than ever. But now, alone and with her head finally calmed, the girl could think deeper into what she was getting into. Was this a miracle, a blessing sent by a sympathetic god, or just coincidence, a spirit seeking comfort as much as she? Or was her blessed saviour's arrival pertaining of a more malicious intent?

Right now, Tifa didn't know where to look for the answer. If she sought out another's advice they would probably insist she was dreaming, yet despite this being her own initial thought, she could not deny that a dream and this apparition where two very different things. Even more so, the young woman, despite all the logic provided, would certainly refuse to believe anything other than what her emotions screamed for. She was too long trapped in her own void of despair to truly realise the risks of what this man could be. At this point, she didn't care whether he was there to save or possibly kill her, either way she would find a release. And thus far, she had been shown nothing but comfort and true hope, things Cloud had never given despite the imaginary beliefs that Tifa had so long believed he had. She recoiled slightly at the thought, both hurt and amused at the sudden realisation that a ghost had provided her with more love in one night than someone who she had cherished all her life had given in the last year. The girl felt sick just thinking about it and she found herself involuntarily looking in the direction of Cloud's room, a slight yearning expression changing her features. Was she that undesirable that she had to look for compassion from a ghost? Did that even count as love? But the moment the question surfaced itself in her head, Tifa was immediately reminded of the burning intensity that she felt when his lips met hers. How, within that single moment, she felt for the first time in months that everything was going to get better.

But could she really believe in it, could she trust in the certainty of such a love or was she only setting herself up for an even bigger fall, one she was sure she would not get up from again. The thought was too distressing and the girl spun onto her side in an attempt to distract herself. But the momentum was more than she'd anticipated and she quickly felt herself turn off the edge of her mattress and fall…into a pair of waiting arms.

As the initial surprise wore off, Tifa looked down to see her body seemingly hovering inches from the ground. On impulse, her hands swung out to cling onto her benefactor, then in embarrassment, recoiled to her chest. She stared up in amazement, searching for a face she knew she would not see. Amused laughter rolled from his throat in a tone that seemed to melt Tifa's heart. Her thoughts dissipated in an instant, all her doubts and confusion dissolving with the sound of his voice.

She barely noticed her body rising into the air, her attention entirely focused on the being which held her. She lay unmoving, in awe and fear of the unseen man that suspended her so easily. That is until his voice washed across her in the silence, turning her wonder into vulnerability.

"_You still think of him with hope." _Strong arms tightened around Tifa's body and she felt a rush of fear sweep her mind. It wasn't a question, more of an accusation making the girl wonder just how long the man had been within the room.

"_Do you not yet realise how futile your efforts are? How wasted your affection is?"_

Tifa felt her body pulled gently but firmly into his chest, a flush of red streaking her face. The question hung unanswered, the girl almost angry at the words yet embarrassed at the truth they held. But how long had he been watching her, or did he just know? He could have been standing at the end of her bed for the last hour and she wouldn't have been aware of it. A pit of dread formed in her stomach as she realised just how little control she had over an invisible spectre. The idea of him spying on her, watching her every move freely and obliviously to the girl made her fear well into anger. And his words, almost commanding her thoughts, he had no right to say what she could love or hate. Right now the last thing the young woman needed was someone trying to control her emotions when she could barely control them herself. Without thinking, Tifa instinctively shoved away from the man and, despite his possessive grip, felt herself fall from his arms to the freedom of her bed.

There was a brief moment of uncertainty, of not knowing what his reaction to her anger would bring but the girl pushed it aside, her indignation only growing with every second. Defensively, Tifa pulled herself up from the opposite side of the bed and turned to face where she 'thought' he was standing. But she knew he was no longer there when a cool hand brushed teasingly down her arm. Lividly she spun about, more aware now of how helpless she was to an unseen foe. Again his hand stroked invisibly along her skin and she twisted away, her eyes flaring with fear and distress. Was he toying with her? The girl's legs backed into a corner of the bed, making her feel trapped and defenceless.

A slight breeze brushed her face and she anticipated his advance. Desperately, the girl flung her arms out in defiance, her clenched fists colliding firmly with a solid body.

"Don't touch me."

There was silence. Tifa's arms remained stretched out, hoping to dissuade him further. She wanted to call for help, to cry out for Cloud but the very thought seemed to sicken her. Her lips opened but no sound escaped, the words stuck painfully in her throat.

An empty void dropped instantly across her mind as it suddenly became clear just how much Cloud's rejection had affected her relationship with him, maybe permanently. The ground beneath her seemed to fall away, abandoning her to the rising fears that had accumulated over the last few days. Would Cloud come if she called? Would he save her? The pain of losing her closest friend, one who she'd loved so desperately and now feared even speaking to intensified to unbearable proportions.

Had he just loved her in return, would the misery now taking over Tifa's soul be replaced with joy? Would she be in this situation?

More than ever, Tifa felt the need for another's love scream out within her. Had she pushed Cloud away? Did she bring his hate upon herself? The girl felt her mind split in two as she realised she didn't have time to be thinking about this right now. But the more she tried to force it from her head, the more her worries intensified. Frantically she pushed all her attention to the spectre before her, desperate to prioritise her immediate concern. But was he really to be feared, could he be an answer?

Her legs began to quiver, the questions overbearing her thoughts. She couldn't think straight, couldn't discard her increasing vulnerability. Why didn't he advance? The girl's eyes stared wildly around the room, suddenly terrified. The walls of her emotions crumbled around her, laying bare all she feared, loved, craved and cried for. In that moment, Tifa realised just how much she hated herself, hated these relentless, torturing emotions that consumed her soul. She wanted to be loved, she wanted to be appreciated, she hated Cloud yet adored his every fibre. She wanted him to be hers yet she wanted to watch him suffer as she suffered for him.

The young woman was breaking apart where she stood, trembling as her options were locked away in front of her. What would she do? What could she do?

The girl's arms dropped heavily to her sides and she waited, for something, anything, an answer to drag itself up from the floor. But there were none.

* * *

The moon's light shone through his window, casting menacing shadows along the walls. Cloud stared back, his face illuminated in the pale glow. He had hurt her. He knew this more than he dared to let on, but he refused to show the regret he felt. The blond was at a loss, unknowing of what to do or say. He wanted nothing more than to put the event behind him, but found the task impossible. That one kiss… Did he really respond on instinct, or was there more to it?

More than once Cloud had contemplated his relationship with Tifa, almost realising his desire for more, yet his own fears seemed compelled to hold him back. What if he did hurt her? What if he was a disappointment? Tifa deserved more than that. But with each and every thought that crossed his mind, the blond could not deny his increasing realisation that he did love the young woman. Yet he was so unsure, so many doubts that held him at bay. What would he do if it didn't work out, if he destroyed their friendship completely?

Then again, could it be any worse than his present situation?

* * *

An awful stillness swallowed the room. Questions and fears exploded into Tifa's head till she could no longer bare it. Lips quivering, the young woman whispered a silent plea to the darkness around her. She feared this loneliness, terrified of being abandoned to her own emotions.

Hopelessly she lifted her gaze, the anger extinguished from its depths, replaced only with despair. For a moment she swore she could see a pair of eyes burning lividly in the darkness before her. But as she watched, she realised there was nothing. So still were her surroundings that Tifa began to think her fear a reality. The apparition had gone, disappeared as quickly as he had arrived. Then again perhaps he was never there to begin with, just a figment of her imagination conjured forward by the tide of her emotions. But the sense of longing, of relentless dismay was so real, Tifa was sure she could not have imagined it. Despairingly, the girl extended a hand, dreading the emptiness she might find. Her fingers reached out, clinging to nothing but air and a wave of nausea seemed to overwhelm her. She didn't care anymore if she couldn't see him, couldn't call out a name, right now she just needed his touch, his comfort anything to make her feel human again, to take her back from this void of misery.

Gentle fingers suddenly entwined with hers and the girl's small frame was pulled effortlessly into the heat of another's. An overpowering sense of relief washed through the young woman and she broke down into tears against the man's chest.

Blindly, Tifa threw her arms around him, clinging as if he were an anchor to her life. Without a word, the apparition lifted the girl into the air and moved to her bed, placing her delicately onto his lap as he lowered himself to the mattress. Tifa willingly allowed his hold to curl around her, his embrace almost possessive in the way he pulled her close. It felt so strange, almost unnerving to feel the heat of an unseen body, to be flooded with comfort from this apparition, but the girl didn't care anymore. Already she could feel her mind piecing itself back together, only strengthening her grip. She sobbed pitifully against him, every now and then allowing a muffled plea to escape her throat. Tifa didn't dare move, terrified of losing the safety of the arms around her. So close to him, so near to her sanctuary, she could not doubt his existence anymore.

The spectre rocked her gently, soothing the pain and fear that welled in the young woman before him. He did not speak, allowing the minutes to pass without change of the atmosphere he created for the fragile girl. It was almost pitiful how desperately she clung to him, how easily her emotional ties had severed beneath the pains of her reality sending her hurtling to the arms of an unseen refuge.

But even if her pain-filled eyes could see the true appearance of her beloved saviour, even if she'd managed to lift her gaze just once to look upon his face, she still would not have witnessed the grim smile of satisfaction that graced his handsome lips.


	5. Chapter 5 M Rated

Cloud leaned heavily against the landing's wall, his eyes cast worriedly toward the door opposite. Tifa had not left her room all day, not even to work 'Seventh Heaven'. He had considered working it himself but feared the act may seem threatening to the girl, as if he wanted to show her how little her avoidance meant to him. Of course it was only paranoia but despite knowing this, the blond had still left the entrance to the bar locked. Throughout the day he had continued to pass her room, casting a wary glance its way, waiting for movement, a voice, anything but the young woman had remained silent. Her lack of appearance unnerved him greatly but the thought of entering uninvited set off considerable warning signals. If she was simply wanting a little space, or taking some much needed rest, the last thing she'd want to see would be his head peering round the door. He knew Tifa well enough to be certain she would take his concern more as an insult than an act of consideration. To the high strung woman, it would appear that he believed her lacking in independence or some other form of mockery the blond could aim at her. But of course this was only due to the current situation lying unsettled between them.

Yet, although Cloud knew he wouldn't even consider such an act of ridicule on his friend, the last few days had left him looking more and more the villain than the caring companion. However, even with this in mind, he felt it necessary to leave the girl to her solitude. If something was wrong, surely she would be mature enough to call for his aid. And without such a word, he was safe to assume Tifa was simply taking some time out to organise her thoughts.

Satisfied with his assessment, the blond turned away from the landing into the confines of his own room, knowing he too had many questions of his own to answer.

* * *

For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Tifa's eyes flashed open, her body jerking reflexively in a sudden moment of shock. She lay unmoving, staring nervously into the darkness of her room in an attempt to banish the existence of her fresh nightmare. Throughout these dark hours her dreams had tormented her endlessly, each new horror bringing with it the idea of further misery, of solitude and spiteful emotions. And with every nightmare that passed, the pains it lavished upon the girl seemed to take longer and longer to wake from.

"_Again?"_

Tifa felt her fears calm instantly at the sound of the melodic voice, turning obediently into the protective embrace as the apparition secured her in his arms. The girl placed her head comfortably against his chest, as she had with every waking moment prior, and listened to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. It soothed her mind, gave her the much needed reassurance of his presence. An invisible hand stroked tenderly across her cheek, easing the young woman into the confidence of her safety.

"_Your dreams are restless. What are you thinking about?"_

Tifa didn't answer, using the moment to absently draw a slender hand across the area of his torso. She didn't want to admit her consistent worries over Cloud, and knew doing so would only bring further pain and an exasperated retort from the spectre beside her.

Distracting herself, the young woman's fingers concentrated on mapping an image into her mind, the feeling of sculpted muscles and a marbled stomach. She wanted to know more about him, this blessed apparition that held her far from the pains of her emotions. It was only natural that the girl craved to discover more.

A strong hand suddenly caught her own, pulling her from her thoughts. She watched in awe, her slender fingers wrapped gently in the invisible grip. It lifted to her chest, then higher to the unseen face of her spectre. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine, the touch of his warm lips against her skin making her tingle against him. Tifa turned her gaze to look in his direction, her wine-red eyes shining with wonder and longing yet clearly rimmed with the exhaustion of a sleepless night.

"_You really should try to get some res-"_

"I can't." Tifa shuffled closer, not meaning for her response to be so curt. Yet the idea of sleep made her feel sick. She looked away from him, hoping she hadn't been too abrupt.

Once again, the comforting touch of his hand graced her pale face and she closed her eyes, relishing in the peace it brought her.

"_Why not?"_

The young woman lay silent for a minute and then answered, her voice a hushed whisper. "When I close my eyes…the nightmares take over. And I can't wake up, no matter how hard I cry or how fast I run." Her small voice seemed to quiver with nerves and embarrassment. "I feel like I'm trapped inside my own head, hunted by my own emotions." The last few words faded into a choked murmur, as if she feared to admit them aloud. In the silence that ensued, Tifa couldn't help but wonder how pathetic she must sound, whispering fears that should be coming from the voice of a small child rather than a young woman.

"_Lie down."_

The girl lifted from her reverie in a look of confusion, as if to question whether he had actually been listening to what she had just said. "But-"

"_Nightmares will not haunt you, not while I'm here."_

Tifa wasn't sure how to respond, although she quickly found she had little choice in the matter. Already his arms had begun to lift her from him, placing her slender body back against the mattress. She shuffled timidly, attempting to get her elbows beneath her but a gentle hand continued to keep her down. She grabbed it in a nervous grip, her expression doubting his words.

"How can you be so sure?" The girl's voice held a slight tone of resolve, challenging him for an answer. "You won't be there. You can't come into my dreams."

He paused, as if the notion had not occurred to him.

"_We shall see."_

Tifa could not tell what expression crossed his face, unknowing as to whether he found her refusal amusing or a hindrance. Yet his tone held a word of finality and, even as he pulled away, Tifa remained obediently lying on the bed.

"_Relax. Focus on your breathing. Deep and slow."_

She couldn't feel him next to her anymore, couldn't hear where his voice was being directed from.

But, tentatively, the girl obeyed, inhaling with the rise and fall of his voice.

"_Close your eyes."_

She didn't like being so unaware, being made to feel so exposed. Instinctively her arms folded along her chest, as if in minor defence to the emptiness around her. Yet if she wanted to know more of her apparition, if she wanted to love this man, she knew she could only abide and trust in his motives with the hope it would take her from that pit of despair she so desperately wished to leave. Against her instinct, Tifa's eyelids closed and her body relaxed.

Each second felt like a minute, each minute an hour. Even if she had really tried to sleep, the young woman's mind spun frantically with thoughts, keeping the weariness at bay.

When it finally seemed as if an eternity had passed, the skin on Tifa's arms began to prickle as two hands silently brushed up to her shoulders. She remained unmoving, tingling nervously yet managing to restrain the compulsion to grab him. Suddenly there was stillness, an unbearable silence like nothing Tifa had ever experienced. Her heart seemed to wedge painfully in her throat, the urge to feel his hand in hers, to cling to his body almost overpowering.

Then the warmth of his mouth flowed across her lips and all thought seemed to shatter from her mind. The girl's control slipped and a small whimper escaped her throat as the weight of a body gently pressed against her own. She couldn't believe the response his lips dragged from her, as if they were shaped perfectly to fit against her own.

He kissed her gently, passionately, possessing her mouth with a ferocity that demanded control. She willingly obliged. The girl felt strong arms curve beneath her shoulders, lifting her from the bed into a tight embrace.

His kiss became stronger, deeper, pressing fiercely to the softness of her lips which parted as his tongue demanded entrance. Tifa moaned as he explored her mouth, delving boldly into its moist interior.

She wanted to feel more of him.

Tentatively, Tifa waited for his tongue to slide against her own, then in a seductive motion, she returned the favour. She felt him smile against her skin and found her confidence rising. Slowly the spectre began to encourage her further, teasing the girl's mouth with gentle nips of his teeth, satisfied as her tongue began to enrol further into his dance.

The young woman's thoughts began to swim once again, but now there was no fear, no anxiety, only a smouldering excitement that shone clearly from the depths of her wine-red eyes.

Instinctively, Tifa pulled her arms free of his embrace and threw them around the man's torso. Her hands stroked and caressed the muscles of his biceps, trailing to lie across his shoulder blades and pulling her form closer to him.

Slender fingers tangled between strands of long, flowing hair, seemingly running beyond the length of his back. The girl smiled curiously against his mouth, wondering what else she may discover about this man now dominating her mind.

So enthralled with her lover's lips, Tifa did not even feel the wandering hand flow down her waist to slide beneath the hem of her nightshirt. When the touch of cool fingers glided across her bare stomach, lifting the garment, the young woman felt the breath hitch in her throat. Their kiss was halted abruptly but her arms still draped across his shoulders, although she was slowly beginning to pull them back.

The ensuing silence made the young woman feel more embarrassed with each passing second and the inability to see his expression made it all the worse. She could imagine him smirking with annoyance, sneering at her naivety.

It was even more of a surprise then when his amused laughter reached her ears, although it didn't do anything to reduce the flush of red across her cheeks.

"_I thought I told you to relax." _His whisper was accompanied by a tender kiss along her neck and she felt her body melt beneath him. As his lips moved across her collar bone, Tifa suddenly became aware of his hand slowly rising up her front, the night shirt close behind.

She didn't know why, but her whole mind seemed to tremble with nerves and when his hand suddenly stopped its ascent, she knew he could see it in her eyes.

The fingers of his free hand stroked tenderly along her face and her heart soared in her chest. She knew he wouldn't harm her, she felt safe in his arms so why did she feel so unsure? Tifa tilted her face into the palm of his hand, wishing for an answer to appear.

Damn her emotions, damn Cloud for pushing her away, if he'd just not come back, just stayed in that godforsaken church with his godforsaken memories. How could he forsake her so easily? After everything she'd done for him. If it hadn't of been for Cloud, her life wouldn't be the empty shell it was now. God how she hated him.

The words hit Tifa like a smack to the face. She hated Cloud. Was that it? Was that what she had been striving to realise? He had been the choice of all her decisions, been the focus of all her will and now, without him to centre her choices upon, she was lost to the wilderness of confusion and rejection. Despite all her devotion and support, he disregarded her love and now she was left with nothing. Not even his friendship as far as things seemed.

But then again, this was exactly the opportunity she needed. This was her chance to start again. She would forget him like he had forgotten her and prove her strength, not only to him, but to herself. She would show him what he'd lost.

The revelation surged through Tifa's mind, giving her new hope.

With an urgency that demanded recognition, Tifa lifted her face to her apparition's and forced their lips to meet.

If he had been even slightly surprised, he hid it well, not hesitating for a second in reclaiming her mouth. It was as if he had expected her response, timed each moment for the instant she realised her true desires.

Without a single protest from the girl, the spectre's hand liberally pulled the nightshirt up Tifa's chest and over her head, only parting their lips for the briefest of seconds.

Tifa willingly assisted and hurriedly threw the garment from over her arms to the floor.

It was exhilarating, this sense of realisation, of freedom, like a burden was slowly being lifted from her shoulders.

His mouth suddenly relinquished its assault of her lips and began to descend to her neck, trailing her skin with soft kisses that made her belly flutter. She combed her fingers through the silk of his hair, gripping it tightly as warm lips reached the curves of her chest. His tongue lapped teasingly across the smooth flesh, caressing her nipple with moist heat. Searching fingers glided across to ravish the untouched skin of her right breast, kneading and pinching the erect peak until the girl whimpered from the sensation.

She arched her back in offering, her hands tightening fiercely in his hair.

It was amazing, his very touch was wiping the slate clean of all her regrets, all her sorrows over Cloud. God, why hadn't she found him sooner!

A sharp tug at her waist pulled the young woman's thoughts to her hips. She blushed scarlet as she felt the brush of her underwear slide down her legs, leaving her unveiled to his gaze. Tifa shivered as the room's chill air enveloped her naked form and her slender arms pulled her close to the spectre. Unseen hands gripped her wrists and pulled her in for another heated kiss. The young woman absorbed the warmth that flowed from him, tingling as her bare skin graced his marbled chest.

Then a jolt of unease flew up her spine as the touch of cool fingers drifted between her legs.

She wasn't sure how to react. Her initial impulse was to jerk away in shock but the implications of that rejection contradicted to all she'd ever desired.

She wanted this man, more than anything she wanted to be loved, to be cared for. He had shown her nothing less than devotion. It was healing her emotions, stitching them back together, piece by piece. If anything, she owed this moment to him, to allow this apparition to revere her in whatever way he wished. In fact it wasn't a choice anymore, it was an absolute. Tifa wanted this just as much as him, if not more.

Appeased, the young woman relaxed her muscles, feeling the tension drain away with her uncertainty. She lay in a haze of contentment, watching silently as her legs were subtly shifted apart.

Then a hand was rising up her thigh, smoothing over the skin. Fingers caressed the heat between her legs and an involuntary shudder washed throughout her body.

Despite this Tifa remained unmoving, wanting to absorb every flooding emotion, every sense of his touch. He stroked against her flesh, slow and seductive, watching her face with intrigue as he fondled the sensitive nub. His fingers danced across her flesh, enticing the girl's arousal with every stroke.

Heat flushed across her cheeks and she couldn't help trembling with the pleasure he created. Then a sudden gasp burst from her throat, her hips bucking involuntarily and he took it as a sign to progress. His skilled fingers began to quicken and she suddenly felt the need to grab the man, to feel his body and pull him to her lips. She caught his mouth in a passionate embrace, pulling his bare skin onto hers as he continued to pleasure her. His hand briefly shifted and the girl gladly took the reprieve to catch her breath, then a digit suddenly glided in and a squeal burst from her throat.

Above her came the sound of amused laughter, deepening as another finger roughly joined the first, dragging a moan from between clenched teeth.

He prodded her roughly, his fingers creating a 'come hither' motion within the tight muscles.

She gasped and whimpered, gripping at his shoulders as she became wet with his touch. The girl almost cried with distress as he withdrew his hand from her hot sheath, but contented the sound by nipping feverishly against the spectre's lower lip, her body hungry for me. He was happy to oblige.

With a gentle push, the man shifted his weight, pushing her legs further apart with a knee as he lowered his body between her thighs.

Tifa felt her breath hitch as she felt the length of his member throbbing with arousal against her skin. The cool dread of uncertainty was slowly creeping back into her head and she attempted to take a reassuring breath, but it was lost in a wave of pleasure as his fingers began to rub once again along the sensitive nerves between her legs, rekindling the fires in her abdomen.

Silken strands of his long hair brushed against her breasts as he dipped his head to hers, his voice barely a whisper.

"_This is going to hurt." _

He kissed her neck slowly, giving her time to take in the information. But she didn't respond with words. Hesitantly, Tifa hooked her arms beneath his and pulled him close so her head rested against the spectre's shoulder, her face buried into the crook of his neck.

"_Ready?"_

She nodded silently, her slender arms, tightening their grip around his torso.

Tifa didn't know why she felt so nervous all of a sudden. Whether from excitement, anticipation or insecurity, the young woman suddenly seemed so small in the arms of this man. Then again, there was a more obvious answer, one she was certain was causing her nerves to spark; Tifa was still a virgin.

In holding onto her hope for Cloud, she had never even considered sharing her body with anyone else. And now, with someone who wanted to fill her every desire, who made her feel more love than she had in years, the reality of her non-existent sex life was quickly dawning upon her.

But this felt right, she felt a need, a connection, she wanted this. Cloud could go to hell for all she cared. She had waited long enough.

Shifting above her, the spectre gently coaxed the girl to loosen her grip around him, knowing the more relaxed she became, the easier it would be. When he felt she was comfortable, he took a firm hold of her hips and subtly tilted them up. She shivered noticeably as his body pressed against her own, a nervous tingle of uncertainty as his hips brushed her inner thighs.

Tifa bit down hard as he entered her, waiting uneasily as she felt the first uncomfortable ache of muscles stretching beyond their limit. Instinctively the girl tensed, heightening the sensation and fear began to infect her thoughts. Maybe she wasn't ready. What if she couldn't take the pain, would he stop if she insisted?

Then a fire abruptly seared through her hips and all Tifa could think about was pain. She felt his entire length penetrate her core and a burning agony began to spread through her abdomen, increasing in its intensity with every second. The sting of ripped tissue and the metallic smell of blood engulfed her senses as he thrust into her again, driving an agonized cry from her throat.

The apparition stopped abruptly, waiting silently as she adjusted to him before continuing.

Tifa felt her body tremble around him, her nails carving half-moons into his back as she gathered herself. God it hurt, more than she'd ever imagined. And as the minutes passed, she was almost sure it was getting worse. But with each deep breath she took, the pain slowly began to ease, strengthening her determination to continue. The spectre's hands held her gently, reassuring her thoughts and distracting her from the initial pain.

With a subtle kiss to her shoulder, he began to move his hips again, languidly stroking in and out until Tifa's grip loosened around his torso. He kissed her neck, smoothing over her soft skin in a seductive caress, rising until he found the corner of her mouth. Her head instinctively turned to catch his lips, a welcomed diversion to the smouldering fire between her thighs.

Then gradually, the heat began to subside, the ache receding to a warm tingle; much to Tifa's relief.

As her sore muscles subsided to a dull throb, the young woman began to feel the desired sensation of pleasure pool in her abdomen and she found her arms tightening once again around the spectre's body, but this time in encouragement.

He moved steadily, gently pumping his hips into hers as she became familiar with the motion.

So close to his face, Tifa briefly caught the sound of heavy breathing, of harsh gasps forced from between gritted teeth. She suddenly realised just how much the man was restraining himself, giving her as much time as he could to adjust to him. Her eyes widened at his consideration, her love and appreciation shining clearly through the darkness of the room.

With a sudden determination, Tifa pushed down causing her hips to grind demandingly against his body. The movement brought a sharp sting to her muscles, but she ignored the pain, wanting only to please the spectre who had given her so much already.

A groan emanated above her as the man's arousal erupted with the motion, but was quickly hidden by a deep throated laugh.

"_Well aren't we hasty."_

Tifa shivered at the sound of his voice, but her eyes shone boldly up at him.

"_You sure you feel ready?"_

The young woman's smile was fearless, her voice a seductive purr. "I can take you."

The words had barely left her throat when a harsh kiss cut off all other thought to the decision. His mouth moved heatedly over hers, grinning wickedly as she parted her lips for his tongue. She kissed him passionately, savouring the new sensations now welling up inside her.

The rhythm of his hips quickly picked up its pace, thrusting to meet hers until she moaned in delight. She responded to him feverishly, boldly exploring his mouth as his hands groped across her body. Tifa felt strong fingers wrap across her waist, lifting her hips and giving him better access. She cried out as he went deeper, burying himself to the hilt.

Time seemed to quicken, each minute becoming mere seconds as the man satisfied her lust. Tifa relished the feeling, engraved the moment into her memory. She wanted to remain forever in this bliss, to feel the love of another and the physical urges it brought.

The young woman's legs tangled amongst the bed sheets as she wrapped them above his waist, her voice keening in pleasure as he began to drive into her. Their restraints had disappeared, leaving the pair to the mercy of each other's desires.

The bed's wooden frame creaked precariously as his thrusts came in harder, each one dragging an exhilarated cry from Tifa's throat.

The sensations were intoxicating, overwhelming the girl in an unknown bliss. She was far too hot yet her body tingled with the cool touch of adrenaline flooding her senses. She keened for more; faster, harder, deeper. She thought she was going to explode with the need coursing through her body.

Then her belly began to flutter as heat flared abruptly throughout her abdomen. Her legs seemed to become numb yet ultrasensitive all at once and the pleasure between her thighs heightened tenfold.

Tifa squealed with rapture as her arousal hit its peak, her hands gripping her spectre fiercely as he brought her to climax.

There was the sensation of floating, a sudden void in time. Then ecstasy erupted throughout the girl's every fibre, sending euphoric bliss escalating from her very core.

A choked gasp caught in Tifa's throat as the pleasure overpowered her mind, leaving her breathless.

Above her, the spectre was biting back his own groan of elation as he hit his release, his hips continuing to grind feverishly until the wave of ecstasy had subsided to a pleasurable throb.

He pulled out slowly, teasingly, smiling with satisfaction as Tifa whimpered with the movement.

The young woman's mind still swam in bliss but with each passing minute she was slowly coming back to the reality around her.

An arm curved gently beneath the hollow of her back, lifting her easily from the bed's surface while the crumpled duvet was slowly drawn over her body.

A gust of cool air sent shivers through her muscles, drawing her fully from her reverie and she curved into the heated body now lying silently beside her.

As she turned, his arm draped possessively around her slender waist and pulled her body effortlessly into his.

The young woman smiled, her sudden sense of love and security lifting her emotions far from the oppressive pit they had so recently been trapped within.

"_Will you sleep now?"_ The man's voice was an amused purr, low and seductive, lulling her mind.

Quietly she extended an arm to the solid warmth of her spectre's chest, her hand catching in the sweat-slick lengths of his silken hair. She watched as her fingers combed absently through the invisible strands, relaxed by the motion yet also…unsettled. How she wished she could see him.

"_What is it Tifa?"_

Startled, Tifa dropped her hand and lifted her gaze, but instead of a response, she found her thoughts distracted once again by the inability to see his face. Her thoughts began to battle her emotions, contradicting her desires with what she was afraid to ask. She looked away, knowing her concern would be portrayed clearly on her face.

She wanted this man and as much as she could tell, he wanted her. Was it selfish to ask more of him after he had given her everything she had ever longed for? What was she saying, of course it was.

But even just a glimpse of her apparition, or a name. Anything to let her give him identity.

And despite all her fear and doubt, Tifa had never directly given such a request for such information. So unless she asked…

A firm hand abruptly cupped her face and forced her to look up, making her feel small beneath his penetrating gaze. She could feel him staring at her, watching her expression intently.

The girl didn't even realise she had been holding her breath until his lips suddenly brushed hers and the air burst from her lungs.

He laughed in response, his tone deep and masculine, almost predatory.

"_Why so nervous?"_

Tifa smiled in an attempt to hide her anxiety. She had to ask, she would ask…but what if she insulted him? What if he became defensive and rejected her…what then?

"I…" The young woman couldn't finish, her voice hitching awkwardly in her throat.

The spectre stared at her questioningly.

Then Tifa was being rolled onto her back and a weight pressed down along her chest.

"_What?" _

His voice was a husky whisper, yet the command in his tone was obvious. But it only increased her nerves and she found it hard to even open her mouth.

She could sense his closeness, could feel the heat of his breath across her throat. She wanted him closer. God, why was it so hard, just four words, 'what is your name', why couldn't she say it?

"_Shall I help loosen your tongue?"_

Tifa registered the words just as his lips pressed against her own, dragging a muffled gasp from her throat. He kissed her harshly, possessively, filling her with a sense of confidence as her tongue responded to his teasing. Then he was drifting lower, his mouth bathing her neck in a seductive caress. She felt breathless, the need to give this man all she had overwhelming her mind.

"_Ask of me Tifa. Tell me your desires."_

The young woman reeled, unable to believe how much sincerity was in her spectre's words. How could she return such devotion? She could have cried with the intensity of her conflicting emotions.

Her words seemed to quiver as she spoke. "What can I do…for you? I want to know how to make you happy. Please…"

His hand stroked soothingly across her face and she leaned into the contact, her own hand lifting to hold his. The ensuing silence unsettled the girl, each second threatening to break her resolve.

"_Would you do anything for me?"_

Tifa stared up, briefly aware of the serious change in his tone of voice, but she ignored it, more preoccupied that he actually responded as she'd hoped. She answered with a slow nod of the head, her eyes shining as she listened for his request.

"_All you can do for me Tifa, is tell me your deepest wish. I want nothing more than to please you."_

Tifa could have screamed with frustration, but the urge quickly began to fade as she realised just how serious the man was. She lay still, watching the emptiness above her. Even as she felt his mouth begin to caress her throat, the young woman continued to stare intently at the ceiling.

"_Tifa…"_

The girl lay still, savouring the pleasing sensation of his lips on her skin. Thoughts swam through her head, prospects and possibilities of her future, of what she could ask of him. But only one desire filled her thoughts at that moment.

"_What do you want and I shall give it to you?"_

Tifa shivered as she spoke, both from anticipation and fear of the unknown. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I want…your name."

The spectre remained silent, unchanging as his lips moved seductively across her neck. But something about the atmosphere seemed to change. Like the calm before a storm, Tifa couldn't help but feel suddenly nervous, but she couldn't say why. It scared her. A cold sweat broke across her skin as she felt his mouth trail across the pulse at her throat, rising slowly to hover beside her ear. His breath was unbearably hot against her flesh, his proximity threateningly close. He answered.

The world caved in beneath her.


	6. Chapter 6

The black van pulled up sharply outside the entrance to Seventh Heaven, spraying a cloud of dirt and debris that engulfed the vehicle in a thick shroud.

Cloud Strife glanced up from the bar's countertop, his usual stoic visage turning down in a grimace as the Shinra logo blazed disdainfully through the blanket of dust. He groaned inwardly, swivelling back on his stool as he waited for the approaching footsteps. The man didn't even spare a glance as the door swung in abruptly, proceeding to slam noisily back into place as Reno entered the bar. The red head strolled haughtily across the room, casually surveying his surroundings before honing in on Cloud.

"Aint' you up kinda' early?"

The blond rotated his coffee mug into the other hand, still not so much as gazing toward the Turk. "I could say the same for you." Involuntarily, the man's eyes flickered to the clock above the storeroom's door, noting that the hands had just passed five am.

An eruption of noise finally dragged Cloud's eyes from his surroundings to the face of the Turk now roughly kicking a stool out for himself, slouching onto it with his usual demeanour.

Reno returned Cloud's cold look with an uncaring shrug, a hand running absently through his mess of hair.

"Your light was on. Thought I'd drop in for a chat!"

Cloud glared, clearly not amused with the Turk's attempt at humour. "What do you want Reno?"

"Well good morning to you too!" The red head slouched further into his seat, laughing inwardly as Cloud attempted to hide his annoyance with a mouthful of coffee.

An awkward silence ensued, broken swiftly by the Turk as his amusement wore thin. The blond didn't miss the sudden seriousness that had taken over Reno's usually casual tone.

"Rufus has a new assignment for you. He wants you to meet with him today to confirm the details himself."

Cloud's expression was unreadable, but his blank visage was only a temporary disguise to the rising wave of annoyance already beginning to flood inside him.

A 'new assignment'? He didn't work for Shinra; he assisted on missions of his own volition and it was solely to earn a little extra gil. The bar alone wasn't enough to keep him and Tifa going, despite her constant reassurance that 'they'd get by'. If Rufus even began to think he could take advantage of him…

"Hey…say something Cloud. I can't go back empty handed."

Cloud rubbed a hand across his face, a small attempt to hide his exasperation.

"I'm no dog of Shinra."

Reno sighed, a mixture of offence and amusement playing across his features. "I told him you'd say that!"

"Yet you came anyway," Cloud stated flatly, his tone mocking yet holding no superiority against the Turk. A small part of him was curious, wanting to find out what exactly the President of Shinra needed from him. Yet a large part of him wanted nothing more than for Reno to get the hell out and take his Shinra bullcrap with him. But the only way for that to happen was if Cloud gave him favourable terms, or the blond physically kicked him through the door.

Then again, it was rare that Rufus ever asked anything specific of him. Up until recently, Cloud was being asked more and more to take on missions he found to be increasingly more restricted. Currently he was running monthly trips to Junon, providing his skills as an ex-soldier in cutting down an unusual surge of monsters that had been attracted to the area. He had accepted the work with the thought that he could refresh his skills with a sword, not to mention the bonus pay he'd receive in return. But rather than being asked to protect the local citizens, Rufus had positioned him there as a safeguard to defend his men working in Junon's underwater reactor.

The job was taking far too long as it was. Maybe a couple of weeks at most but already, Cloud had spent the better part of two months there on duty, with the undoubted outlook of more ahead.

After a lot of probing and one or two minor threats, Cloud had eventually found out that the reactor had not been as dormant as it first appeared. Its mechanics had ruptured, spewing a large volume of mako into the surrounding area which consequently caused not only a rise in the activity of the local monsters, but more importantly, a noticeable disturbance in the lifestream as well. Shinra's men were working to seal the pipes and apparently shut down the reactor for good.

The thought worried Cloud more than he let on. Anything to do with the lifestream or the reactors sent waves of hated memories flooding through him, and with Junon being situated only a short drive from Midgar, his fears obviously intensified. Nothing good ever came from tampering with the lifestream.

But if Rufus honestly meant what he said, if he wanted to forge a new path for the future and forget his late father's ideals, then Cloud would continue to work with him. Although in this day and age, jobs were scarce and money was running out quick, so in many ways, the blond had little choice.

Up until his post at Junon, Cloud had been commissioning in small jobs like accompanying delivery trucks or carrying out messages, things of everyday life in the Shinra Corporation that he chose whether and when he would carry out. The President seemed more than happy to commission him. To Rufus, any dealing with the ex-soldier was one step closer to regaining the man's trust, but to Cloud that was still a very long way off. That said, he was paid more than a 'little' extra gil and he enjoyed getting out of Midgar every now and then, as Tifa once said, it helped take his mind off other, more detrimental thoughts.

Yet when these latest, heavy duty jobs had come in, Cloud had been left questioning just how far he was willing to go against his morals. Yes he needed the extra gil but more than that, he needed to know he was protecting those he cared for and was doing right by them. Even now, he was still questioning if working with Shinra was going to fit that description. So far it had, and if providing his service at Junon meant one more reactor would be permanently shut down then why wouldn't he continue? After all, he didn't have to love working with Shinra, he just had to know if he was doing the right thing.

"Yo, Cloud!"

Startled, the blond looked up to see Reno watching him questioningly, a grin of bemusement lifting the corner of his mouth. "You're zoning out! Don't be falling asleep on me."

Ignoring the comment, Cloud shoved back on his stool and moved behind the bar, subtly knocking the kettle on as he passed. "I'm still working in Junon. I don't have time for anymore 'assignments'." He emphasized the word sarcastically, making sure Reno got the hint.

The Turk sighed and threw his hands languidly behind his head. "Well this 'aint no regular job. Real classified, on a need-to-know basis only, if you know what I mean."

"Not interested."

Failing to spike Cloud's curiosity, Reno groaned aloud, sitting up straight for the first time since he entered the bar. "Look, from the mouth of the big man himself, he needs you on this one. This 'aint no typical 'walk-the-dog' type job here."

"If it's so important, why doesn't Rufus just ask you to do it? You seem to know enough already! "

"Because-…." Reno shut up abruptly, the frustration clear on his face. He took a deep breath to compose himself.

Cloud watched him carefully, suddenly concerned that there was indeed a reason as to why he was being asked personally for this. And the Turk's sudden silence made it all the more intriguing. Usually Reno didn't care less if he blurted out information, so it was either very important or Reno was actually getting better at his job. The latter was unlikely.

A horn blared out suddenly in the street, shaking Cloud from his thoughts and nearly knocking Reno from his seat in surprise. He roughly adjusted himself, silently mumbling obscenities. "Man you're one pain in the ass!"

Cloud ignored the comment, unsure as to whether the Turk was talking to him or the driver of the van. "Why does Rufus want me?"

Reno looked at him silently, as if calculating his next response. Then a smirk formed on his lips and his usual informal attitude returned. "How should I know?" He rose from the stool, lifting himself lazily as his arms stretched awkwardly above his head. "Look, just agree to meet with the man. You're not 'obligated' to do anything so…" He let the words hang casually as he made his way to the door, swearing under his breath as the horn blared out again.

Cloud hardly noticed him leave, his mind throwing up far too many questions. For once Reno actually had a point. It wouldn't hurt to meet with the President, even if it was just to hear him out. Who knows, maybe the job wouldn't be as serious as it was being made out to be.

Then again, Cloud really didn't need any more work right now. He had enough on his plate running to Junon only to come home and face his reality about Tifa.

The thought refuelled the seemingly endless worries that tormented him each day. Despite his efforts to push them to the side, the whole scenario between Tifa and himself was driving him mad. Sure they'd fought countless times before, but now he'd really screwed it up. They hadn't spoken for days, and his mind still hadn't decided how he truly felt about her. If he saw her face, his likely reaction would be to turn and run. And perhaps for that reason alone, maybe it would be a good idea to go out to Rufus. He didn't have to agree to anything, simply find out some information. At best, he could ask why his placement at Junon was taking so damn long.

But he did want to see her, he felt obligated to set things straight. This whole problem was his fault.

But what if he said the wrong thing? What if Tifa wasn't ready to talk yet? In fact, what if she didn't want to see him at all? Cloud hissed in a breath of frustration. Maybe he himself wasn't ready to talk about this yet!

No, he would meet with Rufus, he needed the distraction; the drive would clear his head. Not to mention that keeping his distance from Tifa would save him from making things worse.

And if nothing else, he was sure Tifa would appreciate some time alone.

But then, if Cloud knew the truth of the young girl's situation, perhaps he would not be so certain.

* * *

As the first few rays of light crested Midgar's buildings, Cloud Strife departed from Seventh Heaven, Fenrir roaring noisily to life as he mounted.

If this had been any other morning, Tifa Lockhart wouldn't have stirred. But the minute the bar's door resonated Cloud's exit throughout the building, the young woman's eyes flashed open and she listened nervously to the dying sound of the bike's engine as it disappeared into the city.

There was confusion, disorientation, questions as to why she woke at such an early hour.

Recognition quickly followed, further questions, and relief as she remembered her nightmare was just that, a dream and nothing more.

Then a sickening realisation began to claw at Tifa's mind. The truth and the memories. Blood drained from her face as the nightmare flashed blindingly into reality. Her emotions escalated rapidly as she struggled to believe what had happened, resulting in a nauseating terror that shook her to the core.

Tifa vaulted from the bed into her bathroom, just barely reaching the sink as her stomach wretched up its contents. She clung to the porcelain edge, her fingers white from the exertion. Her whole body writhed in fear and disbelief, she thought she was about to collapse. Quivering, the young woman felt her weight involuntarily slump onto the edge of the bath, her trembling hands rising to support her head.

"Oh…god." Her voice was breathless, a struggle to sound out even a choked cry.

Terrified, Tifa dared to think back, dared to relive the night's events, dared to challenge the reality of it all. The moment she even tapped into her memory, the girl reeled, forcing the thoughts as quickly from her head as she could. But it wasn't enough. The realisation of her physical self hit her just as hard.

As her vision gradually stopped spinning, Tifa finally came to the awareness that she was naked, her body riveted with goosebumps against the cold surface of the bath.

She hardly noticed, her thoughts securely transfixed upon the smears of crimson along her inner thighs. Almost unbelieving, Tifa lifted a hand and smudged it across the length of skin, her stomach clenching painfully as she reached the stickiness of her own blood. Yet she found the pain even greater when she realized her legs were coated in more than just her own body fluids.

Once again her stomach wretched, but without any content to remove, the spasm only sent jarring pains coursing down her abdomen. The motion triggered a fire between her legs, a mix of bruised and tender flesh that snapped Tifa's final resolve.

Tears began to stream down her face while pitiful whimpers echoed desperately from between clenched teeth. She slid from the bath's edge to the cold surface of the floor, her arms wrapping defensively across her body, pulling her legs tightly into her chest.

This couldn't be happening, it wasn't possible. Even in the darkest depths of her nightmares, dreams of Nibelheim, of flames and burning mako eyes, even in the most terrifying moments of the night, not even then could her mind conjure up something as horrifying as this. And it was most certainly real.

Tifa clawed at her skin, almost gauging the surface with her nails. She could still feel him against her lips, stroking her flesh, thrusting deeper. And she had loved every minute of it.

"God…oh god. What have I done?" Her throat ached with the strain of her cries, adding to the list of pains now towering higher. She felt so lost, so spiteful. She hated herself. Her world seemed to spiral further into oblivion with every second.

And her naivety had fucked her up more than she could have ever thought possible. She had been so desperate for release, she would have taken anything. But her reality was beyond anything she could have imagined and now there was no going back.

Even now Tifa could still hear his voice, that 'saviour' in her black abyss. The promises, the truth he gave, the reassurance. It made her sick, she was disgusted at herself.

The last words she heard still seemed to resound endlessly, terrifyingly. She wanted his name, she had asked for nothing more than that. And it destroyed her.

"_My name? My dear, it graces your lips every night. In every nightmare, every memory of the past. You feared me, despised me, I was the 'General' whose blood you screamed for with such passion. You know my name Miss Lockhart. Give me my name…"_

Tifa's body had turned to ice, memories of horrific scenes of fire and blood coursed through her head. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Couldn't fight the horror of such a reality.

"_Sephiroth."_

His voice had been low, seductive, edging on triumphant. But never mocking. Even now, it was too much to consider. Why hadn't he killed her? So easily he could have destroyed her mind, her body. And yet…he had given her the opposite.

No, why was she even thinking about that. If anything she should be questioning his very existence. Sephiroth was dead. It wasn't possible…and yet every fibre of her body screamed that it was. Sephiroth, the most feared and dangerous man Tifa had ever known, was most well and truly here.

Her head suddenly seemed to swim, too heavy to hold up anymore. Despite her efforts, the young woman's body quaked and slumped to the ground, pushing the woman into darker dreams of pain and anguish that she could not flee.

* * *

With the first few throbs of an oncoming headache, Tifa roused herself from the bathroom floor, her arms slowly pushing her body onto all fours. Only this time, the shock and horror of her situation did not render her to a broken heap as it had that morning. Instead, her thoughts seemed to process her reality with an almost monotonous concern. But the terror was still very much there.

Stiffly, Tifa pulled herself onto the bath and ran a pale hand through sweat-slick hair, knotted and damp where she'd been writhing on the freezing tiles. The dreams had been horrific.

The moment her eyes had closed, the girl's mind had become a menagerie of nightmares, dreams of terror and pain. Each one stemmed from the sound of seductive promises and feral mako eyes. Some had been so realistic she thought she would scream with their intensity, the fear they instilled, yet each one ended without conclusion. No death, no triumphant laughter, as if it was up to her to say what comes next. But before she could consider the options her imagination dropped her into the middle of another paralyzing scenario, each new play offering up a hundred new fears for her to see.

She knew what was happening. Her mind was going into overdrive, throwing up any and all possibilities of what was to become of her, what fate her actions had surrendered her to. So many terrifying possibilities had come and gone while she slept, the result leaving her almost accepting of her waking reality. Yes she was still terrified, but the content of the dreams had been so intense, it didn't seem possible that anything could be worse than those hours asleep.

An icy chill ran down her spine as the girl reflected on a particularly horrific nightmare, making her skin prickle with cold. Thoughts still filtering mechanically, Tifa pulled herself onto the bath's edge and timidly turned the handle for the shower. Water sputtered awkwardly from the brass head before cascading down into the tub, instantly sending up a spray of steam. The girl swung her legs gently over the edge before rising to stand beneath the flow, her body instantly welcoming the much needed heat. She stood for several minutes, simply enjoying the sensation of the water on her skin, but like all her pleasures of late, the feeling was short lived. At her feet, the water pooled crimson, rinsing from her legs in streaks of blood and body fluid. Everywhere she looked, anything she turned to for distraction, only resulted with the same foreboding outlook of her future. Even that thought brought the question as to whether she had a future at all.

Despite all the hope or solutions to her problems, Tifa could not turn back on this. Her life had truly become a living hell. Cloud spited her, he would not believe her if she turned to him for help, not that he was ever there to seek it from. And although the thought of running from her fears seemed promiseable, something deep down told her she could not escape. Sephiroth, the man who almost single-handedly destroyed the planet, would not let her off so easily. If he wanted her, then nothing would stand in his way.

The thought shook the girl to the core. And yet, after everything her thoughts, her emotions had put her through, the thought of a release in death did not go fully unwished for. At the very least, it would hopefully be quick.

Wait, what the hell was she saying? She didn't want to die. God, that was insane, she still had so much to live for…right?

Tifa's head ached with frustration. Her emotions had hit an all time high, sending her spiralling into confusion and desperation. She couldn't deal with it, she felt so weak, so helpless. For so long she had to suffer with these thoughts, fight them as best she could. Then in less than one night, she had been given new hope, new promises, someone to hold and support her. Someone she truly felt she'd love in return.

Now it seemed like the gods were truly fucking with her mind.

Sephiroth was not a gift, he was a nightmare incarnate. Powerful and dangerous, someone she thought she'd banished to the depths of her most haunted memories. Now he had returned. God, why was this happening? How could she not have realised? That voice had been so hypnotic, mesmerising, yet so familiar. She cursed herself, spiting her naivety, the desperation that had overwhelmed her judgement.

But it was too late now. She knew she would have to face him again, but knowing the truth…how long could she survive? Surely now that she knew the identity of her 'spectre', there was no way he would continue to drag on with his fun. Those nights he'd comforted her, whispered to her ear, he had to be toying with her, nothing more than his sadistic mind games to fuck with her head.

And as he was, completely invisible to her eyes, he was all the more dangerous. In fact if she even tried to fight back, it would probably only amuse him more than withstand the inevitable. She had no hope.

But then, just as Tifa felt hot tears begin to brim, a thought, buried deep beneath the weight of her anguish, rose unexpectedly. Why had he given her so much pleasure? Why was she still alive?

He could have so easily toyed with her emotions without making it such an enjoyable experience on her end. And the intimacy he seemed to give. Was it possible that it wasn't all for further motives?

What the hell was she thinking, of course it was. The more believing the act, the more painful her fall to despair would be. And yet, there were so many moments when he didn't have to put as much effort in, after all, she was practically melting into his arms every time he opened his lips.

The memory sent a wave of disgust shuddering through Tifa's body, but she frantically pushed it aside, her mind suddenly fixated on a frail chance of survival. Yet the more she thought about it, the dimmer the chance became. This was the man who'd destroyed her life, and just when she thought her emotions couldn't throw anything worse at her, they'd decided to toy with her very hope of seeing another morning.

In a twisted way, she found the thought amusing. It was as if the enemy she should fear most was her very self, as if her mind was trying to take her apart piece by piece. Then again, her mind couldn't deliver hours upon hours of vengeful pain and sadism.

Tifa felt as if her head would split with the turmoil of such confusion. She had to know what to do, was she going to die, would she fight, was there anywhere she could run? Did she have time?

The last question sent a bolt of ice riveting up her spine. Despite the comforting heat of the shower's water, the young woman felt a sudden terror as her eyes drifted to the bathroom's window. The sun had set, the last few glimmers of light fading as she watched with sickening realisation. Panic-stricken, Tifa threw herself out over the bath's edge, the blood noticeably draining from her face despite the heated flush across her cheeks.

How long had she been asleep? With the thought of time being on her side, Tifa had felt her fear subside to a manageable throb, but now, how long did she have before Sephiroth returned? An hour, maybe two? The fear overwhelmed to extreme proportions and in a sudden wave of dread, the young girl slipped. Automatically her hands flew out to catch her, but her fingers caught only air and she crashed into the wall, knocking the sink's mirror from its hinges before crashing onto the solid floor. She lay, stunned, barely acknowledging the pain now spreading across her left hand. She could see shards of glass scattered about the tiles, and a pool of red was quickly forming around her left arm, but she ignored it all. She was out of time. All her questions, all her confusion would end soon. The minute she left this room, all the spiteful emotions, the hated memories of the last few weeks, the fear and despair of what lay in store for her, would all be resolved.


	7. Chapter 7 M Rated

The cold seeped through her skin like ice, spreading throughout her limbs like a numbing sedative. Her whole body felt like lead against the tiles, lying lifeless in the darkness of the bathroom.

Tifa couldn't move. Fear mixed with exhaustion left her immobile, daring not even to breathe. She couldn't tell how long she'd been lying for, only the diminishing light of the sun giving her any indication of time. Now there was none. The room was black, lit only briefly by the occasional car that passed on the street below.

A searing pain burned its way along Tifa's left hand, the warm stickiness that surrounded it providing a strange comfort against the cold tiles. But in the small confines of the room, the smell of her own blood was becoming sickening. She had to move.

With some effort, Tifa managed to prop herself onto her elbows, then to her knees, before stiffly rising to her feet. She swayed unsteadily, yet thankfully remained standing.

Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness around her and she immediately fixed her gaze to her left hand. She winced as she gently probed a shard of glass from a deep gash along her palm, feeling the pain increase as the blood began to flow freely. Her eyes moved to the sink beside her, but the idea of turning the tap sent a foreboding warning. She had to be quiet, not a single noise. What if he was already here, waiting in the next room? The breath hitched in her throat, her heart suddenly beating viciously loud. She could feel the terror welling up inside her.

But she had to move.

Almost hypnotically, Tifa silently lifted a nearby towel and mopped it roughly across her bloodied hand, before quickly securing it around her quivering, naked form. A deep breath, a moment to calm her thoughts, and she took a step forward. She heard nothing, a small reassurance as she stepped again, this time carefully noting the numerous shards of mirror that littered the ground beneath her feet.

As she approached the door, her confidence began to grow. She could do this. She could face whatever waited in the next room. She'd thought over it a hundred times, she accepted her fate, she was ready. Then again maybe nothing awaited her, maybe she could get out, maybe she'd make it out of the bar. She could keep running, bide her time until she thought of a plan.

The thought brought with it a shrill wave of hope and the girl noticed her steps had become more determined. But as her fingers reached the brass handle of the door, a painful lump became wedged in her throat.

No, she had to keep moving, she could do this.

With an agonisingly slow turn, Tifa pushed open the wooden frame, edging it forward with growing trepidation. She tried to take in the room a piece at a time, but the door seemed to fall in all too quickly.

Her bedroom swung out before her, empty and as familiar as always. Nothing seemed out of place. Tentatively she took a step forward, body quivering with nerves. Nothing moved. No horrific death burst from the shadows to claim her. The young woman released a long held breath and took another sweep of the room. Everything was still.

A sudden urge to run overwhelmed her senses, but she had to stay calm. As quick and quietly as she could, Tifa rushed to her bed.

She snatched up an oversized t-shirt from the floor and threw it hurriedly over her head then roughly wrapped the fallen towel around her bleeding hand. With a quick look along her bedside table, the girl seized her phone and urgently scraped some loose gil into her palm. A flood of triumph seemed to rise up in her mind; she was going to get out.

But then something caught her eye. Alarmed, Tifa gazed over to the window, momentarily mesmerised by the glow of the moon's light now floating gently into the room. If this had been any other night the young girl may have been admiring of its luminescence, but tonight her attention was focused solely on the shadows it cast along her walls. She stared, unsettled and the trembling in her limbs began to increase with every second. Something wasn't right.

Then she knew. Tifa watched, frozen in place as a shadow flickered in the light, an indefinite shape but solidly black. Yet there was no body from which it was cast. Frantically her eyes searched for the answer, something she may have overlooked, refusing to consider the obvious truth, but there was nothing. Slowly her eyes turned back to the shape on the wall, and a knife of ice seemed to stab through her chest.

A blank surface greeted her gaze, sending bolts of terror wracking through her head. Her legs went numb, she found herself stumbling backwards. An unconscious whimper of fear choked from her lips. The young girl suddenly realised how terrified she really was, how truly vulnerable she had become. She couldn't face him, not on her own. Not now. She didn't want this. She wasn't ready.

Her whole body screamed for her to run but nothing seemed to respond. She couldn't think, couldn't coordinate her feet.

Then adrenaline kicked in.

Violently her body spun around, almost sending her crashing to the floor with the effort. The objects in her hands flew to the ground yet Tifa was oblivious. She bolted for the door, head swimming with terror and desperation. Her right hand stretched out, fingertips practically brushing the handle.

Then a force, like an iron bar slammed into her stomach. It wrapped rigidly around her waist before launching her backwards, sending her hurtling into the far corner of her wardrobe. She felt the air blast from her lungs on impact and her body slid limply to the floor, her vision spinning wildly. Her head felt like it was about to split, as if someone had filled it with razors and shook it as hard as they could.

A cry wedged in her throat as something rolled her onto her back, and despite the roar of blood in her ears she didn't miss the tone of satisfaction in the sickeningly familiar voice.

"_Going somewhere Miss Lockhart?"_

The terror became nauseating as an unseen grip took hold of the girl's shirt, lifting her into a sitting position, causing her back to scream in agony. Tifa kept her head down, refusing to give him the gratification of her pain. The young woman's chest heaved with her laboured breaths, increasing in their intensity with every second that passed. Eventually it became unbearable.

A harsh gasp broke into a whimper, and soon the girl found herself struggling to restrain the cries of pain and misery. She felt humiliated and terrified, desperate and proud all at once.

Yet she knew this was going to happen, but for some pitiful reason she had allowed herself to believe she had a chance. She really was so naïve.

A firm grip suddenly forced her head to lift and her eyes automatically opened, staring fearfully up at the ceiling, betraying all her emotions in their wine-red depths.

"_Tell me, my sweet, what do you fear more?" _

Tifa's cries fell into heart-rending sobs that shook the girl to the core. What was happening to her? She felt so helpless, so weak. Where was her dignity? What had happened to the strong, proud woman she once was, reduced to such a pitiful, quivering wreck?

The heat of his breath suddenly brushed her ear and her trembling intensified.

"_This loneliness, this desperation that has hunted you so mercilessly?"_

The girl choked painfully, her throat burning as she fought back the oncoming tears. She felt a shock of repulsion as warm lips brushed the pulse at her throat.

"_Or me?"_

Her eyes began to stream uncontrollably, the tears streaking into her hair, plastering it to her face. Despite her severe distress, the young woman actually found herself contemplating the question. Her thoughts became all the more oppressed when she realised she didn't know the answer. Fight, she had to fight. But her body wouldn't respond. Pain clawed through her muscles, fear paralyzed her senses. This was it, this was her final night alive.

"_I'm waiting."_

Tifa reeled, he actually wanted a response. God, why was he doing this? Why couldn't he just kill her and get it over with? Waves of anger pooled desperately in her emotions. It gave her strength, brought back a measure of her control. She clenched her teeth, biting back the sounds of her helplessness. The woman attempted to slow her breathing, twisting her gaze to a spiteful glare.

"Fuck you." The words ripped from her throat without thinking. The sound of her own voice gave her courage; she felt a part of her old self return. But it was torn away before she even realised it.

The force of Sephiroth's backhand caused Tifa's vision to flash into a blinding light. Her cheek stung viciously as tears washed across the tender skin, withheld sobs tearing violently from her throat.

A quivering hand rose urgently to shield her face, waiting for the next strike. The spectre easily caught her wrist and pulled it away, as if readying for another blow.

But instead, Tifa felt the cooling relief of gentle fingers grace her skin. A muffled whimper quivered from her lips as he caught her chin, turning her gaze back to his.

"_Which do you fear more Tifa?"_

Her breathing began to excel rapidly. Him, she feared him. He terrified her more than anything else in the world. Almost breathlessly she answered, the response accompanied swiftly by fresh tears.

"_Why?"_

Tifa felt sick to her stomach. What else did he want from her? She couldn't take this anymore, this feeling of helplessness, the turmoil of her emotions, why couldn't he end it?

But he wanted an answer, and she knew she would pay dearly if she didn't.

"You…you took everything from me." Each word quivered and shook with fear. But the quicker she answered, the quicker it would end. "You killed…my papa, you destroyed my home. You destroyed…my life." She stopped abruptly, her eyes clenching in pain as horrific flashbacks bombarded her memory. "I have nothing now. No one…just these godforsaken nightmares and my own spiteful emotions left to haunt me." Tifa finished in an anguished cry, draining the last of her resolve. Unconsciously her hands lifted, wrapping desperately around the hand that grasped her shirt.

"Please…stop toying with me. I can't take this anymore."

There was silence. Tifa felt her heart begin to race, waiting, wondering if the final blow would come. She gasped in shock as his hand suddenly released her and she fell limply to the floor. Was this it?

Tifa's heart leapt into her mouth as she sensed the heat of a body move above her, the gentle caress of Sephiroth's flowing hair as it draped down across her form. She waited.

"_I asked you to give me your desires-"_

"No, please..." Tifa whimpered. "Stop…I don't want to hear it anymore."

His hands caught her wrists and pulled them roughly above her head, his voice taking on a more serious tone.

"_Why do you keep insisting on death? I do not intend to give it to you."_

Time suddenly seemed to halt. Tifa listened, took in his words, refused to believe them and yet…

"Why are you doing this to m-"

Her words ended in a muffled whimper as firm lips pressed down against her own, dragging forth elated memories that left her both yearning yet terrified.

She didn't move, didn't speak, hardly dared to breathe. Her head felt ready to explode. Terror, disgust, disbelief and hope all battled for attention yet she didn't want to listen anymore. Emotional turmoil was an understatement, she felt like she was going mad. What could she believe, who could she believe? Why was this happening to her? She hated him, despised his every fibre for doing this to her, cursing her desperation the night she gave herself up to him.

A cry squeaked pitifully from her throat as Sephiroth gently trailed his lips away. She didn't even realise she was crying, reduced to the same sobbing wreck as she had been several minutes before.

"_Let me help you Tifa." _A gentle hand stroked lightly along her face, smoothing away the wet streaks, brushing away the strands of hair.

"_Let me take away your pain, your loneliness. I know what it's like to feel so helpless, so despaired. I can take it away."_

Tifa listened, almost hypnotised. Was he doing this…because of his own experiences? It wasn't possible. This was Sephiroth, he was not compassionate, he did not feel for others. He would kill her, sooner or later he would end it. She had dreamt of so many nightmares, thought of so many possibilities. It was impossible to hope for anything else.

But something was clinging to his words, like a lost child crying for help, Tifa wanted to believe him, she wanted to escape this fear, her everlasting terror of her world. Was it even conceivable that this man meant what he said?

Such a small hope, there was no way it was possible. Her body, her soul screamed out to believe it, but her mind refused. No matter where she turned for answers, no matter where she cried for help, nothing had ever been true. She couldn't, she wouldn't let herself fall any further. Misery overwhelmed her thoughts, the frustration of her conflicting hopes and truths. She turned her face away, desperate not to let him see how broken she had become.

But he refused to give her that privilege. Firmly he turned her head back, forcing her to show the pain and anguish that cried out through her eyes.

The young woman couldn't hide it, even attempting to only made her feel more helpless than ever. Tifa cried freely beneath him, once again waiting for her death to come, to be released from this agony.

His hands loosened around her wrists, suddenly stroking tenderly down her body.

"_Shall I prove it to you?"_

With a nervous shudder, Tifa stared defiantly up to him, her voice saturated with pain but holding a note of sarcasm. "How could you prove anything to me. You're a monster."

There was silence. Then his weight immediately began to lower, his hands gently but firmly sliding down to hold her waist.

Despite the overwhelming turmoil taking place in her head, the young woman was suddenly struck with horror, the realisation of his intentions draining the blood from her face.

For a brief moment her tears ceased as she vainly attempted to struggle from his grip, the newfound panic giving her one last shot of strength. But her body remained fixed in his grasp. She tried to push herself onto her elbows but a shocking pain bolted down her spine and she collapsed back to the floor. Already the young woman felt drained, her fear and desperation sapping the energy from her quicker than she could have imagined. Sephiroth waited patiently for her exhaustion to take effect, watching as her revolt fell to a trembling, sobbing heap as she realised she couldn't fight the inevitable.

Quietly he brought a hand down across her stomach, then lower until it rested at the hem of her shirt. Tifa sobbed inwardly, desperate to fight back her fear as she felt him lift the garment to lie above her waist. She felt his fingers brush her bare skin, trailing down to finally rest between her legs. She bit her lip, waiting for the pain to erupt. But there was only stillness.

"_Does it hurt?"_

His voice was a seductive whisper, soothing yet terrifying. Tifa trembled visibly beneath him, refusing to speak.

A single digit pressed down, and immediately a gasp burst from the girl's lips. He said nothing. Tifa bit down on her tongue as she felt his hand removed, wondering what would happen next, yet dreading that she knew the answer.

Sephiroth moved silently lower, his hands coming to lie against Tifa's hips. Desperate, the girl bucked wildly, ignoring the pain that sliced through her body, but even if she ignored it, she couldn't fight off the fatigue. Again, she fell, exhausted on the ground, not even deterring the man from his ideals.

He hushed her gently, his fingers picking up a massaging rhythm around her waist. He lowered his mouth to her abdomen and began to kiss lightly along her skin, patiently taking his time as her muscles began to loosen beneath him.

But the young girl's body immediately tensed as his mouth drifted down between her thighs, dragging her panic to its peak. "Please…don't…" She knew she must have sounded pitiful, but she didn't care. She didn't want to feel anymore pain, to believe anymore lies. She couldn't bare it any longer.

But her plea fell unheard. With agonizing slowness, Sephiroth brought his lips to her skin, the warmth of his breath the only warning before moist heat stroked against tender flesh.

Tifa gasped aloud as an immediate pain spread throughout her loins, stinging viciously as the warmth of Sephiroth's mouth graced her skin. She whimpered, her nails digging fiercely into the ground. Then gradually the pain began to ease.

Sephiroth listened attentively, waiting for her cries to fade, for her body to relax beneath his grip. As the tension began to fade from her limbs, the spectre advanced.

Lightly, Sephiroth moved his lips along her flesh, testing her for the most tender areas. Tifa responded with helpless cries, a mix of pain and fear. He distinguished easily between the two, oblivious to her pleads.

The young woman continued to tremble, her extended form both soothed yet terrified by his actions. She wanted him to stop, to finish this charade of compassion and just end her misery. Why was he doing this to her? What motive did he have to continue this torturous façade?

But buried deep in her mind, Tifa undeniably felt a hope.

Those moments shared with a 'loving' spectre had pulled her so far from her despair. But a devoted apparition and Sephiroth were not the same. This was the man who had torn her life to shreds, now he was promising to rebuild it?

A sudden heat began to pool in her abdomen and the girl lost her train of thought.

Then unexpectedly, Sephiroth's tongue glided out, bathing her loins in moist pleasure. A moan was dragged impulsively from Tifa's lips and she felt a wave of surprise and disgust overwhelm her thoughts. She couldn't enjoy this, she wouldn't. But the more she thought about it, the more she realised just how good it felt. His lips were working magic on her, soothing the pain, replacing it with a lustful urge. But despite this, she fought desperately to withhold the sounds of gratification threatening to betray her desires.

Sephiroth's tongue stroked languidly, flicking and dancing around her sensitive nub until a flush of heat graced her cheeks. Memories of euphoric impulses, of sweat and entangled limbs flashed into Tifa's mind, adding to the building stimulation between her legs. Her breathing became erratic, short bursts that came in time to his teasing. He knew he was bringing her arousal to head as her legs began to shift restlessly alongside him.

Tifa reeled as he increased the pressure, picking up his pace as she began to quake with his endeavours.

Without a pause to his pleasuring, Sephiroth's arms suddenly stroked down Tifa's inner thighs, hooking firmly beneath her knees and tilting her hips higher. He held her steady as his tongue delved deeper, lapping seductively over her tingling flesh.

Tifa suddenly began to writhe in his grip, but this time it was not to escape. Her body was begging for more, despite her mind's repulsion. She wanted him faster, deeper. With each pulse of euphoria the girl found herself reeling with joy and disgust. Her thoughts were screaming for this to end, but with every stroke, she found the cries diminished.

His pace quickened once more, encouraged by the keening whimpers sweeping from Tifa's lips. He began to nip teasingly, lavishing in the lustful cries emitted by the young girl. Her arousal was hitting its peak, reaching an unbearable intensity. To her shock and dismay, she found herself whispering his name, gasping it aloud as he hit her most tender areas.

Sephiroth's lips stimulated her senses to extreme levels; she thought she would burst with the sensations overpowering her mind.

But always there was the overhanging fear, what if he didn't stop? What if he did? What did she want?

Then Sephiroth's mouth shifted. Tifa squealed with rapture as his tongue suddenly centralized upon her sensitive nub, lapping and caressing the silken flesh until it drove her mad. He sucked and nipped across her clit, strong hands pulling her body closer for his access. It drove her over the edge.

She whimpered and writhed against the floor, her body overpowered by this agonising pleasure he created. The heat in her abdomen began to intensify; her body tingled with excitement and anticipation. It felt so good, so unbearably good.

Her skin became ultrasensitive, prickling with nerves. Her breathing excelled wildly, she trembled and moaned as he brought her to climax.

She couldn't think of her misery, her loneliness, her despair, couldn't even remember the situation she was in. All she could think of was how amazing his lips felt against her skin, how carefree and loved she felt at that moment.

Then an explosion of ecstasy erupted inside her, casting out throughout her body and mind alike. Her voice was caught in a euphoric squeal as she hit her peak, her body quivering beneath the man above her.

Tifa lay dazed, absorbing the pleasure that lingered through her form. She didn't feel Sephiroth shift above her until his body suddenly pressed against her own, giving heat and warmth, feeling fantastic against her oversensitive skin. He placed a kiss along her collar bone, stroked his lips along her cheek till he hovered an inch above her own.

Her head swam, dizzy with gratification yet still fearful of the man dominating her body. She didn't know what to do anymore. If he tried to kill her now she probably would have willingly let it end, happy to leave the world in such euphoria. But why…why had he done this? He said he wanted to prove his truth to her? Was it really sincere?

Her mind began to blur out, a sudden wave of exhaustion taking over her body. But she couldn't sleep. Not now. Not with him so close…so dangerously close.

An abrupt pressure on her left hand suddenly roused her from her stupor as Sephiroth unexpectedly caught her wrist, quietly lifting it into the air before him. The heat of his body lifted away from hers as he studied the gash along her palm, now stinging wildly as he brushed it lightly with a single finger. Blood began to flow as he touched the wound, trickling slowly down to her wrist. She hissed in a breath and quickly choked out a nervous objection. But the words snatched in her throat as she watched the crimson streaks slowly disappear from her flesh.

His mouth felt so welcomed to her skin, his tongue sending waves of warmth pooling across her hand. Sephiroth lapped gently across the girl's bloodied palm, soothing the burning pain in the wound, sampling her taste. Then her arm was lowered carefully back to her side and his mouth pressed firmly against hers once more. Tifa didn't have the strength to protest, her eyelids already falling heavily across her eyes. She could taste the copper of her own blood on his lips, could smell the intoxicating scent of his body. It lulled her further into exhaustion, the melodic tone of his voice giving her that final push into sleep.

"_In time my sweet. You will see in time"_


	8. Chapter 8

He would go mad. Any minute now he was going to snap.

Cloud rubbed a hand awkwardly over his eyes, repressing the urge to scream as the shrill call of the phone erupted for the seventeenth time in the silence of the Shinra reception. The blond gritted his teeth as the incessant ring ended, only to be matched by the even higher pitched tone of Rufus' 'charming' receptionist.

He shuffled awkwardly, his tired eyes scanning the room for a distraction. But only white-washed walls and spotless floors greeted his gaze. The only thing in the room that was worth even half his attention was the overly trimmed bonsai tree planted to his left. But after 'accidently' snapping off a branch or two he forced himself not to turn to the plant again should it be reduced to a pile of twigs.

Already taken to counting the exact amount of time the man had wasted of his life sitting in the claustrophobic office, Cloud was on the edge of his patience and every second more was slowly driving him over.

But then from the first moment he'd stepped into the building, he knew he was going to regret it. The tedious journey up the nine floors along with the smell of ink and disinfectant had made him feel instantly nauseous and the uncooperative attitude of the receptionist, accompanied by her consistent attempts to flirt with him, had not left him in any better a mood.

So after one hour, fifty four minutes and thirty two seconds of waiting for the supposed 'appointment' that Cloud apparently should have known better to 'schedule' for in advance, despite the fact that it was Rufus who had requested for him, had left the man feeling more than just a little pissed.

There was a loud click as the phone returned to the receiver, pulling Cloud's attention back to the dark haired woman sitting behind her overly cluttered worktop. He flushed awkwardly as she met his gaze and he abruptly looked away, cursing inwardly as he realised there was nothing for him to be convincingly distracted with.

He had already made the mistake of giving her five minutes of his attention, and even in that time, she had made the blond very aware of the 'Miss' in her nametag, along with the unbelievable amount of innuendos she had managed to fit into a two minute conversation, some of which were still leaving the man slightly horrified to think about.

One particular mental image suddenly flashed into his mind and a wave of heat blazed across his face. Desperate, Cloud turned his attention to counting the number of chairs lined around the reception's walls, hoping the attempt would deter the woman from picking up where they'd left off.

She didn't attempt a conversation, but out of the corner of his eye, Cloud could see her watching him, her eyes running speculatively in his direction. He pretended not to notice, turning his attention back to counting seats, but a sudden tap of heels nearly had him falling out of his own as the young girl casually walked across the room, stopping smoothly at the chair next to his. He felt his teeth grind nervously as she sat down, the overwhelming smell of her perfume washing over him as she leaned closer. He recognised the scent, and a fresh wave of nausea sent him reeling as Tifa's face flashed briefly in his mind, dragging nerves for a different reason to the surface. Cloud heard himself groan unwittingly, momentarily oblivious to the receptionist leaning towards him.

He flinched noticeably when she suddenly spoke.

"Can you fill this in for me please?" Her voice was sickly sweet and airy as she held out a form, her smile blindingly attractive.

Cloud took it gingerly, only briefly making eye contact. He began to fill out the sheet without a word, hoping she'd reflect his silence. But when the young woman made a point of crossing her legs so that there was more skin than skirt revealed, he found the sheet becoming a mass of scribbles as he hurried to finish.

The blond nearly threw the form back, more than a little out of his comfort zone but the woman didn't seem to notice. She scanned the sheet casually, her eyes lighting up as she noted his 'single' status.

"You're working with the project at Junon then. Are you with SOLDIER?"

Cloud shook his head, his hands beginning to twitch uncomfortably.

"Aw, too bad. I could do with a bit of their discipline. I've always loved a 'hard' man." She pouted her lips as a cheeky grin lifted the corners of her mouth, accentuating the girl's well defined features.

The blond felt his face blaze and he shuffled awkwardly in his chair, finding it suddenly harder to breathe.

"So what do you do for a living then Mr Strife?"

He considered not answering at all, but when he thought about it, ignoring her wouldn't help and in honesty he didn't see how she could make him feel anymore perturbed.

"Deliveries."

"A delivery boy?" The receptionist seemed to pause for a moment, the smile seemingly turning to a seductive grin as her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'd love to receive from you any day of the week."

Cloud thought he was going to have a panic attack.

The sound of footsteps could suddenly be heard over the rush of blood in the man's ears and he eagerly diverted his attention to the other side of the room where a door had opened to reveal two men in white lab coats, both engrossed in a deep yet hushed conversation. They didn't even glance towards the room's other occupants, much to Cloud's relief. He was certain the red flush across his face and the proximity to which the young woman sat with him could definitely be interpreted in other ways.

"Cloud. Glad you could make it."

The blond looked up startled to see Rufus Shinra standing slightly beyond the doorway of his own office, one hand resting easily on the door's handle as he gestured into the room. "Shall we then?"

Cloud couldn't have moved any faster as he crossed to the Shinra President, entering the room in a wave of relief. But no sooner had he taken two steps in, the blond felt the swift return of annoyance, his face turning down into an aggravated scowl.

Rufus strode confidently across the room and seated himself behind a large, oak desk while motioning towards a chair opposite, quite aware of Cloud's aggravation towards him. He smiled in amusement as he noted the last traces of red leaving the blonde's face.

"I apologise for keeping you waiting. No doubt you got a very…warm welcome."

Cloud smirked in response.

"I've been meaning to have a word with her actually. She can often be a little too forward for comfort."

Again the blond said nothing, his face completely stoic. It wasn't unusual for Rufus to be so casual, but right now Cloud was in no mood to listen to his informalities. The sooner he finished, the sooner Cloud could get out and he by no means wanted to stay any longer than he had to.

"Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee, something stronger perha-"

"What do you want Rufus?"

The President paused, not in the least bit phased by Cloud's attitude. He leaned forward, his expression becoming thoughtful. Rufus' slender fingers interlaced smoothly as he studied his guest, his cold eyes calculating.

"How's work Cloud?"

The blond thought he was going to crack. "I said get to the poi-"

"I will get to the point in time. But for now I just want to talk."

Cloud leaned back in his chair, his stiff posture betraying his irritation. "I don't have time to waste on small talk."

"What makes you think it's wasted?"

He sat quietly for a moment, then sighed in defeat. If he wanted answers of his own, he was going to have to tolerate the man's trivialities. Cloud brushed a hand slowly through his mess of hair, indicating for the President to continue. Rufus inclined his head.

"Your work at Junon, I would think by now you would have uncovered the genuine cause behind our involvement there?"

The blond confirmed with a quick nod, hardly caring that Rufus had left out that detail in his prior contract. After all, it wasn't that he'd questioned why there was an overwhelming increase in Junon's monsters, so technically the man hadn't lied to him.

But after two months without a word from Rufus about Shinra's real work in Junon, it seemed more than a little unusual that he'd care to mention it now. And because of that, Cloud suddenly got the uneasy feeling that there was even more to it than just a few ruptured pipes. He had agreed to meet with the Shinra President in the hope that he could find some answers to his own questions concerning his commission with the company, but already it seemed there was going to be far much more discussed than simple work ethic.

Rufus studied his guest, immediately catching the glimmer of curiosity that sparked in the man's eyes. Cloud always had been quick to pick up on the hidden context. He smiled behind his hands, knowing he now had the man's full attention.

"Again I apologise. I should have informed you of the full extent of Shinra's business in Junon." He paused, his eyes suddenly dark, fixated to Cloud's. "That's why I've asked for you today."

Cloud didn't move, his own gaze centred on Rufus. He found himself listening to every word, curiosity and trepidation slowly pulling him into the President's grasp. So there really was a reason the young leader had asked for him. Another mission maybe? A new assignment at Junon? For some reason Cloud found himself wishing that a new mission was all it would be, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Rufus was about to drop a bombshell.

"I've been searching for something Cloud. Something very valuable, something that was unfortunately lost to us only a few short years ago. But now, I believe we've finally found a source."

"…In Junon?" Cloud felt his fingers tightening their hold on the chair. What now? What new obsession had Rufus found? His head swam with possibilities, most pulling with them a pit of dread. Shinra never went after anything unless it served to gain in their favour. And in all of the company's history, there had rarely ever been a positive outcome. The blond felt the first few pangs of an ensuing headache slowly emerge as his frustration hit an all time high. Rufus' eyes had taken on an ambitious glaze, as if he was being eagerly drawn to some future goal now taking shape in his imagination.

"For years I have researched, for years we have tested and studied countless hypotheses. Imagine it Cloud, at last we may have found the means to rebuild our world."

Cloud could feel the blood draining from his face, the sudden looming dread beginning to overpower his senses. What had Rufus found, what had he himself been assisting to uncover?

The President suddenly rose, his face taking on a distant gaze. "Junon. It seemed so insignificant. But it held such a treasur-"

"What's in Junon Rufus?"

Cut short, the President's zealous expression suddenly turned serious once more. He watched the blond carefully, noting every changing feature. "I need you Cloud. Your skills not only as an ex-SOLDIER, but as a man of honour, a man I can trust."

Cloud stared suspiciously back at the man, anger and nerves slowly rising as the President continued to tip toe around his questions. He wasn't going to get away with it. He'd had enough. In anger, the young man shoved off the chair and stood to meet Rufus' gaze.

"I am sick of this! What do you want from me?"

The sound of amused laughter rolled from deep in the President's chest, a sudden glint sparking in his eyes. Without a word, Rufus reached into his pocket and turned toward the top drawer of his desk. Cloud heard the low click of a key in a lock and watched in silence as the man pulled a small file onto the table. He flicked casually through the papers before removing a large sheet and handed it to his guest. Cloud accepted it gingerly, his blue eyes scanning what he could only describe as a large photograph. He turned his gaze back to the other man, his face a mask of confusion.

"Do you know what that is Cloud? Or to be more accurately put, do you recognise what that is?"

The man looked suddenly nervous and brought his stare back to the image. A mass of black and white was all he could see, shadows and contorted shapes being all that distorted the page's surface.

"It's an ultrasonic scan. Look at the darkest sections, try and discern their shapes."

The blond followed his instruction, his eyes finally being drawn to the bottom left corner of the page where a mass of dark grey forms congregated. But still Cloud recognised nothing.

Rufus had slowly begun to walk around his desk, his voice subtly dropping to a conversational tone. "After finding a trace-"

"A trace of what?"

Rufus ignored the question, barely halting as he continued to talk nonsensically. "I had the labs do endless tests to locate the source. Using ultrasound, we inevitably found it. What you are looking at Cloud is two hundred feet of granite lying beneath the Junon seabed. And this…" The President lifted a second sheet from the file and offered it casually to the confused man. "This is the object we seek."

Cloud observed the second image, his entire body writhing with nerves. Immediately he could tell it was an enlarged scan of the grey-massed congregation from the first, not too much of a difference.

But then he spotted it.

Towards the centre of the contorted shapes, the image gradually became greyer until it warped into a dark, circular form that stood out pure black against its surroundings. The black orb was perfectly spherical, and on closer inspection, seemed to be emanating out into the surrounding rock, creating the greying images against the ultrasonic scan.

Cloud's heart thudded to a stop. An icy sweat suddenly broke across his skin as he stared at the image, recognition and disbelief instantly overwhelming his senses. The black materia burned ominously from the sheet's surface, casting painful memories searing through Cloud's mind. He couldn't tear his eyes away, not even as Rufus moved to stand before him.

"I can only imagine what thoughts are going through your head right now. Fear? Anger? Perhaps even a touch of nostalgia?"

Cloud suddenly locked his stare onto the President, his eyes a blaze of fury. "What the hell do you think you're playing at Rufus?" He slammed the images onto the desk, his eyes never leaving his host. This couldn't be happening. That thing was chaotic, it should never have been found, and now Rufus, one of the most ambitious men Cloud had ever known had his eyes set on using it?

"Is a couple of years all it took to make you forget everything brought down by that kind of evil?"

"Clou-"

"Do you honestly think you could derive anything good from using such a thing?"

Rufus stared at Cloud, completely undeterred by his anger. "If put into the right hands the black materia could be the solution to everything that has be-"

"It will not bring the answers you want, it can only bring destruction!"

"Cloud listen to m-"

"Do you even care-"

"I DO CARE!" Rufus' voice flared dangerously, halting Cloud in his tracks. Both men stared tensely at each other, an unbroken silence growing quickly between them.

Cloud was breathing heavily, his fingers white on the rim of the desk. Without a word he suddenly fell into the seat behind him, catching his face in a stiff hand. Behind the desk, he heard Rufus sigh heavily before seating himself into his own chair. Neither spoke for several minutes.

Every fibre of Cloud's body urged him to get up and leave. But experience had taught him doing so would only cause further problems. He needed answers and he needed them now. Behind his fingers, the blond watched the President before him. He was sitting, almost in quiet contemplation, watching his guest intently. Without shifting his gaze, the President finally broke the silence.

"Would you like to hear more or have you already decided on how you are going to run from this?"

Cloud scowled in response, but he made no move to leave. Rufus smiled lightly.

"I knew this wouldn't appeal to you. But just for a moment, I'd like you to actually consider what possibilities could be achieved with such a powerful artefact."

"The black materia was made to summon Meteor, there are no other possibilities."

"Don't be so sure."

Cloud removed the hand from his face and looked questioningly at his host. In honesty he really didn't want to know what the Shinra Corporation had planned for such an object. Rufus had said they'd 'researched', never a good thing when it came to the Shinra laboratories. And anything they'd ever believed could be manipulated for a better means had always proven disastrous.

Cloud thought the black materia had been forever lost to the world, as did many but now…what chaotic events would be unveiled if Shinra got their claws into it?

He wasn't sure whether he wanted to even fathom a guess.

"I'm not like my father Cloud. I will not repeat his mistakes. I will admit Shinra is responsible for more than a fair share of the world's misery, but if I can heal the destruction I will work to see it through. Whether you assist in our endeavours or not."

Cloud felt a sarcastic grin twitch at the corner of his mouth. "If you don't need me or my opinions then why the hell am I here?"

Rufus leaned back into his seat and splayed his hands to each side, a smile gracing his pale face. "Because you, Cloud, are my trump card."

At the words, the blond rose from his chair and sneered. "I'm not a pawn for you to manipulate. Whatever consequences you earn, you bring on yourself, I'm having nothing to do with it."

Cloud spun on his heel and began to move for the door, but Rufus' next few words froze him in place.

"And what of those you care for Cloud? Are you going to leave them to face the consequences alone?" Rufus stood abruptly and began to make his way to the front of his desk, his cold eyes taking in every changing feature of Cloud's face. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I've heard from several sources that there could be more than just a mutual relationship taking place between you and a certain young waitress. A Miss Lockhart, if my memory serves me well?"

Cloud swung round, glaring daggers at the man as he continued to approach. Rufus stopped a foot from his guest, an air of confidence emanating from his every fibre.

The blond took a steadying breath. "Like I said, your consequences are your own. I refuse to assist you and you can count my work at Junon finished. Whatever result is found by your 'research' I'm taking no responsibility for whatsoev-"

"What if I told you your involvement was no longer optional?"

Cloud thought he was about to lunge for the President's throat, but the sudden change in Rufus' posture, the foreboding sense that Cloud was immediately struck with halted him from responding.

Rufus waited as the man took in his words then unexpectedly walked past him toward the door. "Come with me. There is something I have to show you."

Cloud watched him move away with growing unease. Whatever the President wanted him to see, he knew would undoubtedly leave him forced into Shinra's plans.

But despite this, Cloud turned to the door and followed him out, his mind drowning in a sea of haunted memories.

* * *

Dawn's first few rays of light slowly filtered through the bedroom window, giving the small area a monochrome tinge. A cold breeze blew across Tifa's skin, chilling and enveloping as it seeped throughout the dimly lit space.

Her heavy eyes blinked open as the chill roused her from sleep. She was disorientated, her mind a mess of confusion and pain. Her head ached feverishly, her throat raw and burning.

The young girl muffled her voice as her head instantly began to filter the night's events, lifting her despair as she replayed the sequence of emotions that had overwhelmed her, dragging them out to the final result that had left her so paralyzed: She was alive.

It seemed amazing she even had the strength to think anymore, but her mind had become a vicious cycle of fear and desperation; this was all she could think about.

But she didn't understand. Why had Sephiroth spared her life? Why was he promising a future for her?

The thoughts hurt the girl more than the physical aches now beginning to rear in her limbs. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically. She wanted to fall into her misery, to let it all out in a flood of tears but even that seemed too much.

Tifa quivered as the room's chill blew across her once again. Her breath drifted from her bruised lips in small puffs of steam, sending further shivers as they rose along her cheeks. Her throat ached fiercely as she repressed her urge to cry.

Tentatively, Tifa slowly shuffled her legs into her chest as a pale hand reached out for some sign of a night shirt, anything she could use for warmth. But as she moved, she felt the soft caress of a mattress glide beneath her fingertips. Only now did the woman realise she was lying along her bed. She had fallen asleep on the floor, of that she was certain. Distress welled up as she realised that Sephiroth must have carried her to the bed himself. But why, why did he care?

This time a whimper did escape from her throat, adding further pain to her torment. Tifa's body instinctively curled into itself. She pulled her knees up to her chin, wrapping her slender arms tightly around her shins. Her hair fell limply across her pale face as she gave in to despair, her entire form quaking with misery.

And then she felt him.

Strong arms were suddenly wrapping around her limbs. Heat washed across her skin as the young girl's body was pulled into the dominion of another. Tifa's heart thudded to a stop, her breathing suddenly hitching agonisingly in her throat. Sephiroth's embrace secured her possessively against his chest, leaving her terrified yet overwhelmed by the much needed warmth.

Her shivering muscles quickly turned to trembles of nerves as her mind began to reel with anguish, yet there was no energy to fight it back.

Sephiroth didn't speak, leaving the young woman fearful and insecure. She didn't know if he was even looking at her, studying her reaction to his comfort. But she preferred this silence, happier to face its peace than the voice of her captor.

His hands stroked gently along her back, both soothing yet unnerving to the young woman. But despite this, she could slowly feel the quakes of fear easing from her limbs. Without the strength to even lift her gaze, Tifa's body lay willingly against him, her slender form fitting perfectly into his marbled torso.

It felt so surreal, despite everything that had happened, despite all the confusion overflowing her mind, the girl couldn't help but think of how good his body felt against her own.

And just like that, Tifa suddenly found herself reliving all the blissful moments this man had given to her, all the pleasure he had instilled both before and after she knew his identity. Heat pooled in her abdomen as she remembered the touch of his lips on her neck, his hands drifting across her hips, teasing, loving, making her cry his name.

The girl abruptly shot back into reality, her face a mask of horror as she realised what she'd just been thinking. Her expression changed for only a moment, but Sephiroth saw it clearly.

"_Why do you insist on torturing yourself with fear and doubt?" _

Tifa flinched noticeably when he spoke, a sudden panic beginning to well up inside.

"_What will it take for you to realise I'm not here for your despair?"_

The girl felt a cold sweat break out on her skin. Did he want an answer? What if she didn't respond, would he react as he had the night before? She found her mouth opening but no words emerged.

"_Tifa."_

A whimper instantly burst from deep within her throat. She clenched her teeth in an effort to stifle the sound but with little success. It was all too much. Tears began to stream down her face, cries of anguish burning painfully from her lips. She couldn't cope anymore, she was broken, a wreck of her former self.

Then Sephiroth's hands were pulling her in. His fingers traced the line of her face, smoothing across the wet streaks, his body holding her gently as she let out her suffering.

A sudden sense of warmth began to rise in Tifa's emotions. A relief, a comfort, a source to cling to.

It tempted her, made her feel unbearably desolate, made the loneliness and helplessness she felt appear more terrifying than she'd ever thought possible. She wanted that comfort, she didn't want to be abandoned by love, to feel nothing but hate. She was only human, didn't she deserve to be cared for like everyone else?

It didn't matter anymore. She didn't care who it was or what it was that saved her, she just wanted to be held, wanted to be cared for by another. And he was the only one holding her now.

Against all the pain and affliction of the young woman's emotions, Tifa turned her body into the embrace of her spectre and threw her arms around his waist. She clung to him as if he were the only thing that mattered, the only one who held her from absolute oblivion. It surprised her that no jarring disgust rose in her thoughts, no paralyzing fear took hold of her senses, only an overpowering despair that screamed out for compassion.

Sephiroth let her sob freely into his chest, his eyes hiding a wicked glimmer as he watched the girl fall into his grasp.

For a long time, Tifa shook and whimpered, not caring how pitiful or desperate she seemed, only caring for the final lifeline she held onto so feverishly.

Eventually her breathing slowed, the panic-stricken cries that were dragged from her chest dying down to muffled quivers. She felt so weak, so fragile in the arms of such a powerful man, her small form curled into his embrace. She was giving everything to him, all she was. He could destroy her. But then what was her alternative? To be destroyed by her own mind?

Even now, she still didn't know if she could believe his words, but it was still a hope. Something she could feel and cling to, something that gave her a chance, someone that would show her love.

A hand cupped her cheek, lifting her tear-stained face to Sephiroth's gaze. He leaned in, his silken hair brushing her skin, draping down across her shoulders in a delicate sweep.

"_Let me in Tifa. Give me your trust, your love, and I will give you everything."_

Tifa felt the heat of his breath caress her neck, brushing over her throat, rising higher, lifting to disappear along her cheek. Then his lips pressed firmly to hers and all doubt was banished from her thoughts. He brushed his hand gently along the young woman's face, holding her to him. His mouth moved sensuously against hers, dragging forth passionate urges. Then all too soon it stopped.

He pulled away only slightly, hovering teasingly above her lips, but he didn't move to rejoin them.

The young girl waited, unsure of his intent. Then a faint realisation dawned upon her. Sephiroth wanted his answer. She paused, suddenly nervous with doubt, but the sensation of Sephiroth's arm slowly curling around her waist quickly reinforced her decision.

Tifa lifted her chin and gently returned his kiss. She brushed his skin tentatively, her confidence quickly growing as she felt him smile against her. It was all the response he needed.

From here the spectre took over, passionately claiming her mouth as she gave herself to him.

She wouldn't fight anymore; she would submit to his will, she would give him her desires. She craved his touch, wanted more of his love. She deserved to be human.

No doubt clouded her mind, already the confusion and pain, the weight of her misery was beginning to lift. And Tifa felt it, a foreign emotion she thought had been lost to her forever.

A weak smile graced her lips as she remembered such joy, her mind relishing in its promise as Sephiroth gently pulled her down to the bed.

At long last, Tifa had hope.


	9. Chapter 9

A fresh breeze drifted along the streets of Midgar, carrying with it the scents and sounds of the city's usual early morning life. The voices of half-awake employees heading to work, mingled with the impatient blaring of car horns sailed easily to the window of Tifa Lockhart's bedroom, rousing the woman from her sleep. Her eyes blinked open heavily, her legs shuffling stiffly in response to her body waking. The sun's light seemed to blind her vision as she sat up, an abrupt headache welcoming her back to the world of the living.

Slowly, she eased herself from the warmth of the mattress, her feet padding softly on the bare floor as she began her way awkwardly to the bathroom. The woman groaned audibly as her downcast eyes took in the sight of the glass-littered floor, initiating short sparks of unwanted memories, brief reminders of the moment she struck breaking point.

She forced it aside and, making a mental note to have the shards cleaned up as soon as possible, Tifa carefully picked her way around the debris to reach the sink.

Her eyes felt puffy and swollen, her body aching with stiff joints and bruises. In many ways she was glad she no longer had a mirror to stand before. It was bad enough feeling the damage that engulfed her body but visibly seeing the state she was in would surely tip her over the edge.

The sound of the running tap soothed the girl for a moment, the cold water pleasantly refreshing as she lifted it to her face. She leaned heavily against the porcelain basin, allowing the water to run down her skin. With every minute that passed, the pain in her head began to intensify. Any minute now an explosion of questions was going to ravage her thoughts but stubbornly Tifa forced them back.

Not now, she didn't want to think about it yet. But the more she struggled to keep it at bay, the more she seemed to fall into its depths.

Determinedly, Tifa quickly averted her attention by turning herself around to the door. She had to wait; she needed time to get herself sorted physically before even attempting to piece back her mental state.

With stumbling footsteps, Tifa snatched up a pair of used trousers from the corner of her room and stiffly eased them up over her legs. She adjusted the creases of her stained nightshirt then slowly curled her fingers around the handle of the bedroom door. She listened for what seemed like an age before finally building up the courage to step into the landing.

A sudden sense of fear and vulnerability struck the woman the minute her door closed behind her. It felt so surreal at first, then the growing trepidation secured the girl in its grasp, sucking her in as she shivered in the dark emptiness of the corridor.

Four days. She had barricaded herself in that room for four days and already the rest of the world had become an unfamiliar and terrifying place. Her feet felt like bricks of lead as she tried to advance towards the stairs.

When was the last time she ate, when was the last time she had spoken to another person? None of these questions had even raised a notion in her head, not once. Not since...

But how could she find the time to think about such things? With her head so full of shit and questions that made her wish her life was over, why in hell's name would she care about her next meal?

Her descent on the stairs was slow and tedious, each step seemingly longer than the last. Unfamiliar, so unbelievably distant, the stairs she had ascended countless times held no familiarity whatsoever. Each creak of protest, each cool plank of wood beneath her bare skin felt alien to the girl; as if this was the very first time she had made this descent.

As she reached the hallway her stomach twisted into a painful knot. Tifa couldn't move, her eyes fixated to the doorway before her. Was Cloud sitting just beyond? Was anyone waiting on the other side, ready to unleash a barrage of accusations onto her already struggling mind?

Tifa felt a cold sweat break along her skin. How long could she stand and wait? The answer was painfully obvious.

She couldn't.

Nervously the girl forced herself to move. She reached the door with trembling hands outstretched and pushed it in to reveal the blissfully empty room laid out before her. A tremendous sigh of relief shook itself from her chest and with renewed ease, Tifa made her way to the store behind the bar where she hoped she would find a relief to the now throbbing ache at her temples. It took longer than expected, but after a lot of rummaging and hurling of empty packets, Tifa found a small box of painkillers hidden well within a cupboard at the back of the cluttered room.

Returning to the bar, she tossed the tablets to the back of her throat and swallowed them awkwardly before taking a well-needed gulp of water. Her legs quivered and she seated herself gently down at the counter, her head falling exhaustedly into her hands.

A glance out the window revealed an empty space where Cloud's bike would have sat, reassuring the girl that he was no longer at home.

Good, that gave her time. How much she couldn't be sure, but at least she knew she wouldn't have to sneak around the house with the fear of running into him at every corner.

A lot still remained to be fixed between them both, words that needed to be heard yet remained unsaid, air that desperately needed to be cleared. Tifa knew this but with everything that had happened to her in the last few days there was absolutely no way she wanted to even look at Cloud. Would she curse him, blame him for everything that she'd succumbed to, or would she break right before his eyes and confess it all? God she couldn't even fathom the consequences of such an outcome.

But he could wait; there was still a lot for Tifa to solve without that extra burden adding weight to the menagerie.

She shuddered suddenly. With that final thought, waves of realization seemed to crash down around her consciousness; accusations, disbelief, hopes, fears and guilt all blazed up viciously. For a moment Tifa's body rebelled, she thought she was going to throw up from the instant nausea that hit her. With each second came a new thought, each one more potent and shocking than the first. It was pushing her sanity to dangerous limits.

In four days, just four short days, Tifa had gone from a normal life to absolute rock bottom, her mind hitting every sharp edge on the way down until it was nothing more but a tattered, maimed sliver of its former self. She had been thrown and tossed relentlessly, tortured by cruel truths of her life, tempted by the promise of a future, dragged down further by the claws of her doubt. The realization of what she'd done, what she'd succumbed to, what she had been forced and yet craved to give in to all overflowed in one massive wave.

But as her mind fell into the turmoil, a sudden awareness began to eat at her consciousness. In these last few torturous days, all Tifa's thoughts had left her scarred, left her hating herself more with every second, the doubt and pain driving her further and further from the safety of rational thought.

But now...

The thoughts struck at her, they flowed up with even more ferocity than ever and yet it wasn't the same. She listened to herself, she let the waves wash over her but she still held on. She didn't break, didn't fall into heart rendering sobs of anguish over her stupidity, her fear of life. Why? What had changed, why wasn't she crumbling into the pitiful heap as she had all those times before?

In what remained of Tifa's battered and broken logic, a single answer arose, shimmering weakly but clearly amidst the chaos: Hope.

For a long moment Tifa considered this. For what seemed like an eternity, the young woman had gone without the strength or promise of expectation. She couldn't believe in anything, not Cloud, not her friends and most pitiful of all, she had lost all faith in herself.

Until Sephiroth found her...

Even now, Tifa still could not comprehend his motives. It terrified her, yet that man, that monster of her darkest memories had erased all the pain with a whisk of his hand. All she had to do was trust him, give everything she was over to him...and she had.

Doubt and guilt continued to claw at her, she was betraying everything she had ever once stood for. But Tifa could feel it. She could still feel the hope Sephiroth had instilled in her, the love and security his embrace provided. And at this point, that was worth more to the girl than anything else imaginable. Without it, she couldn't go on. And it was his hope that kept her going even now. Slowly but surely, Tifa could already feel the wounds of her mind beginning to stitch back together and with them, an air of reassurance that everything was only going to improve from here.

From outside in the city, the sound of a clock striking the hour roused Tifa back to attention. She sat for a moment, briefly unaware of her surroundings or what to do. Then rational thought, a function she hadn't seen for quite some time, pulled her to her senses.

Tifa needed to return to the world of the living.

The painkillers had finally started taking affect, helping the woman to concentrate on a plan of action. For a moment she fumbled with her priorities, confused on what or where to work first. She badly needed a shower; there was no excuse in the world that would save her should she be seen looking like she'd just gone through the wars. And her room would undoubtedly need attention. Between the stained bedclothes and smashed mirror mingled with the scent of sweat and blood, the girl was going to have her hands full bringing order to the mess. Cloud couldn't know, he wouldn't know. All the evidence had to be disposed of. Once she had that sorted, only then could she start piecing back the shards of what remained of her life.

And as the girl slid from her seat to begin the task, she realized with acceptance that her mind, her guilt and conscience would hound her through the entire process, but for the first in a long time, Tifa was not terrified by that thought.

* * *

The curtains billowed wildly as the young woman threw open her window, the fresh air a welcomed reprieve to the overwhelming stuffiness of her bedroom. She leaned out, inhaling deeply for a moment before pushing her torso back in to survey the area. A weak smile of approval graced her lips as she took in her handiwork. In only a few short hours, Tifa had managed to sweep all the glass from the bathroom tiles, wash away the dried smears of blood from the edges of the sink, clean up the scattered clothes and fallen objects from her bedroom floor and find a clean set of bed clothes for the bed all with extra time to spare for the girl to appreciate a long and well-deserved shower.

Standing in a white, clean t-shirt and loose khaki trousers, Tifa felt refreshed and enlightened. As she worked, her head had assaulted her tirelessly, but much to the young woman's relief, as each thought came and went, none arose to replace it. The burden was lifting from her shoulders, slowly but surely and with it came an optimism Tifa had long struggled to see.

Each hour that passed continued to reassure the girl that what she had chosen was right, that putting her life into the hands of Sephiroth was going to give her the hope, the love and the future she craved. She needed that reassurance, absorbing every inch she could get her hands on.

God, it felt so surreal. This joy, this hope. It was too good to be true. How long had she waited for such a promise for happiness? Was it really so easy...just like that and she was free of life's burden?

She didn't care. All she knew was that she could live with this decision; to accept Sephiroth, the man who was saving her from her misery.

But nobody would understand it, no one could possibly re-enact the pain she had experienced. So no one could ever believe that what she had chosen was right. But it was, for her it was more than right, it was necessary.

Tifa continued to smile as she wandered towards the landing, her mind ready to take on the work that had piled up incessantly since her absence from the bar. There would be more cleaning, washing and countless bills to make up for, but she could face it with ease. Nothing could ever be as hard as what these last few days had put her through. And with a touch of hope and fear, Tifa knew nothing would ever be that hard again, so long as she had 'him'.

* * *

Cloud's body sat rigid against the pale glow of a tree, his eyes set straight, staring into nothing. The eerie stillness of the Forgotten City surrounded him, something that once brought him calm and peace of mind, but now seemed useless against the rising turmoil of his thoughts.

Beyond the break of the forest, his bike lay carelessly to one side, the man hardly caring to set the kick bar as he dismounted.

He couldn't tell for how long he'd sat there, silent and unmoving in the chill damp of a rising mist. The glow of the trees shimmered and danced across his stoic features, becoming a private light show along the surface of the lake, but the blond hardly noticed.

_The descent into the Shinra labs had been more than a little uncomfortable, the tension hanging between Cloud and the Shinra President growing thicker with every silent minute that passed between them. _

_When the final floor of the elevator reached an end, Cloud could feel his stomach clench as the white double doors of the science department loomed up before him. Entering behind Rufus, the blonde's mind seemed to reel as the foreboding sense that had stalked him every step of the way heightened intensely._

_The smell of disinfectant and noxious fluids wafted painfully to his nose and the man fought hard against the urge to vomit. Around him the voices of arrogant scientists, chiming glass beakers and noises Cloud didn't even want to imagine the source of seemed to fall to a sullen whisper as the President and his guest walked into the room, the young leader's demeanour hardly phased by the department's instant barrage on the senses. _

_On entering, an older, more experienced looking scientist quickly shuffled forward and exchanged a few quick words with the President before gesturing for the pair to follow._

_Cloud continued on cautiously, the lab's atmosphere more than a little unnerving. After passing yet another group of scientists, all disturbingly as engrossed in their work as the other, the blond was led into a dark hallway, down a short flight of stairs then further into a small alcove stationed before a thick, metal door. A chill breeze set his hair on end as their 'guide' turned the key into five different locks before heaving the frame inward to reveal what Cloud could only have described as a walk-in refrigerator. _

_His stomach instantly filled with lead as he noticed the racks of body bags aligned across every wall._

_Rufus however, hardly seemed to notice the wave of cold that washed out and, with unsettling calm, motioned towards a far rack to which the scientist now moved. Cloud watched as the man's aged hands sought out the end of a particular handle and, cringing, waited as a bag was screeched into sight from within its shelf._

_Rufus moved forward, nodding in kind as the scientist headed out of the room, the door shutting ominously behind him._

_Cloud's eyes locked onto the exposed rack, his skin suddenly riveted with goosebumps. The sickening scent of formaldehyde wafted out from the cold store, flipping the blonde's stomach as he inhaled._

_Nonchalantly Rufus advanced toward the selected body, his gaze turning expectantly onto the other man. Cloud slowly approached, stopping at least a metre from the shelf. _

_Then the President took hold of the bag's opening zip and Cloud felt his muscles tense painfully._

"_Do you recognize him?" Rufus spoke casually, as if the presence of a corpse was an everyday occurrence. It unsettled the blond, but ignoring his anxiety Cloud forced himself to look at the now exposed face. _

_A young man, still practically a boy. The skin was pure white, almost translucent and a mess of brown hair hung limply across two hallowed cheeks. _

_Rufus watched Cloud intently, shrugging acceptingly as the man shook his head._

"_No matter." He paused, giving Cloud a minute to think before continuing. "He worked in Junon; a young SOLDIER in training. I was informed he was positioned inside the reactor among the engineers"._

_Cloud looked up, an almost angry glare cast towards his host as if to question why such a young life was put in such a position. Rufus ignored the blonde's agitation._

"_A backup; should any monsters have slipped our notice during the initial eradication of the building's structure. However that was unlikely. Anything that could have slipped our notice would have to be so small that even a novice SOLIDER should have had no problems dealing with it." _

_Cloud only half-listened, his focus engrossed on the young man's face. Why had Rufus brought him here and how could he speak so indifferently about this? What had killed this boy? Had Cloud dropped his guard at some point; had something gotten into the reactor without him knowing? If so, was he responsible for this boy's death?_

"_Tell me Cloud," Rufus turned a speculative eye onto his guest, "what do you think did this?"_

"_You don't know?" Cloud looked up questioningly, only to see a complacent Rufus smile from the corner of his mouth. The President knew, he just wanted to hear what Cloud had to say first._

_The blond shook his head as he considered the question and was surprised to feel a slight pang of guilt building in his gut. "Maybe...something from the plains...something I failed to notice or...a freak accident?"_

_Rufus considered his response. "What if I told you that the reactor is impenetrable unless proper administration is provided?"_

_There was an unusual sense of relief, before Cloud quickly turned to consider the new information. If there was no way in, then what could have possibly survived inside the Junon reactor and slipped the notice of the men working within it? What was so subtle yet powerful enough to take on a SOLDIER, even if only a rookie in training? Despite his knowledge of the area's monsters, not many things could hold that title in Cloud's head._

_The President scrutinized the man for a long moment, his gaze trained onto the ever changing emotions that shimmered across Cloud's face._

_Unsure, the blond looked again back to the young man then back to Rufus. "I don't know. I've not encountered many things that could take on a SOLDIER, even someone as young as him. But then...I do know cockiness can cost you everything when shown at an inopportune time. Maybe it was just a misjudged lack of experience." As he finished, Cloud noticed a strange flicker of light glaze over Rufus's eyes before a dark, foreboding shadow crossed his features. It made Cloud nervous. His body shivered suddenly when a faint smile of amusement lifted a corner of the President's mouth._

"_Let me assure you Cloud," His voice had taken on a disconcerting tone, his expression one of a twisted humour, "that what killed this boy; no level of experience could have saved him from." _

_He stopped, his eyes staring off into some distant memory. Already Cloud could feel the icy fingers of dread gripping his heart. Questions raced through his mind, pulling him further down into doubt and unease._

_Time seemed to crawl. Rufus's hands, as he pulled the zip further down the corpse's body, dragged on with unbearable slowness. Cloud watched with a sickening intensity as the thick material peeled away to uncover the pure white of a torso, then further to unveil the stomach._

_The fatal injury burned an angry red against the boy's pale skin; a subtle yet lethal stab wound into the left of his lower abdomen. _

"_And now?" Rufus prompted, distracting Cloud before he could take a closer look. "Can you think of any creature that would kill in such a fashion?"_

_The blond stared warily at his host, wondering where all of this was leading. The foreboding sense that had haunted him since he entered the lab was growing with every passing minute and the latest turn of events had left him with a strange sense of familiarity, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Was it the room? The scenario taking place? Maybe the boy's face was more familiar than he first thought...or maybe something much more obvious, something he recognized beyond all doubt, but subconsciously refused to accept._

_He turned his attention back to the late SOLDIER's stomach, his eyes scanning the wound nervously. A clean, swift, solitary cut, about one inch high. It was clearly too accurate to be a monster from the Junon plains, in fact it was more than obvious that the poor boy had been stabbed by a human blade; most likely pierced through the back considering the way the laceration flayed up where the steel had broke the skin. But what was Rufus getting at? Was he suggesting that there was a traitor among his men? Did he want Cloud to hunt him out?_

_The blond cast a wary glance over Rufus's stoic features. The President was standing quietly, almost expectantly, as if waiting for something...but what? Cloud's response? His willing agreement of searching out this betraying murderer? But why? Surely with Shinra's security measures such a traitor would have been reprimanded within a matter of hours. So what then?_

_One final time, Cloud returned his attention to the boy, his mind growing increasingly fearful of what he might conclude._

_What was it he couldn't see? The wound? Clean, swift, precise...such a cut would be impossible for a novice sword wielder...suggesting a more advanced swordsman? But as far as Cloud knew, up until this boy he had been the only one within a five mile radius of Junon with the knowledge to even swing a blade. Did that mean Rufus believed he was the perpetrator? But that was ridiculous. The Shinra President was more than aware of the form of weaponry Cloud took as his preferred choice. A buster sword was heavy and brutally thick, such an accurately placed cut would have been practically impossible for such a weapon. No, it was something else._

_Cloud felt his insides churn. Something was nagging at him, chewing away at his thoughts. The answer was there, he knew it...but why couldn't he take hold._

_Clean...swift...precise...What kind of blade could cause such a blow? _

_It had to be of human causes. Someone had done this, or at least something of human intelligence. But if not from the outside then something from within. Something that had already existed, or recently appeared within the mako reactor._

_The thoughts began to churn relentlessly, the answer slowly emerging before his eyes._

_Familiar, so familiar. What was so familiar? The cut? But why? So precise, so...perfect. When he had been a SOLDIER, a rookie not much older than the boy lying before him, such a kill would have been deemed impossible. In fact the only one known to have perfected such a lethal attack was..._

___There was a split second of confusion; of shock and disbelief. Then the emptiness of sickening realisation, like a black void engulfing his mind. A_ force hit Cloud like an axe to the chest. The room seemed to close in, constrict his body, drag the air from his lungs. He couldn't see the boy anymore, only the answer that had so coldly presented itself. He felt numb as his mind desperately struggled to deny the possibility. 

_Rufus watched with a morbid satisfaction as the blood slowly drained from Cloud's face. At last he understood. "Do you see now Cloud? Do you finally realize why I have brought you here?" "_

_As if in a trance, Cloud turned his whole body to face the Shinra President, but his eyes stared hauntingly beyond him. He shook his head weakly. "It's...not possible."_

"_It is."_

"_No-"_

"_My labs have already confirmed it. Countless times I have had them repeat the tests only to have each result return as before."_

"_You're wrong, nothing could have-"_

"_Denying it won't help. The sooner you accept the reality of what we are facing-"_

"_STOP IT!" Cloud's voice bordered on hysteria, a sudden burst of desperation as he realised everything Rufus spoke was going to be true. He didn't want to hear it. He couldn't focus. It was like all the nightmares of his past had meshed into one, spontaneously imploding inside his head without relief._

"_Listen to me." _

_Cloud forced himself to look up, almost recoiling as his eyes set upon the steeliness that reflected from the young leader's gaze. "No one could have prepared us for this. But whether you choose to involve yourself with us or not, there is no denying that you are already a part of it. His return was unexpected but-"_

"_How?"_

_Rufus paused to consider his guest._

"_How is it possible?"_

"_The only way it could be possible." The President studied the man curiously, as if the answer should have been obvious, then shifted a hand into the folds of his jacket to remove a sheet of paper. He unfurled it with a flick of his wrist and placed it on the rack before him. _

"_This is a record of the lifestream within and around the area of Junon. Each curve represents a flux in its activity; this particular graph shows the days leading up to the death of this SOLDIER. And this," A second graph was pulled from Rufus's pocket and placed on top of the first. "This is its activity only hours before he was killed."_

_Cloud couldn't ignore the difference. The lines of the second graph soared erratically, as if a surge of power had erupted from within the lifestream's depths. And as it began to return to its usual gradient, Cloud knew, with a sickening confidence, that the power that had surged up from its core, had not returned with it._

_Silently, Rufus tucked the papers back into his jacket and observed Cloud as he stood before him. The blonde's face was grey, but a faint look of acceptance, shrouded by disbelief, seemed to have shimmered into his expression. "You may be an ex-SOLDIER Cloud, and you may hate what we do. But you, more than anyone, know what we are facing now. We need you."_

_Cloud turned a tired eye onto the young leader, as if he could hear his words but nothing was being processed._

"_Think of your family, your friends. I know it isn't the easiest thing to accept, but you're the only one who knows exactly what we are dealing with here."_

_Before he could finish, Cloud suddenly wheeled away from the President, his feet walking mechanically toward the door. But Rufus made no attempt to stop him, knowing too well nothing would bring the man back to face this. Not for now at least ."Think about it Cloud. That's all I ask."_

_But the blond couldn't even motion a response, his hand already dragging the door shut behind him._

* * *

Well that was exhausting!

Tifa yawned deeply, her long arms arcing stiffly into the air above her. She had forgotten how tiring dealing with a crowded bar could really be, especially when she realized all she wanted to do was sleep.

The young woman sat down on the edge of her bath, mechanically picking up a hairbrush to battle the tangled mess her hair had become. She thought over the day's events, how everything had appeared in a different perspective. She had smiled all day.

Remembering that joy, Tifa felt an elated shiver crawl up her back. She still couldn't believe it, but at this stage she didn't care. She needed nothing more to convince her that this decision was right. And nothing would take it away.

Sighing with content, the young woman rose from her seat and exited the bathroom, her nightshirt flowing loosely around her legs. As she entered her bedroom, a cold gust of wind diverted her attention to the still-open window, its hinges creaking softly in the night's breeze.

She moved in its direction, a hand lifting to rub her tired eyes, but her arm dropped abruptly. It could have been the wind, perhaps a trick of the light as she had averted her gaze?

She watched, perplexed as the glass pane began to swing inward, the handle rising stiffly to lock it into place. That was not the wind.

And neither was the sudden grip that caught her waist, knocking her effortlessly onto the bed.

She lay startled for a few seconds before her thoughts caught up to the moment. There was an initial sense of panic, before the young girl managed to take control of herself. She composed her breathing which had temporarily excelled with the rate of her heartbeat. Her hands, once locked to her sides, now shuffled slowly out to push her body up. But the force pressing down along her chest prevented any such motion.

Sephiroth leaned closer until his mouth rested against the bare skin of her throat. She trembled at the touch, a wave of excitement and nerves surfacing in her mind. She shivered elatedly as his lips trailed across her collar bone, dragging forth a lustful urge. There was no fear, no hate, just a slight apprehension. She had expected this. This moment had run itself ragged throughout her head all day, replaying the outcomes, questioning what she could and could not respond to. These first few minutes would be the hardest, but it would get easier. At least, she hoped it would.

"_What is it?"_

Tifa jumped at the sudden question and a knot formed in the pit of her stomach. She felt her mouth go dry and she struggled to find her voice. In panic of not being able to respond, Tifa settled for a slight shake of her head. Above her came the sound of humoured laughter, sending butterflies soaring in her belly.

"_You're a bad liar my dear."_

Tifa shivered. She shook her head again, cleared her throat and found her voice. "I'm fine."

There was a silence before Sephiroth's weight lifted unexpectedly, pulling the girl's attention to the area around her. She propped herself onto her elbows, then slowly rose to her feet. Anxiety began to creep in as she attempted to guess where he had gone.

"_You're still nervous of me."_

Tifa whirled about to face the bed. She could see the dip of the mattress where Sephiroth was seated, his back most likely resting against the headboard. Without thinking, the young woman's feet took several steps away, betraying her uncertainty. She couldn't deny she did feel nervous. But not the same kind of fearing nerves she had felt all those nights before. More like the type of nerves a young girl would feel the first time she undresses in front of her boyfriend, or the type of anxiety she'd feel when her self-confidence is challenged by someone superior.

But Sephiroth wasn't blind. He was very aware of how she felt right now, and he knew exactly how to ease her into his grasp.

The young girl stood quietly, her teeth chewing uneasily on her lower lip.

"_Come here."_

Tifa hesitated. Then to her surprise, she found her feet edging forward, slowly but surely, each step closing the space between herself and the bed. As she came within his range, Sephiroth reached out and brushed a soothing hand along her arm. He felt her body tense and shiver with the touch, stiffening hesitantly as his fingers wrapped around her wrist and coaxed her gently forward.

As her knees hit the mattress, Tifa found herself being pulled onto the bed. Warily she followed, her free hand shuffling as a support beneath her. But when her skin suddenly rubbed up against his leg, Tifa froze.

Sephiroth gently released her wrist, waiting as she overcame her initial recoil. He wanted her to feel like she was making the decisions; she needed to take her own control. But it was obvious a little encouragement was going to be necessary.

Lightly he cupped a hand to her face, indirectly coaxing her forward. Before Tifa realized it, she had shuffled up onto Sephiroth's waist, her slender legs straddling his hips and an unexpected sense of security began to take over her apprehension. He brought his knees up behind the young woman, as if to secure her on his lap but she found the act strangely comforting.

When facing this man, Tifa couldn't help but feel vulnerable; anxious as to how she herself should act in his presence. But when she was this close, when she could feel his touch, felt the heat and security of his body beneath her as opposed to pinning her down, the sense of belonging, of lust and desire overrode all else.

Sephiroth's arms enveloped Tifa's waist, soothing the tension from her muscles. She felt equal. Not dominated by this man, but supported and strengthened. The worries were easing away.

Feeling suddenly braver, Tifa lifted her hands and placed them tentatively against his chest. She brushed her fingers curiously across his skin, awed by the sculpted muscles that glided beneath her touch. Then her arms were rising over broad shoulders, entwining with lengths of silken hair.

Desire overwhelmed her thoughts, a sudden restlessness to have this man empower her senses.

For a moment she questioned her next move, but a sudden determination, an unbearable longing wiped all doubt from her mind. She was tired of this life. She would have her hope fulfilled, her joy unleashed.

Curiously, Sephiroth watched as the young girl felt around for his hands and unwound them from her waist. He wondered whether her nerves had won through, that her doubt had been stronger than he first anticipated but he found himself taken aback when his fingers suddenly interlaced with the hem of her nightshirt. An amused smile graced his lips as she urged his hands beneath the top, a faint shiver riveting across her skin as she encouraged them to stroke up along her bare stomach.

As he took the initiative to explore her body, Tifa released her grip and, despite the slight quivering in her limbs, lifted the shirt from over her head. A slight blush rose against her cheeks as Sephiroth's hands found their way to her chest, a silent gasp emerging from deep within her throat as his fingers caressed each breast with a silent admiration.

Then Sephiroth wrapped his arms behind her back and she willingly lowered her body to his. The skin to skin contact sent elated trembles cascading through Tifa's body. It felt fantastic, the heat, the affection, the desire. Without a doubt, Tifa wanted this. She craved it, needed it, begged for more. And at last, she would have it.

Their lips locked in a passionate embrace, betraying the lust Tifa had withheld for so long. She wouldn't hold back anymore, for once she was going to love; she was going to live her life.

For once, she was going to take control.


	10. Chapter 10 M Rated

Tifa woke up bright and early to the first of what she hoped to be many happy mornings. A smile lit across her face as she rose from the bed, her thoughts fresh and alive. She strolled to the bathroom with a bounce in her step, her feet sliding gracefully along the floor. She felt fantastic.

Oh god, it was real, it was actually happening.

The girl danced around the room as she dressed, her mind soaring ecstatically. Her skin tingled as she moved, riveted with the sensations of her night's endeavours. Her heart began to pound as she relived the memories; the touch of passionate lips, the heat of entwined limbs, the lustful moment of ecstasy.

Tifa trembled as a sudden heat pooled in her abdomen. Her smile widened as she remembered the silken caress of Sephiroth's voice, the hungered demand of his kiss as he wrapped her in his embrace.

"_Be mine Tifa. I will give you everything, so long as you are mine and mine alone."_

The young woman felt an elated sigh shake its way from her chest, the sudden image of her complying lips pressing firmly to his flickering into her thoughts.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so happy. Her emotions buzzed through her with an eager rush. She felt like she could take on the world.

Laughing at the thought, the young woman made her way from the room, her feet quite literally springing down the stairs. She landed lightly on her toes and spun to her right, the sound of a pleasant hum drifting from her lips. The woman rushed forward, eager to begin a good day's work. Her slender fingers grasped the cold brass handle of the door firmly and she strode into the bar.

The hum choked in her throat.

Tifa froze where she stood, her face an expression of shock and confusion. She could only stare at him.

Cloud sat at the counter, his body hunched forward onto its surface. He was facing the opposite wall, much to the girl's relief, but it still didn't help loosen the knot now twisted painfully in Tifa's stomach. A wash of emotion flowed through her mind. Anger, sadness, fear and confusion; she didn't know which one to follow. Her initial reaction was to turn and leave, she wasn't ready for this yet. But as the girl spun on her heel, the sudden sound of heavy breathing, deep and rhythmic, paused her in her tracks.

Cloud was asleep.

She watched him nervously, unsure how to react. Then a moment of curiosity pulled her forward. She needed to see him, she needed to see his face, that image of familiarity. For days she had seen nothing but the same four walls of her bedroom, the same atmosphere, the same 'company'. She had to see him. She had to experience that taste of her 'old life'.

Tifa began to edge her way into the room, her eyes never leaving the man's sleeping figure. But what if he woke up? What then? Would she panic, break down, maybe even turn on him?

Her steps faltered slightly as she moved and a lump began to build in her throat. No matter what response rose in her head she knew none would end well.

She would just have to make sure he didn't wake up then.

The sudden reassurance surprised her. Since when did she have such determination? Right now it wasn't important but the idea amused her. The courage in that sudden thought gave her a new found strength and before she knew it, Tifa was standing behind the bar, her eyes looking down upon Cloud's still form. An empty bottle lay on its side a few inches from Cloud's face, a small, similarly empty glass the only object propping it from rolling to the floor. The strong smell of whiskey drifted on Cloud's breath, causing Tifa's stomach to clench further. But strangely this reassured her; the blond definitely wasn't waking up anytime soon.

She looked at him sceptically, wondering what had driven the man to drink himself unconscious. He looked a real mess. His hair was ragged and dim and despite the overpowering scent of alcohol, the girl could smell the damp from his clothes. He was slumped awkwardly with his head resting in the crook of one arm, his face hidden by an unruly fringe.

Without thought, Tifa's hand gently lifted to brush away the hair that shielded her sight. The minute Cloud's face came into view, the woman felt an overwhelming urge to punch him. Her hand tightened instinctively by her side but she fought against the compulsion. Instead she just watched, taking the moment to finally confront the emotions toiling inside her.

Anger, definitely the most prominent of all was hitting boiling point inside her head. He had humiliated her, given her that false hope, that 'pity you' excuse. How could he do that to her? How could he have so easily walked away from this?

And then there was sadness. A lonely despair that Cloud never truly loved her as she had loved him. A longing for all those years she had lost crying over his worthless affection. So much time wasted.

Finally, a thought struck her, an emotion she never expected to feel. It took her by surprise. Joy. A strange satisfaction to see Cloud slumped in this miserable state. Joy, overtaking all other emotions. Because of Cloud, she had found the sanctuary of another's embrace, someone who would care for her and give her love in return. In many ways she should be thanking him. The pain of his rejection pushed her straight into the arms of Sephiro-

Pain. Sadness. It struck her instantaneously. She was betraying him. She was turning her back on her best friend. Someone she'd loved and cared for since childhood. How could she do that to him? She had slept with the man of whom Cloud's darkest memories first began. How could she willingly cause him so much pain?

Like dust, the thoughts suddenly disappeared as soon as they had arrived. What about her pain? What about all the times Cloud had put her through hell just so she could see him smile?

No, Cloud did not deserve her pity, her love or her care whatsoever. And he would never see her so desperate again. She leered down at him, fists clenching reflexively at her sides. At that moment the compulsion to hurt him was nearly overwhelming. But she could restrain it. She knew exactly what would crush him, a secret she could unveil at any time to set his life ablaze.

But no, he could never know of Sephiroth. No one could.

She had tasted happiness. Tifa had felt what pleasures the world could give, what joy could be found in being alive.

Hell itself would not take this newfound hope from her. And may god help anyone who tried!

* * *

One, two. Harder. One, two. Faster. Just a few more. She could do this.

Finishing with a hard left handed blow, Tifa caught the punch bag mid swing, bringing it to an abrupt halt. Sweat glistened across her forehead, seeping noticeably through the back of her oversized t shirt. The young woman allowed her weight to lean against the bag for several minutes before finally pushing back onto the balls of her feet. She reached her arms far above her head, a long, pleasant stretch after her thorough work out. It had been a while since she'd had a go at using her martial skills, but after today, she really needed to let out the steam.

Since her early morning moment with Cloud, and after a few attempts to subtly wake him, she had decided to let the blond sleep it out on the bar, even if that meant losing business for another day. She was sure she could catch it up tomorrow, but the way Tifa looked at it, it was better to miss out on one day's profit than risk having a conversation with Cloud. And when it came down to it, the fact that she'd had to keep the bar shut because of him was one more argument she could use when their inevitable confrontation arrived.

But despite having a good two hours sparring alone in the garage, she still hadn't worked off all of her anger towards him. In fact, as it looked, it was going to be a long time before Tifa even began to forgive Cloud for what he'd done.

Sighing, Tifa pulled the gloves from her hands and made her way to the stairs. As she ascended, she couldn't help but wonder whether Cloud had finally woken yet. The thought didn't worry her though. The entrance to the garage was situated at the rear of the bar's storage room and, after passing Cloud's immobile form several times already, she highly doubted now would make any difference to disturb the blonde's inert slumber.

But even if he had, the hangover he'd undoubtedly experience would keep him more than a little distracted. She could easily sneak from the room without so much as a glance. There was nothing to worry about. A small smile of bemusement lifted a corner of Tifa's mouth and the image of Cloud's pained face as he dealt with the consequence of his overzealous binge pulled a cruel laugh from the young woman's throat.

But the laugh died instantly the minute she walked into the bar.

Cloud was propped upright, his head resting heavily in one hand. He looked up as soon as Tifa entered, freezing the girl in a sudden panic. She felt sick as his gaze met hers.

All the anger, all the pain seemed to drain away in that one look, leaving her confused and insecure.

What was she going to say?

His eyes seemed pained, almost pitiful. His expression reflected the same look of vulnerability she wore herself. But there was something more to him, he looked...almost apologetic. No, he couldn't speak. She couldn't listen. She wouldn't cope if he opened his lips.

Without a word, Tifa suddenly veered away and made a hurried escape into the hall. She dashed up the stairs, across the landing and swung through the door into her room, throwing her body heavily against the frame as it closed. She listened, but no sound followed. No worried voice calling her name, no footsteps rushing across the floor behind her.

A quivering sigh shook itself from Tifa's lungs. Her legs held a slight tremble and she found it strenuous just to walk to the bed.

Head cradled in her hands, Tifa desperately tried to regain composure. She had thought she could have handled such a brief encounter, but it seemed it was still too soon. Even so much as looking at him had caused her grief. But when would be the right moment? When could she finally talk this out with Cloud? She didn't know the answer, but it certainly wasn't going to be anytime soon.

At least he hadn't followed her, which was one relief she could safely say. But as she thought about those few seconds their eyes had met, something began to eat at her mind. Cloud had looked so...so distant. Almost haunted. But why? Had this whole scenario between them really affected him so badly?

Not as badly as it had affected her.

Again came that determination. That defiance her thoughts had begun to instil in her. Rarely had Tifa ever had such a confident outlook but since this morning, slowly but surely, Tifa had noticed an unusual change to the way she looked at the world. She never used to have such confidence, such security in her own mind. She used to always put others before herself, to accept the lesser roles in life. But now...ever since her life had taken such a significant turn. Ever since Sephiroth had appeared...

In a way it was if her thoughts had become a separate entity of their very own.

She pushed the idea quickly out of her mind. Right now that wasn't important.

This wasn't fair. Even after she had decided to push Cloud away, he still continued to trouble her mind. Tifa stared helplessly around her room. She needed a distraction.

A cool night breeze gusted in from the window, sending shivers down her spine as it drifted along her sweat-soaked shirt. She needed a shower, perhaps that would help ease her mind off her more oppressing worries. Although she wasn't going to hold her breath on the thought.

Despite that Tifa stiffly made her way into the bathroom, locking the door nervously behind her. If Cloud did decide to visit, there was no way her humility would hold out if he walked in on her showering.

The taps screeched their protest as they turned, a cascade of water billowing powerfully down to the tub beneath. Usually it took a while for the water to heat and the girl took a leisurely pace to undress.

After several minutes, Tifa noticed the steam begin to rise and gently tested the temperature before stepping in. The shower curtain wafted out as the girl passed and she pushed it back with an agitated hand. She hated pulling it across. It always clung to her skin and got in the way so, simply to reduce the hassle, she'd just got into the habit of leaving it hanging to one side.

After standing in her sweat stained clothes for so long, the sudden caress of warmth felt unbelievable against her skin, easing the tension from her muscles. The gash along her left palm stung viciously with the heat but she bit back a wince, waiting as it eased slowly away.

A hot shower always seemed to cure Tifa's problems, even if only temporarily. But for the first time, Tifa could not help but think about Cloud. She couldn't get the thoughts out of her mind.

She stood beneath the shower head, absorbing the sensation of the water running down her skin, hoping the agitation would wash away with it. But to no avail.

Aggravated, Tifa reached out for a nearby bottle and squeezed a large amount of shampoo into her hand. Her long fingers combed the gel through her hair, bunching it tactfully onto the top of her head. She loved washing her hair, loved the feeling of her fingers combing through every strand, the relaxing sensation of the water running down her front as she tilted her body back from beneath its fall.

The scent of strawberries and cream overwhelmed her senses as she leaned forward to rinse, a pleasant sigh leaving her throat as the final tension of her muscles dissipated with the heat.

She stood for a moment longer, enjoying the sensation, then reached for a bottle of shower gel. The liquid instantly frothed into suds along her body, enveloping her limbs in a sweet fragrance. She scrubbed gently, stepping out from beneath the water's fall to finish before returning to wash the bubbles off, revealing the clean, pink flushed skin beneath.

Her long arms stretched gracefully above her head as she rinsed, her body relaxed and beautifully elongated. She smiled lightly, closing her eyes beneath the water's cascade. The tension in her mind was slowly beginning to subside. Just a little longer and hopefully the worries would lift altogether. All she had to do was relax.

"_Gorgeous."_

Tifa dived into the shower curtain, eyes flashing open in shock. She rubbed the water frantically from her face and pulled the swinging drape reflexively around her body, heart pounding with the sudden exertion.

Sephiroth's laughter brought a deeper shade of red to the young girl's cheeks, encouraging her hands to pull the curtain tight with embarrassment. But despite this, she couldn't deny she felt a definite relief as she recognized his voice, rather than that of a certain other.

"_Must you stop? I was really enjoying the view."_

Tifa felt a ripple of glee run down her skin as the words purred seductively to her ears, dimming the flush on her cheeks. She turned her head to lean towards the source, her gaze floating timidly around the steam filled room. But the girl's joy was tinged with annoyance as she considered the abrupt intrusion, the rate of her heart only now just beginning to settle. "You could have said something sooner."

"_True. But why would I do that?"_

There was a brief stirring within the room's damp haze, as if a gust of wind had unsettled the air. Tifa smiled knowingly. "People don't usually enjoy their shower when being 'observed'. Especially not if their 'spectators' are going to comment."

"_My apologies, I was not aware of that little detail." _

His voice dripped with humoured sarcasm, closer than before, his body narrowing the distance between himself and the young woman. A spark of excitement glinted in Tifa's eyes as his voice carried on in the silence, so near she was sure she could reach out and touch him.

"_Perhaps a compromise?"_

She paused briefly, contemplating with her amusement. "I'm listening."

"_You can return to enjoying your shower..."_

His voice veered to the left and faded, as if he had taken a step away.

"_...only this time, I won't make a sound."_

Tifa bit back a laugh, forcing herself to keep a straight face. Although she had to admit she did feel an undeniable pang of disappointment at his apparent 'compromise'. She had been hoping for something a little more creative. But then, something about the way he spoke sounded just a bit off...almost teasing. God she wished she could see his face. Reading expressions was so much easier than deciphering someone's mood by the sound of their voice.

Did he really have some other intent? Well...she could find that out soon enough.

Tifa turned her head and feigned a look of consideration, then flashed a genuine grin. "I don't think so." The shower curtain billowed around her legs as she quickly unwrapped it from her body, snapping it easily across the railing to shield her from view. It floated slowly along the side of the bath tub before quickly settling against its edge, leaving the girl bare once more beneath the cascading water.

Tifa turned to face the wall, an impudent grin spreading along her lips. Was she being too bold? Was she asking for trouble? The young woman waited silently for a response, but when at last it came, it was certainly not what she had been hoping for.

"_As you wish."_

Then nothing. Tifa felt a bitter disappointment well up inside. She had hoped he would have taken a different initiative rather than hold her words literally. For a moment longer she waited, stretching her patience as far as she could. Then desire overwhelmed all else and the girl spun around to the curtain.

It wrenched back abruptly, the metal clips ringing noisily along the rail. A squeal of surprise caught in Tifa's throat as Sephiroth's body suddenly pressed up against hers, pushing her back onto the ice cold tiles of the wall. She shivered against the surface, her mind quickly catching up to the moment as Sephiroth lowered his face to hers.

"_May I join you then?"_

His tone was a seductive caress, so unbearably tempting for the girl to resist. She didn't know whether she replied or not, but the ferocity in which she pressed her lips to his was confirmation enough.

She felt him smile against her skin, reflecting her fervour with his tongue's demanding appeal for entrance. Tifa complied readily, a hungry murmur humming from her throat as Sephiroth ravaged the inside of her mouth. She loved the taste of him, revered in the instant need he dragged from her body. His voice intoxicated her mind, the touch of his sculpted form driving her mad with desire. But if only she could just see him, to be able to appraise the sight of this man that fulfilled her every starved ambition.

His hold moved to her waist, squeezing demandingly, possessively. Without thought, her hands abruptly caught his, pulling his arms higher, encouraging the exploration. His fingers massaged across the lavish curves of her breasts, kneading and pinching each nipple until she keened pitifully.

The young woman then found her own way to his chest, rising higher, sliding smoothly over the wet skin, entwining through the slick strands of hair that clung to his shoulders.

And then she saw it.

In wonder, Tifa broke her mouth away, her eyes staring, mesmerized. Sephiroth, rather irritated by the interruption, made an attempt to reclaim her lips, but found the girl completely focused elsewhere. A slight smile of bemusement lifted across his face as he realized the source of Tifa's fascination.

The shower flowed down onto Sephiroth's unseen form, cascading off every inch of his figure, shaping over every dip and curve of his muscles. The light danced across his surface, reflecting on the water that coated his body. Tifa watched, awe-struck at the shimmering silhouette that had been given shape before her. She could see him so clearly. It wasn't a perfect image, but he was still there, standing beneath her touch, visible at last. The sight was mesmerising.

Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, leaving her almost breathless. She felt her yearning for his touch soar, the lust smouldering in her abdomen igniting into an inferno. Sephiroth could see the hunger sparking to life within the depths of her wine-red eyes.

"_Would you like a closer look?"_

Tifa didn't have time to react as an arm suddenly hooked beneath her knees, swinging her firmly from her feet. Sephiroth propelled the girl up the wall, his strong hips suddenly forced between her legs, pinning her easily to its surface. Tifa instinctively clung to his chest, her feet swinging gently in the air behind him. She looked on in stunned amazement, her body seeming to float against the shimmering gold of Sephiroth's silhouette.

His hands gently stroked down to her thighs and lifted her slightly higher, adjusting her legs to straddle his hips.

"_Comfortable?"_

With difficulty, Tifa finally lifted her attention up from the man's body, only for her eyes to widen in awe as she suddenly noticed the reflected features of his face; the high cheekbones, the strong set of a jaw line, the highlighted shimmer of hair as it fell down his shoulders. She felt breathless; she could only nod a response. A deep, low rumble of laughter reverberated from his throat as he noted her adoring gaze.

"_Good."_

Sephiroth's mouth enveloped her lips, quickly picking up where they left off. She draped her arms possessively around his neck, enforcing the connection.

Desire, love, an overwhelming concoction of happiness swelled in Tifa's thoughts. He was so perfect, so exceedingly good at delivering what she craved.

A hand spanned across her stomach, stroking lower to explore the valley between her thighs, instantly engaging her lustful urges. She moaned loudly as he teased her, muscles writhing feverishly as she became wet beneath his fingers.

Sephiroth broke away from Tifa's lips, his mouth trailing down along her throat. She closed her eyes in bliss as his tongue lapped against her skin, the sensation filling her body with need.

Her head bent to his shoulder, her full lips tracing the line of his neck. She kissed passionately over his skin, her teeth nipping teasingly as a wave of pleasure trembled within her loins.

She had to have him; she had to have him now.

The young girl's hips grinded impatiently against him, pressing his fingers hard onto the sensitive nub he was enticing so expertly. A gasp shook its way from Tifa's lungs at the motion, white stars dancing behind her closed eyes. The man flashed a predatory grin, his own urges more than happy to oblige her desires.

With ease, Sephiroth raised her swiftly higher against his torso, only to release the girl readily onto the shaft of his throbbing arousal. Tifa's breath caught in her throat as he entered her, the thick length of his member dragging the ghost of a moan from her lips. She trembled with anticipation, eager to feel him move inside her once more.

The woman gasped as his hips began to pulse insistently against hers, slow, purposeful thrusts that sparked her need into severe pleasure. Sephiroth wrapped an arm behind her waist, allowing the wall to support the girl's back. Her fingers grasped his shoulders in encouragement, squeezing tensely as he struck her sweet spot.

Tifa's mind spun with rapture, any and all thoughts of Cloud dissipating like smoke before the storm of her lust. His hips undulated her to the wall, each stroke harder, deeper, faster than the last. She whispered his name, felt her body spasm with oncoming jolts of euphoria. His breath rasped from his throat as his own pleasure began to soar. She relished in the sound, lavished in the assertion that he too shared in her bliss, his urges riding higher with her own.

As he quickened his rhythm, Sephiroth took a moment to regard the young woman, a dangerous grin seizing his lips as he observed the lustful glint in her eyes. She was breathless against him, her slender legs suddenly entwining behind his waist, impaling her body further onto his erection. A harsh groan unwittingly escaped his throat at the motion, his muscles tensing abruptly. His pace hastened urgently in response.

The heat of the steam-filled room seemed to intensify fiercely, a whimpering cry sounding between Tifa's clenched teeth as the muscles of her abdomen contracted around Sephiroth's pulsing arousal.

Her shoulders grated higher up the wall as his thrusts drove her lower back into its surface, a strangely enhancing pleasure for the girl despite the burning friction.

She pulled him close, as if every inch of his body delivered her pleasure. She wanted more of him, clung to his form as if he was the only thing left in the world that mattered. He made her feel loved, gave her a sense of purpose, fulfilled the gaping hole that had scarred her heart for so long. She couldn't leave him. So long as Tifa drew breath, she would never turn him away.

The woman felt ready to burst, an arm reaching instinctively out to the wall to support her quaking form. Her free hand caught Sephiroth's face with an almost desperate urgency, demanding his notice. Her mouth pressed lasciviously to his, her tongue running demandingly along his lower lip. He indulged in her need, welcomed her encouragement as she prodded and teased, delved in her lust as their tongues conflicted for dominance.

His desire to ravage the young girl was overwhelming; the primal urge to take her as hard as he could brimming to overflow. Sephiroth's body closed whatever space remained between them, his hands holding Tifa relentlessly to meet his assault.

She threw her head back in pleasure, pulses of ecstasy ravishing her senses. The pooling desire in her belly began to erupt, shockwaves of her oncoming climax spiralling throughout her limbs. She traced the line of his lips with her fingers, absorbing every detail, savouring the taste he'd left along her tongue.

Her body tensed, muscles trembling. Her legs quaked, numbed, then an explosion of euphoria shattered through every nerve, pulling a scream of rapture from the young girl's throat.

A shudder jarred Sephiroth's body, his teeth clenching painfully as he hit his release. The man's hips jerked, pulsing slowly, his mind reeling in carnal pleasure as he came within her.

They remained locked together, each bathing in the others ecstasy for several long, hazy minutes.

The heavy fall of the shower drowned out the laboured breaths and euphoric murmurs of the pair, its beat disturbed only as Sephiroth slid from between Tifa's thighs.

Her eyes were glazed as he lowered her to the ground, a wide smile of satisfaction gracing the corners of her mouth. She leaned into the body of the man before her, laying gentle kiss after kiss along his marbled chest. His arms held her waist in a firm embrace, his gaze watching her intently.

"_And how did Miss Lockhart enjoy her shower this evening?"_

His voice was a husky whisper, his tone laced with bemusement. She loved the sound of it, lavished in the silken texture of his words. Tifa glanced up, her smile becoming one of mischievous humour. "Pleasant. Though I'm sure it could have been exceptional."

"_Is that so?"_

There was a moment of silence, an insecure notion slowly creeping into the young girl's thoughts as she wondered if she may have offended him. His arms suddenly loosened around her, causing the girl's anxiety to heighten.

"_We'll have to do something about that."_

Before Tifa could comprehend his intent, Sephiroth spun her into the wall, his grip abruptly fastening around the girl's hips, dragging her into the crook of his body. His motives quickly dawned on Tifa as she felt the solid length of a renewed arousal caress her inner thigh.

A mixture of excitement and disbelief washed through Tifa's mind as he pulled her close, his lips brushing seductively along the nape of her neck.

"_Let's hope I can do better this time."_

He trailed a kiss along the pulse of her throat, a deep, predatory laugh reverberating from within his chest. Tifa felt his desire seep into her thoughts, course through her body like a physical entity. Her fingers reached up beyond her shoulders to entwine around his neck, a devilish smile gracing the corners of her mouth.

"I'm sure you won't disappoint."

* * *

If there was one thing Cloud felt right now, it was pain. The pain of looking into Tifa's eyes, knowing how much he'd wronged her. The pain of remembering his long buried past, fearing it was going to repeat itself. And the most irritating of all, the pain of an everlasting hangover that was threatening to split his head in two.

Cloud rubbed a heavy hand across his face, his eyes dim and exhausted. Even now his mind struggled to comprehend exactly what the Shinra President had told him. Or more like his thoughts just refused to believe it. But the man couldn't deny the facts. Evidence had been given, the pieces fit together too well, and Rufus wasn't the kind of man to jump to conclusions.

No. It was happening. The nightmare that had stalked him for so many years was finally coming true.

An ache cracked along Cloud's temple as he considered the implications of Sephiroth's unprecedented return. It still seemed so surreal. Any minute now he was going to wake up, he had to get back to the real world. But try as he might, a voice from the depths of his mind told him this was his reality.

Air hissed between the man's teeth as a wave of anger and misery hit him like a brick wall. Why? Why couldn't he be free from this? Why couldn't he live his life and be happy like any other human being? Did fate just relish in his suffering?

His hands gripped the edge of the bar's surface like a vice. After everything he'd done in this life, the world always seemed to throw it back in his face.

The blond vaulted from his seat and snatched up the back of his stool, lifting it threateningly into the air. If it hadn't of been for the sudden buzz of his phone, the chair would have undoubtedly gone through the window.

Cloud sucked in several deep breaths before dropping his wrath to the ground. Fumbling deftly for a few minutes, the man eventually pulled out the well timed distraction and stared questioningly at its screen.

He smirked as he dumped the phone carelessly onto the bar's counter, continuing to sneer with agitation as Reno's name finally disappeared from view.

He did not need this right now. It had been less than a day and already Rufus was pressing for an answer.

But an answer to what?

When he thought about it, the blond didn't actually remember what the President had asked of him. He had said he 'needed Cloud', but for what purpose the man could not certify. Between the mass mob of emotions the blond had succumbed to when hearing the news, combined with his disbelief of such a fate occurring, the man had just assumed Rufus was requesting his experience to face off with Sephiroth as he had in the past. The idea alone had sent his hate and loathing of the ex-General screaming to new levels.

But maybe he was being over presumptuous. Although that did seem unlikely. All Cloud had ever done in his life was fight. If it wasn't a request to kill the risen monster then what use did Rufus see in his abilities?

He pushed the thought from his head, not just because he didn't actually believe there could be any other reason Rufus needed him, but also because he didn't actually want to think of any alternative.

Once more his phone vibrated along the bar, Reno's name flashing irritatingly up from the screen. The blond pulled it closer as a text alert scrolled onto its face, the message written in the Turk's usual blunt manner.

"_Meet with Rufus tomorrow. It's important so just do it."_

He pushed the phone away with agitation. How in hell's name did he get into this mess? One thing was for sure, like Rufus said, Cloud was involved whether he wanted to be or not. The only question now was whether he could face up to the challenge once again.

The man walked from the bar, his feet dragging wearily along the floor. If he wanted the answers he sought, he knew he'd have to turn to Shinra. Tomorrow's meeting was inevitable, and Rufus knew it. He knew Cloud would eventually give in. The man gritted his teeth. Why did he feel like such a pawn?

The groan of water pipes could suddenly be heard, resonating from within the walls of the house. Cloud paused for a moment, sourcing the noise, then his thoughts instantly turned.

Tifa.

What was he going to say to her? Not only was there a lot of air to be cleared between the couple, but now Cloud had the extra burden of telling the girl her deepest fears had finally caught up to them. But after the last few days, the man had slowly come to terms with the idea that, like it or not, this whole scenario was his fault. He'd have to fix it soon. Especially now that his involvement with Shinra was about to get a whole lot deeper.

Then Cloud felt a pang of guilt swell in his mind. He'd done enough to Tifa as it was, never mind add a whole new chunk of hell to her load. No. She couldn't know. There was no way he could tell her that Sephiroth had returned. The girl had suffered enough for one lifetime without finding out it was all about to come crashing down.

But he had to speak to her soon. Tonight. It had to be tonight. Otherwise the blond doubted he would ever get the nerve up to do it again.

But he could wait a few more hours at least. She was bound to be pissed. They hadn't seen each other for days so he'd need a little time to think up some reasonable excuses.

And then...maybe. Maybe they could return to the life they both wished for, the family they both craved, and the love Cloud finally realised he could give.

* * *

Tifa hummed her approval as a line of delicate kisses drifted silently down her neck. Long locks of her dark hair clung to her skin, damp and tangled between inquisitive fingers as it was brushed lightly from her face.

Sephiroth straddled her hips, his unseen form pressing possessively down onto her extended body as she lay on the bed. He was whispering soothing words into her ear, invitations of pleasure, propositions that made Tifa's face blaze.

An amused laugh danced from her throat as unseen hands once again attempted to lift away her nightshirt. She halted his progress with an affectionate but stubborn push, removing the hem from his grasp and shifting it back to lie around her thighs.

Earlier, when the young woman had finally stepped out of the shower, she'd found the act of putting on any form of garment rather difficult due to the intervention of a certain unseeable force, namely Sephiroth's refusal to have her clothed. But after several failed attempts, she'd eventually persuaded him that she needed to wear the shirt, not just because the room's temperature was rather low, but to help reassure the girl that she still withheld a level of control within this so-called relationship. She couldn't deny, she was thoroughly enjoying herself so far, but that didn't mean she could let her guard down so easily.

She laughed cheekily as Sephiroth's grip suddenly found her wrists and pulled them firmly above her head, gently pinning them together with his right hand. The palm of his left slowly stroked across her curves, stubbornly reaching back for her shirt once more, trailing down her body with slow deliberation. His voice was teasingly seductive, mesmerising as he watched her melt beneath his touch. She laughed at his determination; it made her feel loved, desired.

Then everything stopped.

At first the young woman didn't notice, lulled into bliss by the man's hypnotic passion. But after a moment, Tifa slowly realized that something was wrong. She lay in silence, waiting.

The pressure at her wrists was tightening, becoming almost painful. The girl tugged her arms gently, hoping for a reaction, the release of her arms, the sound of his voice, anything. Abruptly her hands came free and she pulled them in for safety, worriedly rubbing each wrist.

Then cautiously Tifa lifted her hands to find him. He hadn't moved, his body still lying a top her own. Her touch graced across the skin of his chest, rising tentatively higher, stroking up his shoulders, his neck, his head. Her fingers lifted slightly to caress his face, but as they rose along his jaw, the girl suddenly realized he was no longer even looking at her.

His head was turned away, facing the other side of the room, staring fixatedly towards the door.

Tifa felt a stone fall into the pit of her stomach. "Seph-"

His name died in her throat, her body paralyzed with panic as the door knocked abruptly in the silence.

Time seemed to freeze.

A tremor wracked through Sephiroth's body, a spasm of muscles that tensed viciously on top of her own.

The door swung in.

Sparks flared as the light bulb suddenly shattered, plunging the room into darkness. A wave of heat emanated down onto Tifa, so intense she thought she was being held before a furnace. She turned her face to the side, heart pounding into her throat. She knew who it was, she knew before she even looked upon his face.

But it didn't stop her eyes widening with fear and dread as Cloud walked into the room.


	11. Chapter 11

The room plummeted into darkness, the last sparks of light dying as the final shards of glass hit the floor. Cloud gazed up in stunned bewilderment at the shattered bulb, his hand still holding nervously onto the door's handle.

Slowly he dropped his gaze to the darkened room, his body cautiously walking forward as his eyes adjusted. He stopped abruptly when his sight made out Tifa's silhouetted figure, her body lying motionless along her bed.

Cloud cursed as he realised he'd been too hasty in entering the room. He knew she would be asleep and yet he still held firm in his mind that tonight they would talk this through. But the light was on, or at least it had been; wasn't that the deciding factor that had urged him forward?

There was a shuffle of movement in the silence, pulling his attention to the young woman before him. Her body had moved, her head now turned in his direction. Was she watching him?

Well...it was too late to turn back now. Cloud's fingers curled nervously into his palms, his throat suddenly dry. "...Tifa?" She didn't reply, but for a moment the blond was sure he heard a sudden intake of breath. If she was asleep, waking her was the last thing the man wished to do. But he couldn't just walk away without knowing first. He kept his voice as low as possible, watching her for any sign of movement.

"Hey...you awake?" For one minute more, the girl remained still. Then Tifa went bolt upright. Her eyes were wide and staring. She turned her gaze from Cloud to the other side of the room and back, her body noticeably tense.

The blond watched in confusion, then panicked as he realised he really had just woke her up. Possibly from a dream, or more like a nightmare by the looks of her reaction. She must be disorientated. He called her name softly and made a move towards the bed.

Tifa felt her stomach twist as she saw him approach. What was she going to do, what in hells name could she do? It wasn't a sudden disruption from sleep that had Tifa so stiff, it was him; Sephiroth.

He was gone.

The minute Cloud had taken two steps into the room; his body had vaulted from hers. But to where? Was he still here, was he beside her, or was he beside...?

Ice seemed to slide up her spine as she envisioned the imminent consequences of such an encounter.

"Tifa?"

The girl jumped suddenly as Cloud's voice interrupted her thoughts. She hadn't realised he was so close. He was leaning towards her, speaking softly, but the words did not make sense in her head. She stared up at him in fear and confusion, waiting. But waiting for what? A scream? A shower of blood?

Tifa abruptly flinched as her bedside light clicked on, her heart pounding in shock. Cloud looked at her questioningly, his hand lifting from the lamp's switch. "You okay?"

She looked back at him, eyes still wide, but the fear was slowly seeping away, replacing itself with a dreaded confusion. Why hadn't anything happened? Where was Sephiroth? Surely by now he had multiple chances to... She couldn't finish the thought. But then something began to push its way into her mind, a small but possible answer. Was Sephiroth intending to do anything at all? Was there a chance that he could restrain his urges? In fact, did he feel such an urge to begin with? Of course he did, he had to. How could he just sit and watch such an opportunity fall from his grasp?

Tifa's head began to throb. The prospects were so questionable; there was no way she could know the answer. The only thing she could do was wait. But that gave her only two options. She couldn't simply ask. There was no way she could communicate with Sephiroth without Cloud finding out something was wrong. And there was no way Tifa was going to let that secret go, not yet, not so long as she held hope in 'his' words.

And if she waited and nothing happened, then hopefully she'd be right in assuming Sephiroth's intent. After all, he had spared her own life. To be more precise he had made it worth living. Could that mean he had changed his thoughts of Cloud as well? But if she waited and his intent was as she'd first believed, if his hatred for Cloud still overpowered all else, then the final result would be irreversible. And until she heard the answer from the mouth of Sephiroth himself, there was no way she could trust in his motives. Her anger towards Cloud was intense, but that didn't mean she was willing to put his life to chance. Her head seemed to clear instantly; only one thing burning fiercely in her mind.

Cloud was in danger; he had to leave. She had to get him out now.

The blonde's hand was suddenly resting on her shoulder, squeezing as if to reassure. "Listen Tif-"

"Get out." Her voice was low, a frightened whisper. She pushed his arm to his side, sickened at herself as she saw his face fall. He was here to apologise to her. He wanted to straighten things out after their argument. But damn him why now?

Then her annoyance turned to unease as his expression became serious.

"I'm not leaving until we sort this out."

Disbelief, annoyance, then a sickening panic. God, why now? Why did he have to be so stubborn, of all the possible times he could have forced this on her, why did he choose now?

Tifa felt a cold sweat break along her skin. Her jaw tightened in frustration and she pushed her body up onto her knees to get off the bed. "I said no. I don't want to talk t-"

"I don't care. We need to fix this. Look, I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid of me but-"

"This isn't the right time." Her voice slowly rose in volume. Tifa took a step off the bed and swerved around Cloud's body, distress beginning to emanate from her every fibre. Cloud didn't seem to notice. His hand abruptly caught her wrist and stopped the girl in her tracks. The girl's throat tightened as she stared around the room.

Surely by now, after seeing her attempts to get him out, surely Sephiroth would have taken his chance. But the possible reassurance wasn't worth the risk it carried. She had to get him away, then and only then could she confront Sephiroth about this.

Tifa spun on Cloud. Her hand caught his and she pulled away fiercely, but his grip only tightened.

"Please let me explain Tifa."

"Why are you so desperate? I said I don't want to hear it."

He pulled her closer, then his gaze fell to her palm and a sudden expression of confusion and worry spread across his face. "What happened to your hand?"

Tifa felt a sharp bolt of fear go down her spine and she tugged her arm viciously to get away, but Cloud would not relinquish. "Tifa, how did you get that?" He stared, genuinely worried at the long, unbandaged gash that reached across her palm. It had begun to heal but still it retained a few signs of fresh blood and inflammation. He was not going to let go without an answer. Tifa clenched her fist to hide the wound from his sight, ignoring the pain that accompanied the act.

"I had an accident, you don't need to worry ab-"

"What kind of accident? Let me see it-"

"It doesn't matter. The mirror broke, it looks worse than it is." Her voice had taken on an angry edge and with a final tug, Cloud relinquished his hold. "You need to go." She made a few steps towards the door, desperately hoping he would follow.

Cloud seemed to be standing in thought, wondering whether he should persist with his questions on this 'accident', but he decided it best to ignore them for the moment. He sighed and his expression turned serious once more. "I told you I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

Tifa clenched her teeth, both hands balling into fists. "I don't have the time to listen to you. Just leave me alone, please."

"Why won't you talk to me?" Cloud started to sound almost desperate. What did he want to say so urgently? Why now? Why not during the countless times they'd been alone together, all the opportunities they'd had to communicate? Tifa felt her fears of the moment subside, replaced with her fears of the past, her emotions of everything she'd hidden for Cloud swiftly beginning to rise. She spun to face him, voice on the edge of cracking.

"You don't understand, this isn't-"

"Tifa, I'm sorry about that kiss bu-"

"Don't! Don't even speak about that, I don't want to hear it."

"I need to fix this-"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" Tifa clapped a hand to her mouth as the words screamed out. Something was crumbling within her heart. The barrier she'd forced up against him was shattering with every word he said, every pained expression that crossed his blue eyes, jabbing at her, mocking her weaknesses. Why was he doing this to her? Her desperation to see him safe, to protect him was slowly pulling out deeper emotions, hidden hopes she'd only just managed to barricade away. She should just leave him, let him stay, let Sephiroth...

Cloud looked at her, the hurt clear on his face, his own emotions racing dangerously. "I just..." His hands gripped reflexively at his sides, as if the man was struggling to withhold something. "Tifa, please just talk to me."

Her eyes burned with oncoming tears. This couldn't be happening. Right now all she wanted to do was scream at him. To tell him exactly why she wanted him out, to tell him the danger he was in. But she couldn't. She had her trust broken more than enough times, she wouldn't believe it could change just like that. She couldn't fall for him again, not like this. Cloud stepped toward her, his hand once more reaching for hers, but she backed away.

A trembling sigh shook Tifa to the core as she looked at him, his gaze betraying more to her than it should have. "Cloud...just go. I can't deal with this right now." The man stared at the girl for a few disbelieving seconds, then turned from her towards the door, leaving a sickening sense of relief washing through Tifa's body. She locked her gaze onto the ground, refusing to watch as he walked away. But just as she thought it safe to turn, Cloud's voice, low and almost hopeful, called her name. Tifa lifted her head nervously, her heart wedged in her throat.

"Someday soon then. Maybe tomorrow...would be the right time?"

The girl's eyes glistened as she watched him, an almost incoherent voice whispering past her lips. "...Maybe." It choked painfully as she said it. But it was nothing compared to the pain now crashing down onto her heart. Cloud's mouth lifted very slightly into a smile, then he was gone, the door closing silently behind him.

Tifa trembled. Her throat ached. She took a deep breath, and then the tears began to fall. Helplessly the girl tried to cease, pulling hand after hand across her face but her attempts were futile. She had never felt more confused in her entire life. Why was this happening? She didn't love him, she did not love Cloud. As a friend yes, but after everything he'd put her through, even that was a very weak connection. So why did she feel so torn, so helpless? Why was she crumbling after nothing but a few words?

The tears were quickly accompanied by unwilling sobs and she soon found her legs quivering with nerves. She shuffled to the bed and buckled onto its surface, her head falling heavily into her hands.

She was so close, so close to happiness. Damn him, damn Cloud for everything. Was she still so pathetic that she couldn't even destroy all her feelings over him? Was a futile attempt to bury those emotions the best she could do?

Her arms wrapped tightly around her body, fingers clinging fiercely. Why couldn't she just forget? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She turned her nails in, digging them viciously into her skin, needing the physical pain to drown out the emotional. It didn't help.

A sudden scream, one filled with anger and self loathing, burst from Tifa's lungs. She couldn't take this anymore. She needed to get out, away from this house, away from everything that reminded her of this bitter existence. She'd run to the nearest train station, she'd take a run and jump off the nearest bridge, hell she'd just take a run on the streets if it would take away all her misery. All she wanted was to escape. With her mind splintering quicker with every second, Tifa vaulted up, her feet blindly running for the door.

She only achieved three strides.

Something hard collided into her chest. There was a split second of shock before her body was shoved away with brutal ease, her back landing heavily onto the mattress behind her. She lay unmoving, stunned and instantly mortified as she suddenly realized what had just happened.

Oh god, how could she have forgotten him?

She lay fearfully, wondering what was going to happen. Sephiroth. He would have seen everything; her tears, her pain, her desperation. And she highly doubted he approved. She hardly breathed, wanting nothing more but to sink into the bed, into the ground, out of sight. There was nothing. No sound, no movement. It was unbearable, making the girl feel more and more insecure with every passing minute. If the silence didn't break soon, then her mind would first.

Her throat felt raw when she finally opened her lips. "If you're going to say something, then say it." The words rushed out, a hoarse whisper that took away the edge Tifa had intended to deliver. She didn't move, bracing herself mentally for his reply. But when he did, his voice was indifferent, almost emotionless. It terrified her.

"_You're obsessed."_

She flinched unconsciously at the accusation. It stung. Not just because it was proving to be true, but because it was him who said it. Sephiroth's voice was low and placid, but such an impassive tone only seemed to intensify the girl's fear. It turned her body to ice.

"_I thought I told you to forget him."_

She felt tears threatening to break loose, but she couldn't let him see her cry. She wouldn't. She was stronger than this now, she had changed. Tifa pushed herself onto the side of the bed, turning her body in his direction. Yet she kept her face down, hidden beneath a curtain of dark hair. Her fingers gripped the edge of the mattress, an attempt to restrain the quivering of her shoulders. "I have." The lie sounded worse aloud than it had in her head. But she needed to believe it; she had to persuade herself that it was the truth.

"_Stop deceiving yourself. You're still infatuated with that worthless-"_

"Shut up! Just stop it, I don't need you to tell me how I feel." Tifa spat the words savagely, a sudden moment of fury overriding her fears. She felt instantly in control, a determination to argue this out on her own. It lasted only as long as the silence that followed.

"_I see."_

Tifa felt the strength fade away the minute his voice carried to her ears.

"_Forgive me if I'm wrong, but how certain are you of those petty little emotions now so freely tearing your sanity?"_

An unrestrained whimper shuddered from her throat at the words. Her hand instinctively lifted to cover the sound, gripping around her mouth with a painful desperation. She didn't dare respond, fearing her torment to break loose in her voice.

"_Does it comfort you? Believing such happiness exists yet knowing you will never taste it?"_

The whimpers could not be withheld, sounding from between her fingers as muffled cries, dragging tears of anguish down her cheeks. She couldn't listen to him. It did exist. It had to. If she tried just a little harder, happiness could be found with him, happiness with Cloud.

But wait...no, she didn't want that! Did she? No, Sephiroth was her happiness, Sephiroth fulfilled her wishes, her desires. She wanted him. But why was he doing this to her? Why was he reinforcing this torment now shredding through her thoughts?

"_Look at yourself. You're falling apart beneath the weight of such an empty affection."_

He growled the words, causing something to snap in the young girl's mind, pushing her dangerously close to the edge. "How dare you! You have no right to tell me who I love or who may love me."

"_Stop lying to yourself, you know he will never love you in return. He will never see you as anything more than a mere comfort in his moments of need."_

"STOP IT!" Tifa lifted herself abruptly from her seat and made a blind dash for the door. But unseen fingers encaged the top of her arm and spun her body viciously to confront their wielder. She raised a fist to push Sephiroth off, but he halted the attempt with ease, his free hand securing her own, pinning her where she stood. The girl struggled against him, twisting and flailing, furious at how easily he restrained her efforts.

"_The truth is hanging before your very eyes Tifa. You are reminded of it everyday and yet you still refuse to concede."_

"Let go-"

"_You have wasted so much over that worthless failure. Your time, your affection, your life-"_

"No-"

"_You're a fool if you believe he will ever give you what you wish. He will break you-"_

"I said stop it! I don't need to listen to this. I don't need you."

The hold on her wrists tightened viciously, forcing her body to be still. Tifa's words ended in a pained gasp, the sound carrying pitifully between laboured breaths. Her attempts to free herself had left her drained and feeling more helpless than ever before.

"_But you do, Tifa. You need me more than you can ever realize."_

The young girl's body shivered at the tone of his voice; dangerous...almost threatening. She felt all her determination drain away in an instant, her weight falling heavily onto the shackles of his hands. Her head hung defeatedly, hidden by strands of hair that clung to her tear stained face. "Why are you doing this to me?"

He didn't reply immediately, his hands slowly lowering hers as the tension left her muscles. And then she was falling into his chest, his arms silently enveloping her quivering form.

"_Why don't you trust me?"_

His voice had lost its sting, the words soft and almost hurt at her retaliation. The change was so surreal, leaving the girl lost and dazed within her own thoughts. What was happening to her? Tifa leaned against him, unmoving, only the trembling cries from her throat forcing her body into helpless shudders. She didn't know what to feel anymore. Fear? Anger? Nothing, just a deep-set confusion.

"_Tifa, let me spare you from the pain of hope, the defeat of having to wait and see the inevitable truth of my words. You will only break under such despair."_

"But..." Tifa's voice shook, a hushed quiver of words. "...why do I feel like I already have?"

"_Because you still don't believe that I can take you from such pain...but you will."_

Silence. Then Tifa's hands were crawling up Sephiroth's back, pulling him closer, burying her face into his chest as her responding cries of anguish ripped from her throat. He wrapped his arms tighter, lifting her into the shelter of his grasp. The girl sobbed into his body, confused and lost in the depths of her own mind. But he would save her. He loved her; wanted to protect her...didn't he?

Sephiroth waited, silent and unmoving, allowing the physical contact to comfort Tifa, to ease her from distress. She would learn in time, soon she would want nothing but him, his touch, his words. And he had all the time in the world to wait.

Tifa's voice began to soften, her whimpers settling under control. She just held onto him, fiercely, desperately, wanting nothing more but to stay within his hold. But even in this state of comfort, the girl's thoughts were slowly reorganizing, and the questions could not be withheld for long.

"Sephiroth..." Her voice cracked and the sudden pause in her words made her doubt whether she actually wanted to ask them. But her determination held up and she cleared her throat. "Why are you doing this?"

"_Doing what Tifa?"_

"This. Me...why are you doing this for me?" He paused as if in thought, something the girl didn't believe to be a good thing.

"_You shouldn't need me to tell you tha-"_

"Please...just give me an answer. I need to have something...or I might..."

She trailed off, not knowing exactly what she 'might' do, only knowing it would not be good. There was an instant silence that unsettled the girl. Did he have an answer? Did she really need to know? What if she didn't? She hadn't considered whether his answer would actually prove helpful to her state of mind or not. What if it was something she couldn't take? Oh god, what then, how would she react? What would she do if her final hope fell to ashes in her hands?

He spoke before she could change her mind, but his voice carried a cold edge, not directed against her, but to something else, something distant, like a foreign memory.

"_You are still young Tifa, yet your age does not correspond to your emotions. It never ceases to amaze me. You have seen things, experienced hardships that other women still have many years to wait for. And you have tasted bitterness. Hate and pain that many could spend years without even so much as glancing towards such heartache."_

His voice softened as she began to tremble against him, the truth of his words making her fear for her future, dragging nausea from the past quickly to the present.

"_I also know the taste of such despair. Only..."_

His voice faded into silence, as if something forgotten had just reared its head from the depths of his mind. The woman felt her heart quake. She lifted her face from his chest and stared longingly up at him, wondering if he was looking back, or staring beyond her into hidden memories. For a moment her own pain seemed to diminish, replaced with a brief concern for the man before her. What hardships had he himself experienced in life?

Then his fingers were suddenly stroking along the wet skin of her cheek, smoothing away the tears, bringing comfort to her broken emotions.

"_I will give you everything Tifa, if it would only spare you from the abyss of such misery."_

For a moment, the girl felt speechless, lost in a moment of loving disbelief for his words. Then she felt her body pulled securely into his, fitting her perfectly against his shape and warm lips enveloped her own. She tensed, shivered and relaxed all at once, before her arms draped longingly around his neck and she pulled him into her embrace.

He cared for her. He honestly wanted to give her the future that she craved for all her life. The sudden shift from fear into love left her feeling dizzy and unbalanced. But he had answered, he had given her a reason, something she could hold on to, something that she could reason and argue with. There was always a chance he was lying, but that didn't matter anymore. Tifa wanted to believe him, she needed to believe him, and she would believe him.

But Cloud...

The thought couldn't be banished. It was like a black shroud that haunted her no matter how much she ran. She had to forget him. She had to get away...but how?

"_Tifa?"_

Did he see it? Could he see her doubt, her fear? Was he going to accuse her, would he be angry?

Panic overwhelmed her thoughts. She didn't want this, she didn't want to love Cloud, she didn't want to throw Sephiroth's love back in his face. Tifa felt nausea swell with the nerves in her stomach. She couldn't take this anymore. "...will you help me?" Her voice had fallen to its former whisper, almost inaudible.

"_What-"_

"I can't take it, I can't fight this anymore. Damn him. Why can't it just leave me alone?" She felt terrified admitting to Sephiroth like this. It was like she was telling him he just wasn't enough. But he was, he was more than that. It was just...Cloud had always been 'the one' until now. How could she be expected to drop something like that so easily?

Sephiroth didn't speak, he didn't even react. He simply held her, hands soothing and protective as they stroked down behind her back.

"_You will forget him. I assure you. Just give it time."_

"You don't know that."

"_Do you trust me?"_

Tifa was quiet, doubting. But she nodded silently in response.

"_The next time you meet, I promise you will think of nothing but me."_

His voice dropped to a whisper, barely audible until the heat of his breath suddenly brushed the young girl's ear.

"_You will think of my arms encircling your waist, the touch of my fingers..."_

His words began to soften, seductive and heated. A deep throated laugh seeped from his throat as his grasp enveloped around her hips, his fingers pressing down possessively.

"_...the taste of my lips."_

He kissed along her neck, rising to the corner of her mouth. It lifted slowly into a smile as he locked her to his own, pulling a longing moan from her throat. She believed him. Tifa closed her eyes and dreamt of everything his kiss implied, shivering delightedly as heat began to pool in her belly.

She began to feel lighter, like his words, his actions were lifting a weight from her shoulders. What had seemed so surreal, so dreamlike, was slowly becoming solidified into reality, her reality.

She breathed deeply, calming her shivers, easing the fear from her mind. The girl pulled her hands across his chest, loving the contact, savouring the feel of smooth skin and rippling muscles. She felt like she was invincible. In his hold she could do anything, be anything, ask for anything and she was sure he would deliver without question. A scary but delicious concept to imagine.

Then a thought struck her. She really could ask for anything, he had promised to give her everything she desired. And for some time now, she had craved for something more than anything else in the world. Something she knew would please her; keep her distracted from all and any thoughts of Cloud or of pain or of any spiteful emotion. But she also knew asking for it would be far harder than any of her dreams could ever prepare her for.

Tifa wetted her lips, wondering. She had to try. Nervously she turned her gaze up, the smile still hovering along her face. "Can I...ask you something?"

"_Anything."_

Her resolve strengthened. "You had said you would give me everything. Do you still mean it?"

A laugh, almost triumphant in its sound, rippled from deep within his chest.

"_If it's within my power, then you shall have it."_

Tifa felt her heart swell. She paused, waiting, hoping. She had danced around this subject from the very beginning, but she had never actually voiced her desire. She took a deep breath, then asked the question she had withheld for so long. "Will you become...visible...for me?"

An instant silence. Nothing, as if time had froze. It made her nervous. She became insecure. Was she asking too much of him? Doubt began to creep in, replaced swiftly by guilt. She didn't need to see him. It wasn't that necessary. He gave her so much as it was. She went to voice an apology, worried she may have pushed her luck too far. "Never mind, it's ju-"

"_Is it what you want?"_

Tifa paused, not certain of how to respond. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Ju-"

"_Is it what you want Tifa?"_

He didn't sound angry or pleased, just a simple question. Tifa wondered, waited, then in an almost breathless whisper, replied. "Yes." Sephiroth tightened his hold around her waist and she felt his lips brush her cheek.

"_Then I shall give it to you."_

Butterflies fluttered in her belly at his words. Yes. He had said yes. She waited in silence, wondering. Would he become visible now? Maybe in a few minutes? When would she have her dream envisioned?

"_However, could we...delay your wish for the moment?"_

He paused, reading her puzzled expression.

"_Forgive me but there is something I must do first."_

At first Tifa wondered just what that 'something' could have been. A delay? But why? Then she forced it aside. She didn't want to sound too demanding and the fact that his visibility was finally inevitable resulted in nothing but a reeling anticipation that absorbed every inch of her thoughts. The girl nodded instantly and smiled in response. Tifa's face almost glowed with joy. She raised herself onto her tiptoes and kissed him once more, feeling overwhelmed and secure in his arms.

Everything was going to be alright. This was it. The last of the pain, the despair. The world was floating in the palm of her hand, and she would never let it weigh her down again.

* * *

A voice yelling. A fist hammering on the door. A clock that read 4:35am.

What was wrong with this picture?

Cloud lay for several minutes more, hoping the problem would go away or prove to be nothing but a dream. It didn't.

Agitated, the blond dragged himself from his bed and quickly threw on the first set of clothes he could grab. His feet forced his body to walk through the darkness of the house, awkwardly edging himself down to the bar. He flicked on the light and stared, a sudden sense of recognition and annoyance welling up as he made out Reno's distinctive silhouette through the door's small window. He was still hammering heavily on its surface. Even when Cloud turned the key in the lock, the Turk did not let up.

He swung the door in, but before the red head could get take so much as a step, Cloud shoved him away, followed him out onto the porch and shut the door quickly behind him.

Reno shot him an aggravated look. "Hey, rude much?"

Cloud felt an overwhelming urge to punch the man in the face, but he restrained it. "What the hell do you think you're doing-?"

"My job. Now give me an answer."

Cloud stared, tired and bewildered. "What-?"

"The situation in Junon. Are you gonna' pitch in or not?"

There was a silence. The blond swore his eye began to twitch. "You can't be serious. You woke me at half four in the morning for that?" He had to struggle to keep his voice at a reasonable level.

"No I came to give you a birthday present. Of course I bloody did! Why else would I be here?"

Cloud gritted his teeth. "You arrogant son of a-"

"Save it. As if you really care for sleep anyway!"

Again the blond was left speechless with anger. But in truth, the Turk had him there. He had probably only just nodded off when Reno's first fist hit the door. But Cloud wasn't the only one living here.

"What about Tifa?"

"What about her?"

Too early. It was too early to kill someone...that was the only thing keeping Cloud at bay. Reno looked perplexed, then a small smile of recognition shimmered onto his face. "Ohhh right...forgot about her."

Cloud rubbed a hand across his eyes. This was ridiculous, why in hell's name was he even standing here? What strange urge had possessed him into this conversation? The Turk still seemed bemused, even when his expression became dazed and his feet slowly began to tip a little too far back, the man continued to hold a nonchalant expression. Cloud sighed exasperatedly. "I'll have an answer for Rufus. But it isn't now." Reno continued to stare, once more leaning precariously on his feet. Cloud looked at him questioningly. The red head yawned and the distinct smell of alcohol carried to the blonde's nose, turning his mouth down in a grimace. "Are you drunk?"

"Hung-over, there's a difference."

Well that answered a few questions. Namely why Reno was doing his 'job' at half four in the morning. But it still didn't improve Cloud's mood in the least. The Turk watched the man's expression shift between anger, exhaustion and annoyance then quickly repeat before a nagging headache roused him from his silence. "Alright so maybe I wasn't 'ordered' here by the Boss himself...but he does need an answer. And I'm here now so..." He let the statement hang for a minute, watching the blond expectantly. Cloud scowled, his mouth half open to respond. But an abrupt ringing cut him off before his reply could be voiced. Reno didn't notice, too occupied with fishing through his pockets to find the source of the interruption. He moved away to answer the phone, leaving Cloud agitated and perplexed on the cold porch. He tried to use the moment to think, blocking out the sound of the Turk's conversation. Not that the morning was really the best time for the blond to think as it was. But now that the subject was here...

Since his meeting with the President, he hadn't had much time to really delegate on what he was going to do. What he himself really wanted to do and what obligation itself really needed him to do. Fight for his family, his friends, and finish what seemed like an endless battle, or run from his duty, if that's what it was, and leave it to someone else, someone who hadn't faced as much pain and hardship, let him finally have his life. As far as it went, it seemed a pretty even argument. One he just didn't think he could answer. But the idea of everything that had gone before, his own history, it almost seemed to oblige him for this. It had to be him; he was the only one who could end this.

But how? Like he 'thought' he had all those times before? Maybe it wasn't up to him to finish it. Then who? If not him, who would? Who could? And then again, he may have gotten presumptuous? Did he really need to fight this time? Did Rufus have another role intended for him to play? Or what if there was an alternative? Maybe something simpler. If Sephiroth had returned, if the lifestream had brought him back to this planet, the lifestream spawned of an active reactor...could it be reversed? God, there were too many questions.

Something was beginning to buzz in Cloud's mind, a sense of urgency, of adrenaline, of thoughts and plans of action that called to be put in place. The ghost of his former self urging him back to the past. Or maybe he could just give his ideas to Rufus, let him take action against this threat. Cloud had done enough for the planet as it was.

A sharp click brought the man back to the world around him and he looked up to see Reno, his face suddenly pale and serious in the fading dim of dawn's first light. Cloud didn't want to know. Reno didn't care.

"Get in the van. You're going to Junon."


	12. Chapter 12

Endless silence and the occasional signs of life on the road were the only things that held Cloud's attention during the two hour trip to Junon. The morning mist was heavy as it swept in from the sea, shrouding the first few glimpses of the run down city ahead. He had wanted to take Fenrir. If Cloud had driven his bike, he would have made the journey in half the time. He could have cut the roads and taken the rough terrain like he usually did, something the van had little hope in even attempting.

But Reno hadn't trusted him to drive alone, not when it was his job to see him here, not when Cloud could so easily turn the bike around.

The man withheld a sneer. But at this early in the morning, the idea of heading home far outweighed the prospect of work, so he couldn't blame the Turk for his insistence. But there was something more that nagged at him, pulling his nerves and sending his thoughts into overdrive.

What had happened in Junon? What was so important for him to be dragged out to see?

Reno had said nothing. He had looked unsure, almost nervous when he had put the phone down. Why?

The van crossed a ramp, jarring the blond to look up. His stomach seemed to sink as they drove through the entrance to Junon's city, the old, surrounding village barren, like a ghost town around them. It had been like this ever since Meteor. The old fishing town was suffering long before that day, but it didn't stand a chance once the aftermath kicked in; a plummeting economy, geostigma, rioting and injustice. Even after the world had begun to piece itself back together, no one had bothered to rebuild what was left of the town.

The earth crunched beneath the tyres, turning over fallen debris and loose dirt before the ground suddenly began to steepen, becoming a smoother surface as the van turned onto the road leading to Shinra's airfield and newer city, the one that had destroyed the old village's once thriving industry. And yet despite its demise, the newer city had managed to survive. Although anyone who still lived within its grounds had been 'temporarily' moved during Shinra's recent involvement within the underwater reactor.

As the road continued, Reno suddenly took a left, turning the van from the ease of a maintained asphalt onto the once more grinding surface of a dirt track. Puzzled, Cloud made a brief glance towards the Turk, then back to look at their destination. He knew very well where this road led. The Junon harbour was where Cloud had been positioned to deal with any threats that had occurred during the current project. As far as he could remember, the docks had been out of use for years. No one but him and a few odd patrols took any interest in this area. Clearly that was no longer the case.

The stretch of road turned abruptly onto a crowded bay, every inch swallowed by squads of Shinra's vehicles, troops and head of security. Rufus was standing among them, abruptly ending a conversation with one of his officers as the new arrivals drove into the area. Cloud was still staring blankly through the windshield as the President approached, bewildered and suddenly dreading what he was about to learn.

Reno slid from his seat and, slamming the van door, moved casually but purposefully away, leaving the blond to his own devices. In other words, abandoning him to whatever news the President needed to deliver. So far, he wasn't expecting anything good of this.

An abrupt knock sounded at the window. Cloud spun in its direction and, for the first time, noticed Rude gesturing silently for him to step out of the van. He sighed, rubbed an irritated hand across his tired eyes, then followed without question.

The smell of the sea air reminded him of his former post here, the simplicity of it all. But now everything had become so much more complicated. And he was sure it was only going to get worse.

"Cloud. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

The blond turned as Rufus reached his side. He only just managed to restrain an angry retort. "Ruf-"

"All questions will be answered shortly. Perhaps in a more...private setting. If you would follow me please."

He hated that. He'd rather have his answers now, to hell with all who heard. But then he noticed the looks of curiosity on the surrounding faces. The grins of excitement on the young, the perplexed on the experienced. Cloud stared in confusion, and then it dawned on him. The soldiers didn't know. These men didn't realize the proportions of the situation they were in. Although in fairness, neither did Cloud. But still, he had enough knowledge to know something serious had happened for him to be called out like this. But then, was it better to have a patrol of excited, oblivious men, or a wreck of nervous, high strung soldiers? Still, the fact that it was being kept under strict confidentiality made the man's stomach twist uncomfortably. Rufus had something to show him, and he had a damn good idea what, or rather 'who' had caused it. This was not going to be a good day. Cloud sighed and without a word, willingly accompanied the President to his unknown destination. Rude followed a short way behind, every now and then responding quietly into an earpiece.

Quickly, the young leader directed his guest to the opposite end of the docks, turning suddenly onto a newly refurbished pier. Cloud turned with him and halted as he took in the sight of the Shinra Company's long unused submarine, its massive bulk out of place in the setting of the vacant harbour. He watched Rufus board without so much as a word of excuse, and, with a slight 'push' of encouragement from Rude, Cloud found himself boarding in tow. The Turk did not accompany them.

The submarine door closed with a slight whoosh of air, leaving only the President and Cloud within its passenger's cabin. It made the blond feel trapped and insecure. How safe was this thing after so many years of disuse? There was a jerk of motion, practically tipping Cloud into a seat while Rufus looked on speculatively, calmly waiting for the man to gather his bearings. Around him, Cloud could hear the suction of water, the sudden flicker of lights within the submarine as it began to dive. His ears suddenly popped as it descended, and with it came an immediate dread. He did not like where this was going. His thoughts were working furiously, questioning and answering as much as he could. What was going on? Were they heading into the reactor? If so, why? And by water? Why not use the much 'preferred' land based entrance on the airfield? The submarine route hadn't been used for years and with the little time Cloud assumed had been given, the passageway could hardly have been cleared securely. He sat quietly, waiting for Rufus to explain. He didn't. Cloud withheld his anger and forced his voice to remain level. "Are you going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to guess?"

The President was silent for a moment, leaning forward to rest his chin on interlaced fingers. "In asking, can I presume you have agreed to help me in my endeavours?"

Cloud felt taken aback. He caught his tongue before his anger could be voiced, a slight scowl creasing his face. He didn't think Rufus would be so blunt, not to mention so calm in what seemed to be 'somewhat' of a situation. What could he say? 'I'm not sure? Ask me tomorrow? '

Considering the scenario he was in, and how he already seemed to be a part of what was to come, there really was going to be only one answer. He thought for a moment longer, questioning just what exactly Rufus may entail when he mentioned 'his endeavours', but that could be dealt with later. Right now, all Cloud wanted was to find out what the hell was happening here.

He sighed and met Rufus' gaze, nodding stiffly in turn.

"You give me your word on this?"

Cloud scowled. "Yes, Rufus you have my word now tell me what's going on."

Satisfied, the young leader leaned back with a smile. "I'll hold you to that." Then confirmed his approval with an abrupt change of face. His eyes became steely and he focused his stare squarely onto his guest. "You will recall, I'm sure, of the topic we...'discussed' during our last meeting?"

Cloud sat stoic, listening intently. In his mind, there were two possible answers to his host's question; one pertaining to Sephiroth and the other to the black materia. He couldn't be sure to which the President referred, but he would find out soon enough, knowing Rufus did not intend to wait for a response.

"By now you've probably realised the destination to which we are headed." He gestured half heartedly at the submarine walls around him. "I apologize for this inconvenience, but unfortunately the Junon elevator has been...put out of service." He paused for a moment as if to reorganize his thoughts, then pressed on quickly, a cold air tinting the tone of his voice. "We have a bit of a situation taking place within the reactor. It seems something, or rather someone, made an unexpected 'visit' to the engineering room during the early hours of this morning."

Cloud's body stiffened as he realized who Rufus was referring to. The lead weight in his stomach seemed to double and a cold sweat began to creep along his back as he waited for the details.

"Out of the five men left on duty during the night, four were found dead at the scene. Two within the room itself, and two on post at the door. Strangely the entrance to the room itself remained locked and undamaged up until we arrived an hour later with the only accessible key."

Cloud stared hard at the President, trying to absorb his words. "And what of the remaining officer? Could he tell you anything of-?"

"Forgive me, perhaps I should have been more clear. Four of the bodies were found at the scene. The one that remains, has yet to be found at all." Rufus' voice was almost casual as he spoke. It sparked a flame of rage in his guest. The young leader seemed so undeterred by the loss of his own men! But overriding that rage was a sudden pit of dread. Very soon, Cloud would most likely be taken to the engineering room where, despite all doubt, the hope that this was nothing but a dreaded nightmare would be ripped right from his thoughts and into his reality. Solid proof would be given, and he would never be able to turn back and feign ignorance to the truth.

"Cloud?"

The blond looked up as Rufus fixed him with a questioning stare. Cloud opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short as an abrupt shudder vibrated through the submarine and the sound of metal grinding stone hummed in the air. Cloud turned a worried look onto his host, but Rufus seemed as calm as ever, waiting patiently for the motion to stop before rising from his seat. The blond watched as the submarine door creaked, then pulled out, a blast of cold wind instantly flooding the passenger's cabin. Cloud rose and cautiously followed the President out onto the platform of the underwater docks. The minute the pair stepped onto solid ground, they were joined by a patrol of Shinra's troops, each one armed and, by the looks of attention on their faces, some of the small few who actually seemed to be aware of the current situation. Cloud gave every man a wary glance, instinctively assessing each one's experience and possible abilities before he began to walk among them. The sound of their boots striking the metal floor rang emptily within the reactor's dark confines. It was the only sound made as they escorted the young leader and his guest up a flight of stairs and out into a long corridor. Rufus walked steadily beside the blond, lifting his voice slightly to be heard above the drumming. "The bodies have been moved from their original positions but they're still within the room. You can look them over and tell me what you think. Although..." His voice dropped to an almost twisted humour, turning the blonde's stomach. "I doubt you'll conclude anything new."

The group continued to walk for another fifteen minutes, climbing countless flights of stairs before finally arriving in a small passageway that ended before a large metal door. The walkway leading to it was a short, railed bridge that was supported above a hundred foot drop, causing Cloud's head to spin when he glanced down. The escort halted obediently before the doorway, only moving to clear the path as the President entered with his guest.

The minute Cloud entered the engineering room; a wave of nausea hit him. Without ventilation, the small space had filled with the undeniable smell of blood, the scent flooding over the man instantly. His features contorted as he tried to block it out, distracting himself as he scoured the area laid out before him. His eyes were drawn instantly to the rear of the room where, beyond a tall, metal rail, the floor fell away, revealing a deep pit that glowed a luminescent green. Wisps of light and vapour rose up from the mako below, a calming yet eerie sight to behold. Beyond the rail, rising from the floor to the ceiling was a large glass partition; added security from the drop beyond. But as he stared, Cloud suddenly noticed a large, ragged hole smashed through the screen and the realization of why the remaining body had not been found sent shivers down his spine. He forced his gaze away, the image only reminding him of darker memories. Hesitantly, Cloud continued to survey the area, taking in the details of the space around him. The engineering room itself was small, with nothing but metal pipes and computer monitors lining most of the walls. The area was dimly lit by emergency backup lights, one in each of the four corners. And then within the room itself swarmed Shinra's renowned Investigation Team accompanied by a handful of the company's top engineers. It limited the space available, making the place seem crowded and claustrophobic. But the blond tried to ignore it, his gaze travelling to the side of the room where he finally spotted four, supine bags lying haphazardly against a wall.

There was a flicker of movement to his right and he turned to Rufus who, without another word of explanation, silently indicated for Cloud to have a solitary look around before making his own way into the room. Cloud watched him go, slowly taking his initiative as a man dressed in Turk uniform moved purposefully toward the President. The blond recognized his face instantly, briefly meeting the Turk's gaze as he made his own way towards the first body bag. Tseng was talking into an earpiece as he passed, his calculating gaze resting only for a split second on the man before his attention focused solely on Shinra's leader.

Without a single word from the attending teams, Cloud approached the first victim, the bag still unzipped and pulled back from a crimson-stained torso. He noted the depth of the skin's pallor; almost translucent, and how the signs of rigor mortis had just begun to set in. The fatal blow had been a single slice into the chest; almost identical to the young SOLDIER Cloud had seen back at the Shinra Labs. It made his stomach clench painfully. Nauseous, the man made his way unsteadily around the remaining three bodies, noting as each death was revealed to be the cause of a similar fate. Cloud's teeth gritted as he surveyed the bodies, questions swirling furiously through his head. Something wasn't right. He continued to stare, searching his mind for the reason. What was wrong here? Then slowly, it started to come to him. How? How could four fully trained patrol officers all die so easily? If it was him...if Sephiroth had killed these men, and that seemed very much to be the case, then he could understand why none survived. But surely there should have been something else; signs of resistance, superficial wounds from battle. He looked the bodies over once more, searching for anything. Bruising, cuts, perhaps as little as a ripped shirt. But nothing? It was as if the men hadn't even put up a fight. Disbelief and dread began to fill Cloud's thoughts. There had to be a reason. Was it a surprise attack?

Rufus had said two men stood guard outside the engineering room's door. And that door had been locked. Slowly the blond turned to stare out at the small bridged walkway. It easily dawned on him that there was no where feasibly possible for an ambush to be initiated. And even if there had, how did the perpetrator access the three men within the room? The thought sent violent tremors down Cloud's spine, and the unpleasant taste of bile rose in his throat. Just what exactly were they dealing with here?

A hand was suddenly gripping his shoulder and Cloud's vision spun briefly as he turned to face Rufus.

"Your thoughts?"

Cloud swallowed hard. "It has to be him. But...there's something I don't understand..."

With a grim yet almost satisfied smile, the President nodded. Then a look of curiosity crossed his face. "And what might that be?"

Cloud was silent, then hesitantly put forward his confusion concerning the men's deaths. Again Rufus smiled, an unsettling expression considering what had just prevailed his soldiers. "Can you give a reason for this?" Cloud almost winced. There was nothing he could think of that could explain such a feat. In response to his silence, Cloud watched Rufus' eyes turn cold.

"Allow me to enlighten you." He motioned Cloud across the room towards one of his investigators. The blond looked sceptical, but moved forward obediently. As they approached, Cloud noted how the investigator looked unusually deep in thought, before he suddenly spotted a small headset pressed against his ears. The employee wasn't aware of the approaching men until Rufus stood before him and gestured impatiently for the equipment. Instantly, the investigator handed it over before hurrying away, respectfully giving the President some privacy.

Rufus ignored his haste and turned to his guest. "This is a recording of the last transmission taken from one of the officer's during the attack. It may answer some of your questions." His words were accompanied by a slight hint of sarcasm, making Cloud wonder whether he wanted to listen or not. But silently he accepted the offered earphones and with growing trepidation, placed them over his head.

At first there was nothing, before a sharp buzz of static kicked in, muffling voices and movement. An abrupt burst of noise suddenly vibrated through his ears and the voices sounded, as clear as if their speaker stood right by his side. The words were broken but coherent, just enough to make Cloud's blood run cold.

"_...-something's going on-...-we need backu-..._

_...-I can't see anythi-... ...-sir, they're dead-...-something's ki-..._

_...-two men down, I repeat we nee-...-there's nothing there, I don't underst-..." _

_*Heavy Gunfire*_

"_...-it's in here, oh my go-...-wait-...-where is it, I-"_

Static flared as the sound of gunshots roared through Cloud's ears. It continued for only seconds, at one point accompanied by the sound of shattering glass. Suddenly a scream burst through the noise, cut off by an abrupt _'crunch' _as something heavy decimated the soldier's earpiece.

Nervously Cloud listened to the remainder of the transmission; a dying fizz that faded into an abrupt silence. He removed the headset, his thoughts cautiously piecing together what he believed he'd just learnt. He could feel the weight of Rufus' stare pressing down on him, urging him for a reaction. He didn't know how to respond. What was the officer trying to tell them? Between the confusion and panic that overlapped the entire transmission, one thing was consistently being picked out.

Their opponent could not be seen.

Cloud shivered, nervously handing the equipment back to Rufus. Something seemed very wrong with this image. It wasn't possible, unless Sephiroth was using some form of spell or materia to cloak his appearance, but as far as Cloud knew, there were no such things. Then how? No, real, physical being could be invisible, it was impossible. But then...a week ago, Cloud would have thought the exact same thing about Sephiroth's return. So, was it possible that...?

Dread overwhelmed the blond and his face paled noticeably. The President watched with growing satisfaction, knowing Cloud had come to the same imminent conclusion as his own. He allowed the thought to sink in, bringing with it newfound questions and fears.

"It seems things may have already become a lot more difficult than we first anticipated." Rufus smirked, the first genuine expression of annoyance he had given all morning. "Yet we've only just begun." His hand rubbed exasperatedly across his face and he turned a calculating eye onto his guest. "What do you think it all means?"

Cloud looked at him blankly. This was going beyond a nightmare. No reasons, no answers and with the prospect of the planet's most feared threat now beyond visibility, there seemed to be a dwindling supply of hope. The blond swept a hand through his hair, his jaw clenching in frustration. There had to be something more. Anything. Sephiroth must have had a purpose, something to drive his actions. Something that could help Cloud better understand what was happening here! But what? He steered his thoughts around the room, processing everything he took in. There was too much. Too many Shinra cohorts. Too much security. Too much involvement for something Rufus considered to be a simple cleanup job. He knew something. Cloud's body stiffened, his head turning, eyes reflecting the President's look with a steely glare. "There's more to this. What else have you to show me Rufus?"

The man hesitated, then a strange smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "That kind of tenacity is exactly why I need you to help us on this. Come with me." Rufus turned and lead the agitated man towards a far wall layered with dials and switches. Surrounded by Shinra's men, Cloud hadn't even noticed anything of note concerning this section of the room. But he saw it now. A large panel, swarmed by Shinra's engineer's jutted out from the surface, supporting a wide keyboard and monitor.

The CPU of the Junon Reactor.

The machine's programming was crucial for the control of mako and the lifestream into and throughout the reactor's pipes. Knowing the importance of this, Cloud continued to watch with growing trepidation.

Rufus brushed his men aside as he approached, bringing Cloud closer to the computer. The glass screen was static and the image fizzed and flickered randomly. But Cloud hardly cared, his attention solely focused on the long, heavy barrel of a Shinra rifle, currently buried into the central power box below. Wires wrapped and sparked around the gun, forcing the blond to take a step back as it flared dangerously. He turned to Rufus. "Was this Sephiroth's doing?"

"Yes. And as a result, the reactor's entire system has been ruptured. We're no longer able to access the backup reserves to regain control and the machinery itself will need to be replaced." Again came that brief look of concern that so rarely crossed the President's face. "Not only that, but due to the inability to control the structure's systems, the current project to reseal the mako pipeline will have to be postponed until the machine is back up and running." Rufus' mouth turned down into a sneer at the thought, making Cloud pity the engineers left to deal with the mess. But his thoughts quickly returned to the problem at hand. He looked the damage over once more, then slowly began to piece it together.

Sephiroth had destroyed the CPU. Why? The reactor was still running, but without control? If that was the case then nothing could function to the requirements of Shinra's orders. The work on Junon's mako network and the flow of the lifestream throughout the reactor would have to cease altogether until the systems were reuploaded, which meant...what?

The engineer's had been trying to seal a mako leak in the pipelines. So if that work ceased...

Cloud felt his dread intensify. He cast a nervous eye onto Rufus, his host immediately sensing his anxiety. "Has anyone been in the room of the mako leak?"

Rufus stared, uncomprehending. Then a wry look of understanding crossed his face and his hand whipped a phone from his jacket. Cloud watched silently as the President barked orders into the device, then quickly turned for the door. He followed nervously, all the while his mind processing the possibilities of what he was about to see. If his thoughts proved correct, then everything was about to get a lot more complicated.

* * *

Twenty minutes and fourteen flights of stairs later, Cloud found himself standing within a round, basement-level room with a ceiling that stretched at least ten stories high. Channels and gullies of pipe work lined every wall, filling any available space. Naturally there should have been no light source, the room not designed to be frequented by Shinra's employees. But not anymore.

Mako oozed from the walls, luminescent vapours rising to the roof above. The area was flooded with green, illuminating every surface, casting off every mesmerized face of the men below.

Cloud felt sick; his fears now confirmed before his eyes. To his left, Rufus was engaged in a rather heated discussion with one of his scientists, in his hand a long, printed sheet Cloud had yet to see.

Within the pipes network, some of the engineers had thrown on protective clothing and hurried to stem the flow from as many leaks as they could. But it wouldn't help in the least. The blond surveyed the damage, noting the numerous cracks and countless breaks in the pipes surfaces. He highly doubted this was the original 'leak' Rufus had set out to seal two months ago. Not that it could be called a 'leak' for much longer.

The President was suddenly at Cloud's side, shoving a half-crumpled graph beneath his nose. "Look at this. Look and tell me exactly what you think of it."

Perplexed, the blond turned and stared at the graph's information. It was the same format, the same data encrypted as the graph Rufus had shown him days before. The lifestream's activity was off the scale. From between three and four o'clock this morning, the record had become ecstatic, rising off the charts, and to this minute, remaining off the charts. Both men knew exactly why this had happened. The shimmering mist that overwhelmed the space around them was more than enough to answer for.

Rufus stood impatiently, the first few flickers of fear and anger glinting in his eyes. Cloud felt it too. Sephiroth was indeed very much in control at this point.

The President took a deep breath, tucking the graph carelessly into his jacket. "It seems we may have been outmatched, for the time being. We'll have to make a move soon...or I believe things may become impossible to fix."

"How long will it take to repair the damage?"

"Too long. Not that it will matter now anyway."

Through the shimmering haze, Cloud watched Rufus' expression shift from one of annoyance to an almost placated acceptance. What was he thinking about? He pushed the thought aside, preoccupied with other, more pressing problems.

Why did this happen? What was Sephiroth's motivation? As he considered the questions, the blond started to believe he knew the answer.

Could it be the lifestream?

Only days ago, an unprecedented leak of mako caused a small reaction in the Junon area's lifestream. That 'small' surge somehow managed to revive a nightmare beyond imagining. And yet even as its activity had begun to return to its placid medium, enough power must have remained to support the monster it left behind. But that power would eventually ebb and wane, slowly but surely fading as the leak was sealed and the mako's affect on the lifestream began to deteriorate. Clearly Sephiroth had been more than aware of this.

Cloud's eyes began to flare with hate as he surveyed the fog around him. The lifestream's activity was chaotic, hell knows what kind of knock-on-effect it would have on the planet never mind Junon alone. And the power it would give, the sheer amount that was now affected would bring nothing but ruin. Sephiroth was ensuring he didn't disappear with that power; he wouldn't stop until his existence was secured. And god knows how much this amount of mako would last! And the strength it would provide...

No, it could be fixed, the lifestream would eventually settle as the mako was sealed, and once more Sephiroth's power would be threatened. But after seeing the damage he had inflicted in just one night, the sheer lengths he would go to ensure his survival, Cloud knew sending men in to repair the reactor would be nothing short of suicide. Even now, every single man in this room, himself included, was under threat. And judging by the looks of insecurity and fear on the surrounding men's faces, they knew it too.

He had thought finding the answer would help bring him some form of reassurance, an answer to how this nightmare could end. But so far, all Cloud felt was a growing weight pressing him down and the constant urge to throw up.

By now he was sure Rufus had figured it out too and every passing minute spent in this miasma only made the blond feel worse. The sooner he got out of here, the sooner he would feel safe to consider a plan of action, that is if any could be taken at all.

He turned to where his host had been standing, but reeled when he noticed Tseng standing in his place. For a moment he said nothing, then decided asking would be quicker than waiting in expectant silence. But the Turk cut him short, both answering and infuriating the blond with his response.

"The President needs to speak with you privately. He's left for the docking bay's management office and expects you there presently." Tseng waited quietly as Cloud glared towards the door in annoyance. He debated going at all, but felt insulted when the Turk suddenly offered to arrange an escort. The blond exited the room hastily before anyone could doubt his abilities.

* * *

His walk to the docks was quick and uninterrupted, much to his relief and as he walked onto the platform, he easily spotted the small office door at the opposite end. A pang of irritation washed through him as he passed the docked submarine, the sudden urge to board it and leave immediately almost unbearable. But he managed to dissuade himself and, without so much as a knock, hurriedly entered the office door.

Once again he found himself in a small room, cluttered with paperwork and oversized filing cabinets. Rufus sat behind an old, worn desk, his face once more portraying its usual calculating expression. Cloud cast him an aggravated glance and ignored his host's invite to take a seat. Rufus took the hint.

"I'll get straight to the point then. Clearly this situation is beginning to get out of hand."

"Beginning to?" Cloud almost spat the words. "The minute you realized that monster had returned you should have set precautions against it. The reactor should have been shut down."

"I am aware if that mistake. Don't take me for a fool Cloud, I realize just how serious the circumstances have become." Rufus spoke with an unusual tone, as if he was struggling to withhold his own frustration. Cloud let it slide, his mouth turning down into a smirk of annoyance.

"Look, just tell me what it is you want. If it's all the same to you, I have a life to get on with."

The President fixed his guest with a long, hard stare, as if he hadn't just heard the agitation in Cloud's voice, or rather, was choosing to ignore it. The blond hadn't the patience. "Rufus-"

"You said you would help me in my endeavours. Are you sure you are up to the task?"

Cloud's expression twisted from confusion, to annoyance, then suddenly to trepidation. He had known something like this was going to come. He had just hoped it would be at a later date when so many things in the world hadn't gone to hell. Despite this, the blond matched Rufus' stare and nodded, slowly.

"You must understand Cloud, what I am about to ask, I only entrust with you. No one can know about this, and if you accept now, you must realize I cannot let you change your mind. Are we clear?"

Cloud thought he was going to snap. "For god's sake, I get it. What the hell do you want from me?"

Cloud didn't like the sudden smile that crept its way along his host's lips. Without another word, Rufus reached down to the bottom drawer of the desk and pulled out a long, metal container, sealed by a coded lock. With quick, precise motions, Rufus inserted a code and the box clicked loudly. Almost delicately, the President placed it onto the table and turned it to face his guest. Cloud stared sceptically at the object, waiting in silence. Then his feet were slowly edging forward and his hand reached out to open the box. In slow motion, the lid caved back, revealing a padded interior with a metal support to secure its possession. And within that support, sat a shimmering, black orb.

Cloud recoiled as if he had been shocked. His expression flickered from disbelief, to fear, then finally settled to anger. Rufus watched his every move curiously, assessing just how strongly Cloud would keep to his word. The man was furious, his eyes burning from the black materia onto Rufus.

"Are you mad?"

Rufus ignored the question, taking a moment to slowly close the lid back over the object. "It's too late to regret this decision now Cloud. You've accepted to help in my endeavours and this is what I ask. I want you to-"

"I don't give a shit for your endeavours. You know exactly how I feel about that damned thing and I will not-"

"Don't force me to take unnecessary measures on this. I'm a reasonable man but I will take steps to ensure you keep your word."

Cloud felt his back stiffen in rage. This was blackmail, the bastard knew he would accept this from the start yet he waited until he could bind Cloud's hands. His words oozed venom when he finally controlled his breathing to speak. "You can't force me to do shit Rufus. And I'll be dead before I get involved with that materia again."

"You haven't even heard what I'm going to ask-"

"Do you think that'll change anything?"

The President's prior look of amusement suddenly dropped to an ominous scowl. He fixed Cloud with an icy stare and his tone became deadly serious. "You will do as you agreed. I'm not one for drastic measures but I won't trust this job with anyone else." Cloud was silent, not sure whether he should feel complimented or concerned. He waited as the President continued. "Now, I want you to take the black materia and keep it safe. It will remain under your protection until I have secured an impregnable location to store it in during a time when I feel it is less...threatened, by current issues taking place."

"You're a fool."

Again Rufus ignored the comment, but his eyes began to glint warningly. Cloud sneered at his host. "You say you want to protect it yet you bring it here? What in god's name are you playing at-"

"I had little choice in the matter Cloud. I needed your skills. Do you think for one minute you would come to me willingly when you know full well the business I have with this artefact?" Cloud didn't respond, staring warily at the man before him. But the answer was an obvious no, and Rufus knew it. He had clearly planned for this moment in advance. But Cloud still didn't think it was enough to rectify his actions. He lowered his voice as he spoke again.

"You brought the bla-...that thing to the very place the man who once used it for its true purpose now resides. For all you bloody know he could be-..." The blond suddenly shut up, his eyes involuntarily staring around the room. The President rose from his seat and circled to the front of the desk.

"I know the risks I am taking. And the sooner the materia is in your possession, then the sooner it will be safe. You will do this Cloud."

"Like hell I will." Cloud hissed the words, eyes burning as he glared. "I'm finished here." He spun on his heel and made a quick move for the door. But the President's change in tone made him hesitate.

"Don't force my hand Strife. I am not a patient man."

Again Cloud scoffed at his words. "You can't threaten me Rufus."

"Who ever said I was threatening you?"

And then Cloud stopped. His heart began to pound and the look he turned on his host was of pure hatred. His eyes flared, the immediate realization of who Rufus was most likely hinting at causing cold sweats to break along his skin. He was threatening Tifa.

Rufus flashed an infuriating smile and his guest struggled to retain his anger. "We don't have to bring this down to blackmail Cloud. But I will only tell you once. If you refuse this, I will ensure everything you care for, becomes a favoured memory."

"You bastard-"

"Do you doubt me?"

That was just the thing, Cloud didn't doubt a word of it and his face paled noticeably in response. He watched Rufus sweep a hand behind the black materia's container and push it forward on the desk. "I'll ensure you are paid well for this. My men will check in on you frequently to make sure all is as it should be."

Cloud felt ready to murder. He hadn't said a word and yet, from just looking, the President had read the defeat on Cloud's face as if the man had confirmed it himself. He felt lost for words, nothing but anger and bewilderment filling his thoughts to painful levels.

"And Cloud..."

The blond glared spitefully at his 'employer', just managing to restrain his urges.

"Don't breathe a word of this to anyone. Only you, myself and three of my most trusted employees know of this meeting. For your own safety and that of my men, this has to remain under strict confidentiality. I'm sure you understand?"

Cloud took a deep breath and glanced momentarily in the direction of the box, then back to Rufus. He felt a little of the tension seep from his muscles as he breathed and he found he was once more able to speak without breaking into screams. At his confirmation, Rufus lifted his hand from the prized container and watched expectantly. The blond hesitated only once. Then the door was swinging open and Cloud was gone, the black materia tucked securely under his arm.

* * *

The glasses clinked precariously as Tifa slotted them onto a shelf. As the last one fitted itself neatly between the rest, Tifa released a sigh of satisfaction. The bar gleamed around her, the countertop scrubbed and polished, the dishes washed and stacked. Even the worn out floor shimmered in the light. The girl beamed happily down at her reflection; she had been like this all day. Nothing could possibly wipe the grin from her face. Even now she still couldn't believe it. He had said yes. Sephiroth was going to become visible for her, to please her, to fulfil her desires. Her body tingled at the thought of it.

Joyfully, Tifa threw her dish cloth up over her shoulder and moved to lift the stacked chairs from the tables. Usually the bar didn't open until six at the earliest, but despite having another three hours to go, Tifa couldn't stop working. She felt so carefree, and her thoughts couldn't stay away from 'him' for a second. The young woman worked to help pass the time, to distract herself until tonight. Once again her heart fluttered in anticipation.

Then something caught her attention.

She paused and listened as the sound of tires skidding sounded abruptly from outside the building's door. Curious, she walked to the window and peered out. Her breath wedged painfully in her throat.

A white van was parked at the bottom of the drive, and she watched with growing apprehension as Cloud swung from the passenger's seat, not even hesitating as he began to head towards the door. The girl hardly noticed the precarious screech of wheels as Reno swerved away, her attention focused solely onto Cloud. It was only as his keys scraped the edge of the lock that she realized she was still staring at him.

In panic the young woman leapt from the window and turned to the room behind her. What was she going to do? Stay and wait? Run for the stairs and risk being seen? But to stay would result in a conversation the girl desperately wanted to avoid. As she tried to organize herself, the door clicked in and she realized she was out of time. In a blur of motion, Tifa ran to the bar and snatched a clean tumbler from the shelf, proceeding to rub it with her dish cloth in the hopes she could feign ignorance to his arrival. Her facade seemed to work. As Cloud entered, he barely noticed the girl until she replaced the glass with an obvious 'clink' on the shelf. Cloud flinched reflexively in surprise, grateful that Tifa's back was to him as he spun in her direction. Tifa turned in mock negligence, her gaze just barely catching a glimpse of Cloud tucking something hastily beneath his arm. She ignored it.

The pair stared at each other for several long, awkward seconds, neither knowing just what to say or who would say it. Cloud was the first to recover his senses. But only just.

"...Hi."

Tifa felt a flicker of amusement at the awkwardness in his voice. But she let it fade, knowing she didn't have the words to greet him back. Instead, Tifa managed a weak smile and instantly the tension in the air began to ease. Cloud seemed to relax noticeably and he took a few steps toward the bar. But as his nerves began to unwind, Tifa felt her own double with every move he made. The dish cloth bunched fiercely in her hand as he reached the counter's edge and she took a hesitant step away. But he didn't seem to notice, his gaze trained to the floor as he seated himself awkwardly onto a stool. Again they remained without a word, both more comfortable in the silence, yet knowing it was making the situation harder to overcome. Tifa tried to relieve the tension by occupying herself with 'work'. She began to wipe the counter in random spots and pretended she didn't notice Cloud's forlorn gaze when she turned her back. When he suddenly began to speak, the girl found her throat clenching painfully and her replies were cut short in response.

"How've you been?"

Tifa glanced briefly up at him as she spoke. "Fine, I guess."

The blond fumbled awkwardly with his hands and the woman suddenly noticed a large, metal container seated on his lap. But she averted herself from the distraction as he pressed on with his questions.

"And your hand?"

"Alright." She knew he was uncomfortable in the silence and sooner or later, the topic was going to take a more serious turn. The questions had to be spoken; both knew it had to be discussed. But Tifa wished for nothing more but to escape to her room. After another five minutes of unbroken silence, Cloud couldn't wait any longer.

"What happened last night?"

Tifa just barely managed to hide her wince and slowly averted her gaze, once again distracting herself with her 'work'.

"Tifa, why wouldn't you talk to me?"

The girl's teeth gritted in frustration. She had to get this over with, it was inevitable and the sooner it was done, the sooner she could get on with her life. "I did talk to you. You were...look I-"

"You knew I just wanted to apologise. Why wouldn't you talk about what happened? It was like you didn't want to know."

"Because I don't!" Tifa noticed the sudden snap in her tone and regretted it instantly. Cloud stiffened in his chair and cast his gaze to the counter top.

"Why not?"

The girl was silent. She didn't want to do this. She didn't think she could do this. She wasn't strong enough to tell him how she felt or even to invent a plausible lie. Not yet. Her body began to quiver with nerves, her stomach clenching tightly as she looked at him. The girl forced herself to look away, training her glistening eyes to the back of the bar. Any minute now Tifa was sure she was going to have a panic attack. She couldn't hide from it anymore, but god, what was she going to do?

"_It's okay."_

"No, it's not okay!" Tifa swung around and spat the words at Cloud. But the blond reeled back and stared, bewildered at the young woman. He looked hesitant and confused, his gaze unsure and questioning. She returned the look, her insecurity intensifying as she took in his expression. Then she felt it. The light brush of fingertips on her arm, the warm breath of a voice at her ear. Oh...god! The world seemed to spin sickeningly around her. She felt disbelief, fear, delight and panic all at once. Her stomach churned threateningly and the whoosh of blood billowed in her ears. It wasn't possible.

"Tifa?"

Cloud frowned as he watched her face pale, but she hardly heard him, her mind frozen in a moment of surrealism. The girl's mouth opened but a strangled gasp was all that came out.

"_Everything's all right. Tell him."_

This couldn't be happening. How was it happening? She had to be imagining it. There was no way... Tifa's gaze flickered briefly to the window, a small gasp leaving her throat as the sun's rays shimmered through the glass. Her doubt dissipated into smoke as the feeling of Sephiroth's arms entwined around her waist. She felt the heat of his body glide along her back as he moved up behind her, pulling the girl into his embrace. This had to be an illusion, her own fears driving her to imagine what she wished would be.

"_Let me help you."_

Too real, it was all too real. Tifa felt her confusion slip into a disbelieving joy. It was real. He was here. Sephiroth was here, in this room, with Cloud, with her. She shivered and relaxed against him as the truth seeped in. He was holding her, he was going to support her in this. Just as he promised. If Tifa had known he was going to be so literal, she could have faced this days ago. Questions swirled in her head; joy and excitement blending with her confusion and curiosity. The girl felt heat caress her neck as Sephiroth whispered a hushed word of encouragement into her ear and all the panic melted away in an instant.

The young woman felt an instant wave of strength swell within her mind. She felt dizzy with shock and gratitude. She could do this now, she had to. Cloud couldn't see him, he couldn't hear him, he seemed utterly oblivious to his presence. This was perfect. So dangerously and delectably perfect. She was finally going to overcome this nightmare of her emotions, finally it was going to be dissolved. And Tifa would make sure it stayed that way.

"Are you feeling alright?" Cloud leaned slightly forward, a frown of worry creasing his face as he watched the girl. Her face was flushed and the angle she seemed to tilt at made it look like she was about to keel over. But Tifa only smiled, her body leaning further into the security of the arms around her.

"I've never been better."


	13. Chapter 13

"I...didn't realise." Cloud's gaze became distant as he stared at the counter, the faintest flush of red rising up his cheeks. Tifa felt her momentary sense of triumph fall into guilt as she watched him, the firm resolve in her eyes softening. She had done it. She had told him the truth; everything. It had taken the guts of an hour, and more than a few 'acts' of encouragement from Sephiroth, but it was done. So why did she feel anything but relieved? She should have been elated! The look of dismay on Cloud's face, the surprise and guilt; the realisation of what he had put her through, and yet...

Sephiroth's arms were entwined securely around Tifa's waist, embracing, securing, filling her with confidence. But now, for the first time since his arrival, Tifa forgot he was even there. Watching Cloud, watching the emotions flood through his eyes, she couldn't help but feel distressed. Had he really been so oblivious to her love? If so, did he really deserve her spite?

An urge began to creep into her heart, she wanted to reassure him, her best friend. All her life she had supported him, an impulsive need to see him happy, that instinct could not be banished so easily, not even now. A sympathetic smile tugged at her lips, and with a comforting hand, Tifa reached out for his shoulder.

From the corner of his eye, Cloud noticed the gesture, strangely nervous as he waited for the touch. But it never came. He glanced up and a moment of fear gripped him as he saw Tifa's face set in an abrupt mask of shock and confusion, her arm frozen mid-way from her side. For a second the blond sat in bewilderment, before his own expression fell into one of alarm. "Tifa?" He made a hasty reach for her hand but it was pulled suddenly from his touch with unexpected ferocity. Cloud waited, watching in bewilderment as Tifa's pale face regained a look of calm. She turned to him almost apologetically, something unusual glinting in her dark eyes.

"Sorry, I just..."

Cloud shook his head and settled back into his seat. "No, it's okay." His mouth lifted into a weak smile and as an accepted silence began to grow, he gazed back down to the counter.

Tifa waited until he was lost deep within his own thoughts before allowing her expression to shift back into its former pain. At her side, the girl tugged anxiously at the iron grip Sephiroth had taken on her wrist, his fingers firmly holding it still. Simultaneously, Tifa's free hand drifted cautiously to her waist and tentatively gripped his left arm in a placating gesture. Even now, the young girl could still feel the sheer force of the man's restraint as he had reinforced his hold on her. His arm had tightened fiercely as she had attempted to move for Cloud, almost winding the girl with its possessiveness.

She squirmed uncomfortably, desperate for him to release his grip.

"_Do not."_

Tifa froze, waiting as the heat of his breath trickled down her neck.

"_He does not deserve your pity."_

She wanted to protest, to argue for herself, but feared that Cloud would become distracted by her voice. Instead she waited in silent opposition, her hand still attempting to coax her wielder to relinquish his hold. But Sephiroth's grip only tightened, forcing her closer, his lips brushing her skin as he spoke.

"_I will not allow him to take advantage of you again Tifa. And your concern will only fuel his need."_

Despite the strength of his statement, Tifa could only find her head shaking in response.

"_Do you still not see it?"_

The girl's denial halted instantly at the question. She felt apprehension begin to grow as she pondered his meaning.

"_You are still so naive; blinded by that worthless imitation of hope you still hold for him. He is lying to you, just as he has been all his life. Do you really think he never saw your affection? Your desire for his love, his touch, the very need for his worthless approval?"_

Suddenly Tifa felt so small. Was it...true? She stared across the bar to the blond haired man, his face now darkened in the dim light of the room. Something heavy began to settle in her stomach, leaving a chill shiver riveting through her skin.

"_Do not give in to his false desires. You have seen what they have done to you, it will never change. This is where you have always fallen, always giving in at the last minute, continuing your own cycle of pain."_

His words began to work their way further into the girl's head. She quivered, fingers tightening their hold around Sephiroth's arm, eyes staring, searching the face of the man before her. Was it true? Was this really it? Had she really been deluding herself all this time? It was possible...in fact, the more the girl dwelled on the thought, the more likely it seemed. Cloud had never really given her affection any notice, not unless it seemed to work in his favour. Like that night when they had kissed, or past occasions when he had ignored her pains as she comforted his own. Lies...everything, he had used her for it all.

And then it cracked.

Tifa felt something break within her, the shield she had so long barricaded around her hope. The love she felt for Cloud, the desire and confusion, all of it seemed to die in an instant, fading to an empty void. Nothing was left, as if the emotions had never been, like a fleeting dream, or nightmare. They were gone, not even a trace of affection seemed to remain, only an angry indifference.

Sephiroth could see it, could tell of the sudden change in the way she abruptly seemed to lean into him, willingly giving herself into his embrace. A wicked smile graced his lips, both arms loosening to entwine securely around her hips, giving her his sanctuary. The girl shivered as an unseen kiss caressed her neck, sparking her desire, completely erasing the last of her thoughts for Cloud.

In silence Tifa waited, watching as the blond eventually lifted his eyes from the counter to look in her direction. She met his gaze easily, not a single shift in expression, not even a hint of remorse. Cloud didn't notice the change, too enthralled in the nerves for what he was about to ask. He had kept his hopes locked away, but now, after hearing Tifa's pain, after realizing the truth of her feelings, he could only try.

"Look, Tifa...I know what happened between us was...I know it must have hurt you...a lot. And I know what I did was..." His face was tinted red and a strange, hopeful expression had begun to lift in his eyes. Tifa looked on, waiting. "Do you think...maybe not now...soon maybe, do you think you could...that we could... try again?"

Sephiroth's body tensed at the unexpected question. He waited in silence, unmoving as Tifa 'considered' her response. She met Cloud's eyes, almost blankly, and her voice carried painfully to his ears.

"I have work to do. You should rest, you look tired."

An awkward tension immediately fell between them, yet Tifa didn't seem to notice. She looked on as if her response was nothing unexpected. But Cloud was taken aback, completely unanticipating such an answer. His body tensed and slacked simultaneously and his mouth fell open to speak, but no words emerged, his pale face flushed with embarrassment. He looked away, feeling more than a little stricken. After a few deep breaths, his throat working reflexively, Cloud finally managed to speak. He nodded weakly and looked, almost apologetically, at Tifa. "Sure. I'll...see you later." Without another word the blond rose from his seat, subtly tucking the metal box from his lap under one arm.

Nothing more was said, only the dull beat of Cloud's receding footsteps filling the space of the room.

Tifa felt nothing but satisfaction, not even when the door clicked shut behind him did she feel a single sliver of guilt. A deep throated laugh enveloped her in warmth as Sephiroth coiled his hand up to her face, his lips suddenly pressing heatedly to hers.

"_Well done."_

* * *

Cloud slumped onto the bed, a hand rising stiffly through his blond hair. A swarm of emotions were battling through his mind, each one as sudden and confusing as the last; sadness, anger, humiliation, longing, hate for himself and yet hate for the young woman he so longed to be with.

But he couldn't hate Tifa. After all, if she really had loved him for so long then he could only blame this whole mess entirely on himself. He was so stupid, so naive. Why hadn't he realised sooner? Why hadn't he just ignored his anxiety and made a move, everything, his whole life had always been impaired by his doubts. And now it seemed it had lost him more than he could have ever thought possible.

Sick to the stomach, Cloud fell back onto his bed, only to jerk upright as his spine ground painfully onto a corner of the black materia's metal container. He whirred around to the object, eyes seething with instant annoyance. The box lay ominously in the centre of his bed, sparking flames of hate in Cloud's mind. It symbolized the darkest nightmares of his past, haunted his thoughts and now seemed to stand for everything he resented in his life. His decision to work with Shinra had only brought him more pain than good, and now Rufus wanted the black materia, the monstrosity that had corrupted anything and everything good in his past, and he wanted Cloud to protect it? Such a powerful artefact, such a threat to his future, not only his, but Tifa's future, their future. He couldn't bear the thought of bringing her into such a conflict again, yet he had agreed to protect it. And why? Because refusing would only have put Tifa in more danger from an even more immediate threat.

Cloud's stomach twisted painfully. His doubts against the world, his hesitations had put him here, not saved him from what he feared. And now there was no way out.

Anger flared dangerously within the man. His eyes blazed and an abrupt scream of rage burst from his throat. Reflexively, Cloud snatched up the box before him and hurled it brutally into the wall. A loud crunch resounded throughout the room as cracks broke through the impacted surface and the heavy container tumbled to the floor. Cloud glared, breathing hard with the exertion. He turned towards his window and stared out at the streets below, his eyes slowly returning to reflect his imminent distress. In the far off distance, a clock began to chime, echoing through Midgar's darkening city. But Cloud hardly heard it, his thoughts too lost in the confusion of his own mind.

* * *

After several long, dragging hours, Tifa finally found herself gratefully locking the door to the bar. The customers had been unending and the constant orders and limitless messes she had to attend to had left Tifa feeling stiff and drained.

Slowly, she brushed the hair from her face and took a much needed moment to breathe. Her thoughts instantly returned to Sephiroth. That evening she had pleaded with him to stay with her. The thought of having such company as she worked filled the girl with an unbearable excitement. But he had firmly refused, more than aware of the risk such an act would take. Tifa was aware of it too, but her love for the man seemed to be overriding all reason. Yet that love also compelled her to obey anything he adhered to and she had eventually accepted his decision.

Despite his will to please her every desire, she knew there were some things she couldn't push too hard. But in a way, she felt fulfilled in being able to follow his choices for once. In fact, after feeling so loved and desired by such a man, she was certain she would do anything to please him.

Before leaving, he had kissed her with such need she was almost tempted to close the bar for another night, just to have him there and then. But the girl couldn't afford to waste the business, and after reassuring the young woman that he would be eagerly awaiting her presence later, Sephiroth had left, leaving Tifa to focus solely on her job.

But there was something else.

Tifa began to walk from the door to the stairs, her mind slightly slow in its thought process. She was tired and overworked, making it hard to remember why tonight was so important. As her foot just brushed the surface of the first step, she instantly recalled what it was.

Sephiroth had promised his visibility to her.

The girl froze, immediate excitement radiating from her every pore. How could she have forgotten? The exhaustion of her evening seemed to fade away, leaving the girl's thoughts racing as she quickly began to ascend the stairs. How was it going to happen? Would she just walk in and find him waiting or would he appear before her eyes? More than that, would he remember to adhere to this request, to fulfil her desire for this? He kept his promise in supporting the girl in Cloud's company, she hadn't even asked for that, so surely he would keep to his word now?

The more she thought about it, the more certain she became. But with her certainty came waves of nerves and anxiety. What was she going to do when she saw him? Surely it wouldn't change anything, but then... Sephiroth's face, the very image of him had haunted Tifa for so many years, and despite everything he had done for her now, the comfort and desire he rekindled in her spirit, nothing could fully erase the nightmares, the images she had awoken from screaming. But how she wanted to see him, the need to have her touch caressing his body, the vision of his eyes burning into her own.

And then Tifa was at her room, her gaze fixated to the door. Time seemed to freeze as she questioned her choices. Should she walk in, should she wait a little longer and really think about her options? Anxiety caused her to tremble and her fingers hesitated as they reached for the handle. She swallowed hard, a stern resolve settling in her eyes. She had to do this. She was ready. Without a second thought, Tifa grasped the cold metal and turned, her feet carrying her tentatively yet easily into the bedroom.

* * *

The Shinra building was alive with activity, the everyday normality of gossiping employees and anxious visitors carrying on with their usual monotony. Yet despite the everyday occurrences taking place around him, the casual life and untroubled minds filling the building's each and every floor but one, Rufus could not settle.

It even surprised him, how his typical calm and nonchalance would not overcome his growing concerns over the day's earlier activities. What had started as a passing irritation, a slight knock in the path to his goal, had grown to a brick wall in the road. The incident that had taken place within the Junon reactor and the consequences Sephiroth had bestowed in his hands had left the President overwhelmed with some serious repercussions.

A lot of his plans had needed to be substantially amended, in particular the ideals and fears concerning the black materia. He had always intended to enlist Cloud Strife's protection of the artefact, but now, with the very real threat of Sephiroth overshadowing his thoughts, Rufus couldn't help but wonder whether even Cloud was up to the task. But it couldn't be helped. He couldn't risk keeping the materia here, not when only himself and a handful of his most trusted employees were aware of its renewed existence. And should Sephiroth ever realise of that existence, that was with the hope that he hadn't already, Rufus was not about to put himself in the firing line.

Needless to say, Cloud was the best option he had for now.

But putting his fears for the artefact aside, the constant worry of why Sephiroth had returned consistently hounded him, and there was no doubt he had most definitely returned. It seemed too coincidental that his appearance coincided with the finding of the black materia, and yet in seeing no move had been made to retrieve it despite several likely opportunities, it very well could be possible that there was something else. But what? An opportunistic attempt for revenge? Perhaps the unprecedented activity within the lifestream had returned him by chance, then again it was possible Sephiroth had taken such a chance as it was presented.

Rufus sighed, pressing a hand awkwardly across his face as yet another headache ensued. Things had definitely not gone as smoothly as he'd originally hoped, but then when it came to the lifestream and chaotic materia, he wondered how he ever believed they would.

An abrupt buzz sounded from across the room, followed swiftly by the whirring clicks of the President's recently overused fax machine. Rufus gritted his teeth, an unheard threat whispering from his throat. He finally turned to the freshly printed documents, tearing them carelessly into his grip as he came within arm's length of the machine.

An update from the science department.

Rufus scanned the information with a heedless observance. Unless something new and useful had been discovered that could help him with his current concerns, the President didn't want to know. But then something caught his attention. Interested, Rufus turned his attention onto the report pertaining to the clean up teams taking place in Junon's reactor. A diagram had been constructed to help portray just how much mako was currently spilling into the area, aligned with a precise link to its affect on the lifestream. But something was clearly out of place. As with all previous graphs before, this one curved unexpectedly, showing a significant decrease in the mako and a concurrent fluctuation in the lifestream before settling back to its previous pattern.

Rufus looked it over several times, his thoughts beginning to form a likely justification for the change. As they had realised earlier, Sephiroth was not without his weaknesses. He was no longer a mortal being, he needed the reactor, he needed the mako to fuel his 'existence'. So what had happened to cause this latest reaction?

Sephiroth had ensured that enough mako had spilt to cause a significant reaction in the lifestream, a lasting reaction. But was he manipulating that power as well? If so, then for what purpose? What did such a 'monster' have planned that he was already beginning to drain his resources?

The thought sent cold chills down the President's spine. Placing the documents to one side, Rufus returned to his desk and rested his chin on interlaced fingers. Whatever was going on, whatever uses the mako was being put to couldn't be helped. He had no clues, not even a hint as to where or what Sephiroth was working towards. And once again he had made yet another move.

Rufus grimaced. Without a single clue as to what action he should take, he didn't dare make so much as a foothold. And if he didn't find one soon, the consequences were only going to become more severe, for both himself and his problems.

* * *

Tifa relaxed, a long held breath quivering from her lips. The room was empty, a dark space lit briefly by the few passing cars in the street below. She didn't know how to feel.

Disappointment hit her first, strong and unyielding as she considered the significance of an empty room. Was it possible he simply couldn't become visible? She closed the door, took a few hesitant steps into the room and waited.

Nothing.

No voice of explanation, no comforting arms entwining her waist. Hurt swiftly followed her disappointment and she found her feet slowly carrying her body to the bed. Half heartedly, Tifa pulled off her working clothes and fell onto the mattress, hardly caring to lift her nightshirt from the floor beside her. The room was warm, a strange contrast to the chill air of the week's recent few nights. It only made the girl feel more disheartened. Nothing seemed to even hint at Sephiroth's presence. But why? He hadn't failed her yet. Every night without neglect he had been there, waiting for the minute she needed him. This wasn't right.

The girl stretched back onto the bed, the sheets beneath her smoothing slowly across her bare skin, teasing her thoughts, false imitations of the touch she so craved. Doubt and fear began to creep into the girl's fragile mind, irrational ideas making her anxious and distraught. What if this was it? What if he had left her? Had he lifted her so far only to abandon her once she'd given everything up for him?

The young girl curled onto her side, fighting back the distress. What was she thinking, she was being ridiculous. Her fear was making her blind to reason. There had to be a logical excuse, she just couldn't see it yet. Tifa took a deep breath, hoping to calm her nerves, then silently began to wait.

Seconds seemed to stretch into minutes and minutes to hours as she lay. Her eyes quickly became heavy and the increasing warmth of the room was quickly lulling her into sleep. She fought hard against it, desperate to stay awake, to wait for his arrival. But the weight of her exhaustion soon became too much. The girl closed her eyes, if only for a moment, and despite her desperate attempts, found herself swiftly carried into a deep and troubled sleep.

* * *

Tifa's dreams soared between the border of blissful and terrifying. Throughout the hours, nightmares constantly abandoned the girl in darkness.

Lost and alone in black corridors, following the sound of familiar voices, Tifa ran and searched, feeling blindly along unseen walls, calling out for help. One voice, so strangely familiar would always get so close, then, just as she thought she could reach out and touch him, would vanish without a trace. Another would call and lead, guiding her into her lost light, but she could never reach him. She would call for him to appear, standing searching in a white room, but he would be gone, as he had been every time before.

And now Tifa was in the room again. She spun on her feet, calling, sobbing, wanting nothing more than to be with the wielder of this voice, this man, so familiar, so craved, yet so distant. The girl became still, falling onto her side, sprawling on the floor of the room and dwelling in her distress. And then she felt it. Something brushed her leg, a light sweep of fingers caressing her skin. But her body would not move. The girl's breath caught in her throat as she lay, limbs heavy and frozen in place as a voice began to speak. She quivered as the hand returned to her ankle and smoothed across her skin, the touch warm and inviting. She could feel something welling up inside her chest, love, desire, need. Who was this man? She needed his face, his name. She knew it, craved it, delved in nothing but the familiarity of this voice. It was whispering to her now, words she couldn't make out yet could still understand. She opened her lips to speak yet nothing emerged. Her distress soared. Would he leave if she didn't respond? Would he realise she was helpless to answer?

The touch on her leg began to slow down, and then it was lifting. _Don't go. _His voice was growing distant, fading with every passing second. _Wait. _The light began to fade, growing dim as his presence melted away. _Don't leave me, please. _And then he was gone and the girl's voice ripped from her throat.

_SEPHIROTH._

* * *

Tifa jerked awake, a gasp forced from her mouth as she stiffened and relaxed on the bed. Her eyes stared into the darkness, nervously taking in every detail of the bedroom before her. Slowly she began to calm, reality quickly overcoming the shadows of her dreams. But not as much as she'd hoped. They were too real, even thinking about them made her quiver with nausea. She could still here his voice, feel the touch of his fingers and... Tifa froze, sudden panic and confusion overwhelming her senses.

Slowly, gently, a hand was brushing her leg.

She didn't move, clenching her eyes shut, desperate to orientate herself from the dream before. But it was real, the touch, the caress, the desire it instilled. Confusion and panic blended into trepidation. Was she still trapped within her thoughts, or was she truly awake? The young woman still didn't move, too insecure in her hopes to believe it could be true. The hand on her leg rose gently to her thigh, massaging intimately across the girl's skin, just missing the fingers of her own hand as it lay along her side.

She had to see, her senses could not be lying to her. But Tifa still couldn't bring herself to look, couldn't bear the thought of her eyes proving her desires to be false. And then, as the caress on her skin moved again, Tifa's fingers reached out, suddenly catching the hand of another. Her breath caught in her throat as she finally believed the reality around her.

Slowly, Tifa opened her eyes, her head nervously lifting from the pillow. She could feel her breath catch in her throat, anxious as she waited for her vision to clear in the dark. But then she hesitated, fingers still clinging to the hand at her side. What would she see? Would he be standing there as she'd always dreamt? Was it what she really wanted? Butterflies began to writhe in her stomach and suddenly Tifa began to doubt her decision. Maybe she didn't need to know. Maybe she should have just kept her eyes closed, at least then she could have-... Suddenly Tifa was falling onto her back, her gaze forced open in shock.

Something seemed to wedge painfully in the girl's throat as she stared up, her breath quivering past her lips as she helplessly took in the reality of the man before her eyes.

Sephiroth was towering above her, silent and domineering as he leaned across her small form. Tifa couldn't move, an unusual mix of terror and need crushing down onto her heart. He was everything she remembered him to be, every inch of his body as powerful and terrifying as her nightmares, every detail as memorable as the day he had torn her life apart. And yet he was everything she had so desperately envisioned him to be, every muscle sculpted and defined, every angle of his face as sharp and beautiful as her dreams. And his eyes...

Tifa couldn't look away, her gaze devouring every inch it could. Need coursed through her body, flaring hungrily, overwhelming all her thoughts and memories. Visions of entangled limbs and lustful cries enticed her desire, urging her to move.

Suddenly Sephiroth was leaning down, his hands moving to either side of her head, supporting his broad shoulders. Tifa felt her breath catch as he closed the space between them, her dark eyes wide in adoration. She found her fingers tentatively reaching up, just barely brushing the muscles of his chest, needing to feel his skin slide beneath her own. A deep throated laugh reverberated from Sephiroth's lips, sending shivers through Tifa's body. His eyes ensnared her gaze, mesmerizing in their depth, sparking flames in the young girl's heart. He dipped his face to hers, his breath hot against the skin of her neck. "Are you pleased?"

Tifa trembled. She didn't speak, not knowing if she could even breathe. Her fingers rose up across his shoulders, tangling in streams of silken hair, pulling him further onto her touch.

She couldn't take it any longer.

With an almost desperate need, Tifa pressed her lips to his, moaning as she finally tasted her desire. She kissed him hungrily, demandingly, elation overriding her emotions.

Sephiroth didn't hesitate, his body urged fully onto the bed, gliding sensuously across her skin. Tifa entwined her arms around him, overwhelmed in the sudden bliss that encased her mind.

Love, adoration, worship, they were all understatements. How he made her feel, how much joy he instilled in her life could not be described. She wanted him, all of him, every inch and detail belonged to her, and she in turn to him.

And she would give him everything she had, everything she was, to keep it so.


	14. Chapter 14 M Rated

Battling with his aggravation, Cloud tossed himself onto his right, the bed creaking noisily with the sudden motion.

_It's not hard. Just close your eyes. Just do it. _

But despite how exhausted he felt, the man could not bring himself to sleep. Two and a half hours had passed and if nothing else, he felt more awake than ever. His mind refused to let him rest.

Too many thoughts, too many fears.

A torrent of rain drummed onto the roof above, the sound mixing with a growing wind as it wailed through the streets outside. Cloud watched as it streamed down his window, hoping the image would help him relax, or at the very least distract him from his growing frustration. He concentrated on the noise, flipping onto his back as he raised a tired hand to his face.

This was ridiculous; he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in over a week. By now his body should be on the verge of unconsciousness. His eyes stared up to the ceiling, a tired sigh muttering past his lips. He could always drink himself into a stupor; it had worked once before, it could work again. Although the act had done anything but amuse Tifa. Despite the constant queue of drunks she put up with everyday, the woman was anything but supportive to the abuse of alcohol.

Cloud smirked as he remembered the morning she had found him passed out over the bar, cringing as he recalled the painful awakening he had been given.

But the idea stuck with him, even though his morals were fighting against it. He could always take a few bottles back to the room, at least then he could pass out on his bed, and with the raging weather battering against the house, it was unlikely he would be heard in the process. But then he remembered her face, the way Tifa had looked at him that morning; the worry and concern etched across her pale features. He couldn't bring himself to see that again, he wouldn't be able to play ignorant to her feelings.

Cloud felt ready to snap; how in hell's name did this make sense? He loved Tifa, he had hurt her, yet now she was hurting him, turning his mind into a pit of chaos, and all he could do was think how to keep her happy? This was beyond thought. He couldn't keep going on like this.

His teeth gritted painfully and, turning over yet again, Cloud buried his face into the pillow, letting the wind drown out his mind's rising turmoil.

* * *

Rain cracked threateningly against the window, an overwhelming wave of sound, yet it still had trouble drowning out the woman's voice as she rode yet another wave into ecstasy.

Limbs entwined, fingers tangled, hips grinded feverishly in heated passion. Tifa arched on the bed, pushing her body closer to the man above, craving the contact. An arm wrapped possessively beneath her back, holding her tightly to its wielder. Sephiroth's lips trailed their way to hers, smothering the moans that called from her throat.

This was it, this was happiness. This was everything she had ever wanted, and all she would ever need. The joy was so intense, so unbelievable Tifa could barely describe it. But she didn't need words. Gently, her hands curled into the sleek strands of Sephiroth's hair, pinning him to her mouth, possessively claiming what she had sought for so long. She could never let this go.

Her body trembled as Sephiroth's hips began to slow, easing himself from her body as she reeled in satisfaction. The woman released her hold as he raised his head, his gaze penetrating as he stared down at her.

Tifa shivered. She still hadn't quite overcome the shock of seeing into those depths again, feeling the overwhelming intensity that stirred within his eyes. He grinned wolfishly, causing her stomach to turn with butterflies. God, she adored him. Even now, it still felt like a dream. As if doubting, Tifa casually raised her hands to his chest, her fingers tenderly caressing down to the marbled contours of Sephiroth's stomach, curving round until her arms were entwining beyond the solid curve of his hips. A laugh reverberated from his chest, distracting the woman from the lustful ideas she had begun to conjure in the silence. Tifa glanced up to him, her face leaning into his touch as a hand stroked against her cheek.

"You never answered my question." Sephiroth's voice had taken a husky tone, mixing with the amusement that played in his words. Tifa answered with a smile as equally bemused.

"And what question might that be?"

The man's grin sharpened, his hair framing the girl's face as he leaned closer, the huskiness of his voice deepening. "Are you pleased?"

Tifa felt a bliss-filled laugh escape her throat, a teasing gleam shimmering in her eyes. "Maybe."

Again Sephiroth's laugh sent trembles of nerves throughout the woman, the sensation only heightened as his lips suddenly began to caress her neck.

"Do tell me, what is it that restrains your complete satisfaction?" A longing gasp hushed past Tifa's lips at the question. He was teasing her with every word he spoke, every brush of his fingertips against her skin. She could play that game just as well.

"Well, perhaps you're flawed." The room became still. Tifa felt a brush of unease as Sephiroth lifted his head to gaze down at her, his eyes calculating. Had she given him offense? The girl rushed a smile and attempted to reassure the man. Her eyes gleamed teasingly, her fingers playing casually through a strand of his hair. "I haven't had a chance to really see you yet. Perhaps your 'wish-fulfilling' has some hidden fault." Seeing no reaction, the girl trailed away, her apprehension growing. Her gaze slowly lowered to her fingers, still entwined in the silver strands.

Damn it, why did she always have to go and ruin the moment. She should have just answered the question; yes, of course she was bloody pleased, she was damn well ecstatic, she-

"Would you like a different perspective?"

Tifa looked up in surprise, but before she could respond, her words were cut short by a gasp of shock as the room suddenly started to spin. A rush of cold air wrapped around her body as her skin left the warmth of the bed while the firm pull of Sephiroth's arm swung her up.

There was a moment of bewilderment as Tifa waited for recognition to arrive, a confused laugh escaping her throat as it finally settled in.

A sly gleam shimmered in Sephiroth's gaze as he watched Tifa's expression shift, the woman suddenly insecure, not knowing how to react; surprised, relieved, perplexed?

Tifa froze, nervous as she realized she was now lying on top of Sephiroth's chest, pinning his body beneath her weight. An unusual sense of excitement began to rise within her thoughts, her cheeks flushing pink as she toyed with the idea that she had domineered him. But the thoughts were fleeting as a sense of embarrassment began to emerge. She felt so bare, so vulnerable without the security of her bed sheets wrapping across her skin. The idea of his eyes staring up to her, speculative and judging, intimidated her more than she had ever realized. Unmoving, Tifa remained supine against the man's body.

But then Sephiroth's hands were gripping her hips, jerking them forward until she was forced to sit up or risk toppling her balance from the bed.

In seconds, the girl's face was painted crimson, the realization of how naked she was beneath his gaze almost overwhelming. But she couldn't react. If she recoiled, would she insult him, would she give him reason to disapprove of her? That thought, above all, terrified the girl.

Not knowing what to do, Tifa remained silent, her arms instinctively wrapping across her chest as the cool air drifted across her skin. She waited, letting the sound of the growing rain distract her from his scrutiny. Was he judging her now? Could he see her flaws, was he scrutinizing each imperfect detail?

"What is it?"

The girl almost flinched at the sudden break in silence. Sephiroth's eyes remained calculating but a grin of bemusement was lifting the corner of his mouth. "Does this help settle your indecision, or am I as faulted as you might believe?"

Suddenly Tifa felt her nerves dwindle into disbelief. He wasn't judging her; he was waiting for her teasing judgement on himself. For another minute, she remained silent before a stunned laugh hummed from her throat. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, watching the woman curiously.

Now feeling more embarrassed over her hasty assumption, Tifa took the moment to actually appreciate the new angle in which she could take him in. Her body relaxed above him, her arms less reluctant as she lowered them slowly from around her chest. He took her hand as it brushed his own and pulled the woman back down to his level. "So tell me, am I to your satisfaction?" Sephiroth's lips curled into a puzzled smirk as the woman abruptly shook her head.

"No." Tifa didn't smile, her expression becoming serene. A hand brushed lightly across his face, smoothing over his skin until her fingers were running through his hair. She dipped her head down across the man's throat until her lips hovered lightly against his ear. "You're perfect."

In moments, she had locked her mouth to his, kissing him heatedly, an almost grateful neediness urging her forward. She would never be able to repay him for what he had done for her, but how she wished she could. The passion, the adoration that welled up just from the sound of his voice...how could she explain it? And the desire, the constant hunger for his touch, to feel him stroking across her skin, driving through her body, the mere thought was tormenting her with need.

And he sated her every wish on demand.

Tifa parted her lips from his, her eyes shimmering as she stared down at him. It was strange being able to appreciate his body like this, to watch the fall of his hair cascade away from the features of his face, being able to see his muscles relaxed and still beneath her, waiting for her to take control. And if she could take control...perhaps this was her chance to give back a little of the pleasure he had lavished upon her.

The idea was faint at first, then suddenly began to take form, flying through her mind, growing more and more certain with each passing second. Possibilities, desires, newfound thoughts and emotions. Her own heart began to pulse with excitement, tingling anticipation beginning to burn in her loins.

She wanted him; she had to have him now. Heat emanated through her abdomen, teasing and tantalising the woman's lust.

Sephiroth lay silent, complying readily with her hungry lips; but an unexpected groan reverberated from his throat as she suddenly pushed her body down, her hips grinding suggestively against his own.

His body stiffened in response, primal urges awakening feverishly with the motion. The man grinned approvingly as Tifa straddled his waist, her body rising into a seated position on top of his abdomen.

His eyes wandered along the sumptuous curves of her body, wolfishly devouring the new view in which he could gaze upon the woman. His hands wandered freely, smoothing over Tifa's skin as she continued to tease him, gyrating her body until she felt the solid length of his desire brushing her inner thighs.

Tifa felt her face blaze with heat, her body aching with need. Slowly, the woman pulled back her hips, gently lifting herself above the tip of his throbbing appendage. Sephiroth felt his primal urges soar as the woman tentatively lowered her body, her muscles tightening reflexively as she adjusted to his size. He forced down his yearning desires to move, pleased at her sudden initiative and adamant in giving her the choice of command.

Tifa watched the fight for control elevate on his face and a sense of superiority began to take over her thoughts. A knowing smile lifted the corner of her mouth.

Stiffening and relaxing simultaneously, Tifa manoeuvred herself into a comfortable position, a gasp rushing from her throat as she impaled herself deeply onto him. Pleasure immediately began to pulse through her muscles, instantly coaxing her hips into motion.

Her movement was slow, nervous at first, waiting as she watched Sephiroth's reaction to the act. His hands began to slide across her legs, squeezing and encouraging, helping to guide her actions as she stimulated their pleasure.

Sephiroth's hold tightened suddenly, his teeth grinding in response to the sudden pulse of desire that took hold of his senses. He covered the urge with a slow breath, but Tifa had already realized and a teasing gleam shimmered across her eyes. With her confidence beginning to rise, the young woman began to increase her movements, exaggerating each motion as she thrusted onto him.

The sensation was unbelievable, the excitement that was flooding her mind, the feeling of his body pulsing within her own, deeper, harder than before, knowing he was reciprocating the pleasure that she was bestowing upon him.

A tremble racked through her body as the bliss continued to rise, pulling a moan from her lips. Hungrily, Tifa leaned down, claiming Sephiroth's mouth as he gripped her waist, his hands stroking feverishly against her skin. She lifted her body back into her seat, increasing her speed to the urges of Sephiroth's hands. Her joy couldn't be explained.

There was something very satisfying about taking this lead, a strange reversal in roles. She watched his expression change with each passing second, revelling in the idea that she was causing him such a fight for control, driving his senses mad with ecstasy. He leaned into her rhythm, enjoying, relishing, relaxed as he allowed the sensations to be lavished upon his body without the need to work himself.

His hips bucked abruptly to meet hers, enhancing the force of their pleasure and Tifa suddenly found herself grinning deviously. Withholding her own urges, the woman began to slow her hips, bringing herself to a long drawn out pace that sent her thoughts mad with desire. But she could bear it.

Her smile widened as she felt Sephiroth's body tense fiercely, his muscles cautious as he restrained the urge to thrust. The woman smiled in satisfaction as she watched his jaw begin to clench, his breathing becoming a harsh rasp as she teased and tormented his senses.

The girl succeeded in drawing out the torture for several long, tantalisingly satisfying minutes before Sephiroth's eyes locked to hers, a sense of realization glimmering in their depths. His voice was almost strained and the huskiness of his tone had the woman swooning. Tifa grinned teasingly as he gripped her hips, ceasing the torturous facade.

"You're playing a dangerous game my dear."

Tifa leaned down close to his face, drinking in her moment of superiority. She smiled seductively, bemused at the strange mix of frustration and amusement in his voice. Her lips traced a whisper of a kiss along his cheek. "Would you like to end it?"

"With pleasure."

Before the last word had left his throat, Sephiroth had thrown an arm around her waist and swung her body to the mattress. She squealed in pleasure as the man abruptly picked up where she had left off, only this time, there was no holding back.

Sephiroth's hips drove fiercely to meet hers, his restrained urges unleashed as he gratefully reclaimed the control.

Tifa clung to his chest, her hands clawing feverishly at his skin. Wave after wave of pleasure quickly began to swallow her mind, each one more potent, more maddeningly euphoric than the last.

Her moans became a muffled gasp as the man rejoined their lips, passionately claiming her mouth before assaulting her throat with a barrage of nips and kisses, dragging keening whimpers from the girl as she felt the desire in her loins erupt to new heights.

The atmosphere was intoxicating; the rush of heat, the musky scent of their sweat, the sound of breathless gasps racing in time with each other.

Tifa's muscles tensed around him, urging a constricted groan from his throat. Sephiroth pulled her hips to his, his control dangerously strained as he neared his release. He drove her over the edge, relentless as he brought them both to climax. She cried out breathlessly, her body racking with euphoria as she hit the peak of pleasure, her fingers curving half moons into his shoulders as the ecstasy enveloped her senses. The sensation was overwhelming, leaving her floating in a sea of bliss.

She had never felt joy like this before, so unbearably intense. She didn't want it to end. Minutes of bliss rushed by in what seemed like mere seconds. Her thoughts clawed desperately to hold onto the moment, but were left bereft with only the memories.

There was a shift in motion as Sephiroth gently slid from between the woman's legs, his body falling to the mattress alongside her. Despite the ferocity of his actions, the man still managed to maintain enough stamina to pull Tifa tightly into the groove of his body, pinning her possessively as she fought to catch her breath.

He amazed her; so perfect, so beautiful. Even as drained of strength as she felt, the girl could only think of him. She didn't feel tired; nothing else distracted her but the image of her body in his arms. It was all too perfect to believe.

* * *

The next three days passed by as the most blissful the woman had ever lived. Tifa's life had finally taken flight, with the day's hours seeing the girl working devotedly for her business as she awaited the night's eagerly craved events.

Each waking moment was as surreal as the last, with the woman's gaze turning to see the empty crease on the bed where Sephiroth had lain. She didn't know where he went or even when he had left, knowing only that he would be gone by morning. But so long as he returned to her arms by night, Tifa didn't need to go into the details.

But today was not going to be as smooth.

Her sleep had been fitful, and despite Sephiroth's soothing touch, the early morning hours found the girl waking tired and stiff, with her body aching at every joint. She stared, bewildered at the darkness around her, her confusion quickly becoming annoyance as she turned to the clock at her left.

_4:45 a.m._

She felt strange and irrevocably wide awake. A smirk creased the girl's face as she lay still, the notion that the week's escapades had finally caught up to her subtly drifting through her thoughts. She contemplated returning to sleep, yet after several failed attempts and, seeing nothing better to do, the woman threw her legs from the bed.

But as she tried to stand, the room abruptly spun and the girl was forced to sit back down or risk greeting the floor.

Tifa cupped her face in a shaky hand, expecting the sickening sensation to subside. But after a long couple of minutes, the turning in her head had barely settled. Despite this, the woman tried again. Slowly she rose onto her feet, her hands leaning against the frame of the bed and the nearest wall. It was like the ground was tipping beneath her, almost like a sea-sickness effect. But then to be sea-sick you had to feel...

With a painful twist, Tifa felt her stomach revolt and, dizzy or not, the girl dashed blindly for the bathroom. Her knees hit the floor before the toilet, her body retching abruptly.

She waited, confusion and aggravation welling up us the last of her belly's content's spilled into the white basin. How could she be sick? Not now, not when everything was taking such a turn for the better, or maybe this was nature's way of telling the girl not to get so cocky.

Tifa's forehead rested on the edge of the porcelain bowl, the cool touch helpful as she attempted to regain her composure. She took a deep breath to steady her thoughts, then, still slightly nauseous, the girl managed to rise back to her feet.

The room wasn't spinning just as much, but the undeniable urge to vomit hadn't fully left her, so she took her time in leaving the bathroom.

Yet the day still lay ahead and, like it or not, it had to go on, and Tifa never had been one for being sick. With grim determination, the woman made a fragile attempt at getting dressed, hoping that her unpleasant symptoms were only temporary. At the very least, things could only get better.

* * *

Cloud's footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, his boots thumping heavily on every step as he descended the stairs. He felt like screaming with frustration, thoughts and ideas flooding his head to the point of madness. And his mood was made only blacker by the fact he was now being called into the Shinra Headquarters once again. Not only that, but rather than have the freedom to travel of his own accord, Rufus had become adamant that the blond was to be escorted at every opportunity by his own personal pick of consorts. Cloud grimaced.

It was Reno's turn today.

Sighing, the blond pushed through the entrance to the bar, and stopped abruptly.

Tifa sat, head in hand against the counter, hardly aware of his presence. He stared on in bewilderment, then hurriedly began to approach. Concern overrode the man's thoughts as he neared the girl, his eyes turning uncertainly to the clock above the door.

_5:15 a.m._

What was she doing up so early? And why did she look so...?

Cloud circled behind the bar to see her face, but regretted his silence as the young woman jerked in fright as he came into sudden view. He apologised quickly, letting her settle before instantly voicing his concern. "You okay?"

Tifa cast him a wry glance, before turning her attention back to a glass of water curled in her free hand. "Do I look okay?"

Cloud ignored the tone, distracting himself in making a mug of coffee before continuing. "Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep."

He paused, hoping Tifa would develop her response. She didn't. "You should get back to bed, you look awful."

"Thanks."

"I mean it, you look like death warmed over. Do you want me to call a Doctor or-"

"No. I'm fine." Tifa regretted her attitude as she watched Cloud recoil. Yes, she felt awful, but he was only trying to help, there was no need to unleash her frustration on him. She sighed through her fingers, trailing them stiffly through her hair as she spoke. "Sorry...I just don't want to make a fuss. It's probably...food poisoning or something like that."

"Food poisoning? Well don't you think that deserves a little bit of 'fuss'?"

Tifa shook her head and a slight smile curled onto her mouth. Cloud watched her speculatively, taking a mouthful of coffee as he considered what he could do to help, although the chances were there was nothing she would let him help with. Namely, because it was him. Knowing this, the blond knew he couldn't just coax and hope with her, he'd have to be decisive. "You won't open the bar tonight will you?" Tifa shot him a sarcastic stare. He knew the question had been a stupid one before he'd even asked. Cloud leaned back heavily onto the wine cabinet, his fingers turning the mug awkwardly in his hands. "You aren't fit to work tonight Tifa. Look at yourself, you can't even hold your own head up."

"I'm fine, I just need a few minutes-"

"No, you need rest. You're overworked anyway, that's what's wrong here."

For a moment Tifa considered the truth of what he may be saying. But before she could respond, a heavy knock on the door erupted in the silence, nearly scaring the woman from her chair and sending Cloud's expression into an aggravated scowl.

Tifa adjusted herself back into her seat as Cloud moved to the door, her thoughts only just beginning to register the absurdity of a call at this time. Panic began to dawn in her thoughts. But before the fear became a compulsion, the lock was clicked open and the tall red-headed figure of Reno sauntered into the bar. Seeing the familiar face, the woman relaxed.

"You're early." Cloud shut the door in annoyance and followed the Turk over to the counter. Reno sighed in mock aggravation, casually swinging himself into a chair.

"You get pissed when I'm late and now you're pissed that I'm early. Geez, make up your mind, I can only do one!" The Turk reclined back as he gazed around the room, lazily nodding a greeting Tifa's way as he noticed the girl. She stared, confused and yet relieved at the Turk's presence. Better him than some drunk, back alley creep lurking through the streets. She smiled half heartedly in response before turning her attention back to the glass in her hand.

But seeing the Turk answered everything she needed to know of Cloud's early morning 'business'. It bemused her at first, then there was the undeniable touch of disappointment. Strangely she had hoped Cloud had got up solely to see if she was okay, but then it was only a small hope. The thought bypassed her in seconds and she moved on to other matters, absorbing herself in her own concerns as the world continued around her.

Across the room, the blond had wasted no time in removing the Turk from his seat and, with a little 'encouragement', had him exiting the bar before he'd managed a single complaint.

Cloud turned a final concerned glance Tifa's way. He wondered whether leaving her alone was a good idea, but in truth, his presence could hardly make things better. Hoping she would heed his advice, the man stepped through the door, quickly catching her eye before he left. "No work, okay? Just rest. You need it."

With a meek smile, Tifa watched him leave, pondering his words as the door closed and locked behind him. From outside, she could hear Reno's distinctive voice echoing obscenities before the van doors slammed shut and the screech of tires subsided into the street.

Alone in the silence, Tifa actually began to consider Cloud's words. Maybe she was just overworked. Could one night off really be that bad? Slowly but surely, Tifa soon found herself admitting that a night off could only be more of a good thing, and in truth, she really didn't see herself feeling fit enough to face up to six hours of drunk men yelling for more alcohol.

Becoming steadily more resolute in her decision, Tifa reached across the counter to refill her empty glass, hoping that, if nothing else, the break would leave her better rested for the more eagerly awaited night ahead.

* * *

The office was a mess of discarded paper; documents and files littering the floor surrounding Rufus's desk. The worktop's surface was stacked with sheets, practically shielding the young leader from view.

The President was currently engrossed in a large manila file, not even glancing up as he waved his guest into a seat. Cloud sat with growing impatience, waiting for the man to cease his sole focus from his work. The sooner he got this meeting over and done with, the sooner he could get home.

Finally Rufus closed the file with a satisfying 'slap'. He positioned it precariously on a stack of other similar notes, then turned his gaze to Cloud.

The blond greeted him with a none-too-pleasant glare, hoping his obvious annoyance would encourage his host to move along. Rufus smiled half heartedly.

"I see you're in no mood for pleasantries."

Cloud smirked but said nothing.

"Very well. Then I'll just get straight to the point." The young leader reached down and slid open a drawer, fingering his way casually through the layers of documents therein. After a moment, he found what he was looking for.

Cloud looked on as the President pulled out a dark green folder, only half listening as his host scanned its pages before finding his required data.

"We seem to be having some 'technical' difficulties in our attempts to regain the Junon Reactor."

Cloud leaned back in his chair, knowing the true implications of what these 'technical' difficulties implied. "Did you expect anything less?"

Rufus ignored the man, his chin resting on interlaced fingers as he turned his full attention onto the blond. "Yes, well...it seems I underestimated the consequences of trying to manually fix this problem. Never the less, we've been forced to run with a new plan, one that should eradicate the issue irrevocably."

Cloud felt his body stiffen and he forced himself onto the edge of his seat. He cast a wary glance at the Shinra President, his stomach clenching with anxiety. This did not sound good. "You're referring to Sephiroth."

Rufus nodded grimly. "I also refer to the means in which we can stem the flow if his power before it becomes too great. I intend to attack this problem at the source."

The blond paused, his thoughts piecing together the information. Rufus watched with growing interest as he saw his guest slowly begin to understand.

"The source...you mean-"

"The reactor itself. Starting tomorrow morning I will have issued a command for the eradication of the Junon Reactor. It will solve both the problem of the mako leak and the affliction it has managed to spew forth. Personally I don't know why we didn't consider this option in the first place, but..." He held out his hands nonchalantly, as if what he had just suggested to the blond was an everyday occurrence.

Cloud sat in stunned silence, letting his mind digest the new information. It seemed strangely surreal, the plan was an obvious choice, yet it immediately flashed warning bells. He was in no mood to argue, wanting nothing more to get out of the building as soon as he could. So knowing a dispute would hinder such a hope, Cloud resided into his thoughts, hoping he could work the idea over in his own head.

What were the dangers here, what future issues could such an act entail? The blond stared hard at the President, his stern gaze calculating. The problem that had first kicked off the entire issue was the flow of mako from the reactor's pipeline. If that ceased, then theoretically Sephiroth's hold in this world would cease to exist. The lifestream would settle and he would be forced back into its flow once more. That seemed to make sense. But to eradicate the entire Junon reactor...?

He could see why Rufus had come to this decision. In attempting to fix the leak, he had earned more than enough casualties than he could afford, and by now, it was unlikely even the most devoted employee would set foot inside the place. Sephiroth was not taking any attempts on his existence lightly! Cloud smirked, almost bemused at the thought.

"You seem uncertain."

The blond looked up. "That's because I'm not."

Rufus sighed and rose from his seat, making his way around to the front of the desk to stand before his guest. "This isn't optional." His voice was colder, his eyes taking on a steely glare. "I intend to have this finished and cleaned up by tomorrow evening."

"Wait, you've already moved to take action-"

" You're only here now because I need an extra hand in the security involved for the operation. You're also the most experienced hand in combat should the situation turn..." The President smiled, an unsettling amusement playing on his lips. "Well, let's just hope the situation doesn't turn."

"But what of the remaining citizens? Junon's people can't-"

"I have already sent teams to evacuate anyone still inhabiting the city. Tonight preparations will be made to secure the area and the explosives will be-"

"Explosives?"

The smile widened and a muffled laugh reverberated from the President's throat. "I don't see any other way around it Cloud. Unless you have some valiant idea-"

"But an underwater explosion would be magnified. The results could be-"

"Catastrophic. Yes." Rufus fixed the blond with a chilling stare. "The containment of the detonation is our highest priority, but I cannot guarantee the extent of the damage to the surrounding area. I have requested custom-made explosives to be designed for the task; my labs are already adding the final few pieces to ensure there is a minimum effect from a maximum result."

Cloud stared blankly, not sure how he should be reacting. Too much information in too little time.

It was hard to accept that such an act was the best thing in order to save people from an even greater threat. He had to admit, if something wasn't done soon, if Sephiroth's power grew more than they could control, his wrath upon the world would be catastrophic. Many already knew of the strengths and cruelties he was capable of; not many survived to tell of it.

A shiver of resolve slowly crept its way down Cloud's spine as he realized the necessity of Rufus's plan. Was there really no other way around this?

With an insecure yet undeniable certainty, the man knew the answer was 'no'.

Rufus saw the conclusion spread coldly across his guest's face, his smile lifting in satisfaction. "Can I trust you to be there tomorrow?"

The blond paused, then nodded stiffly, his mind deep in thought as he stared at the floor. Rufus returned a nod of approval and returned back to his seat. He shuffled carelessly through a pile of notes, his gaze wandering casually over their data. "Don't think too much on it Cloud. Provided tomorrow proves a success, I intend to have all remaining functioning reactors treated as such. I don't think the world can risk another 'Meteor' epidemic."

"It couldn't afford the first." Rufus didn't miss the point at which Cloud's words were aimed and a long silence settled between the men. But eventually the blonde's mind became restless with his concern and he shifted from his thoughts.

"Are we done here?"

The President glanced up from his desk, hardly surprised that the man was already rising to his feet. He tilted his head complacently and watched as the blond wasted no time in exiting the room.

"Cloud."

He froze in the doorway, not bothering to look as Rufus called out abruptly.

"I forgot to commend you. My men haven't had a single complaint to say concerning your other...'priorities'." He smirked knowingly, returning to the documents on his desk. "Keep up the good work."

For a moment Cloud felt a rage flood through his mind, searing as he remembered the conditions that had bound him to protect the black materia. But his control persevered and, without a word, the blond retreated from the office, the door slamming in his wake.

* * *

In the darkened hallway of the bar, Tifa had just barely managed to drag herself onto the stairs. Her legs quivered with every step, her head swimming sickeningly. What the hell was wrong with her?

She felt her strength quake with every move she made, her skin pale and clammy as she finally reached the landing. The woman's eyes stared around, trying to orientate herself as she began to walk forward. She needed to get to bed, or at the very least sit down. She should have taken Cloud's advice, but no, she had to be stubborn, she had to try and keep on going. Now the girl felt twice as sick and her strength was all but obliterated.

Then the nausea returned.

Tifa reeled as her stomach clenched painfully. Her gut tensed and she stiffened in stunned aggravation. How could she keep doing this? After hours of constant retching there should have been nothing left to throw up. But her body disagreed and, in a panic, the girl dashed for the nearest bathroom. She swung through the door on her left, shakily catching the wall as she reached the ensuite within.

Her stomach rejected all and anything left that it could, leaving the woman pale and quaking on the bathroom floor. But she couldn't lie there; if she did she knew she wouldn't find the strength to get up again.

Miserable, Tifa clambered her way up the sink and stumbled through the doorway, only to be hit by a sudden realization. The woman stared, curious yet partly uncaring at the area around her; this was Cloud's room.

Tifa surveyed her surroundings with a tinge of bemusement, supporting her body with the door's frame as she waited to regain some composure. She had never really been in here before, not that it really mattered, but still...

The room was very much like her own, if not a little smaller. Though it seemed a bit darker somehow, maybe because it was Cloud's, or maybe because it just was, she couldn't say.

As her interest dwindled, Tifa stepped away from her support and began to leave. Then something caught her attention. She paused, debating with her curiosity, before tentatively approaching Cloud's bedside table. A small frame sat idly by his night lamp, the photo angled out of her view. She picked it up curiously and a small, unrestrained smile found her lips. The frame held a picture of herself, standing happily beneath the newly opened sign of 'Seventh Heaven'. It was at least four years old, but the smile on her face was so genuine...she hadn't smiled like that for a long time.

Not until Sephiroth had come to her.

The smile disappeared, the realization putting an instant shadow over her thoughts. Not wanting to think on it, the girl hastily set the frame aside, but her fingers missed the desk's edge and the picture fell to the ground. She groaned aloud and bent to retrieve the object, suddenly confused as she noticed the numerous flecks of white littering the ground beneath it. She leaned closer for inspection, baffled as she recognized the scraps to be pieces of plaster. Bewildered, Tifa brushed a sample into her hand, quickly matching it to the colour of the bedroom wall. Puzzled, the woman knelt, her fingers sliding across the ground, following a trail beneath the bed only to pull out further, larger pieces of the broken wall. She looked up, scanning its surface for such a breakage, but seeing none, the girl only managed to heighten her confusion. Her head swam, stoking the pain of an oncoming headache as she stretched out to the floor and glanced beneath the bed. Several boxes and discarded boots blocked her view, but the girl persisted, too curious to let the interest go. She reached a hand through the debris, brushing it aside and a surprised gasp hushed from her throat.

She found the source.

Despite the darkening shadow, Tifa stared at a small hole, raggedly punched through the plaster of the wall beneath the bed's headboard.

What in hell's name did Cloud think he was doing to the place?

Angry and bewildered, Tifa pulled her torso across the floor and stretched a hand through the gap, her fingers gliding across something hard and cold. Curiosity growing with every minute, Tifa dragged it out into the room. Dust and plaster crumbled around the object as she pulled it into view, her body instinctively shuffling back from the bed to get a better look.

Her hand was clutching the edge of a metal container, strangely light despite its initial appearance. The woman felt her interest spike into withheld excitement. What was Cloud hiding in here?

She placed the object gingerly on her lap, fingering the numerous hinges pinning the lid. The Shinra logo was stamped on two sides, answering some of the growing questions rising in her thoughts. Was it important? Maybe some of Shinra's vital project information was concealed inside. But would Cloud notice if she had a quick look? Her eagerness to find out began to draw her in, overriding the doubt. Honestly not caring what he would think, Tifa rotated the box and flicked open its locks.

There was a moment of nervous suspense as the lid fell open, her gaze closing in on the container's prized contents.

The world froze in place.

Tifa 's thoughts went into melt down, shocked horror etching itself irrevocably across her face.

The container fell from the girl's trembling hands, her body reeling as the black materia rolled gently into her lap.


	15. Chapter 15

She felt her stomach twist, her body crawling with fresh panic. Numbly, Tifa slid a hand beneath the black orb, its cool surface rolling smoothly from her lap into her palm. It was so light in her grip, a strange contrast to the dark eminence it perceived.

Tifa's body revolted with the contact, yet she didn't let go. The materia entranced her, the sickening amount of power it instilled, and yet the pain and sorrow of centuries long past seeped from its very surface into her skin, drowning her with the intensity.

Her heart began to race, pounding against her rib cage with terrifying ferocity. Her pulse roared deafeningly, her face shimmering in a cold sweat. The girl's limbs began to tremble, her breathing harsh and erratic as the air became harder to breathe.

_Drop it. Now. You have to let go._

But if anything, Tifa's grip only tightened around the orb, pulling it closer until it was pressed possessively to her chest. Sensations were flooding the girl's mind, drowning her thoughts in confusion. She couldn't pull away. She felt weak but powerful, insignificant yet godly, terrified but invincible. It was as if her mind was no longer hers, like the materia was voicing its demands against her own...and it was slowly winning. Power was roaring through her mind, a foreign force she could not recognize as her own, it was stronger, darker, terrifying.

Desperation took over. With a scream, Tifa forced her arms to move, straining her resolve as she hurled the materia from her grip. It crashed against the wall, thudding heavily as it hit the ground...only to roll mockingly back. The black sphere came to rest inches from her leg, taunting and tempting as it lay before her. Tifa stared in horror yet fascination, hardly aware of the room spinning sickeningly around her.

Distantly, she could hear the sound of voices, footsteps fast and heavy, but from where she couldn't say. Where they downstairs? Outside? For all she knew it was nothing other than the roaring course of blood through her head. Not that it mattered anymore.

And then she heard Cloud's voice.

Her eyes widened in alarm. She swayed unsteadily on her knees, gravity's weight beginning to pull more than ever. But he couldn't see this, he couldn't realise she'd found the materia. Her muscles twisted painfully with movement and the room began to spin. She didn't have time to think. Rejecting the repulsion, Tifa sprawled out and clawed the black orb into her grip, her hand dragging it weakly into her body.

And then it began to shift its form.

Its spherical shape began to disintegrate, its solid surface slowly but surely slipping into her hand, seeping through her pale skin into her body. The girl's heart wedged in her throat. This couldn't be happening, she didn't want it, she had to get it out. But despite her desperate will, the materia never re-emerged. Her eyes became heavy; her body failing to respond to her commands.

Footsteps were crashing up the stairs, Cloud's voice strained as he called her name.

The container was still there, he would see it, he would still realize. But it was too late now.

The remaining sliver of the girl's strength dissipated, the toll of the last thirty seconds, mixed with her ill health shattering whatever had withheld.

Her body slumped along the floor, her mind gratefully giving in to silence.

* * *

"Home sweet home."

Cloud withheld a sigh of annoyance, ignoring the red head's sarcastic tone as he kicked open the van door. Reno quickly jumped out after him and he bit back the urge to lay the Turk flat on the concrete. He wasn't Shinra's escort, to the blond he was more like a relentless parasite.

His long strides followed Cloud easily up to the porch, a bored smirk lining his face. The Turk had done nothing but aggravate Cloud's growing concern over the day to come, the constant fear of the reactor's 'detonation' hounding him since he had left Rufus's office.

He had tried to come to terms with the necessity of Shinra's plans, but the idea of how hasty and extreme the whole thing seemed...it took everything the blond had to control his anger.

And Reno was anything but helpful towards the situation.

Cloud slotted the key through the door and shoved through, eager to get away from his consort, but he pulled up sharp as Reno casually followed him in, the Turk silently pushing himself past the blond towards the bar.

Cloud had had enough.

Without a word, the man spun on the Turk, grabbing the collar of his shirt and yanking him forcefully back. Reno reeled in shock, before twisting to break his assailant's hold. Cloud ignored him, half throwing the man towards the door just as the red head's jacket tore in his hand. With the sudden relinquish in force, Reno missed Cloud's intended exit and crashed awkwardly into the doorframe, a string of curses flooding from his mouth as he slid its length to the floor.

His adrenaline-charged urge sated, Cloud took a step back and watched the Turk scramble up the wall. Neither of the men moved, both unsure as to how to continue from the moment.

After a few minutes of silence, Reno threw a hand to his right arm and rolled his shoulder, scowling as he felt the joint ache with the motion. Cloud took a deep breath, ignoring the Turk's angry glare as he shrugged off his ruined jacket, inspecting the damage almost caringly. "Great. Just fucking great."

Cloud turned away, his hand just reaching for the back of a chair when the garment suddenly slapped across the back of his head. He tore it off and spun angrily, but he failed to make a retort, his urge to hit the Turk dimming as he realized how futile the fight now seemed. Something between a frustrated sigh and a growl emanated from his throat and the jacket fell carelessly from his grip as he dropped himself onto a barstool. Reno cocked his head but didn't comment, contentedly accepting to have had the last hit. Stretching languidly, the Turk freely but cautiously followed him over, his hand scooping up the torn jacket as he passed. He pulled a packet of cigarettes from one of its front pockets, ignoring his host's smirk as he popped one into his mouth and struck a match against the counter.

Cloud forced himself to ignore it, knowing it was useless to object. He watched as Reno dragged deeply on the smoke, blowing it past his lips with a contented smile. Tifa would have him murdered for that. She hated smoking with a passion, especially in her bar. The last man who had refused her no-smoking policy had been made a quick example of, and no one had objected since.

The girl always had been very strong to her passions. It was one of the qualities that defined who she was, something Cloud had always admired.

But as the thought passed, the blond felt an uneasy shadow drift across his mind. Lately, the more the man dwelt on it, the more he couldn't deny that something had changed in Tifa. It wasn't obvious, but it was definitely there, a change in the way she spoke, the way she behaved. To anyone else she was her perfectly usual self, but to him, he could see it. He had ignored it at first, hoping it was just a temporary reaction to the night they had kissed. But then the days had turned into weeks, now the thought haunted him at every spare moment.

As a friend he wanted to help. His thoughts urged him to support her, but his own personality, his nerves and fear of making the issue worse, if there was even an issue at all, held him in place. Yet when he had seen the girl this morning, it took everything he had not to shake the answer from her. She was just gone, she wasn't Tifa. Her attitude, her facial expressions when she looked at him...nothing reminded him of the girl he knew. And how sick she seemed...how could she have gotten into that state without him even realising?

"You're doing it again!"

The blond stiffened, turning an aggravated glance in Reno's direction. The red head was reclined casually in his seat, his face lifting in a bemused smirk. "The weird faces thing, you're doing it again!" He exhaled the smoke with a satisfied sigh. "I'm just saying y'know, it doesn't seem too healthy!"

Cloud glared, wishing the Turk would just get the hell out, but the idea was suddenly cut from his mind. Both men stiffened in shock as a harsh scream sounded from above, a sudden thump echoing through the house as something heavy hit the floor.

For a split second, there was silence, time seeming to freeze. Then Cloud was up and running, slamming open the hallway door.

Reno wasn't as hurried, staring around his feet in annoyance as he realized he'd dropped his cigarette. Failing to see it, the red head cursed and rose from his chair, quickly following the blond up the stairs. He jogged the last few metres of the landing and turned into an open doorway, his composure serious for the first time that night as he took in the scene.

Tifa lay motionless across the wooden floor, her skin white and glistening with sweat. Cloud was crouched low at her side, his hands searching along her throat for a pulse as he called her name with a trembling calm. Reno moved further into the room, searching the wall for a light switch. But as the room was lit, his concerned expression quickly twisted into a scowl of bleak understanding. Reno shoved past the blond, forcing Cloud to look up in anger, only to feel the blood drain from his face.

The black materia's container lay lopsided on the floor, the lid hanging from a single hinge as it glinted in the room's light. Reno stared down blankly before kicking the box onto its side to reveal its empty content.

There was a disbelieving silence. Then Reno's lips were streaming curses, his eyes quickly scouring the floor for the materia. Cloud was unmoving, the responsibility for what was happening weighing heavily on his shoulders.

A loud bang sounded as the red head, seeing no sign of the orb, swung his anger at the wall. The realization of what had possibly happened slowly began to piece its way into both the men's heads and a grim smirk spread across the Turk's face. "This isn't gonna go down well."

Cloud didn't seem to hear, his eyes drifting from the container to Tifa's pale face.

"Cloud..." Reno watched the man nonchalantly, waiting for a response. When he still hadn't replied, the Turk slumped himself onto the side of the bed, a tired hand running heavily across his face.

Cloud pulled Tifa's shoulders onto his lap, his hand gripping her arms fiercely. Stress and panic were beginning to fuel his thoughts. How could this have happened? Why was she in his room? How could she have found the materia? Had she really...? He felt a tremble wrack down his spine and he stiffened in response.

Behind him, Reno was mumbling obscenities, his green eyes quickly training onto Cloud. "The President is not gonna be-"

"TO HELL WITH THE PRESIDENT!" Cloud's eyes flared threateningly at Reno, his voice cracking with the sudden strain. The Turk fell silent but he looked on, unphased by the man's outburst.

A low mumble suddenly hummed from Tifa's throat and Cloud swung his attention back. His fingers found her face and the heat that blazed from her skin made him hiss a breath. "This isn't good."

"No shit."

Cloud ignored him, holding his fingers gently against Tifa's forehead. "She has a fever."

There was a brief pause, then Reno appeared at Cloud's shoulder, the concerned expression finally returning to his features. "You need to get her to a hospital."

Cloud was nodding silently in agreement, but his body refused to move. For what seemed like an hour, Cloud just looked on, staring at the pale face and trembling lips of his closest friend. She seemed so fragile now, lying motionless in his arms. He felt numb. Fearful memories swarmed through his head, fear for her safety, fear for what was to come. He hadn't felt like this, not since the day Sephiroth had destroyed their hometown, not since Tifa had been left helpless on the stairs of the Nibelheim Reactor...

Something slapped the back of Cloud's head, temporarily dragging him from his stupor.

"Let's go Cloud, she doesn't have all day."

The blond nodded half-heartedly, the last few fragments of the memory just drifting away. Reno smirked before striding from the room, lifting a phone to his ear as he went.

For one more brief second, Cloud gazed down longingly at the girl, his eyes a multitude of emotion. Then his expression blanked and he was rising to his feet, scooping Tifa gently up into his arms.

He held the young girl close, pulling her protectively into his chest as he followed Reno out of the house.

* * *

For a long time, Tifa felt nothing. She was weightless, floating in silence, happy to drift in what she could only call a peace to the turmoil her body had put her through. But something was different now. It was like a buzz floating around her head, pulling at her consciousness, irritatingly familiar yet still so distant. She allowed it to continue, happy to feel the vibrations running through her skin, to listen to their sound, until she realized she understood them. They were words, voices. Someone was talking around her. No, they were talking about her.

Something flitted into consciousness, she felt the first twinge of feeling, of reality come into her mind. She didn't want it, she didn't want to leave this silence.

But the more she thought about it, the more she felt the silence escape her grasp. Her body felt heavy, the voices growing louder, more insistent.

And then she was awake.

Tifa's eyes cracked open, slowly bringing her back to the world. The woman cringed as white light blared in her vision, stinging her eyes. She squinted painfully, waiting to adjust to the light while a resounding headache throbbed in her temples. The room around her was silent, disturbed occasionally by an unfamiliar 'beep'.

Why did she have to wake up?

The world began to sway, her surroundings spinning nauseatingly as she gradually opened her eyes.

Time seemed to freeze as the consequences of her reality swarmed down around her. She remembered what she'd seen, remembered what she'd felt and feared, remembered the taste of the black materia's power, and Cloud was only seconds away...

The girl gasped and her body stiffened where she lay. Her fingers felt the ground beneath her, soft and smooth under the touch. She eased herself slowly onto her elbows, dreading the sight as she stared down at the small, metal bed beneath her. Tifa's eyes went wide with bewilderment as she took in the curtain that petitioned her body from the rest of the room. A terrified understanding wracked her nerves as she felt the tug of a drip pull at her hand.

This couldn't be happening, she couldn't be here. How long had she been asleep? Who was looking after her home? How would she get out? And how would he know...?

The girl went numb. Would he know she was here? Would Sephiroth wait...or would he...? No. Too many questions, too many fears and worries.

But then there was the materia.

Something inside Tifa writhed painfully. The materia was an immediate concern. And suddenly a connection was made in her mind. Sephiroth and the black materia...their histories were intertwined. Would this change what she felt...what he felt...? A trembling hand flew to Tifa's lips. Complications rained down around her, the realization of what the materia could do to their relationship heightening her panic. She thought she was going to break into tears.

No, she had to pull it together. She was stronger now, she could handle this, she just had to take it a step at a time. She just needed the right answers.

Breathing deeply, the young woman forced herself up into a seated position, the room spinning once again with the exertion. Her arms felt heavy, her body like lead. Tifa thought she was going to throw up. She had to know what was going on. Cloud...he had to know, it was because of his secrecy that she had ended up like this. Perhaps she could get some answers, get away before anyone realized she was missing, before they realized about the materia...or maybe they already had...

Time to go.

Several tags were stuck across the bare skin of Tifa's chest, wires attached to them leading subtly beyond the surrounding curtain. Urgently, the woman ripped them away, not realising their significance until it was too late.

Tifa went rigid as her heart monitor instantly sounded an alarm.

Sweat began to bead on her skin, her heart hammering as the door of her room swung open. She waited, expecting the inevitable yet still starting in shock when the curtain was whipped away.

A team of doctors appeared at her side, all wearing partly shocked but relieved expressions as they realized the cause of the alarm. Tifa didn't speak, hardly daring to move as the team assembled around her. One moved to silence the monitor, his overcoat catching the girl's eye as he passed. She stared at the emblem stitched onto his shirt, shocked disbelief etching onto her face as she recognized its symbolism.

Another doctor moved close, pulling back the young woman's gown to examine her heartbeat, but Tifa didn't even flinch, feeling too sick to even realize he was there.

She wasn't just in a hospital; she was in the Shinra Medical Ward. Tifa was in Shinra Headquarters.

There was no hope of getting out unnoticed. The realization became too much. Tears of panic and withheld stress began to flow unrestrained. There was a commotion outside her room, the sound of raised voices and protests rising above the sound of her own thoughts. Suddenly the room was being emptied, and through the blur of tears, Tifa could make out a single figure. Cloud crouched low at her side and for the first time in weeks, Tifa felt no will to protest as he pulled her into his arms. She shuddered in his grip, just relieved to see a familiar face. But why? Was he here for her? Had he willingly brought her here? Knowing her hate for this company?

For a long time she just lay still, taking comfort in the silence, until her tears began to cease and the time for questions quickly neared.

The stroking of Cloud's arms along her back began to slow and all too soon she could feel his hands urging her up to face him. Tifa took a quick moment to compose herself, slowly piecing together the answers she'd need to give should he ask, and more importantly the lies she'd have to make to shield the truth.

Cloud watched her silently as she dried her face, his own thoughts rushing with trepidation. He didn't know where to begin, knowing only he had to speak, something, anything to break from the awkwardness of the moment. His throat caught as he finally complied. "How do you feel?"

Tifa quietly raised her head, her eyes gradually meeting his. A half hearted smile crossed her lips as she eased herself into a seated position. "I've had better days." Her voice was soft, crackling audibly from the prior sobbing. She fidgeted uncomfortably beneath his stare.

"You look..." Cloud trailed off, realising his next few words would have to be brutally honest or a blatant lie. Instead his voice died away, leaving the pair once again in awkward silence.

Tifa felt her stomach churn, not really caring for answers, just wishing to be left alone now that her mind had begun to calm. She had needed to cry, needed the release of tension and fear, yet now that it had passed, her mind just wanted some peace to think things through. But then her hopeful wishing died as she watched Cloud pull up a chair and realised he had no intention of leaving anytime soon.

Then she'd better make the best of it.

As the blond settled into his seat, the young woman leaned back onto her pillows, her gaze lifting to the ceiling, pointedly avoiding unnecessary eye contact. "What time is it?"

Cloud looked up in surprise, not expecting the question or even for her to talk at all. He glanced to a nearby clock. "Half four in the morning."

Tifa paused. "What morning?"

"Friday." He watched her face relax as she digested the information. "You've only been out for six hours."

Tifa mouthed the words to herself, relieved that she hadn't missed as much as she'd originally feared. Less than a day, less than twelve hours even. Not much could have been discussed about her in six hours. But still...six hours was still enough to discover something. Her facial expression cringed unknowingly and she cursed as Cloud noticed.

"What is it?"

Tifa fought for an excuse. "Nothing...just...I'll be behind with work..."

The man 's mouth lifted into a weak smile. "You've been unconscious and you're worried about catching up with work?" For a moment they shared their amusement, until Cloud's face became sombre once more and he fixed her with a hard stare. "You scared the hell out of me Tifa."

For a second the girl just looked at him, then she rolled her gaze back to the ceiling, wishing a wall would materialise between them.

"I told you not to push yourself."

Tifa felt her body tense at the sudden tone Cloud had begun to use. It wasn't angry, more like a stern parent. The idea only made her more annoyed at his presence.

"You should have been resting-"

"I'm not a child Cloud." Her voice quivered with growing aggravation. "I can take care of myself."

"That's not the point. You're going to overdo it someday and you know it. You can't keep pushing as if-"

"As if what? I know my own limitations-"

"No you don't Tifa. That's the problem!" His voice became slightly raised and her anger began to surface. She lifted herself slightly off of the pillows, her tone rising to match his.

"The problem is you won't stop treating me like some fragile doll!"

"I do it because I care about you."

The girl's eyes blazed. She was not the villain in this, she was the victim, he would not turn this on her. "You do it because you think I'm some obedient housekeeper who does everything she's told-"

"That's not true-"

"Yes, it is! I do everything you ask, everything that keeps the peace-"

"If you did everything to keep the peace you wouldn't have found the materia!"

And suddenly they had reached it. Silence emanated throughout the room; down the ward; throughout the very building itself. Tifa felt her argument fail, speechless to respond.

The nerves tightened in her gut, but Cloud looked twice as shaken and she took the moment to gain some emotional advantage. She steeled her gaze, letting the silence strengthen the moment. "Why did you have it? Why would you take that into our home?"

Cloud was completely still, his eyes fixed to hers. He didn't reply.

A genuine feeling of sadness washed over her. She really did want to know: why hadn't he told her about it? Did he not trust her anymore?

"Answer me Cloud." Her voice shook, and she slammed a hand down onto the bedside table. "TELL ME!"

Cloud looked away. "You didn't need to know. I just..."

"What do you mean I didn't need to know? Cloud, that is 'our' house, you can't just hide something like that and not expect me to ignore the whole thing. Why couldn't you just-" She had to stop as her voice cracked with strain.

Cloud flinched at her pained expression, his thoughts wincing with every word she said. He knew she was right. But it wasn't his choice, if she knew why he'd done it...if she really knew the only reason he'd accepted the job was to protect her...

Suddenly the man could feel his anger flare at the realization. Again, Shinra was to blame, and he'd known not to accept, yet he had. But why was she being so defensive? If she'd only realize how much he'd done for her. Assisting Shinra was for them, to help them get the extra money they needed. Taking the materia was to protect her from the blackmail Rufus had subjected him to. If she just listened, if only she'd just realize...

At his sides, Cloud felt his hands clench in frustration and suddenly his anger was aimed from Shinra to the young woman before him. "Why can't you accept that not everything done must be approved by you?" His words were touched with venom, more an attempt to release his own pain than to give Tifa more. But the girl visibly recoiled and he regretted the move. Already, the tears were returning to her pale cheeks, but she didn't seem to notice. Tifa's gaze hardened, her head lifting in proud defiance.

"I don't expect to approve anything for you Cloud. The point was whether or not you approved of me, whether you trusted me enough to help you." She bit her lip to stifle a sudden whimper, turning away as she felt her heart break all over again. "I should have known the answer before I allowed myself to hope-..."

"I did it to protect you." Cloud's voice became strained and he made a sudden grab for the girl. He gripped her shoulders and turned her face back to his. "Please understand Tifa, I didn't want to hurt you. Even now, my actions have put you at risk, the materia...I never wanted..."

Tifa's eyes flamed and she forced him off with a brutal shove. "Am I still that weak to you? Do you not think I can take care of myself? If nothing else, your choices have put me at greater risk, your so-called actions led me to where I am now!"

Cloud stared, a mix of shock and outrage battling for dominance in his expression. "I led you-...? Do you have any idea what is happening-...?" He barely muttered the words, hardly loud enough for Tifa to hear. "Did you even stop to think why the black materia is in my possession? Do you really think I'd accept it willingly?" Tifa opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off as Cloud abruptly rose from his seat, his voice lifting angrily. "If there's anything I ever regret, it's accepting Shinra's invitation, but I did and I've dealt with the consequences. I took it to protect you, Tifa. And after all that, all I've seem to do is make it worse." He gritted his teeth in frustration, spinning on his heel to pace the floor. Tifa reeled at the outburst, instantly nervous as she listened to his feet beat out the seconds. She was still speechless when he turned to face her again.

"Why do you do this?" His tone was calm once more, but it only unnerved the girl. "You're always so suspicious. You shouldn't have even been in the room, never mind... Why couldn't you just leave it alone? Now that goddamn thing's inside you, it's put you in the hospital."

"It's hardly the hospital Cloud. You keep cursing Shinra yet you brought me here-"

"I didn't have a choice-"

"Why? Because Shinra are making all the decisions for you now?" Tifa spat it out, not a trace of emotion lining her face. "Is Shinra all that you damned well care about?"

She watched Cloud silently mouth her words, his expression blank.

A knock at the door suddenly interrupted their silence and a young doctor nervously entered the room. He barely glanced at Tifa, approaching the blond almost urgently. He whispered something quickly into his ear and Tifa didn't miss the flicker of alarm that crossed Cloud's face. There was a pause of motion, the blonde's' face contorting as he took in whatever information he had received. Then the pair instantly moved for the door and for a final, fleeting second, Cloud's blue eyes met with hers. Anger and pain overflowed at the sight, and as he reached the door, Tifa spat his name, freezing him in place.

"The black materia didn't put me in here Cloud. You did." The coldness of the girl's words shocked even her, but the satisfaction was undeniable as she watched them bite into him. And then he was gone, the door closing solidly in his wake.

Tifa watched it for a long time, the minutes ticking by like hours before she finally shook herself from her thoughts. She knew even before Cloud had appeared that it was vital for her to get out of here, but now, after everything he had said, she was certain the longer she waited, the worse the consequences would be. They knew she had the materia. She hadn't asked for it, she never willed its power into her body, but to hell with them if they thought she would relinquish it into their manipulative grasp. And sooner or later, Shinra's patience would run out...

But even if she could ignore Shinra's past, even if returning the materia would not spell disaster, the young girl couldn't help but feel powerless to try. She could feel its evil swimming through her veins, the pulse of its desire throbbing in her head, but try as she might, she could not will its form from her body. She honestly had tried, and all she'd received in return was a bolt of pain and a throbbing headache. It wasn't like anything she'd ever experienced. With the slightest push, materia could be used freely between users, so why was this proving so difficult?

_Because it's pure evil, that's why._

Tifa felt a tremor course down her spine. She hated the idea of something so tainted flowing through her blood, but even the slightest attempt to remove it left her feeling ready to pass out. And she was not going to risk collapsing while being held within Shinra Headquarters. And still, the materia was better in her own hands than the manipulative ideals of the company's zealous leader.

The young woman sighed deeply, the exhaustion written plainly across her face. The truth was she felt about as safe in this place as she would in a pit of vipers. But there was somewhere she knew she could take sanctuary, or rather someone... But she couldn't go home. Not now. Yet there had to be somewhere else, somewhere she could go at least until she thought of a plan.

Outside her room, the sound of rushing footsteps and urgent voices brought her heart to a stop, her regular breathing frozen, unmoving until the commotion slowly but thankfully passed.

She couldn't stay.

Feeling the clock counting down, Tifa realized she had no time to waste. At the very least she could think it through on the way out. Perhaps she may even find out what in hell's name Shinra had planned.

With that in mind, the young woman strengthened her resolve, and, without a single, fleeting thought for the consequences, tore the drip from her arm and stumbled from the room.


	16. Chapter 16

With an audible sigh, Cloud's body leaned further against the counter's cold edge, his lower back beginning to ache with the bruising pressure. He barely noticed. Body tense, arms crossed stiffly, the blond continued to watch the men fixatedly before him, his eyes stinging in effort.

Rufus Shinra sat agitatedly in one chair, the Head of his Medical Department in another. A third seat, reserved for Cloud, was positioned between the two, but the blond could not be eased and he objectively refused, needing the ability to pace the floor.

Rufus watched him absently from the corner of his eye, the rest of his attention following the movements of the doctor before him. Cloud watched him too, noting the changing facial expressions as he re-read the analysis of Tifa's file. With every twitch of an eyebrow or curl of a lip, Cloud felt his heart shudder. What was he uncovering?

Across from him, Rufus suddenly leaned forward, an aggravated sigh seeping from his throat. A hand stroked rigidly through his hair, his cold eyes catching the physician's attention. "Today, if you please?" Cloud didn't miss the brief glare shot in his direction, a feeling of annoyance yet satisfaction welling up at the look.

Rufus had not been pleased to hear the news.

The President was livid, and Cloud was bearing the brunt of the blame. Not that he actually gave a damn. He'd never wanted the black materia to begin with; he was blackmailed, so rightfully Rufus had nothing to hold him responsible for. Not dutifully anyway. And considering his chosen source for blackmail was now carrying what he coveted for protection, the young leader was left without a viable option to threaten with.

The irony of the situation was sickening and Cloud pitied the subordinates who would undoubtedly take the President's fury.

He held his breath as the physician finally lifted his head, his face blank of any emotion the blond could have used to predict the outcome.

"Make it quick, I've little time as it is." Again, Rufus shot Cloud a look, and this time his gaze hinted toward something else, a reminder. The blond knew what he meant. In less than an hour, the Shinra military would be loading up and heading out to Junon, the detonation squad close in tow. And despite everything that was happening, somehow Cloud knew he would be going with them, willing or not.

The doctor abruptly cleared his throat and all eyes snapped expectantly to the man. "In consideration of everything the girl has undergone, it seems all evidence suggests that she has contracted-"

Rufus abruptly intervened. "I don't care about the girl. What of the materia?"

Cloud's eyes snapped furiously in his direction, but the President didn't notice, his expression serious as he stared coldly down at his subordinate. The man paused hesitantly for a moment, before regaining his train of thought.

"Very well then." For a second Cloud was sure he saw a flicker of anger shimmer across the doctor's expression, whether it was from the interruption or possibly for the cruelty of Rufus's choice he couldn't say, but whatever the reason, the blond found himself liking the physician a little more. "Unfortunately we were unable to extract the materia from Miss Lockhart's body. It seems the substance has suffused itself to her very system beyond reach."

The President's eyes flared for a moment, but he regained his composure with unnerving ease. "And what alternatives do we have in retrieving it?"

"Very few, I'm afraid. Other than the girl extracting it from her own body willingly, there's very little we can physically do." There was a subtle exaggeration on the word 'willingly' and again, Cloud found himself liking the man. But Rufus was anything but impressed.

"I don't care whether she's forced, or compliant; I want that materia out within the hour." Realising the strained tone he had acquired, the young leader paused, contemplating how to phrase his next few words. "It is vital that it's returned to the Shinra Corporation immediately. It cannot be trusted outside the boundaries of our control."

"I'm sorry sir but there is nothing we can do until she complies readily."

Rufus tensed visibly, before his eyes clenched shut and his body reclined heavily into his chair. A hand lifted to his face in irritation, fingers pressing heavily against his temple. "Well why are you here when you should be out there convincing her to-?"

"That is actually the point I had intended to begin with." The doctor smirked and his body began to turn in Cloud's direction. "Has Tifa been subjected to any form of mako or...potent materia before tonight? Or perhaps come into second-hand contact with anyone who-"

"Get on with it! What's wrong with the girl?" Rufus hadn't even opened his eyes, but his tone cracked with impatience. The doctor looked apologetically at Cloud.

"In consideration of what she is now carrying, it seems Tifa has somehow contracted a severe dose of mako poisoning. We have yet to have a definite confirmation, but the symptoms are proving very apparent."

Cloud had stopped breathing. His face blanched and his head shook slightly in refusal. "That's...not possible."

"Did you notice any physical symptoms prior to tonight? Fainting spells or fitful sleeping? A sudden change in her mood or usual routine?"

"No...no just...today she was..."

Silence settled within the room as Cloud struggled to understand what he'd just been told. The doctor gave him the moment, lowering his voice as he continued with further details. "Usually it needs substantial time for the condition to take effect, often at least a week of exposure to mako before any symptoms become apparent. In extreme exposure, the condition can excel in severity to within a few hours, but it would take an uncommonly high dose."

Cloud was still shaking his head, refusing to believe. "It's not possible. She hasn't been near a source of mako for months, not even materia. Not until tonight." He stopped short as the words left his mouth, his eyes suddenly staring questioningly at the man before him. The physician sighed apologetically, his gaze troubled.

"If you're certain Miss Lockhart has not been exposed to any source, then it is possible that, in absorbing an artefact such as the black materia, she may have consumed a large dose of dormant mako. It's unlikely, given the small amount of time she has been exposed to it, but being such a powerful artefact, I can't rule the possibility out. What confuses me most however, is how the young woman has survived such a manifestation. Without proper preparation, most people are overwhelmed by the mako's potency. Tifa would have needed to be exposed to mako for weeks before even becoming capable of handling the black materia-"

"All the more reason to retrieve it from her." Rufus rose pointedly from his seat, his gaze once more taking on their icy demeanour. "I'm afraid my time has run short." The man began to stride from the room, pointedly looking to Cloud as he passed. The blond hesitated for just a second, before understanding kicked in and he moved to rush after the man, but as he reached the door, a firm grip caught his arm and he halted in his attempt. The doctor ushered him back a few steps, ignoring the blonde's agitated glare.

"There's just one more thing-"

"It can wait."

"I don't think it can. It could prove important for Tifa."

Cloud immediately ceased his retaliation to leave, his attention locking onto the man. Certain he wasn't going to run; the physician released his arm, turning quickly to fumble through the papers left lying on the table. After a minute, he reached what he needed and his gaze returned to the blonde's. "You mentioned noticing her symptoms beginning today, is that right?"

Cloud nodded.

"Around what time?"

The blond paused hesitantly. "It was...this morning. She was sick, pale..."

"And this was before she had absorbed the materia?"

Cloud paused, his mouth abruptly turning down in a smirk as he realized the missing link. "...yes."

"There's something not quite adding up in our diagnosis. I believe Miss Lockhart could be undergoing more than just mako poisoning but I would need to do another few tests to be sure."

"Then why didn't you?"

The doctor held up his hands pleadingly. "Unfortunately, my contract under Shinra demands that all medical decisions must be approved either by the company's superiors or the patient's family. Rufus permitted the tests concerning the black materia...but no more than that." He paused and looked suggestively at the blond. "Would you consider yourself the girl's next of kin?"

Cloud considered the man hesitantly, knowing his initial response could notably affect the health of his closest friend. "...I suppose."

"Good. Then would you mind signing this consent form? It simply gives us permission to continue with our diagnosis, in the best interest of Miss Lockhart's health and welfare."

Cloud took the offered slip and scanned it nervously. Seeing nothing of alarm, he scribbled his signature, passing the form back with a slight questioning stare. "Just...what kind of tests will she have?"

For a moment the doctor fixed the man with a hard, calculating gaze, as if questioning his next few words. His arms folded slowly at his chest and he leaned gently against the table. "Would you be quite close to Tifa?"

Cloud scowled, as if the answer should have been obvious. The doctor nodded quietly.

"And you live together. Are you currently in a relationship with her?"

At this, Cloud flushed and his body stiffened rigidly. He shook his head, a sense of anger and annoyance welling up at the question. "What would...I don't see how that has anything to do with this."

Again the doctor nodded, digesting the information. "Well that's exactly what I'd like to find out." His stare became calculating once more and a slight smirk touched his mouth. "I apologise for my abruptness. But in considering the severity of Tifa's poisoning, any other possible condition needs immediate attention."

Cloud felt sick. "What are you talking about? As in the common flu might kill her?"

The man's expression made the blond even more uncomfortable, his gaze distant as if he were arguing within himself. "What you have to understand Strife is that, as a doctor, I am bound to rules of confidentiality. But in such circumstances as these, I feel obligated to inform you of what may also be playing a strong part in Tifa's failing health. Personally I would have much rather discussed it with the girl myself but I still can't be sure if she is."

"If she's what?" Cloud's voice was straining with frustration and his words snapped irritably.

"Some of Tifa's more unprecedented symptoms suggest she could very well be-"

"STRIFE!"

The abrupt yell echoed down the corridors, reaching the men just before an agitated and flustered Reno swung through the door, halting the physician before he could finish.

"You're not gonna like this."

Cloud froze, and then he was gone, shoving past the Turk and half running down the white washed corridors, pushing past staff and patients alike. Dread curdled in his stomach. What now? He couldn't think clearly, didn't want to think at all. Was it Tifa? Was she worse?

His foot missed a step and he half ran, half tumbled down a flight of stairs, his momentum throwing him into an opposing wall. He ignored it and kept moving, rounding the corner until Tifa's room lay straight ahead. His run slowed to a jog as he reached the door, his eyes immediately searching, demanding information.

Rufus was leaning against a wall, arms folded, a hand pinching the brow of his nose. His mouth was curled into a sneer.

"What...?" Cloud slowly entered, following the President's gaze as he pointedly stared at the curtain dividing Tifa's bed from the room. A lump formed in his throat.

With growing trepidation, the blond approached, outstretched fingers brushing the material, taking hold of an edge. He took a breath, and pulled.

The bed was empty, the discarded IV drip oozed freely on the mattress.

Tifa was gone.

* * *

The corridors were claustrophobic, walls whitewashed and barely over a few metres apart. Carts of medicine and supplies lay haphazardly against the walls, causing lines of one way traffic as people moved hurriedly down the hall. Tifa felt another tremor of dread rush down her spine. She couldn't do this; there was no way she could get out unnoticed.

She'd been lucky this far. Already the girl had managed to escape down two floors without as much as a glance in her direction. Whether it was because people were simply too absorbed in their own work or just pure luck, she couldn't say. She'd kept as anonymous as possible, ducking down behind a supply cart once or twice to avoid an Official's notice or slipping in between other similarly dressed patients.

But they'd know by now. Someone was bound to have realised she was gone, whether it was Cloud or a bypassing nurse, the alarm would be given; she was running out of time.

Stumbling down what seemed like the hundredth flight of stairs, Tifa reeled and forced herself to stop. She couldn't afford to wait, but her body ached and her vision was swimming in warning. Her lungs burned in their effort to breathe, making the girl fearful. What was happening to her? She hadn't done anything that strenuous! What it just panic? She knew she was sick, but this was going beyond ill health. Something was wrong, something...she couldn't explain was pulling at her thoughts. Was it the materia?

Tifa felt the muscles in her legs tremble, seeming to melt where she stood. Her arms flung out to the wall, supporting her body as she struggled to regain balance. Why was this happening to her?

She had never felt so helpless, so desperate to escape.

_Giving up? You disappoint me._

Nausea erupted through Tifa's body, her throat convulsing as she fought the urge to vomit. Despite the pain, she swung round, eyes scouring the empty hall. What was...had it been...?

Impossible.

But she couldn't convince herself. Again she turned through her surroundings, listening, straining for any confirmation of what she'd just heard...or thought she'd heard...or wanted to hear...

The girl slumped against the wall, exhausted and angry at her growing predicament. How was she going to get out of here? She didn't have the strength anymore, she'd be caught eventually.

_You're doubting yourself. Did I not teach you better?_

This time Tifa's head erupted with pain, sharp knives stabbing at her temples. But she hadn't mistaken it. "Where are you?" Tifa lurched from the wall, desperately searching for a response. She had heard him, she had heard Sephiroth. But where? Why? Was he here, in Shinra's Headquarters? Had he followed her? She spun on her feet, her body threateningly dizzy. But she had to know... "Please...show me...where are you?"

Silence.

He wouldn't do this to her. He wouldn't trail her around like this. But she was so sure...and the pain...was it all coming from inside her head? It couldn't have been imagined.

She steadied herself against the wall, forcing her mind to calm. She could work this out, she just needed to think rationally, to source out what she knew for certain and what she didn't.

Tifa had heard Sephiroth's voice. The question was simple; was it physically heard, or was it spoken from within her thoughts? Now even she had to admit the idea seemed crazy, but if Sephiroth hadn't responded to her calls, then it must have been coming from her own head. Great...just great, now she was talking to herself, the materia had made her insane.

And just as the thought passed, a possibility instantly arose. Knowing its connection, knowing the history between Sephiroth and the black materia, was it possible he was communicating to her through it?

No, he couldn't be. As far as she was aware, Sephiroth knew nothing of the materia's newfound existence. If he did, then it was likely Shinra knew of his return as well. But if that was true, then surely Cloud would have told her himself. No matter what their current differences may be, Cloud would not have let Tifa go 'unknowing' of Sephiroth's existence. Especially not now that she was carrying the black materia. Feeling safe in that knowledge, Tifa felt sure the man himself had not been talking in her mind.

But then what was it? Could it still be the materia? The thought both intrigued and intimidated the young woman. The black materia was powerful, so much so that it could nearly have a life of its own. Did that mean the artefact alone was communicating to her? It wasn't impossible. In fact it seemed likely that an object of such corruption would be capable of such a feat. When she doubted herself and wanted to give in, it gave her pain. To encourage her forward it brought her the voice of someone she craved. It seemed too convincing and Tifa felt sick at the mere thought that she could be manipulated like that.

A cold wind blew through the empty corridor, shocking the girl from her dilemma and reminding her of the more pressing situation. Despite her wariness to be encouraged by the black materia, the truth was, she needed to find a way out. But to where? What chance did she have in this condition?

Abruptly, an answer reigned over her thoughts. She doubted for a moment, wondering if this was an implanted suggestion. But she liked the idea too much herself to believe it wasn't her own. It was unlikely to succeed, even hopeless...but if she found Sephiroth...

More problems than solutions rose up at the plan. She couldn't go home, so where would she find him? Could he find her? What about the black materia? How in hell's name could she keep that a secret and if she couldn't...how would he react? Tifa wanted nothing more than to curl up in a heap. Sooner or later, they'd find her. Why not just give in and give them what they wanted? It would make things so much easier.

_Because you revile everything Shinra is. You're stronger than them and they fear you for it._

Tifa ignored the lancing pain, clinging to the very sound of Sephiroth's voice. It may not have been him; it may have all been in her head. But it gave her courage, reassuring her determination. She was stronger than them, she would not give in.

But then fear overruled all as the distant sound of a door slammed and the beat of heavy footsteps began to approach...fast. Heart in her throat, Tifa shoved away from the wall and began to move as quickly as she could in the opposite direction. She could feel her head swimming with the sudden exertion to move, but adrenaline kept her going. All the determination in the world would mean nothing if she got caught.

Tifa turned a corner, her legs cramping as she stared up yet another unending hall, but it was shorter than the last, giving her hope she could turn out of sight before her pursuers reached the bend. She forced her legs faster, her teeth gritting against the burn, vision blurring with dizziness. The girl turned the final corner, and suddenly her feet were knocked from beneath her as she careened into a large trolley.

Tifa bit back a gasp as she hit the floor, slapping her hands down in an attempt to absorb the brunt of the impact. She didn't move, listening, holding her breath as she registered the continued beating of feet behind her. There was no change; no rushing footsteps to say they'd heard the crash. The relief was immense, but still, Tifa was running out of time. Her heart shuddered to a halt as she clambered to her feet, her gaze abruptly noticing the length of the corridor before her. She'd never get to the end of it before they saw her. Her panic flared as the incoming footsteps were accompanied by voices, men in conversation, but that would change in a matter of seconds if she didn't do something soon. But there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide...unless...

Only now did Tifa really look at the obstacle that had caused her such panic. It was a simple laundry cart, deep in the base and packed with the medical ward's bed sheets and stained clothes. It was too obvious. But then obvious was all she had.

Forcing down the sickening doubt, Tifa threw her hands into the cart and shoved the laundry to one side. Her shoulders ached as she heaved her body up over the edge, allowing herself to slide as silently as possible to the bottom, the clothes tumbling quickly into place on top of her head. A pungent smell wafted to her nose, the touch of damp clothes pressing up against the girl's bare skin. Tifa shivered in revolt, forcing herself not to think what the substance might be.

She held her breath, and waited.

The voices were much louder now, the footsteps almost upon her. As they neared, Tifa couldn't help but pick up on the conversation. Her curiosity peaked despite her nerves and she began to listen. She may even learn something valuable.

"-s not like he cares. He just sends us in like fodder hoping to fix his mistakes."

"Shut up. Besides when you join the ranks, you sign yourself up for this shit. You do what you're told. Can't complain now."

"No, I signed up for some action, the glory-"

"So did the other thousand who wanted to make a name for themselves. Look we just do as we're told, at least we're not stuck out in the rain like those sorry bastards."

"Yeah, but at least they're getting a good show, not clearing the chores of some bitch doctor who thinks she's fucking queen of this dump."

Tifa considered the men. Arguing as they were, she could only assume they were soldiers, nothing special by the sounds of things. And as far as she could tell, she wasn't their concern; their business did not involve hunting the corridors for 'the volatile runaway'.

Chores. The thought, mixed with her relief lifted a corner of her mouth. That was until the cart gave a sudden jolt and the wheels rattled noisily beneath her. The girl froze in place. Heart hammering in her chest, Tifa began to panic as she quickly realized she herself had unwittingly become the chore.

She tried to think, tried to calm her mind and make a plan. But what?

The men were in no hurry. The trolley was pushed along at a casual pace and their conversation continued. Unless they left the laundry for just a minute, or at the very least looked away for a few seconds, Tifa had no hope of escape without discovery. There was nothing she could do now, nothing but wait, and hope an opportunity arose.

The girl distracted herself with the soldier's casual banter, needing something else to focus her attention to. The idea worked as the man pushing the cart suddenly commented on its 'heavy load', striking an angry chord in Tifa's more personal sensitivities. But the emotion was short lived.

"I heard the President's on the war path again."

"Looks that way. Always some idiot saying the wrong thing in the wrong ear. Who's it now?"

"Strife's girlfriend! She did a runner from the medical ward. Has the entire department up in arms."

"So? People run from that nuthouse everyday-"

"Yeah, but this one's got something the President wants. Not sure what, but it must be important, otherwise he wouldn't be so pissed. Even the detonation's been delayed to give 'em more time to find her."

Tifa's breath had ceased in her throat. They knew about her, which meant any and all hope of getting away unnoticed was diminished tenfold. If they saw her, there was no way in hell two ambitious Shinra soldiers would pass up the chance to deliver her personally. They would do anything for that credit. But what annoyed her most was her own stupidity. She should have just kept running, hiding like this was the worst mistake she could have made.

Tifa's body tensed and relaxed simultaneously, her muscles releasing hopelessly against the bottom of the cart. There was nothing she could do now, nothing but wait it out and hope she'd get lucky...not a chance.

"Well at least we won't be around when he gets to the reactor. The way he is, I could see him blowing the damn thing up along with half his men if he wanted."

"He's hardly the one to be feared in that place."

"...you mean Sephiroth?"

Tifa froze.

"Keep your mouth shut. Hell we shouldn't even know-"

"What do ya' mean we shouldn't know! Everyone in the corporation knows. It's hardly containable information; I mean did you hear what happened to the first team they sent in?"

"Who didn't? I get chills just thinkin' about it."

"Yeah, well...after tonight his remains will be nothing but a pile of charred rock and seafood. Still...I'd love to be there to see the fireworks!"

The conversation dwindled into its usual banter, but Tifa had stopped listening. They knew about Sephiroth. More than that, Shinra had already put a plan into action. Did that mean Cloud knew? Was that it? Was that why he had become so withdrawn? Had he kept it from her all this time? Flares of pain and betrayal welled up in her emotions. How long had he known for? And why didn't he tell her? For a sudden moment Tifa saw herself back in Seventh Heaven, a flashback of the moment she realized Cloud would feel nothing more for her than a strained friendship. Yes she already knew of him, but Cloud wouldn't know about that. So why didn't he say? Simple. He didn't trust her. He didn't need her anymore.

But the emotions dissipated in seconds. She had learned from then. She didn't care if he kept his secrets; she had ones of her own. Secrets that would cut him deeply if she so chose to unveil them. But she wouldn't. She didn't care to make him happy or break him into pieces. She didn't care for him at all. And she had more urgent questions to deal with.

In mere seconds, the girl's fragmented knowledge was forming a sudden, frightening connection. She thought back to the last few weeks, pulling information into the moment, leaching the content for answers. Sephiroth's reluctance to stay throughout the night; Cloud's constant meetings with Shinra; the black materia within his possession; Rufus's urgent fixation in getting it back...and the trips to Junon...

Sephiroth was at the Junon reactor.

A cool sweat crept along her skin. Tifa shivered. She had her answer. She had to get to him, if not for her own sake then for his. Rufus was already making his plans; he was eradicating the problem at the source. But to detonate the reactor...why was the President taking such extreme measures? The girl willed herself to calm despite her agitation. No matter how impulsive the young leader could be, Tifa didn't believe he would blow up an entire reactor, especially from underwater, simply to kill a man inside. Even for someone with a reputation like Sephiroth's, the idea was still too hasty. And Rufus was an intelligent man...did that mean there was something more to it?

Tifa gathered her information; what did she know about the reactors, the circumstances of Sephiroth's reality? Tentatively, the girl pieced her answers together, still not knowing what to think, only grabbing at what she could.

He wasn't visible. When Sephiroth had first appeared, he had been like a ghost. And he only stayed with her for a few hours, all wishes for him to remain answered with an apologetic but irrefutable 'no'...as if he were on limited time.

Then Tifa had asked to 'see' him. Not only did he fulfil her wish, but the duration of his visits increased and his desire to _please_ her seemed to heighten feverishly. She tingled at the very memory of it. But just as the thought passed, a sudden link was made in her mind. It was also around this time that Cloud had begun to change. He was more withdrawn than usual, his eyes remained distant and Shinra seemed to be on their doorstep every hour. Was it then...had he now realized about Sephiroth's existence? The connection seemed too coincidental to be anything else.

But what had changed? Cloud had worked in Junon for months and Tifa's nightly visits had continued for weeks without interruption. Had it been a chance encounter? Or maybe Sephiroth had purposely let his presence known. The confusion smothered her, but despite the chaos in her thoughts, she knew for certain; Sephiroth and the Junon reactor were connected.

Tifa curled into herself, overwhelmed with the ever increasing questions. She felt so small, like a child watching something bigger unfold. The familiar sense of insignificance was slowly creeping in, heightening her ever-present nausea.

But she rejected it.

Not this time. She had gone through hell to find the happiness she needed. Now that it was threatened, the young woman refused to let it slip from her fingers. She'd fight for herself, fight for what she deserved. It was a determination the girl had long thought abandoned, but now, sitting vulnerable in the basement of Shinra's Headquarters, Tifa felt a spark of her old self return. As each second of her growing confidence passed, the girl felt her body's weakness ignored. She couldn't feel the pain in her limbs, the sickening nausea, Tifa only saw what she needed to do.

But before the girl could even begin to plan a strategy, the trolley shuddered and came to an abrupt halt. For a moment there was nothing, only silence and the girl's ever-growing uncertainty. Tifa didn't even breathe.

Then footsteps beat echoingly, receding away. A door creaked on metal hinges and slammed heavily into place. Then there was only the silence.

For what seemed like an age, Tifa sat, unmoving, listening intently to her new surroundings. A dim light glowed through the sides of the cart, soothing her fears. She had to look. It took a moment to gather her nerves, but with a deep breath and a slow count to ten, Tifa slowly eased herself up from the smothering clothes and lifted her head to peer over the cart's edge.

She was alone.

Relief washed over the girl and a newfound courage pushed her on. Tifa rose to her feet, gently heaving her sore limbs over and out of the mess of laundry. Freezing air slapped against her skin, shocking her instantly. She ignored the cold, staring attentively at her surroundings.

Her face turned down in a grimace as she noted the numerous racks of clothes, washing machines and boilers that filled the small space. She should have guessed as much. The Medical Ward's laundry room was damp and a strong smell of disinfectant permeated the air. The girl studied the basement carefully, picking out easily reached places to hide should someone walk in uninvited. Seeing several beneath the countless piles of soiled clothes, Tifa tip toed her way to the door and quietly propped a by-standing chair beneath its handle, hoping it would give her some extra time to hide if need be. Satisfied, the girl shuffled into a corner and began to think, piecing together everything she could yet dismayed to where exactly she should begin.

She had to get to Junon. At least that much was certain. She needed to get to him, to find Sephiroth and get the answers she deserved. But how? And what if she was already too late? What if Shinra had already initiated their plans to destroy the reactor? No, she would have known by now if they had. Not only that, but after hearing the soldiers' conversation, Rufus was still too preoccupied in finding her, or rather his precious black materia. The thought was strangely reassuring. But Rufus wouldn't wait forever. Tifa knew she was working on borrowed time. And if she wasn't quick then...

She needed to think faster. She needed a plan and she needed it now. She searched the room with a quick glance, needing an idea, hoping something would materialise before her eyes.

And then it came to her.

Impossible. But maybe... No, she could have been seeing things. And yet... Tifa nervously rushed back to the cart she had arrived in, her hands immediately diving into its contents. Clothes were thrown from the basket, shirts and gowns falling limply to the floor. Maybe she had just imagined it; maybe she had been mistaken. But then Tifa's eyes widened hopefully as she uncovered what she sought. Heart pounding, Tifa pulled the attire from amongst the remaining clothes, its substantial weight straining her muscles as it fell from the basket.

A Soldier's uniform.

Tifa trembled as her hope grew. This was it, this could be her key out of here. She looked speculatively down at the clothes, nervously inspecting the dark red stain that circled a hole in the chest plate. It was still wet. She swallowed uncomfortably but forced the thought aside. She had to stay on track, she needed this disguise. With this she could escape Shinra and from there...well, that could be planned on the way.

But now she had a start. Tifa knew where to begin; it would all fall into place from here. For a brief moment, Tifa allowed herself to doubt, just a small reminder to herself that something may go wrong. But then it was banished from her thoughts and all she could see was Sephiroth's emerald gaze, his eyes roving heatedly down her body. No one would take that from her, she would not lose him.

Something tingled suddenly in Tifa's body, foreign yet strangely pleasant, coursing through her limbs, within her very bloodstream. She believed she knew what it was. The black materia was communicating to her, it had to be. It had a life of its own, guiding her with its own subtle gestures. The thought scared her, yet for some reason she didn't reject it anymore. It had given her strength, courage, determination to continue. If she refused, the pain would return, she knew its source now. But even if that was so, Tifa didn't want to refuse, she wasn't forced to the materia's demands, she was agreeing willingly. And in doing so, she felt invincible. The nausea and headaches she was experiencing beforehand would not disappear, but they could be diminished, and the materia was doing that for her. It still terrified her, the power of this artefact that had created so much chaos, but she knew she would never allow herself to succumb to such a terror. And in her hands, Tifa knew she would not let Shinra claim it for their own.

Finally, Tifa felt she was in control.

The uniform slid on easily, its size just a little too much for Tifa's slender frame, but she adorned it convincingly. A hood tucked beneath the collar slipped up over her head, gratefully shielding her face from any passing glances. It wasn't perfect, but it would suffice for the cause. All she had to do was get out with as little notice as possible.

Tifa moved to the door and removed her chair, all the while listening for any approach. As the seconds passed, she felt her nerves waver and fray, but with each spark of anxiety came a flare of encouragement from an all too eager voice. Tifa clung to that source, knowing her next few steps, right up to her journey into Junon would be the most difficult. She needed the materia's support.

In her deepest thoughts, the realization of such a dependency sparked constant waves of uncertainty. Her mind was doubtful, logical, she knew the danger of such trust. She knew the black materia was just as eager, even more so to return to the embrace of its long-lost wielder. But despite all the warnings, Tifa's heart wanted that embrace more than the world itself.

And with that thought in mind, Tifa banished all fears, and ran from the room.


	17. Final Chapter

For a third time, Cloud's head cracked painfully against the van's window, snapping him back to attention. He reeled forward in the seat, an aggravated sigh dragging from his lips. He hadn't slept in two days, not to mention the countless nights of fitful sleep before then. Only typical that now, when something crucial was taking place, he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Beside him, Reno cursed vehemently, his own fatigue distracted by his reckless speeding and swearing outbursts. Cloud ignored him, only half listening when it helped to keep him focused. As it was, the blond didn't need anything else on his mind.

Tifa was gone.

The words raced through his head painfully, constantly reminding him of his failure to protect his friend. His words in the hospital hadn't done anything to help her, if nothing else; they probably encouraged her to go. How could he have been so stupid? He knew she wasn't thinking like herself, he knew her mind was probably overwhelmed with her own fears. And yet he continued to act the jackass!

Cloud groaned through his teeth. With that guilt pressing down on his shoulders, the blond had scoured every floor of the Shinra building, invaded every room he passed.

Nothing.

Not even a trace as to where she could have gone. He had wanted to return to Seventh Heaven, hoping Tifa may have made it home. But Rufus had already sent an escort to the house and there was still no sign of the girl. After another hour of searching, the President had lost all patience and ordered immediate dispatch to Junon; Cloud was no exception. The blond had just about had it with the man; wanting nothing more than to throttle him at the very sound of such an order. There was no compassion in the young leader; not when his ambitions were on the line.

Junon's gates shimmered ominously in the rain ahead of them, the town appearing more haunting than ever in the darker hours of the morning. Cloud's stomach clenched, dreading what was to come. With the military prepped with eager anticipation and Rufus's ever-present impatience, Cloud seemed to be the only one truly aware of 'who' they were facing. Despite the President's constant reassurances, this was not going to be a simple execution. Sephiroth would not just sit there and wait for the explosives to go off. He may not be physically mortal, but he was still the monster he was all those short years before, he was still lethal. And god hoping he hadn't already, Sephiroth would realize their intent. Sooner or later, he would discover the extent of Rufus's retaliation. And he would be waiting.

Cloud pushed the thought from his mind. He couldn't focus on his dread, knowing it threatened to overwhelm him at any moment. He needed to concentrate. Tifa may be gone, but she was intelligent. She could take care of herself. Yet she was so sick...

No, she knew how to look after herself. She was hiding somewhere safe, maybe with someone who could look after her. Perhaps she got in contact with Yuffie, or maybe even Cid; they would hide her, protect her.

Cloud brushed a hand roughly across his face. There was no point worrying over things he couldn't change, a fact Tifa would constantly have to remind him of. He tried to focus on his task at hand.

The van crunched and grinded across the wet sand, braking awkwardly on the loose terrain. Reno stared bitterly out at the murky beach, the bulk of its length crushed with Shinra operatives.

Inside the van, the two men shuffled uncomfortably, before mustering their resolve and jumping out into the driving rain. Without a word, Reno hastily made his way towards his post, leaving the blond to his own devices. Cloud didn't care, slightly gratified that the miserable weather had helped to waken him up. However the feeling didn't last as the water soaked immediately through his clothes, leaving the man freezing and weighed down. He gritted his teeth and began his search for Rufus, trudging irritably through the ranks of soldiers. All were silent and wore similarly dismal expressions.

The President wasn't hard to find.

At the far end of the beach, a helicopter, surrounded by officials, housed the young leader. He stared through the open door towards the docks, watching meticulously as his orders were carried out. He barely glanced at the blonde's approach.

Cloud jumped silently into the aircraft and waited, his gaze malicious as he stared at the President. When he thought he was being purposefully ignored the blond made an instant move to leave, but Rufus halted him with a sudden look and the man fell reluctantly back into his seat.

"You're late."

Cloud restrained his anger, distracted by the rivulets of water that streamed down his face. He stared dismally out toward Junon's docks then back to meet Rufus's stare. "Why did you want me here?"

Rufus smirked. "I just asked myself the same question." Cloud ignored the remark, his eyes steeling seriously. The young leader returned the stare, challenging the blond. "I would have thought by now you could realize not all my decisions need a definitive purpose. You should simply accept that you were ordered, and so you should follow."

Cloud sneered, ready to snap with the man's arrogance, but his retort was silenced with an abrupt wave of Rufus's hand. "However..." The President turned his gaze back out towards his soldier's then further beyond to the roaring sea. "We have reached a minor complication concerning our contact with the detonation squads."

Cloud's gaze hardened, his eyes questioning Rufus's interpretation of the setback. Was Sephiroth already making his move? Rufus saw the conclusion in the man's face and shock his head quickly. "As it stands, I doubt our enemy has played any part in this setback. To put it simply, out of the three teams of men sent in to place the bombs, only two have returned successful. The final team lost contact with us before we could determine whether the explosives had been positioned. Until that is confirmed, no further action can be taken."

"Further action being the official detonation." Cloud eyed the President coldly. "And would that come after confirmation of the men's safe return, or confirmation of the positioned explosives?"

Rufus simply smiled.

Cloud stiffened reflexively, then forced himself to relax. "I suppose you want me to go in after them."

"In a manner of speaking." Rufus's smile lifted the corner of his mouth, his eyes glinting dangerously. The blond had to look away in order to control himself. He stared for what seemed like a long, drawn out moment towards the docks, his eyes looking beyond the water's surface to the Junon Reactor beneath the waves. His heart shuddered at the very idea of returning to the mako-immersed structure. While there he would be trapped in an underwater prison, caging him in with the monster of his nightmares. Not only that, he would be working in Sephiroth's domain, he would be playing by his rules.

But despite his reasoning, his dread, Cloud was swamped by a continuous guilt. He needed to protect Tifa, his friends. He couldn't allow Sephiroth's tyranny to repeat itself. And the men still inside... Rufus had no compassion for their lives. He would see it as a necessary sacrifice for the cause, Cloud saw it as murder. Now he had the opportunity to reach the men before the President lost patience. He could set the explosives and retrieve the soldiers without any lives being lost. Then again, that was provided there were no unnecessary 'interruptions'. The reminder sent a cold shiver down his spine, but his resolve was set. He had to do this.

Without another word, Cloud rose from his seat, hoping to make a quick exit before Rufus could say anything more. His hope was short lived.

"Don't forget your priorities Cloud."

The blond had just jumped from the doorway, but he half turned, a scowl lacing his face. "I won't." Rufus accepted the words with a bemused smirk, his gaze unwavering as he watched Cloud disappear onto the docks.

* * *

It was suffocating. It seeped from the walls in luminous streams, choking the air in a green mist. And it was cold, too cold. The silence was maddening. Every footstep seemed amplified, every breath a hissing gush of air. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Only one thought, one truth prevailed.

She had made it.

The relief was immense. Tifa dragged the helmet from her head, allowing it to drop heavily to the ground. She stared in fear and wonder at the room around her, every inch bathed in leaked mako. It both confirmed and yet added to many of her suspicions. But they could be thought about later.

For the moment, all Tifa needed was a rest. Her limbs ached, her head throbbed and the need to reach Sephiroth had only intensified with every step closer to Junon. But she was here at last; she could afford a quick break. After all the stress of her journey, after all the doubt and fear, the girl's nerves were almost at breaking point.

The disguise had worked. Numerous moments had threatened failure, sent panic screaming through her head like a siren. But she had gotten out of Shinra.

And then, the real challenge had begun.

* * *

_Tifa crept along the building's outer wall, slowly emerging from its shadow into a large concreted plateau. She cursed under her breath, her face blanching at the sight before her. Military vehicles filled the vast space, parked at regular intervals, while a brick compound enclosed the area from any obvious escape. The building's windows were lit and flickered with constant movement, causing Tifa's body to stiffen. Were these Rufus's men? Had she wandered into a base camp?_

_Voices sounded to her left and she dived back into the shadows, watching nervously as four soldiers appeared from a nearby doorway. She held her breath._

_The men moved to one of the vans and opened the rear doors, bickering impatiently as one hopped into the back and began shouting listlessly. Tifa strained to hear him, ideas popping into her head as she thought. Was this part of the teams heading to Junon?_

_There was an abrupt scuffle and the girl looked up quickly. The soldier had hopped out of the van and was leading the others away, pointing and arguing continuously until he and his men disappeared into the compound. Tifa looked back to the van. He had left a door open._

_An idea began to emerge._

_Before she could fully decide, her feet had begun to move, a plan already taking form. Still in uniform, the young girl crept as silently as she could between the vehicles, slowly creeping closer to her target. Her thoughts clicked together rapidly, mechanically working conclusions into place. _

_This could be her ticket into Junon._

_If these were Shinra's selected troops, then that meant she had an opportunity. Then again, infiltrating the military wouldn't be easy, and what if they weren't destined for Junon? Surely such a squadron would have left by now? But while in the basement, Tifa had heard the soldiers say the detonation was delayed, at her expense no less. So it was still possible that they hadn't been dispatched. Then again, Tifa couldn't know for certain._

_She neared the van slowly, cautiously checking to make sure the soldiers hadn't suddenly returned. Seeing no one, the girl made a quick dash for the back door, her speed belying her aching limbs. In its shadow, Tifa felt secure and took her time to quickly assess the situation. She leaned into the darkness, glimpsing the brief silhouettes of stored military arms and weaponry. There would be no room for a large squad of men, which meant it would carry nothing more than stored utility...and perhaps one slender woman._

_A door slammed and raised voices sounded abruptly from beyond her line of sight. They were coming back. Panic erupted in Tifa and without another thought; the young girl clambered into the van, just barely scrambling behind a rack of firearms before a soldier reached the door. He was carrying a large rifle._

"_-told you to check. You're fucking useless! It's my ass on the line if we're marked with one short!"_

_Tifa froze, waiting for him to jump into the back. If he took even two steps in, he would see her. She eyed the guns to her right, wondering if she would need to act quickly. Her hand began to move unconsciously forward, her fingers just brushing the cold metal. But before she could act, the decision was needless. Angry and frustrated, the soldier barely reached in and dropped the rifle down on the van's base, before slamming the door heavily behind him._

_Tifa felt the air rush back into her lungs, a grateful sigh seeping from her throat. But the relief quickly turned to fear as she cursed her new predicament. She had been hasty. She had no idea where this van was headed, if it was headed anywhere for that matter. Once again she had leapt at the first chance she could and now... Now what? Tifa was trapped. She couldn't get out. She couldn't turn to anyone for help. She could only sit, and wait._

_For what seemed like an age, passed in only thirty minutes before any movement was made outside. Tifa squirmed and pushed herself deeper into her corner as the sounds of marching boots and roaring engines came to life around her. The van rocked and shuddered as someone jumped into its front seat, slamming the door heavily in their wake. The vehicles began to roar in the compound, headlights blazing and engines breaking the silence she had become accustomed to. A dim glow illuminated the area around her and for the first time, Tifa noticed a small, sliding window just above her head, fitted in the wall between herself and the driver. She wanted to crane her neck and look out, but fear held her at bay. She wasn't going to ruin it now, not when she'd already come this far. Not when she was so close. _

_Nerves curdled her stomach, but anticipation began to grow. Tifa leaned back and resided into her own mind, contemplating what her next move would be when she reached the port. _

_That was, if she was destined for Junon at all._

* * *

_The wheels screeched, the air hummed and suddenly Tifa was staring fearfully around her, listening to the sounds of men and women disembarking from their vehicles. Rain thrummed heavily against the roof, drowning out conversations, making it hard for the girl to find her bearings. But louder than that, distant, faint but unmistakeable, Tifa could hear the sound of crashing waves._

_She had made it._

_For a moment the girl doubted, not daring to believe it had been so easy. As the voices around her began to shift, Tifa forced herself to her feet and slowly lifted her eyes to the corner of the small window. Headlights stung her vision, initially forcing her to crouch back down. But as she adjusted, the girl slowly began to ease her gaze back up, and managed to glimpse a small portion of her surroundings. From her limited view, Tifa could only focus on a tiny amount, but it was enough for her memory to recall the sight of Junon's small, seafront town. Or at least, what was left of it._

_A shadow flickered suddenly through the beams of light and Tifa dropped to her knees. Voices approached and her heart became wedged in her throat. Her relief came to a crashing end as the door rattled, her body stiffening fiercely against the wall. What now? Could she hide amongst the artillery, or maybe make a blind dash the minute the doors swung open? Tifa cursed through her clenched teeth, furious at herself for not thinking this through. _

_And then there was mumbling. A shout! The door stopped rattling and suddenly footsteps were receding away from her, leaving her dazed and confused. She didn't know what had happened, or what had been said for that matter, but whatever it was, the instant alleviation was immense and the girl slumped, drained, back into the corner._

_It took a number of minutes before Tifa finally managed to focus herself enough to make a plan. She needed an escape. And there was only one way out._

_Tifa looked disdainfully up at the small window above her, doubting she'd ever get her head and arms through never mind her hips. But considering her situation, the girl had little choice in the matter. Craning her neck to see through the gap, Tifa waited patiently, listening to make sure no one was around. When she was certain all was clear, the young woman reached up and forced the glass to one side. The motion was stiff, and it alone brought cramping into the muscles of her arms. She had to ignore it, gritting her teeth as she slipped her hands through the gap, and jumped._

_She managed to lock her elbows behind the wall and she struggled to keep a hold as her legs kicked and scrambled higher. The girl's shoulders pinched uncomfortably, just about fitting through the window and everything slipped through easily after that. She fell in a heap, the hope for a soft landing lost as her back thudded against something hard and misshapen against the seat's flat surface. A groan seeped from her lips and she rolled away to inspect the damage. A round, black helmet was propped on the passenger's seat beneath her and she knocked it away irritably._

_Suddenly very aware of the surrounding windows, Tifa sprawled onto her belly, nervously lifting her head to glimpse the town outside. Through the rain and the dark, Tifa vaguely made out the moving shapes of men, but they were distant and growing smaller as they descended onto the beach._

_She breathed a sigh of relief, yet the feeling was minimal as the girl realized she would inevitably have to follow them down if she was to get anywhere near the reactor._

_Tifa's eyes flickered unconsciously to the helmet she had so graciously knocked to the floor. If she was to get even half way down to the beach, then wearing some extra headgear may come in helpful. Chances were, most of the military's soldiers wouldn't recognise her on sight anyway. But the majority of Shinra's official operatives could spot her face a mile off, and that's when the problems would start._

_If she could at least sneak in amongst the younger troops, perhaps she could get a chance to break away once she neared the docks. But how would she get into the reactor itself?_

_The thought put an instant shroud of doubt in her mind. But she couldn't listen to it, she had to keep going. Look how far she'd come already! That alone had seemed impossible but now she was here, now she was just mere metres from her destination, she could physically see it. Luck alone hadn't got her into Junon. If she hadn't been intended to come here, then she would have been caught long before. This was right, Tifa needed to be here, she was meant to be._

_With that fuelling her determination, Tifa snatched up the helmet and jumped out into the rain._

* * *

The girl swayed from the wall back onto her feet, rocking tentatively as she tried to balance. Her body seemed to be working mechanically now, pain thrumming along her limbs to the point she was hardly aware of it anymore. Tifa forced her legs on, needing to stay focused.

Her eyes began to adjust to the shimmering haze around her, its icy touch becoming almost comforting, enfolding the girl's slender form. She felt warmer, supported as the mako wrapped and veiled her body. Her stomach knotted at the idea of what she had done to get here. After getting out of Shinra, the stolen lift into Junon itself, she had thought the worst of it past. But when she had reached the shore, the sight of hundreds of military officials had sent her confidence sprawling.

* * *

_After a long time of doubt and decision-making, Tifa finally managed to build up her courage and infiltrate the troops. It had been surprisingly easy._

_With the men so fixated on the work around them, no one had noticed the rather under-equipped, overly-dressed young 'officer' subtly making her way along the edges of their ranks. Tifa couldn't believe her luck. But it was just as she managed to get in range of the docks when a voice halted her approach. She recognized it vaguely, alarm bells beginning to ring. She glanced up quickly to see a man in Turk uniform moving in her direction. Tifa froze, instinctively shuffling into the body of soldiers closest to her, only to curse angrily as she realized they had been the source of his attention. The man stopped before them, casting a calculating eye over the small troop while barking commands into a subtle earpiece._

_Tifa couldn't hear what he was saying, too nervous to even think straight. She recalled the Turk's face, becoming suddenly aware of how threatened her position could be. Tseng was efficient, meticulous in his work, and he would recognise her instantly._

_Tifa kept her head down, begging he would pass her by. She didn't move out of place, didn't note the unusually small number of men for a military troop, the particular kits the soldiers around her carried. She just kept her head down, and followed as ordered._

_For a moment, Tseng's keen gaze settled over her and Tifa felt a chill go down her spine. But then he looked on, unconcerned and Tifa couldn't help but smile in gratitude. Then she noticed where she was...and the smile widened._

* * *

Standing there now, Tifa still couldn't believe her fortune. Without realising, she had managed to sneak in amongst one of the detonation squads boarding a submarine into the reactor. It still felt too surreal. How could she not have been noticed? Despite her own gratitude, the girl couldn't help but smile and criticise Rufus's security. Was he so enthralled in disposing of one threat that he didn't think to worry about someone infiltrating from the outside?

Although, the more she thought about it, the more sense the man's ignorance did seem. After all, who would knowingly want to sneak into a wired building, not to mention risk confronting the most renowned enemy the planet had ever known.

Tifa could only smile.

She moved on, her feet slowly taking her over flight after flight of stairs. A cool sweat began to shimmer across her skin, betraying the effort it was taking for the girl to continue. The uniform was beginning to weigh her down and her body seemed to blaze with sudden heat. Yet the air was cool, and her fitness shouldn't have been strained to climb these steps.

She was sick, and she was getting worse.

Despite her better judgement, Tifa shrugged the uniform off, leaving her standing in the thin medical gown she had adorned in Shinra. The cold relief eased some of the pain in her muscles, soothing her fever. But now she had to keep moving. If she didn't, Tifa knew she wouldn't have the strength to go on. A handheld intercom she had lifted from the detonation squad suddenly 'buzzed' in her hand. She jumped, forgetting she was still carrying the thing. Unsure as to the consequences she may face carrying the device, Tifa moved to the railing of the stairway and dropped it over the ledge, watching it clack and crash noisily in its descent.

The girl turned away and pressed on. The thrum of the black materia kept her feet going forward, kept her determination strong. And it guided her. The reactor was huge; a maze of stairways and tunnels, but with each step forward, Tifa could sense his nearness. She could feel Sephiroth getting closer, could tell she was on the right path. She put her trust in the materia's guidance, and followed where it led.

* * *

Cloud felt the nausea hit him like a brick wall. The submarine's door swung open, sucking in the mako like a vacuum. He forced himself to overcome it, stepping quickly out onto the docking platform before he lost his nerve. There was no escort to greet him this time, only the luminescent miasma and the foreboding corridors beyond.

His fingers unconsciously slid to the solid security of his buster sword, its weight a comforting burden along his shoulders. Steeling his resolve, Cloud moved forward, hoping his stay in the reactor would be brief and undaunted. The men he needed to find couldn't be far, in fact out of the three troops, this one should have been the closest to the docks. A fact that made their lack of contact all the more worrying. Cloud just hoped it was from a technical default rather than any unprecedented causes.

The blond cringed as he reached the second floor, fearful as he neared the next staircase. The men should be just above him now. But still, Cloud heard nothing. He began to jog, his feet light and quiet as he moved along the railings. Every step brought him closer to dread, every second of silence fuelling his unease. He leapt swiftly up the final few steps and began to slow, turning down the last corridor before his destination. His heart began to stammer, doubt pushing at his thoughts. What if they'd been ambushed? Or maybe they were lost in this maze of stairs and hallways. Cloud didn't know which conclusion he preferred. But then he heard it. A dim, low mumbling. A muffled cough. Cloud breathed a sigh of relief. He moved cautiously but easily toward the sound, hope restoring his nerve. The blond turned down a side passage... and abruptly ducked.

Cloud barely managed to dodge the blow, leaping back in shock as the crowbar flew over his head. He stumbled clear, an angry scowl lacing his face as the look of confusion and embarrassment registered on a young soldier's expression. Two more appeared behind him, their own faces registering surprise and relief. Another man sat quietly against the wall, his head in his hand.

Cloud didn't know how to react.

He straightened himself as one moved forward, apologising emphatically as he neared. "We thought you-...it's just we-..."

"Are you Team Three?"

The men all nodded eagerly, but a look of doubt was hinted in their expressions and Cloud felt his unease begin to return. "What's happened? Where's the explosives?"

A soldier at the back turned behind him and pointed nervously to a large metal container. The top was removed and wires of different colours protruded awkwardly from inside. Just from looking, Cloud could already tell the device was not ready for detonation. "What's going on?"

"We've had some...problems."

"I can see that." Cloud looked pointedly to the man who had yet to move from his seat on the floor. "What happened to him?"

"He was attacked!"

Cloud went pale, and stared nervously at the speaker. "When? By who?"

"Well..." The man looked shame faced. "By one of our own!"

The blond didn't know whether to be relieved or confused. He looked accusingly toward each man in turn before the soldier continued to explain. "He's not here anymore. He ran off after knocking him out and damaging the circuits."

"And you just stood there and let him get away with it?"

"No! Well...we didn't realise until it was too late and by then..."

"And you didn't think to ring in with your commander and let them know-"

"We've lost our intercom. We think he took it with him."

Cloud's face went from stunned to angry. "So you just sat here? You didn't think to go after him at all?" For a moment the man felt exasperated, then he realized what' going after him' implied to these men. The chances of survival in this hell hole were slim, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized how the option of sitting and waiting to be found, or going out and searching for help weighed up against each other. Not to mention one man was injured and probably needed medical attention. Cloud pitied them, wondering if they realized just how little Rufus thought of their efforts. But then something began to click in the blonde's mind. Why had the soldier attacked his own men in a place like this? He scanned the soldier's again, confusion beginning to well up. "Was there a motive?"

The men looked up at the question. "What-"

"Did you do something to provoke him?"

"Uh...no. No, it just happened when we least expected it. We thought he was preparing the explosives but by the time we realized what he'd done he'd broken away." The soldier looked pointedly down at the injured man. "We tried to stop him but..."

"Did he seem like someone who would break rank like that?"

Abruptly all of the men's faces became sullen. "Actually, none of us recognized him. We thought he'd been sent from another squad as extra backup and we were...well, we were that relieved we never questioned it."

Cloud looked at the man in disbelief, before suddenly remembering Rufus's information. The President had said there were four men in every team. Cloud had come in looking for four.

Four now stood before him.

So the fifth man should not be in the reactor at all. The realization sent questions and fears flooding through him. Who was this fifth person? The other two teams that had returned to the surface had been counted and checked with their correct numbers, so it couldn't be a straggler. But who was mad enough to willingly come into the reactor without an order? Maybe someone trying to make a name for themselves in the army? Then why did they attack their own men?

"Sir?"

Cloud looked up abruptly. The soldier was crouched back over the explosives, his hands uselessly trying to piece the broken circuit together. The blond felt a wave of sympathy go out for the men. They weren't even professionals. They were nothing more than low ranking cadets, eager to make a name for themselves. No surprise Rufus cared so little for their lives.

The thought sparked flames of hate and defiance in the man, and without a word, he moved swiftly towards the soldier. He silently pushed him out of the way and inspected the damage, noting the hasty way the wires had been pulled out. Nothing that couldn't be fixed. If there was one thing he learnt from Barrett Wallace, it was how to handle explosives.

He couldn't help but feel the irony. Just a few years earlier, Cloud would have been setting the bomb for Shinra's destruction, now he set it on Shinra's orders. It was a twisted humour, and the man pushed it aside, needing to concentrate, yet all the while overwhelmed with unease concerning the elusive fifth soldier.

* * *

Cloud let the injured man slide from his back into a seat, then stepped quickly out through the door as the submarine readied to depart. The soldiers inside wore expressions of relief and gratitude as they exited the reactor, leaving the blond standing along once more in the docking bay, only this time, the nerves in his stomach had rolled to all new heights.

With the explosives set and the team safely on their way back to the surface, Cloud finally turned to the fear that had stalked him since he arrived. He needed to find the missing soldier.

Honestly, he would have rather left with the squad, to just return to Rufus and let him detonate the reactor with Sephiroth and the rogue still inside. It would take care of all his problems...except for the feeling...

Something held him at bay, a sense that not everything was as simple as it appeared. Cloud couldn't accept that an ordinary soldier would flee into the Junon reactor, knowing who lay inside. There had to be more to it.

Feeling sicker with every passing minute, Cloud turned on his heel and quickly walked back into the maze of tunnels.

* * *

Something throbbed in her chest, pulling like a lead weight against her body. Tifa had to stop, terrified she was about to collapse at any minute. She couldn't tell whether it was fatigue or the black materia anymore, all she knew was that it was draining her strength, and she was at the end of her tether. But if it was the materia, then it meant she was close, maybe just around a corner.

Tifa gritted her teeth and moved on.

By now she had managed to trail herself to the deepest level of the reactor. The mako grew thicker with every step, almost suffocating yet it seemed to relieve the girl as she passed through. Perhaps it fed the materia inside her, or maybe the cooling touch helped keep her fever at bay, truthfully she didn't care, too focused on keeping her legs moving than asking why. Her bare feet slipped across the floor's icy surface, sweat beading rapidly against her skin.

Tifa shuddered, a sudden, strange sense shivering through her body. She was nearly there now, she could feel it, could almost hear the materia screaming for its reunion. She pushed her body from the supporting wall and moved as quickly as she could to the end of the corridor. Amidst the swirling miasma and darkening shadows, the girl didn't see the reinforced doorway until she was practically on top of it. Her hand brushed its surface and electricity seemed to spark up her arm.

He had to be here.

Urgently, Tifa gripped the metal handle and heaved her weight against it. The iron creaked and grinded heavily, slowly allowing the girl to enter the room. As she moved in, the door swung shut behind her, closing her in darkness. But it wasn't dark, not naturally. The room seemed alive with luminescence, wisps of green curling in the air before her, unsettled at her approach. A deep pit set within the far wall seeped clouds of mako from its depths. The sight caused tremors of fear in Tifa's memories, the room all too similar to her long remembered past in Nibelheim.

But she ignored the thought, her wine-red eyes absorbing the space around her; searching, pleading.

Empty.

She continued to stare, refusing to believe her eyes; too certain she had been right in her instincts. But the longer she hoped, the more shockingly painful the realization.

It was more than a mere blow; the resulting distress almost overwhelmed the girl. She had risked everything to get here, gambled on a hope and gut instinct. Only to find her logic torn in an instant; Sephiroth was not here.

What now? She was trapped, alone and exhausted in a wired reactor. For a moment she dared to hold on, dared to deny reality and her voice instinctively called out his name. There was no response, not even an echo.

She hadn't the strength to go further. Tifa's legs quaked, she couldn't do anymore and no one would find her in time. The sudden consequences of her actions, the result of the thoughtless risks and gambles she had taken to get here, all now crashed down around her.

Tifa was going to die here.

The girl felt numb. No one knew she was here and the Team's stolen intercom had been thrown down with her uniform. There was nothing she could do, nothing anyone could do to help her. And yet...Tifa felt monotonous to the truth. For a moment, she couldn't accept how wrong she had been. She was so sure, the materia had brought her here. Or maybe she'd followed what she'd wanted to believe. Maybe she had deluded herself the entire time.

Her body walked mechanically into the room, taking her to the furthest wall. She leaned heavily against its surface, needing the support, her mind spinning uncontrollably. She turned her gaze to the left, her feet continuing to move, shuffling close to the edge of the pit of mako. A petition of glass had once been set between the room and the drop beyond. Now its remains were shattered, ragged shards and an iron railing all that remained to prevent any possible 'accident's.

The light called to her.

Tifa leaned up against the rail, staring emotionlessly down into the depths, feeling a painful emptiness well up inside. Thick clouds of vapour poured up from its bottomless pit, brushing her face almost tenderly, soothing. The touch curled around her body, enveloping her in a green mist as she leaned further over the bar. The metal creaked threateningly and she rocked back onto her heels. But a question remained.

Would it be so bad to just...?

If this was her end, would it matter if she simply let go of the rail? Her eyes shimmered thoughtfully, reflecting the curling vapours that drifted up. Once again she leaned down, contemplating such a fall. It looked so calm, so inviting. It mesmerised her. A pleasant death.

Mako billowed around her face, as if realizing her temptation, welcoming her further. She felt her support tilt, straining heavily as she leaned further, mesmerised. The girl didn't feel the sudden jolt, the resounding crack as the rusted metal snapped beneath her weight, gravity pulling her down. She didn't react as she fell.

But then Tifa knew pain. The girl reeled as her entire body buckled around her waist, thrashed defiantly as the mist suddenly began to recede, her body lifted urgently backwards from the shimmering abyss. She couldn't bear anymore of her reality; she wanted to fall, to leave this world as she so chose. She struggled to return to the depths.

But the grip was relentless, firm and unphased as it brought her back from the pit's edge. Still lost in her own mind, Tifa continued to resist, her remaining strength forced into her need to get away. She pulled and twisted futilely, not conscious of what was truly happening. She didn't see the arm locked around her waist, couldn't feel the heat of a body pressing against her own.

Tifa screamed in frustration and her knees buckled to the floor. "Let...me...go." She choked the words out, still not aware of the world beyond what she craved in the mako's embrace. The girl was abruptly released. But despite the freedom, Tifa could no longer move. She stared helplessly to the drop a mere metre away, and yet could not find the strength to reach it anymore. But the exertion she had used had helped to untangle her mind, cleared away the desire to fall, the rash thoughts. Now she could think, now she could remember; now she knew.

Tifa began to tremble, her doubt flooding her with fear. She didn't want any more disappointment; she couldn't withstand another moment of dismay. She bit back the tears, and choked out her final hope. "...are you really here?"

The single second of silence pushed Tifa into convulsions, until Sephiroth's arms abruptly scooped her up from the floor and the withheld sobs broke from her throat. She was barely within his hold when the girl swung her body into him, her slight frame quaking violently as she clung to his chest, her pale face pressed fiercely into the crook of his neck.

Emotion overwhelmed her; fear, relief, dread, elation, each one more potent than the last. But more than all of them combined, Tifa had her hope. Weak as she was, the girl's arms hugged him in a vice like grip, holding him to her, needing the continuous touch, the reassurance that he was her reality. She would not let go.

The room moved around her, the cool breeze of air, the steady beat of Sephiroth's footsteps as he carried her in his arms. She felt him slow, her gaze momentarily flicking up as he brought her to the main computer, its monitor raised on a high platform. Nerves rolled in her stomach, trepidation beginning to rise as he lowered her to the ground. She clung tighter to him, not wanting to lose the contact. But he seated her on the top step of the platform's stairs, her reluctant arms gently but firmly removed from around his shoulders.

Tifa waited, watching in confusion as he moved away, slowly bringing her under his calculating gaze. She stared at the floor, feeling suddenly insecure, vulnerable in her state of weakness. The minutes began to pass, the silence only helping to tear throw the girl's thoughts. Why hadn't he said anything? Wasn't he pleased to see her? Relieved or worried that he had found her in time? Or maybe angry that she had tried to fall?

Again Tifa felt sick, nauseous to the unpredictable moment. She wanted to know what he was thinking, wanted to know how he saw the situation. She needed to know if she had done the right thing, to feel like everything was going to be okay. He needed to speak to her, to reassure and comfort.

Tifa's emotions finally began to settle, her breathing slowing, calming instantly the moment she felt his arms around her. She forced down the nerves, building up the courage she needed to meet his gaze. The girl looked up, the words she needed sitting ready on her lips. But when she met his eyes, the sentence seemed to dissipate instantly. Her mouth opened but no sound emerged, her focus stolen by the void that encompassed his gaze. It wasn't cold or angry, just empty, emotionless.

A cold shiver spiralled down her spine, her thoughts unsure how to take it. He locked her in the stare for a few moments longer, then his own mouth parted and the words caused the girl to physically flinch.

"Why are you here, Tifa?"

Nothing. No worry or anger, just an empty question. It left the girl feeling faint. What was happening? Was he being like this for a reason? Had she been wrong to come here? Was she reading into his expression too much? Her gaze fell from his, fearful he would see too much of her raw emotion. "...I...I wanted...to..."

Sephiroth watched her struggle for the words. His expression remained stoic, calculating, but his own thoughts raged with personal turmoil. His mind flared with anger, his awareness of what her unexpected arrival could jeopardise. But he needed to control his actions, to restrain his initial urge to scream at the girl. He had to hold her trust, control her need. Tifa had to be kept safe.

A setback could be fixed.

Unaware to the truth of his thoughts, Tifa still stuttered beneath him, her own mind concluding that he must be furious she had tried to end her own life. She struggled to calm herself, trying to give him the reasons she originally had come to Junon. "I came because...Shinra are going to...they want to..." Tifa couldn't finish. She struggled between what she wanted to say and what she needed to say. She wanted to tell him everything, from her sudden illness to the black materia up to Shinra's plans to destroy the reactor. Her voice cracked and trembled, her mind beginning to overload. But she refused to cry, she couldn't cry. Not anymore, she had to be strong. But her body quaked visibly and her skin was pale and soaked in sweat.

Sephiroth looked down upon her, reminding himself of the course he had taken. She looked so fragile, practically broken. Yet he couldn't deny he was impressed. Getting into Junon would have been no easy task. She had determination, and the girl had withheld much of her strength until now; a trait he had specifically chosen her for. But he had not foreseen such a feat. She couldn't be here now. She was sick, a thought that did not sit well with his design. Particularly not when the reactor's detonation was due to commence.

His thoughts worked fiercely, calculating each turn to precision. He was still in control. He knew how to work this through; her strings were still between his fingers.

Tifa flinched reflexively as a hand touched her face. She was hesitant, unsure how to react. Then her own fingers entwined around Sephiroth's and she subconsciously breathed a sigh of relief. The man crouched down to her level, his arms complying as she fitted herself into his chest. Sephiroth brought the strings to bear.

"You should not have come here Tifa."

In the security of his arms, the girl felt her courage renewed and once more found her voice. "I needed to find you...I had to warn you-"

"I know all about Shinra's plans. Did you really think that boy could hide his intentions from me?"

There was a touch of insult to Sephiroth's words leaving the girl feeling naive and relieved she was no longer under his gaze. But then her fear set in. If he knew about the detonation, then why was he still here, why hadn't he attempted to leave or fight back? Her fingers curled possessively through his thick hair, terrified of asking the question should she receive an answer she couldn't accept. Sephiroth predicted the girl's thoughts easily and silenced her worry before she could dwell on it further. "I am limited as a corporeal form, Tifa. You should know that better than most. I exist only as the mako permits it." Tifa suddenly pulled away to stare up at him, her head shaking in denial. Her eyes were wide as she assumed the worst of his words.

"You can't go. You should fight; you've held them back before. If they demolish the reactor then-"

"The reactor does not ensure my existence. It may be destroyed, but there are numerous sources of mako in this world, many of which that fool does not know of." The man stressed his words carefully, giving the girl the reassurance of his return.

For a long time, Tifa sat, digesting the information. If what he said was true, then that meant he would always come back to her, whether Shinra's plans proceeded or not. A weak smile lifted her pale lips and she leaned back into his embrace. Arms enveloped her form, pulling her over onto his lap as he seated himself on the stairs. Tifa curled into him, her thoughts dwindling as he dissolved her fears. In his embrace, the girl suddenly felt her body surrender to the exhaustion she had withheld for so long. She swooned, her muscles feeling heavier in the warmth of his hold. Finally she felt able to close her eyes. She was safe now, secure. Everything would be alright.

Sephiroth restrained his smile of satisfaction. His fingers stroked tenderly down her hair, lulling her into a deep sleep. She mumbled quietly to him as her head began to fall, her breathing slowing, deepening as the day's strain took its toll.

He searched her pale face, contemplating where he would go from here. This time a smile did lift the corner of his mouth; Sephiroth didn't need to go anywhere. The answer to that was already making its way through the reactor, slowly but surely coming through to play out 'his' given role. He smirked, amused at the sheer naivety of his chosen pawn.

Had Cloud really been so ignorant?

The mere instant the blond had set foot in the reactor, Sephiroth had tracked his presence. It was like leading a lost lamb to the slaughter.

But Tifa didn't know. Wasn't even aware that the man was in Junon, never mind within the very reactor. And Cloud...he would crumble when he realized the truth. Pitiful, worthless, yet to give him the satisfaction of death could become detrimental to possible downfalls yet to come. The blond could prove useful for future ideals, perhaps even become the perfect...excuse... He would have to make sure he survived. He would protect the girl, and in doing so, blindly aid the cause he so desperately fought to prevent.

Sephiroth glanced down, speculative as he brushed the hair from Tifa's cheek. She was so innocent to his ideals, so deliciously manipulable. Such a pleasure to control.

She was the key to his plans; she needed to survive.

The smile on his lips lifted as he considered the information he had given her. He hadn't lied to the girl. His existence was tied to the mako and with it he could remain. But what he hadn't told her was that a means was required to bring him back. He had given her a titbit of hope, the knowledge that he would return. But his means to do so had only just begun. He needed to wait.

Sephiroth's hand lowered down the sleeping girl's body, sliding lightly, almost tenderly along her skin. His palm spanned her belly, firm fingers stroking, searching her lower abdomen.

A knowing smile shifted his features, a glint sparking dangerously in his gaze. Soon, she too would know the 'means'.

Hope was not the only seed he had entrusted to her.

* * *

The hallways grew narrower with every turn, each step bringing Cloud further into thicker, shrouding miasma. It was becoming claustrophobic, dragging nausea and painful memories from the pit of his stomach. But with each step forward, Cloud felt an unsettling unease, the foreboding that he had dreaded since entering the reactor. He knew who he would find at the end of this tunnel, the man, the monster who would be waiting so patiently for his arrival. But what he didn't know was who had run to his aid. Whether it was willing or not was another matter, but the rogue had still run into Sephiroth's grasp. There was nothing else in the underwater reactor but him.

And Cloud knew there was more to it.

Reaching the final bend, Cloud steeled his resolve and began to approach the large, reinforced door that led to the main control room. This was all that was left; there could be nowhere else to run. As he came within reach, the man hesitated, his hand brushing tentatively across the entrance's surface while the other gripped the shaft of his buster sword. He held his breath, listening.

Silence.

Cloud's sword swung from his back, bringing the weapon to bear as his boot simultaneously kicked through the door. It swung wide, opening the room visibly to the man as he moved in. By now his enemy would be fully expectant of his arrival, so trying to sneak a subtle entrance seemed pointless. But Cloud did not expect the same lack of subtlety to be given from the man now sitting before him.

Against the furthest wall, Sephiroth was reclined on the final step to the main computer, his cold gaze penetrating, expectant as the blond erupted into the room. The sight of the monster alone was enough to knock Cloud back. Knowing Sephiroth had returned and seeing the man in person suddenly proved to be two very different realities for the blond. But the setback was short-lived, evaporating quickly as Cloud remembered the strength he would need to face the nightmare of his past. He began to approach, slow, tentative. Questioning.

But then he saw it...

Within the green haze, Cloud vaguely made out the shape now draped across Sephiroth's lap. It set his thoughts back, his mind recognizing the form to be human. Was it the soldier? Eyes never leaving his enemy, Cloud began to edge further into the room, confusion and dread beginning to well up as his opponent continued to remain silent, unmoving. Taking another chance, Cloud let his eyes flicker back to the body. He still couldn't make it out and his attention was too strained upon Sephiroth to focus on anything else. He reached the halfway mark, his gut instinct screaming that something was wrong.

"Does it surprise you?"

The blond physically jerked at the sudden voice but he hid it well. He stared hatefully up at the man before him, not knowing how to react. Nothing about Sephiroth surprised him anymore. He refused to respond, not wanting to give his antagonist the satisfaction. He took another step forward, thinning the shrouding mako from his gaze. Sephiroth's face became all too clear now, his eyes colder and more spiteful than he remembered. Once again, Cloud cast a nervous glance down at the body. He still couldn't make them out, but the stillness of their shape, the way their form was inclined... Whether their aid had been willing or not, it seemed Sephiroth had quickly lost his need for the poor bastard. But if they were dead, why would Sephiroth still hold them in such a way? In fact, why would he hold them at all?

Suddenly, Cloud's sense of dread heightened sickeningly. There was more to this, something he hadn't realized. Something he didn't want to realize. Sephiroth's hold was already closing in around him.

Suddenly the blond couldn't tear his eyes away from the prone shape, desperately trying to figure out the means to the trap he was about to fall into.

Sephiroth watched with growing amusement, his eyes glinting like a predator closing in for the kill. The blonde's guard was shaken, his weapon lowering as he began to realize something had gone seriously amiss. Sephiroth smirked; it was time to cut the strings.

"You still haven't answered my question!"

Cloud's eyes flared, his words spitting venom. "I would be a fool to say I'm surprised. I've learnt you can never be fully rid of a parasite."

Sephiroth's eyes flickered dangerously, his tone breaking into a threat. "I could say the same." Then an unsettling smile lifted his features. "But you've misunderstood my intent. I wasn't referring to me."

Cloud felt an icy chill run down his spine. He steeled his resolve, forcing himself to back out of the trap. "Stop playing the mind games. The fight is between us, no more of your pawns can be part of this."

"A pawn?" The laughter that rippled from his throat heightened Cloud's unease and suddenly he couldn't take his eyes from the body held in Sephiroth's arms. Held...not draped, not broken. Supported. Cloud's throat tightened. His feet slowed, still steadily approaching, bringing the men closer. He stopped ten feet from his adversary, sword raised tensely in his grasp.

Sephiroth still hadn't moved. "You still don't see it, Cloud. Even now, your mind is running rampant with thoughts that push you away, despite the obviousness of the answer sitting before you."

Cloud sneered, his body tensing in aggravation. "Enough!" Before he could even consider the situation, the man rushed forward, sword slashing violently down. But Sephiroth anticipated the move and was on his feet before the weapon had even lifted. The sword hit the empty step hard, cracking the surface, but the blond hardly noticed, his body instinctively spinning to find his opponent. Sephiroth's expression remained mocking, his smile lifting higher as Cloud turned to face him and the person now carried in his arms. Still keeping his distance, the blond stared through the florescent haze, straining to glimpse the face of the body. He tightened his grip on the buster sword, ready to make a second attack. But froze as a frail whimper echoed in the silence, halting him where he stood. Had it been...they were still alive?

Sephiroth noticed the recognition on his opponent's face and used it to his favour. "You should be more considerate of your actions. We wouldn't want to wake her."

The words hit Cloud like a sledgehammer. For a split second, the blonde's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, struggling to understand the piece of information he had had just been given.

...her?

Then Sephiroth's mocking laughter resonated around the room, dropping a lead weight into Cloud's stomach. "How pitiful." He cast his eyes briefly down to the burden in his arms, smirking in sheer anticipation for the pure level of emotional turmoil he was about to create. "It seems she spoke the truth. You really couldn't recognize her even when she was sitting right before your own eyes." Sephiroth returned his gaze, his eyes hungry for torment as he rolled his shoulder, slowly lifting the young woman's head to turn in Cloud's direction.

For a brief second, the blond stood, uncomprehending. He took another step forward, then his eyes focused upon the young girl's face. The pale features, the dark, flowing hair clinging to her sweat-streaked skin. His haunted gaze drifted lower, slowly taking in the gaunt fabric of Shinra's medical gown, clinging to subtle feminine curves.

Cloud began to shake; in denial or anger he couldn't say. But his whole body went numb, his breathing quick and harsh. One hushed word escaped his lips.

"...Tifa?"

Time seemed to freeze for the man, his mind beyond comprehending the sight before him. Questions threatened to drown his thoughts, panic and hate swelling dangerously in his emotions. His throat worked convulsively, barking harsh words fuelled by fear and drenched in spite.

"What have you done...YOU SON OF A BITCH, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Sephiroth only smiled.

* * *

Pain throbbed in her head like a dagger, conducting down throughout her limbs without mercy. Tifa thought she was going to die. Her eyelids flickered feebly, struggling to open. Her body felt heavy, numb yet ice cold against the ground. She clawed for her own control and managed to blink, her eyes opening slowly. Only to wish she had kept them shut.

Confused and disorientated, Tifa stared, terrified at the world around her. She was still in the reactor. But how long had she been asleep? And where was...

A scream of anger, the clash of metal and suddenly Tifa was pressing herself into the wall, staring wide eyed at the scene unfolding before her.

Sparks flew wildly from the computers, their monitors shattered and flaming, spewing clouds of smoke to mix with the mako. The mist swirled furiously, spinning with the two bodies battling within its depths. Tifa withheld a scream as a broad sword swung towards Sephiroth's chest, desperately clambering to her feet only to fall as she watched his assailant roll out of range.

The girl's lungs burned as she inhaled the thickening smog, her eyes stinging as she tried to discern the face of the opponent. Who would dare take on Sephiroth in such a fight? And during the reactor's detonation? Who was desperate enough to...?

Sephiroth rushed forward, swinging his masamune viciously. His adversary twisted, back pedalling into a smashed railing and stumbling on the debris. He hit the ground and rolled, putting himself out of range of his attacker, and under Tifa's horror struck gaze.

Cloud's wild, blue eyes flickered to hers, then snapped back to attention as the fight raged on. The girl trembled uncontrollably, suddenly feeling sicker and more lost than ever before. Her eyes continued to stare fixatedly at the battle tearing its way around her, both men screaming and thrashing viciously at the other.

Her mind couldn't take it.

It had to be a dream, just another horrific fear coming to life in her head. Tifa struggled onto her hands and knees, pain lancing through her muscles at every move. Her head swam threateningly, tempting her to lie back down. She couldn't accept it, she had to get up, she had to stop this. It was like her worst nightmare coming to life. Why was he here, how? How much did he know? Did he know anything? Cloud's voice gasped out in pain and Tifa scrambled to her feet, falling into the wall as her body struggled to stand. She didn't want this. They would kill each other, she had tried so hard to prevent this encounter, knowing a fight would be inevitable. But watching it unfold now threw up more emotional barriers and conflicts than Tifa could have thought imaginable. How did he get here? How did Cloud know? Had he lied to her about the truth of his work with Shinra? Tifa shook her head in frustration, desperate to think of a plan.

She had to do something, she had to try. The girl forced herself to concentrate, to draw on her strength, but her body felt so heavy, so weak, she could barely voice a whisper. Another aggravated cry and this time Sephiroth was spinning clear of a blow, Cloud's sword just nicking the edge of his shoulder.

"...stop..." Tifa pushed away from the wall, her eyes wide with fear. "...stop it..." Her throat ached and her stomach churned, but she ignored the warnings, hoping she could just push through. "Stop it!" Neither men heard nor saw the woman's meagre attempts, and the fight continued, each blow coming harder and faster than the last. Tifa screamed. "STOP IT!"

The floor lifted beneath her, the air shaking with vibrations as an explosion shook the very core of the reactor.

Rufus had lost his patience.

Tifa hit the ground hard, the wind knocked from her lungs as a blast of dust and debris smashed through the room's broken door. Both men managed to hold their balance, but the shock of the blast knocked them to opposite sides of the room, disrupting the rhythm of their attacks.

When the trembling finally ceased, Tifa weakly raised her head, struggling to focus through the clouds of fog around her. She wanted to call out, but her words were choked with smoke and her voice emerged as a guttural cough.

Cloud leaned heavily against the wall, spinning his gaze wildly around the room, just about distinguishing his enemy through the haze. His head ached and anger welled up viciously at the realisation of Shinra's act. The bastard was moving ahead with his plans. The blond didn't think Rufus would care whether he was inside the reactor or not, but he thought he would have been given a longer chance than this.

Knowing his time was running out, Cloud forced himself to hurry, searching out his opponent so that he could finish the job. But Sephiroth was not where he expected.

Far to the left, Cloud blanched as he watched his adversary crouch low to Tifa's prone form. Thinking his intent less than honourable, the man rushed forward, desperate to protect the young girl.

Sephiroth reacted at the last moment, meeting the attack head on and returning the fight to its full fury.

Tifa curled into herself, her hand lying where Sephiroth had dropped it. Pains lanced through her lower stomach, rising up through her muscles into her very core. She groaned aloud, fighting back the cries of anguish and frustration now tearing through her. There was no more time. She would die here, they all would. She had no more strength, no power to give. Her body burned with agony, steeling her resolve. Tifa cringed. She had to do something, anything. She strained and cried, pulling at her every fibre for everything she had left. Then the pain intensified. She screamed as it crawled up her limbs, focusing through every nerve, centralising into her left hand. The girl lifted it before her eyes, expecting her skin to burst into flames. But what she realized sickened her more than any pain.

The black materia materialised from her palm, sliding into substance and casting ice cold shocks spiralling through her fingers. The orb surfaced and rocked heavily in her grip, momentarily stunning the young woman from her thoughts. She pulled her hand close, suddenly aware of what revealing the artefact could do to the outcome of the battle raging beside her.

She wanted to cry out, to disappear and hide from the confusion and frustration of the world going on around her. This was exactly what she had tried to run from, this was everything she had feared, everything she had resented, and despite all the trouble and chaos she thought she had escaped, it all seemed to return tenfold.

This was destined to be her life.

Tifa crawled onto her knees and stared, almost amused at the outcome of it all. Life...her life...strange how meaningless the words became when she said them over and over again. She couldn't understand it anymore, the meaning, the purpose. She didn't want to understand it. Perhaps that was the answer, to just stop thinking about it. Tifa swayed on her knees, considering the revelation. Could she simply ignore it, to work life through, accepting it as this? To take advantage of the opportunities given and to fight from those she couldn't pick by choice? She gazed around her, entranced by the thought.

But was that all going to matter now?

The girl's head swam, sleep calling to her, screaming for her to give in. Not yet...she had to do something first...she had to take control. Tifa was going to pick up her own strings. She knew what to do.

Slowly, Tifa raised herself to her feet and stared spitefully down at the black orb in her palm, then turned her attention to her right. The depths of the mako pit twisted and writhed with mist, shimmering mysteriously as she began to approach. She came to the edge and waited, her thoughts blank, her eyes dim. Then she raised her left hand over the smoking mist and the black materia rolled dangerously close to the tips of her fingers. The orb glinted in the luminescence, its surface prickling electrically at the touch of the mako. Tifa watched it for a long time, simply marvelling at the object, becoming suddenly aware of the silence that had taken place behind her. Finally the fight had stopped. And all eyes were trained on her. She had the control.

Tifa smiled.

The next few seconds crashed by in a blur of motion. Her hand tipped to the side and a feral scream seemed to resound within her own head. The materia rolled free and fell, disappearing into the folds of green miasma while the room shuddered violently and another explosion erupted into being. That was it, that was her burden, her pain falling into the abyss.

Someone screamed Tifa's name and suddenly she was falling forward, her feet slipping from the pit's verge. An arm was flung about her waist and she was thrown back from the edge, wisps of silver hair whipping against her skin as she fell away from her saviour and crashed into a second body beyond her sight

Tifa hit the floor in a tangle of limbs, felt the weight of someone shield her head as debris and glass shattered through the room with the second blast. Someone cried out her name, lifting her weight easily into strong arms. She smiled. She had taken control of her actions. Control of her life.

Now she could sleep.

* * *

The room was silent. The rustle of blankets on her skin seemed overly loud in the stillness of her surroundings. She cast out her senses, feeling up through the bruises of her limbs to the stiffness in her bones. But the pain was a blessing, she knew she was alive. Tifa blinked open her eyes. And abruptly closed them.

The whitewashed walls of the Shinra Medical Ward were not the first thing she had wished to see on awakening, but still the sight could have been worse. She gazed quietly around her, turning to stare towards the door, observantly noting the late hour of the clock above it.

A sigh escaped her lips. Thoughts and memories were slowly easing their way back into her mind. She held them at bay, wanting nothing more than to take in the moment.

The silence dissipated as footsteps began to lead in the corridor outside. Tifa listened to the steady, marching beat, expectant and nervous as they grew louder and slowed near her room. She waited, watching as the door's handle turned. Gently but urgently, Tifa twisted onto her side, putting her back to the incomer. She feigned sleep and waited as the person entered, their approach silent and timid, their feet walking with a limp. The sounds of a chair being pulled to the bed, the familiar sigh of worry; Tifa knew who it was.

Considering the repercussions of her next move, Tifa pushed down her fears and momentarily allowed herself to forget the past. Both of them would have enough to deal with for now.

She turned back over in the bed and watched as Cloud froze, his expression a mix of shock and confusion as he realized the girl really was awake, watching him expectantly. His face brought back a flood of emotions for the girl, the most of which she'd rather do without. But it was good to see a familiar face. Particularly in this place. But that still didn't rid them of the awkwardness of the moment.

Cloud's mouth opened slightly, and then closed. Then opened again and this time he managed to stammer out a few, blatant words. "You're awake."

Tifa smirked but followed the motion with a brief smile, one to reassure the man and help ease the tension. He responded with an awkward smile of his own and the situation was all the better for it.

Feeling uncomfortable as she lay, Tifa turned onto her back and, with effort, attempted to push herself onto her elbows. The motion was stiff, making her all the more aware of how much damage her body had suffered. Cloud moved to assist and as he did, she noticed the blond had several injuries of his own. Many areas of his body were bruised or bandaged, but whether it pained him much, the man did not show. She could only imagine how long she herself had lain here.

Again questions began to shower her mind, but it took a lot of willpower to fight them back. She cringed, knowing sooner or later, the answers would have to be given. But for now, the girl contented herself with simply having Cloud for company, glad for his stern objection to the numerous attempts the doctors made in entering the room. She didn't want to face them alone, not while under Shinra's influence.

But after an hour of avoidance and making strained eye contact, Tifa finally couldn't take the pressure and asked the question she'd craved to say since Cloud had arrived.

"What happened after the fight?" She fixed the blond with a hard stare, challenging him to deny her an answer. For a while Cloud stared at the floor, looking tense and unsure. He had expected the question, but not so soon. Then he breathed a long held breath and brought his gaze to the wall opposite, trying to sum up his answer as quickly as possible. "Rufus set off the explosives. You blacked out after the second detonation. I thought you'd..." He stopped short and breathed heavily, running a hand across his face. Tifa easily guessed what he had thought and felt a twinge of compassion for the man. Cloud looked up again. "I managed to carry you out. We got to the second level before the water started coming in. After that it was just a blur. There were times I thought we would never get out alive." Again he stopped but Tifa pressed him for more, coaxing him with a few words.

"But we did."

The blond half smiled, nodding meekly. "When we finally got up to the docks, one of the detonation teams had sent back the submarine they'd escaped in. We reached the surface...before the final explosion destroyed the reactor's core." He ran his fingers through his hair, raking his hand nervously through the spikes as he waited for the question he feared would come up. Tifa knew he resented it, but she asked all the same.

"...and Sephiroth?" She tried to make her voice sound small, frightened, unsure as to how much Cloud truly knew about her history with the man.

Cloud shook his head. "He fell into the mako after the black materia." Tifa's eyes widened abruptly, her thoughts flooding with confusion. Had he fallen in? Or did he jump after the materia? But...she had fallen...the arm that saved her, Sephiroth had saved her. So whether he had gone after the materia or not, Tifa suddenly felt that familiar, overwhelming sense of loyalty to the man. Even if he had resented her for throwing the black materia into the reactor, Sephiroth still saved her life. His feelings for her must still be the same.

"He's gone Tifa."

The girl shot out of her trance, looking abruptly back to Cloud. He was watching her intently, misreading her thoughtful expression as one of pain rather than pride. She just nodded her head in response, hiding a knowing smile. Sephiroth would never be gone.

The chair screeched beside her and she watched as Cloud rose from his seat, his gaze flicking to the door then back to the young woman. Tifa flinched in surprise as his hand suddenly reached out to her, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"You should...get some more rest. I'll talk to Shinra and sort everything out. We'll get you home as soon as you're ready." Tifa stared up at him, feigning a smile as he turned and headed from the room. She touched the spot on her cheek where his fingers had brushed, imagining it had been another's touch that stroked her face. She considered the act curiously, watching Cloud's back as he disappeared into the corridor. He had changed. Something in the way he spoke to her, the way he looked and regarded her every move, her simplest expression. As if...he cared just that little bit more.

Tifa withheld her laugh.

* * *

The water ran down her face and neck, soaking into her shirt as she stared into the sink basin. Tifa reached for the towel and dried her hands, lifting it to pat lightly across her skin. She reflected over her thoughts one last time, then quietly left the bathroom.

Two weeks of recovery, of rebuilding her health. Two weeks since she'd stared down the President of Shinra and walked away feeling stronger than ever. Two weeks since Sephiroth's disappearance. The thought always lingered with her. The final few moments she remembered of him; the concern in his eyes as she lay knocked by the explosion's aftermath. And the black materia...even now she couldn't believe that he would forsake her for the artefact. She refused to believe it, knew in her heart that he would return to her. His absence would be an essential challenge that Tifa would learn to overcome.

But in that short time since the incident, the young woman had grown more than anyone could realise. She had worked through the excuses, had played through the questions and worries. She had convinced them all. She had kept her secret. And now there was more to hide.

Tifa walked into her bedroom, staring towards the bed and reliving the feelings of the nights she'd spent with her 'spectre'. Her feelings were as strong for him as ever, her gratitude for what he'd given her beyond words. She had changed. She was a new woman, more determined, more powerful. Her world resided in the palm of her own hand, and she could pull the strings at will.

And that gift was needed now more than ever.

Tifa fell into herself, a hand gently sliding to lie across her lower abdomen. It was still too early for others to tell, but she knew. Her fingers played lovingly across her belly, her mind imagining what the future may bring. How she would love it, nurture it, how she would give it more than the world could ever know. Give it everything its father had given her.

And then those thoughts drifted to the present. The world would not accept such a consequence of her passion, would not withstand the very idea of such an affair. But Tifa only smiled. It was still early yet. And she had changed, she had learnt how to play the game. She could pull the strings. And she knew just how to cover her tracks.

Tifa raised her arms and slipped out from her thin nightshirt, dropping it carelessly to the floor. Her bare skin gleamed in the moon's light, shimmering gracefully as she made her way from the room.

Her hips swayed seductively, her body an image of confidence and control. Her thoughts strayed to Sephiroth, fuelling her determination. But she held them at bay, needing her concentration, knowing what she needed to do.

Tifa smiled, a cunning, predatory grin. Her fingers danced lightly across the wooden door before her, skin tingling as she turned the handle forward. A voice called to her from inside the darkness, trusting, accepting. So deliciously manipulable.

Tifa stroked a hand once more across her belly, reassuring her of the act's necessity, believing exactly in how bright her future would be. He would return to her. Soon. She just had to bide her time.

Then the girl strode into the room, smiling knowingly as Cloud's door closed silently behind her.


End file.
